Guide You Home
by XxApplexFrostxX
Summary: Ellie is no ordinary 12-year old gothic girl. Best friends with a boy who thinks with his heart. Born with extremely powerful gifts she struggles to control. And now she's a member of a superhero team of robot monkeys that call themselves the Hyperforce. Will Ellie be able to discover her true potential? 'No-one is what they appear to be'. (ChiroXJinmay. OCXAntauri. NovaXSparx.)
1. Destined Encounters

Destined Encounters.

 **Narrator's POV.**

It was a quiet day in the futuristic city planet known as Shuggarzoom. A young 12-year old girl was walking down the streets, looking around like she's lost something.

She stopped at a crossway and brushed a lock of her short, messy, ravenette hair under her ear, "Where did that boy go now?" She asked as her hazel, near green eyes scanned the area behind a pair of black-framed glasses.

"Hey! Ellie!" A voice called, getting the girl's attention.

The girl, Ellie, turned to see a 13-year old boy running toward her. His spiky black hair shined in the sun's rays. His sky blue eyes were wide with a secret waiting to be told. His skin was a light peach, compared to Ellie's snow white skin... Quite literally.

Ellie smiled, "Chiro! There you are. Where were you?"

"I was just wondering around the outskirts of the city." The boy, Chiro, answered, scratching the back of his head.

Ellie sighed, "You and your daydreams." Then added, "By the look in your eyes, you've found something you want to show me. Bad."

Chiro nodded, "Yeah. It's gonna blow your mind."

He grabbed Ellie's fingerless gloved hand and dragged her down the street he came from. Ellie was having trouble keeping up, but she was able to pick up the pace and was right on Chiro's tail. Chiro marched through the street and into a grassy park with a large group of cherry blossom trees.

Deeper in the park, covered by more trees, Chiro lead Ellie to a giant robot. The robot was around over 50 feet tall. Shiny metal behind patches of overgrowth and moss. And a face of an alien species. Ellie looked at the robot and her mouth opened in awe.

* * *

( **A/N: I'm not very sure how tall the robot really is. This is just a rough estimate.** )

* * *

"Whoa..." She gasped.

"Yeah. Pretty cool, right?" Chiro smiled, "I thought we can go inside and explore. It's gotta be big enough to live in. Could become your new home."

Ellie said nothing. Her hazel eyes seem to fade into a full green with black sclera (The white of the eyes). Whispers and sounds echoed around her. The robot looked like it was looking right at her.

Like it was talking to her in a telepathic connection.

Images flashed before her. Seven colors: Black, white, red, blue, orange, yellow and green. An ominous darkness. A shadowed figure with piercing maniacal red eyes. A dark laugh echoed.

"Ellie? Is something wrong?" Chiro asked, as if he couldn't hear the voices or see the images. He waved his hand over Ellie's face, "Eleanor? Heeellllooo!? You still in there?"

Ellie blinked back to reality, her eyes turning back to their normal hazel. She looked at Chiro, "I'm sorry. Did you say something, Chiro?"

Chiro lowered his hand and looked at his friend with concern, "You spaced out again. You don't do that unless there's trouble. What did you see?"

Ellie lowered her head, "I don't know. I only saw colors. Then shadows. Voices were whispering all at once. I... I couldn't make them out. Sounded like monkey chirping."

Then she felt a surge pulse through her. Ellie gasped and she looked at the robot again.

"Ellie, what is it?" Chiro asked.

"Something's calling out to me." She answered. She started walking toward the robot, "I can feel it inside the robot. Let's go."

Ellie walked towards the robot's right foot. The face of the foot opened like a garage door. Ellie entered without a second thought.

Chiro reached out, "Ellie! Wait! You don't know what's in there!" He sighed and quickly followed after her, "That girl never fails to keep being wierd."

He followed Ellie into the robot's foot. The door closed behind him and darkness filled the mechanic room. Chiro yelped in fright, as Ellie shook what sounded like a rattler, and revealed to be a flashlight. She aimed the flashlight at Chiro, then extended her hand to him.

Chiro took her hand and kept close to Ellie, as they journeyed further into the robot. They followed the room to an elevator and used it to enter a larger room. The room, like the first one, was dark, but it looked similar to a futuristic lounge. Or a command center. With seven elevator tubes at the back. Color coded like her vision: Black. Green. Orange. White. Blue. Yellow and Red.

Chiro smiled, "Wow. It's like it was built to be a home."

Ellie closed her eyes and listened. Another surge pulsed through her and the whispers were louder than they were outside. This surge was stronger than the last one.

Ellie opened her eyes, her eyes glowing green with black sclera again, walked toward the door and noticed a control panel with a hand scanner.

Chiro sighed, "Aw, man. It's locked with a hand scanner." Then smiled, "Looks like we have to go back."

Ellie didn't reply. Instead, she removed her glove from her delicate, snow white right hand with black nails and placed it over the scanner. The panel responded and the door opened. Chiro turned and noticed the door open.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

Ellie put her glove back on and entered the doorway, without uttering a word. Walking like she was possessed by something or she was guided by nothing else but the whispers in her head.

Chiro quickly followed after her, "Ellie! Wait up!"

Ellie and Chiro followed the cold and empty corridor to another room. This one welcomed the two pre-teens with a soft luminous glow. Ellie switched off her flashlight and let the luminous glow brighten. The room revealed to be a sort of science lab.

Everything was covered in dust and sand. A control panel stood in front of the pre-teens. Behind the panel were six tall tubes. They too were covered in dust, so we couldn't see what was inside them.

Ellie's eyes returned to their normal hazel color. Ellie fell to her knees.

Chiro ran to his friend's aid, "Ellie! You okay?"

Ellie looked at Chiro with confusion, "Ch-Chiro?"

Chiro sighed in relief, "You sound like yourself again."

"Where are we? What happened?" Ellie asked.

"Don't you remember? You lead us here." He answered, "Your eyes did that green glow-y trick again and..." He mimicked a zombie, "You walked into this place. Like you knew where you were going."

Ellie rubbed her head, "That explains the headache." Then she stood up and looked around, "What is this place?"

Chiro helped Ellie back to her feet and looked around, "Looks like something from one of your sci-fi movies or something like that." Then he walked forward and came across a large lever on the control console, "Hey, I wonder what this thing does?"

"Wait! Chiro, don't touch that!" Ellie cried, reaching to him.

Too late, Chiro put his hand of the lever and pushed it forward. The machine hummed in power. Ellie felt a much stronger surge pulse through her. A powerful green energy enveloped Chiro's body and the capsules glowed in response.

Ellie placed her hand on Chiro's shoulder and the energy enveloped her. The surge grew stronger within Ellie as her hands flashed back and forth from large ghost-like claws to her normal gloved hands. Suddenly an explosion errupted within the lab and threw Ellie and Chiro into the main room. Chiro and Ellie blacked out from the aftershock.

* * *

 **Ellie's POV.**

 _ ***Dream***_

Darkness. All around me. The scent of decay and dust. Voices and sounds of war whispering in my ear. I'm starting to feel warm. Very warm...

I open my eyes and I was surrounded with a ring of fire. The voices scream. Shuggarzoom City in ruins. A laugh silences the sounds and screams of war.

On the other side of the flames, I see a door. The flames clear my path to the door.

I walk toward it. Bound locked by chains and a rusty old lock. I don't want to open the door. But I have to.

A skeletal figure appears behind me, staring at me with maniacal red eyes of pure evil.

My body glows with a black energy flame with a deep green hue. My body is starting to burn.

It hurts! Make it stop! It hurts! IT HURTS!

 _ ***Dream End***_

* * *

"Ellie? Ellie, wake up." A familiar voice spoke, followed with the feeling of being shaken.

I opened my eyes and sat up with a gasp. My vision was badly blurry. My head was pounding, like my brain was ready to explode out of my skull.

I rubbed my head, "Ow, my head. What hit me?"

I heard Chiro draw a blank. I blinked my eyes, my vision was getting worse. I rubbed my face from the dizziness and aching, then realized my glasses weren't on my face.

"Chiro? Have you seen my glasses?" I asked, "I think they fell off from the explosion."

"Here. Are these what you're looking for?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

I felt a pair of cold metalic hands put something over my face. I blinked and my vision cleared and became crisp. Someone put my glasses back on my face.

I smiled, "Thank you."

To my surprise, the person in front of me was not a person at all. But a small robot-like monkey with red and white fur. His eyes were black and his muzzle was white.

He wasn't alone. There were four more. A blue one with black eyes. A yellow one with pink eyes, I think it was meant to be female. A green one with black eyes. And a black one with green eyes.

For some reason, the monkeys look very familiar to me. Have I met these little guys before?

"Hey, miss? You okay?" The red one asked me. I recognized he was the one that put my glasses back where they belonged.

I nodded, "Yeah. I'm okay."

The monkeys looked at each other.

"You can understand our primate tongue too?" The yellow one asked in a female voice. Yup, I thought she might be.

"Ellie claims that she's always been able to talk to all sorts of monkeys." Chiro explained, "Monkeys. Apes. Lemurs. Baboons. Tamarins. Even marmosets."

I nodded my head. The red one smiled, "That's kinda cool."

I looked over to my best friend, "But how are you able to-"

Then I noticed his appearance has changed. He wore white face paint over the top half of his face, with orange streaks running from his eyes down his cheeks. Like tear streaks. His hair was messier and his bangs hung over his eyes and nose. His eyes were still the same.

Instead of his normal school uniform of a red and yellow sweater over a white collared shit, blue pants and black sneakers, Chiro wore an orange scarf around his neck. A white lab coat-like shirt with two buttons. Matching white pants. Orange gloves and black boots.

I rubbed my eyes and looked at my best friend again. No changes.

"Okay, I know I'm not hallucinating. Chiro, you're wearing white and orange." I noted.

Chiro chuckled, "You should talk. You've changed too."

I tilted my head, "What?"

Cautious and curious, I looked myself over. Chiro wasn't lying. My white collared shirt and black overalls have switched colors. And my overalls have gained a hood. My black and green striped scarf and fingerless gloves remained. My sandals have disappeared, leaving me barefoot. I could feel the cold surface of the floor under my feet. The only thing I couldn't see was my fave.

"Does my face look like yours?" I asked Chiro.

Chiro shook his head.

"Your facepaint is black with green triangles underneath your eyes." The blue monkey answered.

I sighed in relief, "Thank you, Mister..."

"Mr. Hal Gibson, at your service." The blue one introduced himself, "Or just Gibson will do. No 'Mr'. Or 'Hal'."

I nodded with a smile, "Pleasure making your accquaintance, Gibson." Then I introduced myself, "My name is Eleanor. But I go by Ellie, since it's easier to remember."

The black one, who has been the most quiet out of the group, raised a brow at me.

Chiro nodded, "Yeah. And I'm Chiro."

The red one smiled, "It's nice to meet you both. I'm SPRX-77. But you can call me Sparx."

The yellow one nodded, "Nova. Pleased to meet you."

The green one waved, "Hey there. Name's Otto."

"I go by the name Antauri. It is a pleasure to meet you both." The black one bowed.

Antauri. Nova. Gibson. Sparx. Otto... Where have I heard those names before?

"Now that the introduction is out of the way, we need to talk." Antauri spoke up, snapping me back into reality.

"What about?" Chiro asked.

Antauri turned to Chiro, "Chiro, when you woke us up, you felt something. Did you not?"

"You mean that green glow?" Chiro asked, then nodded, "Yeah. It was really painful. Like something was fused into me."

I nodded, "Yeah. And I remember something happening to me too." I looked at my hands, "My hands turned into ghost-like claws. And very powerful surges pulsed through me."

The monkeys looked at each other, then looked back at us.

"Well, the thing is before we were put in those pods, we've been lacking a leader." Gibson explained, "And it appears you two have made that choice for us."

Chiro's eyes widened, "What?! Ellie and me? Leaders?"

"Yeah." Otto nodded, "You see, we're not ordinary robot monkeys. We're protectors of the cosmos."

Sparx nodded in agreement, "Otto's right. We're known as the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce."

"It is our duty to protect the galaxy against threats of evil, as well as keep the balance of peace and prosperity." Antauri added.

Chiro rubbed his chin, "So... You're like superheroes?"

Nova nodded, "Kinda like that. Yeah."

Chiro smiled, "Yeah. Count me in. I always wanted to be a superhero." Then he turned to me, "Ellie? You in?"

I drew a blank and looked at the monkeys. I folded my arms in thought.

If Chiro said I lead us into this robot under some sort of trance, there must be a reason. These black-outs have happened before. But, not to the point that I start walking into somewhere without considering the dangers.

All I remember from my black-outs is voices and a powerful presence telling me where to go.

And those claws...

"Well..." I started, "I guess someone needs to keep an eye on you, Chiro." I nodded with a smile, "Alright. I'm in." Then I shook my head, "But I'm not leadership material."

Otto and Nova cheered, while Gibson and Sparx smiled. Antauri's expression didn't change, but I could tell he was pleased with our answer. Chiro and I smiled back, then a yawn caught me by surprise.

"Sorry about that." I appologised, "I guess it must be getting late."

Antauri nodded, "Indeed. The hour is late."

Nova smiled, "Hey! Why don't you spend the night with us?"

"You sure?" I asked. Nova and Otto nodded like excited children. I scratched my cheek, "Well... In truth, I actually have no home to go to." I looked at Chiro, "Chiro? What do you think?"

Chiro shrugged his shoulders, "Good thing tomorrow is the weekend. I say why not?"

Again, Nova and Otto cheered. With that, the monkeys lead Chiro and I to two empty rooms and left us to sleep off what has happened today.

As I laid my head on the pillow, a small smile grew on my face. This is going to be fun. I can feel it.

* * *

( **A/N: That's the first chapter done and dusted. Next chapter goes straight to the main storyline.**

 **See you guys in the next chapter. ^_^** )


	2. Chiro's Girl

Chiro's Girl.

 **Ellie's POV.**

It's been a few weeks since Chiro and I found a group of robot monkeys inside a giant robot, woke them ups and became official members of their team.

So far, Chiro and I have been training on how to fight evil. Chiro and I learned that we have powers like the rest of the team. The bad part is Chiro has better control than I do.

A few days ago, during training, I blacked out again. Gibson explained that I was shouting at nothing and attacked Otto. I quickly apologized and assured that these black-outs shouldn't happen often.

Antauri believes the black-outs are manifestations of my bottled up and dormant powers. He took it upon himself to teach me to see if we can awaken them and have better control. I have better control over summoning my ghost-like claws. And the black-outs have been happening less frequently. So far, so good.

We've also learned how unique the monkeys are, apart from their colored fur.

Antauri is the more of the mentor and peacekeeper of the team. Although the most calm, he demonstrates great amount of psychic abilities. Such as psychokinesis and levitation without a rocket pack. He also has a very strong connection with the Power Primate. Antauri's weapon is his ability to tranform his hands into ghost-like claws. Similar to my own.

* * *

( **A/N: Ellie's claws are black with an deep green hue. While Antauri's claws are an eerie pale green.** )

* * *

Gibson is the brains of the group. His technological prowess and scientific knowledge can often clash with each other, which makes him overlook or miss the most obvious of situations. Of course, he does like to boast about his smarts, but we keep him in line. Gibson's weapons is twin cyber-back drills from his hands, that are also able to shoot lazers.

Nova, apart from myself, is the second only female of the group. Due to spending a lot of time with boys, she comes out as a tough-as-nails tomboy. But she can show her girly side every now and again. She and I have grown to see each other like sisters. Nova's weapon is enlarging her hands into gauntlets, which are powerful enough to make all of Shuggarzoom shake.

Otto is a very funny character. He's not science smart, like Gibson, but he is technological smart. Which makes him the mechanic of the group. But, of course being technological smart, doesn't mean he's smart-smart. Otto has the mental maturity of a child, but can be serious when he needs to be. His weapon of choice are twin buzzsaws from his hands. Strong enough to cut through titanium.

And last we have Sparx. He's our best pilot of the group. Although Gibson follows logic, Sparx follows his gut instinct. Chiro and Sparx see each other like brothers. Like me and Nova. But, Sparx is more of the teenager brother that likes to tease his younger brother. Sparx's weapon of choice are magnets that allow him to channel and manipulate electro-magnetic energy.

Oh, you want to know what the Power Primate is, huh? Well... As Antauri would have put it, the Power Primate is a powerful entity of primordial mystical energy. Yet, somehow, it feels alive. It mostly takes the form of a large ghostly green gorilla or a large monkey of extreme divinity. It's like unleashing your 'inner beast' of sort. Not sure how to explain it really.

I'll explain more later... Anyhoo, back to where we were and what we were doing.

Right now, Chiro, the Monkey Team and I were on top of the Super Robot. Sparx and Chiro were equipped with water guns and jet canisters. Standing at the ready.

"I know this looks bad, Team." Chiro spoke up as the sky cleared.

We looked at the robot. It was covered in gunk and mud, from our last mission fighting off a demon. It tackled the Super Robot into a mud pit.

Chiro stuck his tongue out in disgust, but regained himself, "But the Super Robot must be cleaned."

Nova cut him off, "Are you gonna talk all day, or do this?"

Nova and I had hold of Chiro's bungee cord, which was tied to his ankles. Gibson and Otto had Sparx's cord.

Sparx smirked at Chiro. Chiro smirked back, "Last one to finish his side does the other one's chores?"

"You're on." Sparx answered.

I raised my hand, "On your marks..."

Sparx and Chiro got ready to jump.

"Get set..."

They leaned forward a bit.

"GO!"

Chiro and Sparx jumped into the air, turned and started spraying the gunk off the Super Robot. Chiro was winning, however something caught the corner of his eye and he ended up shooting at the cables.

Sparx noticed and cried, "Chiro!"

Nova quickly grabbed the cable, but her feet slipped. I caught Nova by her tail, but I slipped too. Antauri grabbed my ankle and kept a good grip with his claws.

"We gotcha!" Nova told Chiro.

However her grip slipped from the cable and Chiro fell safely on the floor. The rest of us climbed and floated down from the robot, to check on Chiro.

"You okay, buddy?" Otto asked.

Chiro just drew a blank, not sure what to say.

"What happened, Chiro?" Antauri asked.

Sparx chuckled and answered, "He lost." He pointed to the robot, "Check it out."

We looked at the Super Robot. It was clean from the head and torso, but its left leg was still covered in mud and gunk.

"My side sparkles." Sparx chuckled again, "The kid missed a spot."

He continued to chuckled at the fact that he won the bet and Chiro had to do his chores. Nova got annoyed and used her guantlet to punch the robot's foot. Mud and gunk fell right on top of Sparx.

Sparx quickly shook the mud off and glared at Nova with a pout, "Sore loser."

Chiro recovered and sat up. He turned around and looked in wonder, "Who was that girl?"

* * *

 _ ***Later on that day...***_

After Chiro fully recovered from his fall, and the rest of the robot was cleaned, the rest of us decided to continue with today's mandates. Training, lessons, relaxing, that sort of thing. But Chiro just walked off.

Of course, Chiro and I are out of Hypermode when we're off duty.

When Chiro and I change to our Monkey Team attire, with the facepaint and white clothing, we call it Hypermode, because we change due to our connection with the Power Primate.

Right now, I was sparring with Nova. She threw me a few punches and I was able to block and counter with a fury of kicks. She used her own feet as leverage, but I was able to catch her by the tail and knock her onto her back.

I extended my hand to her, "Heheh. Looks like I win again, Nova."

Nova smiled at me and took my hand. I helped her back to her feet and she folded her arms, "Your fighting skills are improving pretty well, Ellie." Then she asked, "How has your training been on controlling your powers?"

I rubbed my arm in discomfort, "It's getting trickier, but Antauri has been very patient and fair with me." I assured with a smile, "My amount of black-outs has definitley decreased. So I'm not getting them 4 times a week anymore." My smile fell, "But I'm still struggling with my weapons, though."

Nova tilted her head, "How so?"

I looked at my left hand, "The left claw has a tendancy to stay a bit longer than normal. Sometimes I have to force it back."

Nova shook her head, "That's not healthy, Ellie. You're letting your powers control you, instead of the other way round."

I clutched my hand into a fist of frustration, "Like I have a choice?"

Nova fell silent. Just then, the door opened to reveal Gibson. Gibson entered the room and looked at me, "Ah, Ellie. There you are. It's time for you and Chiro to aid me with rewiring the Super Robot."

I cleared my throat and calmed my frustration, "Right. Of course."

I followed Gibson out of the training room and helped him in rewiring the Super Robot, where it needs rewiring. I didn't notice Nova's sad look of sympathy.

And still no sign of Chiro. Where could he have gone?

While rewiring the Central Computer in the Command Center, Antauri arrived via his elevator, "Anyone seen Chiro? He missed his tactics lesson."

"The kid blew off pilot training too." Sparx added, polishing his left magnet.

"And he was supposed to aid me in rewiring the Robot." Gibson added as he crossed some wires.

I noticed the wires and alerted, "Gibson, don't cross those-"

He crossed them anyway and we both got shocked in a small explosion. Gibson and I sat up, as the smoke and dust cleared. We weren't badly hurt, but the electrical static made my hair stand on its own.

"Wires..." I finished with a cough.

Gibson coughed, "Not that I... Needed his help."

I straightened my hair down, as Antauri spoke up, "I'll try the communicator."

He activated his ears and called, "Monkey Team to Chiro. Monkey Team to Chiro. Come in, Chiro. Do you read?" He deactivated them and told us, "He's not responding."

Sparx folding his arms, "I get the feeling he's ignoring us."

I rubbed my chin in thought.

"He probably just has something important to do." Nova suggested with a light smile and shrug.

"And what, pre-tell, is more important than the Team?" Gibson asked.

Nova scratched the back of her head and drew a blank. I decided to speak up, "I have a hunch, but I just hope I'm wrong."

Suddenly, the alarm went off. The central computer showed mutliple dots approaching the city from the bridge.

"A Skeleton King hoard is heading for the city. It's a big one." Gibson informed.

"We can't activate the Robot without Chiro." Antauri told us, "We'll have to fight without it!"

With that, the Monkey Team and I used our rocket packs to fly across the city toward the danger. Just like Gibson informed. A large hoard of Skeleton King's Formless minions was approaching the city via the bridge. The hoard was big enough to make the city shake and the sky grow dark. They were riding on motorcycles and were lead by a large robot with a screen of the Skeleton King's face.

I guess now is a good time to tell you who Skeleton King is. The Skeleton King is the biggest, baddest, most even villian that villians can get. We're not sure where he is, but we know he's crossing the universe, taking over planets and manipulating them with his minions called the Formless.

The Formless are amorphous minions made from a weird, living, black ooze that corrupts everything it touches.

Chiro, Monkey Team and I have faced Skeleton King many times before, and have always found a way to defeat his schemes. Skeleton King by physical description lives up to his name. He's a combination of skeleton and mechanical limbs. Peircing red eyes and dons a sceptor and black cloak.

"Doomed citizens, surrender and bow to my will. Or send out your monkeys to their fate." Skeleton King told the citizens of Shuggarzoom City.

We arrived to meet the hoard, just before they reached the entrance from the bridge.

"Monkeys, it is." Skeleton King growled with a sinister smile.

With that, the Formless Minions charged toward us on their cycles.

"Monkey Team, go!" Antauri instructed as we charged into battle with the Formless.

Otto was the first to attack. He used his saws to charge through the front Formless, " **Energy Saws!** " The Formless exploded and rained on to the road. The leftover ooze started moving and putting itself back together.

Sparx summoned his magnets, " **Magna-Ball Blazer!** " He created an orb of electro-magnetic energy and threw it into the air. A bunch of the Formless followed it and exploded on impact.

Nova summoned her gauntlets and slammed them into the ground, " **Lady Tomahawk!** " The impact caused the road to flip upward into a wall. A group of the minions just drove straight into the wall and splat!

Did I mention these things were not very clever?

I summoned my claws and charged toward the Formless, " **Shadow Haze!** " I used my speed to my advantage and sliced a group of the minion with my claws. Like a shadowed haze. Get it? Eh.

Gibson quickly jumped into the air and summarized, "When facing superior numbers, logic dictates the use of environment to one's advantage."

He summoned one of his drills and flew into a tower of the bridge. He drilled right through it and the tower fell right on top of a group Formless.

Antauri charged toward the remainder of the group of minions, " **Claw Disruptor!** " He summoned his claws. With rapid movement, he clawed through the group. The minions exploded before they hit the obstacle Gibson created.

The leading robot fired a red beam at each of us. The Monkey Team and I quickly jumped out of the way. The smoke cleared to reveal the minions have rebuilt themselves. That, or there are more of them. Either way, it's bad news.

"Not so tough without the boy." Skeleton King taunted.

"Bonehead is right. We need Chiro." Sparx nodded in agreement with Skeleton King's statement.

"He'll be here." Otto spoke up.

"I sure hope so." Nova added.

I placed my hand over my badge and spoke into it, "Monkey Team to Chiro. Chiro, do you read me? Hello? Jun'ichiro Oda, where are you?! I repeat, do you read me?" I sighed and turned to the Monkey Team, "Still nothing. Looks like we're on our own for this one."

* * *

( **A/N: I know this is not Chiro's real name. But I thought it would be funny if whenever he is in trouble, Ellie refers to him by his full name. Jun'ichiro Oda was the best I can come up with. And I like it. ^_^** )

* * *

The monkeys nodded and we charged into battle. We were going well, but the numbers of the Formless hoard became too great. They were able to invade Shuggarzoom City and corner us. The minions were preparing to finish us off, but a shadow loomed above us.

We looked and saw that Chiro finally decided to join the party and landed in between the Monkey Team and the Formless.

He turned to us with a smile, "I see you left me some bad guys."

Sparx shrugged, "What are friends for?"

"We missed you, Chiro." Antauri pointed out.

Chiro turned his attention back to the Formless, "Yeah. No time to explain. We've got bone-drones to battle!"

The minions charged toward Chiro without a second thought.

" **Lightning Kick!** " Chiro delivered a round-house kick, engulfed in lightning energy, toward the closest Formless.

The minions attacked, but Chiro kept his distance and fired a blast of green and black energy, " **Monkey Fu!** "

The rest of us joined the fight. Nova charged toward a Formless, but Chiro kicked it into ooze. He flashed one of his smiles and a peace symbol to the citizens hiding in the ice cream parlor.

Nova lightly smiled, "Show off."

Sparx charged toward a group of the minions, with his magnets charged and ready. But Chiro jumped ahead and took them out by jumped on their heads. Sparx folded his arms with a pout. Chiro flashed another smile and peace sign at the citizens again.

The leading robot started firing its lasers at Antauri. Antuari dodged and took out the remainder of the minions by using the lasers aimed for him.

"Hey Boom-Tube!" Chiro called, getting the robot's attention.

Chiro delivered a strong punch to the screen of the robot. The screen cracked badly and the robot fell back. The robot got back to its feet and flew away in retreat. The remaining ooze followed.

"That's right! You better ooze away!" Otto shouted at the retreating enemies.

Sparx looked around and noticed something, "The kid ditched us again!"

Antauri folded his arms, "Not this time."

With that, he summoned his aircraft of the Super Robot and flew off to collect Chiro. The rest of us returned home. A few minutes later, Antauri returned with Chiro. Chiro and I powered down and I folded my arms at my best friend.

"I knew it. It was a girl." I spoke up, "Why didn't you just tell us?"

Chiro just casually put his hands behind his back, "I thought you wouldn't understand. So I kept a little secret." Then asked with a shrug, "What's the big deal?"

"We're a team." Antauri answered, "We don't keep secrets from each other."

Chiro lightly smiled, "Okay. Fine. Then I've got another secret; Jinmay's coming over to meet you all."

The monkeys tensed in panic. I picked up on the panic and reacted with a shout, "She's what!?"

"Impossible!" Antauri exclaimed, once they all calmed down enough to talk.

"No outsider has ever set foot in the Super Robot!" Gibson added.

I folded my arms with a teased smirk, "Oh. So Chiro and I were 'outsiders' before we woke you up?"

Gibson looked at me and quickly waved his hands in defence, "That's not what I meant!"

Then Chiro looked behind him, "Too late. She's here."

He stepped aside to reveal a young girl walking out of Sparx's elevator. The monkeys and I stared at the girl in awe. It's no wonder Chiro kept her a secret.

She was a flower.

Pink hair with white tips, styled in pigtails. Light peach skin. Green eyes that look like an ocean spring. A green dress with a yellow shirt and a pink heart design of the chest. White socks and matching green mary-jane shoes.

"This is Jinmay." Chiro introduced.

The girl, Jinmay, curtseyed in greeting. The monkeys and I walked over to her.

Nova was the first by extending her hand to Jinmay, "Hi. Nova." Jinmay shook her hand, "Wow. You got a good grip." Then a little monkey wearing similar clothes jumped onto Nova's hand and climbed around her finger. Nova smiled, "Aw. You're adorable."

It was Otto's turn to introduce himself, "I go by Otto." He greeted.

Then it was Sparx's turn, "Name's SPRX-77. But you can call me Sparx."

Then it was Gibson's turn, "I am Mr. Hal Gibson." Then he added, "Do not call me 'Mr', or 'Hal'. Just Gibson, please."

Antauri bowed in greeting, "I am best known as Antauri. Second-in-Command of the Hyperforce. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Jinmay looked confused. I guess she doesn't understand monkey-talk like Chiro and I can.

I lightly giggled, "Would you like some help, Jinmay?" Jinmay looked at me. I bowed in greeting, "Name's Ellie."

Jinmay smiled, "Yes, please. I have no idea what they're saying."

I nodded, then walked behind Nova. I placed my hand over their heads, as I introduced them, "This is Nova, the tomboy. Otto, the mechanic. Sparx, the pilot. Gibson, the brains. And Antauri, the Second-in-Command."

Jinmay smiled at the monkeys is awe, "I love them." She knelt down to their level, "Look how cute you are!" Then looked at me, "Do you name them?"

I scratched the back of my head with a small laugh, "I wish."

With that, Chiro decided to show Jinmay around the Super Robot. It reached nightfall and it was time for Jinmay and her little monkey, Sakko, to leave. We all waved goodbye and she left the Super Robot.

Once she was gone, Gibson decided to speak up, "Hate to spoil the mood, but apparently a silent alarm was triggered during Jinmay's visit."

The central computer showed footage of Sakko sneaking down a corridor. It looked like the corridor to the Super Robot's mainframe.

"Aaww. Looks like Jinmay's cute little guy got lost." Otto cooed in awe.

Sakko kicked a wall and a panel flipped into a computer.

"That's not the bathroom." Otto pointed out with a chuckle.

Then Sakko typed on the computer, like he knew what he was doing. The other monkeys, Chiro and I gasped.

But, of course, Otto was oblivious, "Aaww. And look at the little guy hack our computer."

"That cute little spy downloaded the Super Robot's battle specifications." Gibson informed us.

Chiro's shock turned to anger in a matter of seconds. He changed to his Hypermode and exit the Super Robot. The only problem was Chiro didn't come back inside when it started raining.

The Monkeys and I found him on top of the Super Robot's torso, lamenting. He was out of Hypermode. Shouting at Jinmay for her monkey being a spy must've hit him pretty badly.

"Hey, Chiro. Want some company?" I asked.

Chiro turned saw me and the Monkeys with him. His expression went sad, "You guys were there for me. I wasn't for you. I really let you down."

Nova shook her head, "Just because a friend makes a mistake, doesn't mean you give up on them."

"We've got your back." Otto assured with a nod.

"Bet on it!" Sparx agreed.

Chiro looked at me. I assured him with a smile. He smiled back at me. Just then, the Super Robot gave out a loud alarm. Its antennae blinked red.

"The Monster Alert!" Gibson alerted, "The city is under siege... Again."

Chiro nodded, "Let's go pound some bad guys!"

With that, Chiro, the Monkey Team and I entered the Super Robot and took their stations inside.

Chiro and I entered our Hypermode. Each of us took our color-coded elevator and arrived to our stations.

" **Body-Sync Simulator 7. Go!** "

" **Foot Crusher Cruiser 6. Go!** "

" **Foot Crusher Cruiser 5. Go!** "

" **Fist Rocket 4. Go!** "

" **Fist Rocket 3. Go!** "

" **Brain Scrambler Pilot 2. Go!** "

" **Torso Tank Driver 1. Go!** "

The Super Robot purred in power. Ready to fight for Shuggarzoom City.

" **Super!** "

" **Robot!** "

" **Monkey!** "

" **Team!** "

" **Hyper!** "

" **Force!** "

" **Go!** "

With that, the Super Robot moved forward and started approaching the danger within the city.

"Target directly ahead." Antauri informed us.

The Super Robot encountered another robot about the same size. It was destroying the ice cream parlor. Something was off about this enemy. Something familiar...

"There's something about that-" Chiro was about to mutter.

The robot turned to face us. It was Jinmay! But... Not at the same time. Same dress. Same pigtails. But she had blank glowing eyes and a scared/shocked expression on her face. There were even markings around her eyes. Like an insignia.

"Jinmay?! She's a robot?!" Chiro exclaimed.

"I knew there was something I liked about her." Otto smiled.

"Focus, Team. Something's off." I spoke up.

The Super Robot stood its ground. Jinmay attacked first by firing lasers from her eyes. The lasers hit the neck of the Super Robot. I felt a punch right in my throat and the robot fell back.

Being the pilot of the Bio-Synch Simulator means the Super Robot and I share a symbiotic connection through my nervous system and its central mainframe. Kinda like the heart and brain. I can control its movements, but not its weapons. If it's hit by something, I can feel its pain.

I rubbed my throat to soothe the bruising pain, "That really hurt! Antauri, what was that?!"

"She's targeting our weaknesses." He answered, then announced, "Prepare for counter attack."

I told the Super Robot to get back up and it responded. Jinmay fired rockets from her pigtails and they aimed for the knees. Sharp pains surged through my legs. I screamed in pain and fell on all-fours. The robot did the same.

"Chiro! What are your orders?" Antauri asked Chiro.

"Okay. Okay. We fight back." Chiro answered, "Launch Mega Missiles."

I stood up and stretched my arms wide. The Super Robot copied me and missiles from its arms fired at Jinmay. They hit her square in the chest, where the heart was, but she was still standing. She fired her pigtail rockets and lasers at us again.

Chiro reacted on activating the back-jets, "Sky Formation D!"

The Super Robot took flight and dodged the rockets. Then the robot turned to intercept Jinmay. Jinmay activated rockets from her shoes and rammed into us halfway. Then she put her weight on top of the Super Robot and rammed us into the ground.

My back ached from the impact, "She's heavier than she looks."

I lowered my visor over my eyes, looked through the Super Robot's eyes and looked into Jinmay's eyes.

' _ **Help... Me...**_ '

"Jinmay?" I whispered, as I heard the familiar voice, then I turned to Chiro, "Chiro, get her off us."

"Right." Chiro answered. Of course he muttered, "I'm sorry, Jinmay." Then shouted, " **Lasertron Fury!** "

The torso of the Super Robot fired a large laser blast. The force blew Jinmay back into a radio tower. The Super Robot got back to its feet and Jinmay stood up, holding the tower in her hands.

"I've got her in my sights." Antauri informed.

The Super Robot fired its eye-lasers at the tower in Jinmay's hands. The tower exploded on impact. The casing over Jinmay's head was removed. It revealed a large glass dome and a piloting mechanics with Sakko inside. He's controlling Jinmay's actions! She doesn't want to fight us!

Chiro noticed and exclaimed, "It's the bad monkey!"

Sakko ejected the dome from Jinmay's head and was planning a retreat.

"I'm on him!" Sparx shouted, as the Super Robot fired it's rocket fingers at Sakko.

Jinmay quickly jumped in the way and took the hit. She landed and charged toward us. I only had enough time to brace the Super Robot for impact. Jinmay punched the Robot's face and knocked us into the ground again.

This time, her pigtails started spinning into saws. She attacked, but I quickly moved aside. I got the Robot back to its feet and avoided Jinmay's saw attacks. I backed away toward the bridge. That way we're clear from anymore damage to the city.

Jinmay cornered us to the bridges tower, but we moved aside. However the Robot lost its footing and we fell into the harbor. Jinmay leaped on top of us and kept us down.

"She's overloading the system!" Gibson alarmed, as Jinmay attacked with her saws.

It felt like getting scratched by metallic claws!

I noticed the tower give out under its weight, from where Jinmay attacked. It was about to fall on top of us, but I reacted on instinct and caught the tower before it hit Jinmay. Jinmay continued to attack us with her saws.

"Chiro! We can't hold up the bridge and protect ourselves!" Antauri told Chiro.

"I know." Chiro answered in a sullen tone.

"Talk to her, Chiro." I told him behind gritted teeth of pain, "She might stop if you remind her who she really is."

As a reply, Chiro exit the robot and shouted, "JINMAY!"

Jinmay looked at Chiro and reached to grab him.

"Jinmay, wait!" He told her. He powered down and showed her the pictures of their events together, "It's me. Chiro. Remember? You and me? The ice cream shop? Gorilla suits? There was something... A little? Maybe?" Then he assured her in a sincere tone, "No more secrets, Jinmay. I promise."

Jinmay froze as her saws stopped in their tracks, " _Chiro?_ "

Then she grabbed him with a tight grip. Squeezing him.

"Chiro!" The monkeys and I cried in worry.

" _I... I can't stop my arm!_ " Jinmay cried, as she struggled in control.

"It's Sakko! He's controlling her like a puppet!" I alerted.

"Monkey Team, I think Sakko needs a spanking!" Chiro told us.

"I got the little booger!" Nova spoke up, as rockets fired from her cruiser and aimed at Sakko's dome.

Direct hit and Sakko fled the battle. Jinmay regained control of herself and everything was back to normal.

* * *

 _ ***Later, the Next Morning...***_

The Monkeys used the Super Robot to fix the bridge. Jinmay was back to her original size, and decided to travel the cosmos to find out her past.

"I know you need to find out where you came from." Chiro nodded in understanding., "Who you are."

Jinmay gave her pink heart to him, "Maybe you can hold on to this for me."

"Don't you need it?" Chiro asked.

"I've got something better now." She answered.

Her chest cavity opened to reveal a small monkey toy. The same toy Chiro was working on for the past two weeks.

Jinmay looked at Chiro with a sad smile, "I don't wanna say goodbye."

"Then don't." Chiro answered with a similar tone.

I nodded and assured, "We'll see each other again. I know we will."

Jinmay nodded in agreement, "See ya... Someday."

Then she turned and flew off into the farthest reaches of space. I put my arm around Chiro's shoulder. We'll see Jinmay again.

And hopefully... We'll fight Skeleton King together, instead of each other.


	3. Depths of Fear

Depths of Fear.

 **Ellie's POV.**

 _*Phew!*_ It's hot out today. And just a few days after meeting Jinmay and her leaving to find out her past. Of course it being summer, but it's way too hot.

The Monkeys, Chiro and I were inside the Super Robot, trying to stay cool, but to no luck. Then the radio played its daily announcement.

"Sizzle, sizzle, Shuggarzoom City.

It's hot out there! But don't fret it or sweat it.

To beat the heat, you just gotta hydrate and refridgerate.

Get yourself a frosty, holographic ice cream cone.

Stay out of that sun, or you'll end up well-done."

"Yeah, that's not the best idea." Chiro noted.

The radio resumed,

"Find some shade, or better yet, go on and get wet, wet, wet."

"Now that sounds like a good idea." Otto smiled.

Nova smiled, "Yeah. There's a large river nearby. We can cool down there."

The rest of us nodded in agreement, except for Chiro and Sparx. I activated my bio-metric controls to the Super Robot and asked it to travel to the river.

"I'm talking about a fishing hole. Or a swimming pool, fool.

Stroll down to your friendly neighbourhood river, lake or stream.

And leave the cool tunes to me."

The Super Robot arrived at the destination and the Monkeys, Chiro and I exit to dive into the river. Nova and Otto were the first to reach the edge. I was wearing my black and green one-piece swimsuit. Chiro was in his uniform.

"Watch out! Here I go!" Nova and Otto jumped into the river, only to be followed by a loud clank.

Clank? Oh no...

Gibson, Antauri and I flew, floated and climbed down to see what was wrong. Chiro and Sparx stayed close to the edge. The whole river was gone. There was no sign of water. Just dry sand, rock and brick.

"This is an unfortunate turn of events." Antauri noted, then turned to Gibson, "Gibson?"

Gibson scratched his eyebrow, "According to my calculations-"

"The river's dried up?" Sparx concluded, then chuckled, "Guess I'm a genius too."

"No water?" Chiro concluded. He sighed in relief, then quickly covered it up, "I mean... Ugh! Too bad. What a shame."

Oh yeah. I might have forgot to mention. Chiro won't admit it, but he's hydrophobic. Afraid of water. There's a good reason why. Well, I think it might be. Chiro never learned to swim, so he grew afraid of drowning.

What am I afraid of? You can say thunder and lightning storms and I really don't get along. One of us ends up petrifying the other to an unresponsive, frozen solid state. It ends up being me every time.

Sparx gave Chiro a look, then the ground shook violently. Everyone struggled to keep their balance.

"What was that?" Chiro asked, as he fell to his knees to regain balance.

The shaking subsided.

"Minor tictonic activity." Gibson answered, "Nothing to get excited about."

Otto noticed something and pointed, "Yes, there is."

We follow his direction and there was a crack in the river. A rumbling sound caught our ears and water errupted into the river. It washed up Gibson, Nova and Otto.

Otto surfaced from the water and smiled, "Swimming is a-go!"

Antauri smiled, floated into the water and resumed his meditation. Otto and Nova raced each other. Gibson just stood there, unsure how to react, or what to do. And I just floated on the surface and let myself drift with the current.

I sensed tension, as Chiro started to sweat and sighed, "Oh great."

Sparx used the tip of his tail as a fan to cool Chiro down, "Hey, Kid. Just be cool."

"I am." Chiro quickly defended, "Cool as a hardly sweating... Uuhh... Cool person."

"Cool as a cucumber, Chiro." I told him, as I drifted by.

Chiro nodded, "Yeah. What Ellie said."

Sparx nodded slowly, "Uh-huh." Then asked, "So, you gonna go in?"

"I would." Chiro quickly answered. Sparx deactivated his fan and Chiro made up an excuse, "But the water looks too deep. I mean, cold."

"Actually, the water's not cold at all. It feels warm." I pointed out.

Gibson dipped his tail into the water, "Ellie's right." He glanced at Otto, who was showering nearby, "Unusually warm."

"Weren't me." Otto answered, as he leaped into the air.

"Then, where is all this warm water coming from?" Nova asked, as she swam by.

Gibson folded his arms, "If you've studied your history, you'd know that Shuggarzoom was constructed over a subterrainian resevour."

Nova looked up and grimaced, "Oh no..."

Gibson and I looked up and saw Otto diving toward us from a high altitude, "Monkey Tsunami!"

Otto's impact with the water created a large wave splash over Gibson and Nova. The wave flipped me belly-down. I quickly got to my knees and coughed the water out of throat.

Otto burst into laughter, "You should see the look on your faces."

Gibson pouted, "You are such as a child." Then he smirked and used one of his drills to shoot water at Otto's face.

A bit of water got Nova. She pouted, then summoned her guantlets, " **Boom Boom Wake Up!** "

Nova whammed her fists into the water, creating a wave of water crashing toward Otto and Gibson. Complete wipe-out.

I couldn't help but giggle. Once they recovered, the three got into a water fight.

"Kid, it's okay." Sparx spoke up, talking to Chiro, "I know how you feel."

Chiro quickly tensed up, "What do you mean?"

Sparx smiled, "You know, you'll get all... Uh... Wet. And then there's all that sand getting in your shorts. And you've got your fingers turning all wrinkly."

Chiro sighed in relief, "Totally. I mean, absolutely."

I quietly raised a brow. Sparx doesn't like water either? I guess it comes with controlling electricity. Water conducts electricity, and it attacks everything within the area.

Then the ground shook again. The water in the river rose a level, it forced Nova, Otto, Gibson and myself out of the water and into the air.

"Uh-oh. Another quake." Otto alerted, then grimaced, "This can't be good."

Antauri rose from the water, "It's not." Then he instructed, "Monkeys mobilize!"

Chiro and I nodded and entered Hypermode, " **Hyperforce Go!** "

The Monkey Team, Chiro and I entered the Super Robot and used the color-coded elevators to our stations.

" **Body-Sync Simulator 7. Go!** "

" **Foot Crusher Cruiser 6. Go!** "

" **Foot Crusher Cruiser 5. Go!** "

" **Fist Rocket 4. Go!** "

" **Fist Rocket 3. Go!** "

" **Brain Scrambler Pilot 2. Go!** "

" **Torso Tank Driver 1. Go!** "

The Super Robot purred in power. Ready to fight for Shuggarzoom City, "Prepare to disengage."

With that, the Super Robot seperated its limbs. Gibson, Sparx and Antauri piloted aircrafts. Chiro, Otto and Nova drove two cruisers and a tank. The rest of the Super Robot merged with me to create a suit of robotic armor and a rocket pack.

* * *

( **A/N: Kinda like Promethius 5/Slingshot, but more feminine and has a tail.** )

* * *

We traveled into the city to find the source of the quakes, until Antauri alerted, "We've got flooding in sectors 3, 5 and 11."

"11? That the transit tunnel!" Chiro exclaimed, then he ordered, "Make tracks, team!"

We all picked up the pace and traveled toward the transit tunnels. Sectors 3 and 5 were fine. 11 wasn't looking so good. The entire floor was flooded. The ceiling was caving all around us and large leaks of water were forcing their way in.

Some of the falling tiles were slowing Chiro down.

"Gibson, Sparx, I need cover. Blast those tiles!" He told Gibson and Sparx.

"We're on it, Kid." Sparx answered.

They fired rockets at the falling tiles and Chiro was able to get a good view of what was in front of him. A transit car was forced of the tracks and it looked like it was gonna get flipped, or crushed by the water's pressure.

"Great... Water everywhere..." Chiro muttered to himself, then ordered in a clear voice, "Nova, Otto, plug those leaks!"

"Gotcha." Nova answered.

"Aye, aye, chief!" Otto nodded.

They drove over to the nearest leak. Nova held the water back with her robotic arms. Otto sealed the crack with concealent from his cannons.

"Antauri, we need an escape hatch!" Chiro told Antauri.

"My thoughts exactly." Antauri agreed.

He flew up toward the ceiling and drilled a hole big enough for the tractor beam to work. Chiro activated the tank's claws and grabbed the transit car. I flew to the other side of the vehicle.

"Moving transit car into place." Chiro announced.

The arms moved, and I pushed alongside. The transit car was upright again. Chiro exit the tank and leaped toward the the roof and punched through it, " **Thunder Punch!** "

The electrical energy from the attack widened the hole big enough for the civilians to escape. The civilains cheered and Antauri activated the tractor beam. The civilians entered the beam, two-by-two.

Everything was going smoothly, until the water forced back and created more leaks and the water was rising quickly than before. Even the ceiling was forcing to crumble on top of us.

A large rock of rubble escaped Gibson and Sparx and fell into the water. It loosened the tank's grip on the transit car and knock it off the the tracks. I tried my best to keep it upright, but the car was heavier than it looked.

Chiro lost his balance and quickly grabbed the radio antennea before he fell into the water.

"Hurry it up, Kid! The ceiling ain't looking good." Sparx told Chiro.

The last person to exit the scene was a man with a large penguin plush, "Going up, Mr. Cheepers."

Chiro smiled, "That's everybody. We're clear."

Suddenly another quake shook the tunnel. The tank lost its grip on the cart. Chiro nearly fell into the water and the transit car fell right on to me. Thank goodness the armor was strong enough to stop the car from ripping me in half. I tried to move the car back into place, but the water reinforced its weight against me.

I was stuck.

The ceiling and the escape hatch gave out. The only way out was to follow the tunnel. Through the water.

Chiro climbed back to the roof of the car, "Not a problem. I'm taking the Torso Tank outta here." Then I heard him mutter to himself, "I can make it. A few strokes and I'm there. No problem." Suddenly, he went quiet.

I felt freezing fear building up in my gut. And an ominous laugh echoed in my ears. The strange thing was I'm not afraid of water. Chiro is. Wait, is that Chiro's fear I'm feeling? How did I do that?

I shook my head from the thought, pressed my Hyperforce badge and tried to speak up, "Chiro? Can you read me? Don't let this fear stop you. You may not be able to see me, but I'm here for you. Best friends stick together, right? You're gonna be okay, Chiro."

Silence. I guess the badge doesn't work well underwater. I lowered my head and sulked, until I heard Chiro's voice, "I know you are, Ellie. You always were." Then he asked, "Are you able to get us out of here?"

I shook my head, "The transit car has me pinned against the wall. I tried to move it, but it's no good. I can't move."

"Okay. I'll try calling the Monkey Team." He told me, then he called, "Monkey Team? I have a problem."

There was nothing but static on the other side.

"Monkey Team!" Chiro called, "Monkey Team, come in. Over. Nova? Otto, do you read? Sparx? Gibson? Somebody!"

Still nothing. In a scared and sad tone, Chiro asked me, "No one's responding, Ellie. What do I do?"

I closed my eyes and answered in a calm tone, "Everything will be okay. There's nothing to be afraid of, Chiro. Remember what Antauri said. Visualize a solution and one will come."

"Right." He answered with a small cough. The water must be getting higher.

The pressure of the water put more weight on to the transit car. My abdomin was starting to hurt. Then a familiar battle cruiser drove toward the car and moved it straight.

A familiar voice spoke from the communicator, "Somebody call for a push?"

A relieved smile grew on my face, as I swam away from the cart. "Took you guys long enough. Where were you?" I joked, then asked.

"We were held up." Nova answered.

I used my rocket pack and flew out of the water. I found Chiro still on top of the roof of the transit car.

"Chiro!" I called, as I landed.

Chiro looked at me and threw his arms around me, "Ellie! You're okay!"

"Heh. I told you I was with you." I giggled.

"You two okay?" Otto asked.

"Yeah. Never better, Otto." I answered.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Chiro asked in assurance. Then he looked around, "Uh... Anybody seen Sparx or Gibson?"

Then there was a sound of powering up and rubble moving. Then Gibson's voice spoke up, "Somebody call me?"

"Nice job, Gibson." Sparx answered.

Then the escape hatch opened again. Antauri flew in toward our location.

"Chiro, grab on." He told Chiro.

Chiro looked at me. I gave him an assuring smile, "I've got the tank. You go ahead."

Chiro nodded and grabbed on to Antuari's aircraft. I used my rocket to jumped on to the Torso Tank and entered it before the water filled up the tunnel.

I restarted the engine and retracted the claws.

"Let's scram!" Chiro instructed.

With that, the Monkey Team, Chiro and I escaped the tunnel and left the city via the bridge, to see what was really going on.

Outside the city, on the other side of the bridge, we could see the city's main floor was completely flodded.

"It's rising too fast." Chiro exclaimed.

"The intensive seismic activity most likely damaged the city's subterrainian support system." Gibson informed, looking over the analysis on the Torso Tank's computer.

"To put it simply, the water's not rising. The city's sinking." I translated.

"Then the damage must be repaired." Antauri concluded, "We have one option."

"Uhh... We go back down?" Sparx guessed with an uncertain look.

Antauri nodded. Chiro tensed up again.

* * *

 _ ***A Little Later, Under Shuggarzoom City...***_

With the Super Robot's vehicles, the Monkey Team, Chiro and I traveled underwater to the support system of Shuggarzoom City. It was deeper than what the city made it out to be. Good thing the armor is strongly water resistant. Whoever built the Super Robot must have thought about every situation.

"Uhm... How deep do we have to go?" Chiro asked with fear creeping from his voice.

"Conservative estimate, 20,000 megafantoms." Gibson answered.

"Oooh. Sounds really deep." Otto noted, "Just think if we get stuck down here. I wond if the fish would eat us."

"Otto, that's not helping." I told Otto, as I felt fear rising again.

"What? I'm just saying." He defended.

"Underground lake, directly ahead." Antauri alerted.

We entered the support system of Shugarzoom City; An underwater cave with a large group of super-structured pillars. But... Something was wrong.

Everyone stared in awe, "Impressive." "Wow." "Check it out." "Amazing!" "That's big." "Whoa!" "And to think the entire city is supported by these pillars."

Otto aimed his headlights at a pillar. Marks and holes were all over it, just like the others. Looked like it can crumble down at any moment, "Looks like the quakes hit this one pretty hard."

"It appears we may have a bigger problem." Antauri told us.

"I would speculate that those holes are not from any earthquake." Gibson summarised.

I looked at the holes and noticed a repeated pattern, "Gibson's right. These holes look more like-"

"Teeth!" Chiro finished with a gasp, "Teeth marks!"

Suddenly, I started to feel cold. Not that the water was cold, but like something was sucking life out of everything. The same ominous laugh echoed in my ears. I hugged myself and shivered.

"Hey, Elle? You okay out there?" Sparx asked. I think he heard me.

I nodded, "Yeah. I think it's just a chill."

Then a pillar gave out. Sparx noticed and shouted, "Watch out!"

The pillar leaned and crashed into another. Then that one fell onto another. Like dominoes. Four pillars fell and the entire cave shook violently. The ceiling started falling on top of us.

"The city's coming down!" Chiro alerted, then instructed, "Machinder Mode, Team. Go!"

* * *

( **A/N: (Updated) No need to worry. I got it now.** )

* * *

With that, all of us assembled for the Super Robot to enter its robot mode.

" **Super!** "

" **Robot!** "

" **Monkey!** "

" **Team!** "

" **Hyper!** "

" **Force!** "

" **Go!** "

I quickly raised my hands up and the Super Robot copied by holding up the city. Two more pillars collapsed and the weight increased on the shoulders. The load was very heavy. Come on, big boy. You can do this!

The Super Robot lifted the city to its normal level and automatically put itself on auto-pilot, keeping the city elevated.

I smiled, "Well done. Good boy."

Everyone left their stations and met up in the lounge to figure out what to do next.

Gibson was looking over the stats on his chair, "The city is stablised. The robot is holding." He gasped, "I stand corrected. It obviously wasn't an earthquake that caused the city to sink."

"It was some kind of... Big... Tooth-y thing." Otto added as he looked over the stats on his.

"So let's find it, so I can smash it and pound it and slam it and-" Nova shouted, as she let her temper get the better of her and she almost attacked Chiro, Sparx, myself and Antauri with her false attacks.

"Nova..." Antauri started.

Nova noticed and quickly put her hands behind her head with a sheepish smile.

Antauri returned to the task at-hand, "Team, prep for underwater mode."

Sparx and Chiro had uneasy expressions on their faces. The feeling of fear came again.

"Of course... Uh... Somebody has to stay behind. Handle the robot." Sparx suggested, "So, I guess that would probably be m-"

Chiro quickly cut him off, "Me! I'll do it. I'll stay."

With that, Antuari, Nova, Gibson, Otto and I got our watergear on and exit the Super Robot. We all wore rebreathers. Unlike Chiro, I'm not afraid of a little water, and I'm a very good swimmer.

It was very dark in the cave, so the Monkeys used their head-lights. I heard the omninous laugh and felt the cold feeling again. I slightly slowed down, wrapped my arms around myself started shivering again.

Otto looked over to me, "Hey, Ellie? Catching a cold?"

"I'm okay." I answered, "I just need to get adjusted to the water, is all."

I rubbed my arms and picked up the pace, trying to ignore the cold. I didn't notice Antauri's glance.

Gibson looked over his scanner, "I'm picking up anomalous ous readings. Something's... Something's moving."

"I've got it on radar." Chiro answered from the Super Robot, "You're on course to intercept."

Nova looked over to Sparx, who was swimming behind us, "Yo Sparx, pick up the pace!"

Sparx gasped for a second, "Whoa." Then he turned to the rest of us, "That you, Nova?" He chuckled nervously, "Heh. Real cute. Almost had me going." Then he alerted, "Guys, I think I found the big teeth!"

Then he went quiet. I felt a change in the cold that came off like a jolt. I gasped and came to a halt.

"Ellie, what is it?" Gibson asked.

"We're not alone down here." I answered.

"Sparx, come in!" Chiro shouted, then alerted us, "Monkey Team, I've lost Sparx."

Nova turned around, "I'll get him."

Otto followed after her, "Nova, wait up!"

Suddenly, we were sounded by red worm-like creatures with lobster claws for mouths.

Chiro reported in, "I've lost Nova. Otto too. Somebody report! What's going on?"

"We're surrounded!" Antauri alerted, "They're everywhere!"

Gibson shivered, "Where are these things coming from?"

Antauri and I summoned our claws and attacked the creatures. One got lucky and coiled itself around him tightly. The coil compressed Antauri's rocket pack and destroyed it.

"Chiro! Ellie!" He called.

"Antauri, hang on!" I shouted, as I turned to him.

I swam toward Antauri, but a creature coiled around me and destoryed my rocket pack too.

Gibson attacked the creatures with his drills, but he too suffered the same fate.

"Chiro! We need your help!" He shouted, "Help! Chiro! Help us!"

Then the worms carried us down. Gibson and Otto tried their commucators.

"Chiro? Do you read?" Gibson called.

"We could use some help!" Otto added.

"The kid ain't coming!" Sparx interjected, "We all knew Chiro is afraid of water. What'd we expect?!"

"Have faith in the boy." Antauri spoke up, "He'll face his fears." Then mentioned, "After all, you did."

"Hey, Sparx!" Nova shouted, pointing downward to where the worms were taking us.

Sparx looked down and gasped, "What big teeth. Great.."

The worms were taking us to the mouth of a bigger worm. Rows of teeth invited us to become the next meal. The cold feeling got sharper the closer we got to the creature. The laugh was getting louder.

Of course. It wasn't the water that was getting cold, it was this creature's presence.

But, who is that laughing and how did I do that?

My thoughts were broken by a familiar boy in white arriving and breaking Otto free from the worm's grasp.

"Chiro!" Antauri and I smiled.

Otto cheered, "Yaahoo!"

Sparx smiled, "Guess I underestimated the kid." Chiro freed him and Sparx asked, "Hey. What took you so long?"

"I couldn't find my flippers." Chiro answered with a smirk.

Otto summoned his saws and cut Gibson free. Chiro broke Nova and Antauri free from the worm's grip. And Sparx freed me.

The worms attacked and knocked us on to a glowing orange ocean floor. The water was boiling hot here. Like a lava glow.

"Any idea how to fight this thing?" Chiro asked.

"Not like this." Nova answered.

Chiro sighed, "I'm burning up. Why is the water so hot down here?"

"It's not me!" Otto answered, trying to get one of the worms away.

"Whatever this creature is, it seems to thrive in elevated temperatures." Antauri explained, as he used his claws to keep two more worms away.

"Like an aquatic reptile." I concluded, summoning my claws, ready to a fight.

Another worm dived to attack Gibson. Sparx pulled him out of the way.

"Which is probably why it positioned itself directly above an active lava flow." Gibson summarised.

Sparx put his arms on his hips, "Terrific! We're standing over a volcano! It just keeps getting better!"

A worm was able to catch him off-guard and coiled around Sparx. Wait. Active lava flow. Thrives on elevated tempuratures. Even snakes and lizards know when to find shade if the weather gets too hot.

An idea hit me. I channeled an aura into my right claw and I dug it into the ground, " **Phantom Strike!** "

The impact of my attack caused the ground to crack. Black energy created cracks and traveled toward the creature.

"Eleanor! You'll trigger an erruption!" Gibson warned me.

I smiled with a nod, "That's the point."

Chiro looked at me and he smiled, "Follow Ellie's lead, team. She has an idea. Hyperforce Go!" Then he punched the ground, " **Thunder Punch!** "

Another crack traveled to the creature.

Antauri smiled, "The boy has lost his fears."

"But the girl has lost her mind." Gibson noted.

Get used to it, Blue. I'm gonna be doing things like this quite often.

Sparx forced him free and summoned his magnet, " **Magna-Tingler Blast!** " He dug his weapons into the ground and another crack traveled to the creature.

" **Whirling Destructo Saws!** " " **Boom Boom Wake Up!** " Nova and Otto followed and created two new cracks.

Gibson and Antauri shrugged and joined the attack, " **Double Monkey Attack!** "

All the cracks met up and gave into the weight of the creature. It fell into the lava and roared in pain, aborbing the extreme heat.

"Who's sinking who now, ugly?" Chiro asked with a smirk.

However, the ground under our feet was slowly crumbling into the lava.

"Time to go, Monkey Team." Antauri told us.

"Our rocket packs are busted! We'll never beat this heat!" Sparx argued.

"Sparx, remember?" I spoke up, "Be cool."

Sparx looked at me, "Cool?" Then smiled, "Right."

With that, he activated his tail fan. He extended his hand to Chiro, "Come on, Kid."

Chiro took his hand and they took off. All the Monkey's followed suit and Antauri took hold of my hand. The worm creature absorbed so much of the lava flow that it fossilized. Claws reaching out to the surface. Guess it's holding up the city now.

"Looks like Shuggarzoom City just got a new foundation." Nova noted.

* * *

 _ ***Later on that day, In the River...***_

With everything sorted out and the Super Robot back in the park. It was time to catch up on some well-deserved R&R.

Chiro and Sparx were having a water fight in the river. Now that Chiro has conqured his fear of water, he can join in the fun.

A fossilized claw rose from the water. Chiro and Sparx flinched in fear, until it revealed to be Nova pulling a prank.

Nova laughed, "Should've seen the look on your faces."

I heard falling and looked up. I grimaced, "Oh no. Not again."

"Monkey Tsunami!" Otto shouted as he came diving into the water again.

His dive created a massive wave which splashed everyone in the river.

It's good to relax and have some fun.


	4. Planetoid Q

Planetoid Q.

 **Chiro's POV.**

It's been about a week since the underwater adventure and me conquring my fear of water. Right now, Antauri was training Ellie and I on understand the Power Primate better, under a virtual simulation. The simulation was a large black room with green squares opening and closing paths. Kinda like a maze mainframe.

"The Power Primate is the source of your hyper abilities." He told us, "Let it guide you through the maze."

I nodded and got a head-start by leaping across a few squares. I smiled, "Hey, I love mazes. I get in, I get out."

Ellie landed behind me. Then I asked Antauri, "Is this timed, or a race? Cuz you're gonna be amazed how fast I get to the end before Ellie does."

Antauri just floated toward a large wall. The block in front of him opened like a wall. He looked back at me and Ellie, "It is good to have an end to journey toward. But it is the journey that matters in the end."

Ellie nodded in understanding. I nodded and followed the path, "If you say so."

"Chiro, don't go down-" Ellie called, but I ended up running blindly into a wall, "That path..."

I landed on a panel and it revealed to be a trap door. I quickly grabbed the edge and started climbing up. Ellie grabbed my wrist and helped me up.

Antauri appeared above us, "Good, Chiro. I see you're approaching the problem from a new perspective."

Ellie helped me to my feet. I looked around and saw the paths were closing and opening in other directions.

I turned to Antauri, "This is a messed maze, Antauri. How do Ellie and I pick the right path?"

Antauri lowered his hands. I felt something strange and noticed a black orb with a green hue appear from my chest. Ellie had the same thing happening to her. The orbs flew toward Antauri and he grabbed them.

"Embrace the Power Primate. And you'll discover the right path is often the one you're already on." He told me and Ellie. The orbs floated out of his hands and floated upward into the blackness. Antauri followed after them, "Trust yourselves."

I chuckled, "That is so cheating!" Then I thought on what he said and closed my eyes, "Alright. Trust myself."

Ellie closed her eyes as well. I felt the strange feeling again, but this time it was empowering. The panel shook and started to move. I opened my eyes and smiled. The orb from my chest was visible.

Same thing was happening to Ellie. But Ellie's eyelids tighened and the orb from her chest vanished. The orb was replaced by a black flame with a green hue surrounding her. She clutched her head and was gritting her teeth. Like she was in pain.

"Ellie! What's wrong?" I asked, reaching out to my best friend.

The orb from my chest vanished the panel fell into the blackness below. The blackness faded to a dark purple. Like indigo.

"Antauri?" I called.

Then there was a laugh. Ellie fell to her knees with a scared look on her face. The flame was glowing brighter and her eyes were glowing the same green as before. Another black-out?

I looked around and noticed we were on a giant hand. I followed and saw it belonged to the Skeleton King.

"Skeleton King!" I growled.

The sun was behind him and it was being eclipsed by a dark shadow. The Skeleton King glared and attacked. Everything went black.

I awoke out of the simulation in a daze. I was back in the training room with Antauri and Ellie.

"End training maze simulation." The computer announced.

"I sensed something amiss with the Power Primate." Antauri noted, unplugging the cable from the back of his head.

I nodded, "Yeah, something big." I turned to Ellie, who looked like she was still in her black-out trance. "Ellie? You still in there?" I asked.

The visor lifted over her eyes and Ellie gasped. She opened her eyes and clutched her forehead. Her eyes were glowing the black-out green again, " _I must do what I must do._ "

I walked over to her and put my hands over her shoulders, "Hey. Ellie, come on. Snap out of it."

Ellie grabbed my shirt and summoned her claws. She glared at me, ready to attack, " _Nothing will stop me!_ "

"Eleanor! Enough!" Antauri shouted.

Ellie blinked and gasped. Her eyes returned to their normal hazel. She looked at me with confusion, "Chiro?"

She noticed what she was doing and quickly let go of me, withdrawing her claws, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I was doing it again, wasn't I?"

I assured with a smile, "It's okay, Ellie. Things like that happen."

"What exactly happened, Ellie?" Antauri asked Ellie.

Ellie looked at her hands, "The Skeleton King attacked. Next thing I knew, I was flying across space. I was approaching something. A large planet. It looked like-"

I waved my hand, "It was just a simulation, Ellie. It wasn't real."

"But it felt real, Chiro." She told me, putting her glasses back over her eyes, "I think the Power Primate might be warning us about something."

Just then, Gibson arrived. "We have a problem." He told us.

* * *

 **Ellie's POV.**

Everyone gathered and the Central Computer, in the Command Center, showed something large approaching Shuggarzoom.

"Long ranged scanners have picked up a massive object on collision course with Shuggarzoom City." Gibson explained in a grim tone.

I quietly narrowed my eyes. I don't get it. In my back-out, I saw myself heading for Shuggarzoom? That can't be a mere coincidence.

The shadow of the planetoid overshadowed the entire city. We all took our chairs to discuss what to do about this situation.

Gibson spoke up, "Monkey Team, the fate of the city is in our hands." He started typing on the console of the central computer, "According to my calculations, our only hope is a graviton disruptor." He pointed to the diagram of the Super Robot holding a device and yellow waves moving the planetoid away from Shuggarzoom, "A device with enough power to knock the incoming planetoid off collision course."

Gibson cleared his thoat loudly to get Otto's attention, who was busy building something in his seat.

Once it was quiet again, Gibson resumed, "Unfortunately, there's no time to build such a fantastically complicated device as-" The noise started again and Gibson was cut off. Annoyed, he shouted, "Otto! What are you doing!?"

Otto finished his work, lifted his welding goggles and turned his chair to reveal a laser-like device. He screwed on the last piece, which was a blue focusing orb.

"Finishing my graviton disruptor." Otto simply answered.

Gibson growled in frustration and started banging his head against the the console of the central computer. I covered my mouth to supress a laugh.

"Come on, Blue. You can't take everything for granted." I spoke up.

Gibson stopped banging his head against the console and looked at me.

Then Chiro called, "Monkeys mobilize!"

With that, Chiro and I entered our Hypermode and we entered the elevator tubes to our stations.

" **Body-Sync Simulator 7. Go!** "

" **Foot Crusher Cruiser 6. Go!** "

" **Foot Crusher Cruiser 5. Go!** "

" **Fist Rocket 4. Go!** "

" **Fist Rocket 3. Go!** "

" **Brain Scrambler Pilot 2. Go!** "

" **Torso Tank Driver 1. Go!** "

The Super Robot purred in power. Ready to fight for Shuggarzoom City, "Prepare to disengage."

The Foot Cruiser Rockets responded, ready to take us into the air.

" **Super!** "

" **Robot!** "

" **Monkey!** "

" **Team!** "

" **Hyper!** "

" **Force!** "

" **Go!** "

The Super Robot activated its thrusters and we took off to space, ready to intercept the planetoid.

"So, Chiro. How'd did it go in the maze?" Sparx asked Chiro.

"Don't ask." Chiro answered, "Besides, who needs the Power Primate, when you've got Super Robot Mega Boost?"

Chiro activated the Mega Boost and the Super Robot picked up speed. The sudden force jolted through me like a strong force of wind.

I regained my composure and spoke up, "Careful with the boost, Chiro. Next time, warn me."

"Sorry, Ellie." Chiro apologised.

"Approaching the planetoid." Antauri told us.

Chiro shut down the boost, "Mega Boosters off. Should be coming into view."

I switched my visor on and looked through the Super Robot's eyes. Suddenly we were hit by something.

"What was that?!" Chiro asked.

I tried to look, but more objects hit us. I barely had time to react.

"Ice asteroids!" Antauri identified."

"I'm on it!" Sparx spoke up, "Route all power to the Fist Rockets!"

"You got it, Sparx!" I answered, as I put my arms in front of me in an 'X'.

The Chiro shouted, "Wait, wait! We need a plan!"

"No time." Sparx replied, "I've got an idea! Just go with it, Kid." Then told Gibson, "Gibson, give me and energy shield!"

"I'm way ahead of you." Gibson replied.

A blue energy shield appeared on Sparx's arm and it deflected the ice asteroids. A really big one charged toward us. We braced for impact and let the asteroid take us with its course.

"Flying against these things isn't doing us any good. Sometimes, you just gotta go with the flow." Sparx explained. Then called, "Foot Cruisers!"

"Roger, Sparx." Nova answered.

"Gotcha." Otto replied. The Foot Cruiser Rockets allowed us to drift with the asteroids. Otto smiled, "Yahoo. Just like merging into the fast lane."

And we were able to get out of the field without a scratch. Chiro sighed in relief and smiled, "Nice call, Sparx."

Sparx smiled, "Nice? Heh. I deserve a medal. Maybe something gold. You know, with those little wings."

"We're not done yet, Sparx." I spoke up.

The Super Robot was very close to the planetoid. And the planetoid was much bigger than we anticipated.

"Suddenly our Super Robot doesn't seem so super." Nova noted.

I narrowed my eyes at the planetoid. Something felt... Different about it. It was warm. Like it was breathing. Like it was...

Alive...

"Deploying anti-plantetory measures." Antauri spoke up, activating Otto's graviton disruptor from the torso, "We're in position, Chiro."

Chiro nodded and turned to Otto, "Otto, charge the graviton disruptor."

"Here goes nothing!" Otto shouted, then everything around me went numb.

"Uh... Otto... I can't move..." I started.

Gibson facepalmed, "Well, that certainly was nothing. Now try pushing the right button!"

Otto sheepishly chuckled, "Oops. Thanks, Gibson."

Everything powered up and the disruptor fired yellow pulse waves at the planetoid. Cracks were appearing on the planetoid's surface. It felt irritated.

"Something's happening." Chiro noticed.

The planetoid shot rocks at us as a sign of retaliation.

"Brace for impact!" Antauri shouted.

A large rock hit the chest of the Super Robot and the force blew us back a bit. However it also destoryed the disruptor. Sorry, Otto.

Then the planetoid started doing something we thought was impossible. It was terraforming into what looked like a face.

"Something tells me this is no ordinary planet." Chiro noted.

The planetoid terroformed a Jack-o-Lantern-esque face and looked at us, " _I am Q._ "

"It talks?!" Otto exclaimed.

"That's a scientific impossibility!" Gibson gasped.

"No. An intelligent lifeform." Antauri concluded.

Chiro nodded, "Yeah. And if it talks, it's gonna listen."

"Be polite, Chiro. We don't know what this lifeform's like." I warned him.

Chiro activated the speaker system and spoke, "Planetoid Q. You are on a collision course with an inhabited world."

" _I must do what I must do..._ " Q answered.

I narrowed my eyes at the planetoid lifeform. I remember during my black-out, I was feeling something forcing me to move toward Shuggarzoom. Like I had no other choice. Does that have anything to do with Q's actions?

"CHANGE DIRECTION! I REPEAT, CHANGE DIRECTION NOW!" Chiro shouted.

"Well done, Chiro. That was very polite." I praised in a sarcastic deadpan tone.

"I'm getting movement." Gibson spoke up, "I think it's trying to respond."

" _GET OUT OF MY PATH!_ " Q shouted back.

Its eyes errupted into flames and fired powerful lasers at us. I screamed in pain and my body went cold and numb. Oh no...

"We've lost power! We're going down!" Antauri alerted.

The Super Robot started hurtling toward Q's mouth.

"Come on!" Chiro cried, "If we don't get some power, we're gonna be lunch!"

The Super Robot powered up again and I could feel its functionality again. I sighed in releif.

"Okay. Let's get outta here." Chiro told everyone.

The Super Robot flew away from Q's mouth, then Antauri noticed something, "Wait. I've detected a propulsion system deep within the planetoid."

"Oh, of course." Gibson gasped, "This is how Q is propelling itself towards Shuggarzoom City!"

"Then let's go something about it!" Nova encouraged, then she shouted, "Firing Foot Thruster 2!"

The Super Robot started charging toward Q's mouth.

"Nova? Shouldn't we be flying away from this thing's mouth?" Chiro asked.

"Listen to your feelings." Nova answered, "Mine say we need to let it eat us."

"Then we'll be able to find the propulsion system and shut it down." I concluded with a smile. "Otto, we need some speed!"

"Sounds good to me." Otto answered, "Firing Foot Thruster 1!"

The Super Robot picked up some speed and flew into Q's mouth.

"I don't know." Chiro noted with an uncertain tone.

Inside the mouth, the planetoid had rows of rocky teeth. "I've got one word: Floss." Sparx joked.

Q closed its mouth. Guess we have to ride it through. Inside were creatures of all shapes and sizes. Knowing biology, these creatures were either types of cells or parasites of the good kind.

"This place is disgusting!" Sparx complained.

"Then you should feel right at home, Sparx." Nova replied.

"We'd better hurry." Gibson spoke up, "Planetoid Q is closing on Shuggarzoom City!"

"Stay calm." Antauri replied, "We're on course for the propulsion system."

I activated the speaker system and called out to Q, "Q! I know you can hear me. Why are you trying to destroy our home?" I asked.

" _I do what I do._ " Q answered.

Chiro shook his head, "Not good enough. So we're gonna do what we do: Stop you!"

" _I must do what I must do!_ " Q repeated.

"What does that mean?" Chiro asked.

"Sounds like something bad." Otto answered.

I closed my eyes in thought. But the sound of rushing liquid caught my attention. The Super Robot got washed up and fell into another part of the planetoid. I put the visor over my eyes and switched on the lights.

A fish-like creature appeared in front of the Robot's face. I took a step back in startle, as the Robot did and the fish just swam past it.

There were other creatures, but they seemed undisturbed by the Super Robot's presense. Suddenly we were getting a strong feeling of being pulled by the current of the liquid.

"Status report." Chiro instructed.

"Danger! .6 degrees ahead!" Antauri alerted.

I looked and saw we were getting pulled towards a flower-like trap. Like a stomach filter...

"Oh no! We don't want any part of that thing." Chiro grimaced, then shouted, "Reverse power!"

The Super Robot deployed its Reverse Thrusters to get away from the trap, but the current wasn't letting us leave.

"Current's too strong!" Antauri shouted.

"It's pulling us in!" Chiro cried.

Then Gibson got an idea, "Then go with the flow!" He instructed, "I say full speed toward that chopping thing!"

I smiled, "You got it, Gibson."

With a little manuvering, I was able to turn the Reverse Thrusters and flew the Super Robot toward the trap. We entered through it before it closed again.

The Robot rose to the surface and Chiro smiled, "We made it! You know, I'm almost starting to believe in this... Uh..." Then he asked, "What is it again?"

"Call it instinct." Gibson answered, "It's also hard science." He cleared his throat and continued, "The accelerating body is far more difficult to stop than the inert one."

Sparx shrugged his shoulders, "You know what else is difficult to stop? Gibson's mouth."

Then Antauri spoke up, "I've got a lock on the propulsion system. We're back on course."

Chiro nodded, "Right then. Full speed ahead."

We exit the main tube and entered a place that was covered in slime. The slime was occupied with strange things that looked like cells with closed eyes.

"I don't like this, Team." Chiro commented.

"We'd better step lively. We're running out of time!" Gibson alerted us.

"Thanks, Gibson. No pressure." I noted, trying to stay optimistic.

The Super Robot continued to march through the slime. At the corner of my eye, I could have sworn the eyes around us opened and looked at us.

"Uhh, guys? You get the feeling we're being watched?" Nova asked.

Then all of the eyes opened and looked straight at us. The Monkeys, Chiro and I screamed in startle as the cells started crawling around the Super Robot.

"Those slimy creatures have us trapped!" Gibson gasped.

"Not a prob." Chiro spoke up, "We'll electrify the Robot and shock them off."

"Or we could use their sliminess to help us squeeze out." Otto suggested.

Chiro nodded with a smile, "Yeah. I think you're on to something, Otto. I'm with ya."

The Super Robot jumped out of the slime and slide down the path. We made it to another part of Q's inside, however the Super Robot was covered in the eye-cells. The Super Robot span its torso clean.

Sparx cheered, "That was fun!"

"Speak for yourself." Gibson retorted.

"Not a solution I would have offered, Otto." Antauri told Otto, "But inspired all the same."

"Gotta follow your hunches. Sometimes they're all you got." Otto explained, then asked, "Right, Chiro?" There was no reply, but the alarm was going off, "Chiro?"

"Monkey Team, hall breach!" Chiro alarmed.

The Monkeys and I left our stations to the lounge. Inside, Chiro was covered in the eye-cells. He even had two over his own eyes.

Sparx chuckled, "Hey. That's a good look for ya, Kid."

The eyes looked at him, then opened again to reveal they were mouths too. The Monkeys screamed and stepped back in startle.

"They're biting me! And it hurts! A lot!" Chiro screamed and he ran around in a blind panic.

"Hang on, Chiro!" Nova shouted, as she summoned her guantlets and attacked the cells, " **Boom Boom Wake Up!** "

Each of us summoned our weapons and attacked the other cells that were inside the Robot and aiming to attack us, " **Magna-Tingler Blast!** " " **Faze and Daze!** " " **Whirling Destructo Saws!** " " **Spectre Claw!** "

" **Monkey Fu!** " Chiro shouted as he released a blast of green energy.

The remaining eye-cells fell to the ground and Gibson plugged his tail into an outlet.

He summoned his drills, "Cyber-Back Drill Sucker!"

With his drills, Gibson vacuumed the cells through his arms and out of his tail, through the outlet.

"That's one way to get Gibson to vacuum." Sparx joked with a laugh.

Nova watched with a digusted look, "Ugh... That is just wrong."

With that, I returned to my station and resumed the search for the propulsion system.

" _For being so small, you are unquestionably bold..._ " Q noted.

"We're very close to the propulsion system." Antauri notified.

"Hear that, Q? We will stop you!" Chiro told Q via the speaker system.

" _Q cannot be stopped!_ " Q argued.

"Uh, Kid. Try not to provoke the planetoid." Sparx told Chiro.

Too late. An eye-looking hole approached the Super Robot. I tried to turn the other way, but the hole arrived and we fell into the eye.

The webbings of the eye caught the Super Robot and trapped us in place. We couldn't move.

"We're trapped, Team." Antauri alerted.

"It's worse than that." Chiro added.

He was right. Q was very close to entering the stratosphere of Shuggarzoom City.

" _Your efforts are futile... Watch now, as I do what I do: Eliminate your world!_ " Q told us.

"We're soon past the point of now return." Gibson told us grimly, "When the chances to stop out home from being vaporized drop to zero."

"So close..." Antauri muttered, then shouted, "Q's propulsion system must be destroyed."

"But we're stuck!" Sparx argued.

"Not all of us." I spoke up, "But I have to ask, do you guys trust me?"

"We trust you, Ellie." Antauri answered, "But-"

"Back in the maze, you said to embrace the Power Primate." I cut him off, "Well, I'm letting it guide me. I know where the propulsion system is."

The Super Robot activated my armor, "Body-Sync Armor, prepare to disengage."

My station, which was the orb on top of the antennae, began to open as the Monkeys and Chiro shouted,

" **Super!** "

" **Robot!** "

 **"Monkey!** "

" **Team!** "

" **Hyper!** "

" **Force!** "

" **Go!** " My station opened the cables detached.

I used my jet rockets to escape out of the eye and followed the multi-colored tunnel to Q's brain.

The gravity shifted and I landed at my destination. I turned and saw the propulsion system. It was a very big machine, with a very familiar design.

"There you are." I muttered as I made my way to the machine.

I reached for the lever, but nerve-tendrils grabbed me and lifted me into the air. I felt one hit the back of my neck and I blacked out.

I opened my eyes to find myself in a large white room. I picked myself back to my feet and looked around, "Where am I?"

A golem-like creature appeared in front of me, " _At the end of your journey, one called Ellie._ " It told me, " _Your doom is inevitable._ "

The golem must be Q. It aimed a punch at me, but I jumped out of the way.

"I'm not here to fight you, Q. I'm here to stop you from destroying my home." I told him.

" _You won't stop Q!_ " Q shouted, as he fired his lasers at me.

I jumped out of the way again, "You're trying to destroy Shuggarzoom City. My home. The Monkeys' home. Chiro's home. Everyone has a reason. What's your's?"

Q charged toward me, but I leaped over his back. "My planet is not like you. What has Shuggarzoom ever done to you?" I asked.

" _I do not know your planet. He says I must destroy it._ " Q answered.

"He?" I reapeated.

A dark shadow grew from behind Q and revealed to me with a familiar laugh.

"Skeleton King!" I growled, "We should've known it was you!"

"Who else, little girl?" Skeleton King asked, then explained while Q continued to fight me, "Before me, Q randomly bounced around the galaxy. I provided the propulsion system. The power to control its destiny."

Q was able to hit me with his lasers and punched me to the ground.

Skeleton King laughed, "Now, Q hurdles to destroy Shuggarzoom City. I have chosen its first path."

"Path?" I repeated, then an idea hit me, "Of course!"

I closed my eyes and focused my thoughts to my instincts.

Power Primate, can you hear me? I don't want to fight you back anymore.

I need your help to aid this planetoid break from the Skeleton King's control.

Can you help me?

 _ **You only had to ask, my child.**_

I felt a powerful surge pulse through me and the room transformed to a mainframe-like room from before. I opened my eyes and glared at the Skeleton King. I trust myself.

"What is this?!" Skeleton King exclaimed, looking around. Then he looked at me and ordered Q, "The girl! Finish her!"

Q charged at me and fired his lasers. I lifted me hand and a square reacted as a shield. It deflected to attack back at him.

"You didn't choose this path, Q. Skeleton King did." I told him, then asked, "What would you choose?"

" _Choose?_ " Q asked me, " _I thought choice was a dream._ "

"Don't listen to the girl!" Skeleton King shouted.

I raised my hand and the squares of him mouth fell, "Shut up..."

Q looked at me with a sad look, " _How do I know what to choose?_ "

"Look within. Trust yourself." I answered.

I transfered some of the Power Primate's influence of freedom to Q. His eyes faded from red to blue.

"Fool! Your path has been chosen!" Skeleton King shouted at Q.

Q turned to him, " _I choose a different path!_ " He fired his lasered at Skeleton King and Skeleton King was no more.

I smiled at the planetoid. With that, I returned to reality. The nerve-tendrils let go of me. Then I heard monkey chirping coming from behind me, "Over there! I see her!"

I turned and saw the Monkeys and Chiro arriving. They were unharmed.

"Hey, Kid!" Sparx greeted, as I removed my helmet.

"Hey, Team." I greeted back.

"Ellie, you okay?" Antauri asked.

I nodded, "Never been better, Antauri. I'm no longer fighting the Power Primate back."

He nodded with a smile.

Sparx looked at the propulsion system, then explained, "Q. He lead us here. Now he wants this thing destroyed!"

I shook my head, "It's no good. The system is hardwired to his brain. Destroying this with perminantly damage him."

"That's not the worse of it." Gibson spoke up, holding his scanner, "Q is moving too fast to stop. There's nothing we can do."

Chiro smiled, "Yes, there is."

The Monkey's, Chiro and I returned to the Super Robot and flew toward the back of Q. We went over Chiro's idea and Gibson thinks it should work. With the aid of the Mega Boosters, the Super Robot pushed Q to a faster velocity.

"If we significantly increase Q's velocity, we'll reach where we're supposed to be sooner than where we're supposed to be later." Gibson summarised.

"We speed up enough, we won't hit Shuggarzoom!" Chiro smiled.

Gibson scoffed, "That's exactly what I said!"

"Hyperforce!" " **Go!** "

We pushed faster and Q was able to miss Shuggarzoom. The citizens cheered of our victory.

* * *

 _ ***A Little Later, Back in Space...***_

" _I would ask a thing of you. If it be possible, I would choose to be one of you._ " Q asked us.

The Monkeys and Chiro looked at each other in confusion.

I smiled, "That's a very good choice, Q"

With that, Q terraformed his entire form into a head of a Super Robot Monkey. With the red glow of his inner energy turned blue. Everyone smiled,

" **Super!** "

" **Robot!** "

" **Monkey!** "

" **Team!** "

" **Hyper!** "

" **Force!** "

" _ **Go!**_ "

Q turned and traveled across the stars.

A new friend made, a new scheme defeated.

I'd say we had a pretty good day.


	5. Magnetic Menace

Magnetic Menace.

 **Ellie's POV.**

Another day, another patrol across the city. It's been a couple of days since Planetoid Q came to Shuggarzoom under the influence of Skeleton King, and the Monkey Team, Chiro and I freed him.

Right now, we were in our vehicles and patrolling the city for Skeleton King activity. So far, no sign of any Formless. No evil characters. Not even an innocent soul under control of the evil tyrant.

I was travelling across the harbor with Sparx and Chiro, when Antauri spoke up through communications, "Monkey Team Porter Recon, do you copy?"

"Chiro here. Sector 10 is all clear, Antauri. No sign of Skeleton King activity." Chiro reported, then told Sparx and I, "Let's pack it in."

I nodded, as Sparx agreed, "Right, Kid."

Just then, his left hand morphed into his magnet and sparked intensly. Then it returened to normal.

"What was that about?" I asked, once it calmed down.

"I'm scanning some kind of magnetic anomaly in the atmosphere." He answered.

I narrowed my eyes in thought.

"Weird." Chiro noted, then stuttered, "Better hurry up and return to HQ ASAP."

"What?" Sparx asked, then teased, "You have a hot date?"

"Me?" Chiro asked and quickly shook his head, "No! I-I-I just..."

Then his notification went off, "Urgent reminder for Chiro." Chiro tried to shut it down or put it on silent, but it continued, "Weekly episodic television series 'The Sun Riders' will begin in five minutes."

Chiro sighed and embarrassment. I suppressed a giggle. Sparx chuckled, "Go ahead, Kid. Watch your show. I can check this out on my own." He offered.

Chiro smiled, "Thanks, Sparx."

"Be careful up there." I told him.

Sparx saluted and journeyed to the source of the anomaly. Chiro and I made our way back to HQ. Once back, Chiro quickly ran to his quarters to watch his favorite show.

* * *

 _ ***A Little Later...***_

It's been over half an hour and Sparx hasn't returned. Antauri made his way to Chiro's quarters, to ask him. While the rest of us used the Central Computer to try and track Sparx via his tracking beacon.

Chiro and Antauri returned to the lounge, as Gibson gave reported, "The radar scan had Sparx in low orbit, when his tracking beacon went dead and he disappeared."

The screen showed an asteroid field and zoomed in until we saw scraps and debris of broken spaceships, "Based on his last trajectory, I calculated his path carried him into this sector."

Otto smiled in excitement, "The Trash-Kon Corridor! Nothing but a bunch of broken, worn out, old space junk up there."

"Sparx said he picked up a magnetic anomaly just outside of the atmosphere." I spoke up, pushing my glasses up my nose, "Made his magnets react very strangely."

Chiro nodded, "Yeah." Then suggested, "Try contacting him."

Gibson nodded and proposed, "I advise we combine signal strength to increase overall range."

The Monkeys closed their eyes and activated their communications.

I closed my eyes, trying to recreate how I was able to see through Planetoid Q's eyes with Sparx. Feel what he feels. See what he sees.

My hands started to feel weird. Like something was pulsing through them.

"Monkey Team to Sparx." Antauri called, "SPRX-77, reply."

The answer was a loud screeching noise. It sounded like nails on a chalkboard. The Monkeys quickly deactivated their communications and the noise was gone.

"Ow!" Chiro cried covering his ears, "What was that?"

"It appears his comm signal's being jammed." Gibson answered, "By something up there."

The pulse in my hands got painful, "Guys. I think something's wrong."

The Monkeys and Chiro turned to look at me. The pain forced my hands and forearms to morph into my ghost claws and cackling sparks of black energy with a green hue flew everywhere. They faded away after a second, but my claws didn't retreat.

"Whoa! What was that about?" Chiro exclaimed.

"I dunno. This has never happened before." I answered.

"Well, withdraw your claws, Ellie!" Nova told me, "You can hurt someone."

I closed my eyes and tried to withdraw my weapons, "I'm trying, Nova. It's not working." I looked at my claws. A thought came to me, "Maybe something bad has happened to Sparx."

We looked at the space trash image again. If my claws are a sign telling me Sparx is in trouble, then it must be something really bad.

Otto spoke up, "If Sparx were here, he'd want to go rescue... Uh... Himself."

Nova and I nodded in agreement.

"And that's what we'll do." Chiro agreed.

With that, Chiro and I entered our Hypermode, " **Hyperforce Go!** "

The Monkeys, Chiro and I entered the elevator tubes to our stations.

" **Body-Sync Simulator 7. Go!** "

" **Foot Crusher Cruiser 6. Go!** "

" **Foot Crusher Cruiser 5. Go!** "

" **Fist Rocket 4. Go!** "

" **Brain Scrambler Pilot 2. Go!** "

" **Torso Tank Driver 1. Go!** "

" **Super!** "

" **Robot!** "

" **Monkey!** "

" **Team!** "

" **Hyper!** "

" **Force!** "

" **Go!** "

The Super Robot took off into space, but it was spinning out of control. Which made it difficult to keep the Robot aligned with its path.

"What's with the streering!?" Chiro shouted.

"Without Fist Rocket 1, the gyro compensator's out of balance!" Gibson answered.

"Careful not to hit that big thing!" Nova alarmed.

The Super Robot seemed to be heading toward a giant red cube. Where the heck did that come from!

"What big thing?" Otto asked, then saw the cube, "Oh. That big, big thing!"

"Brace yourselves! Collision course!" I shouted. The Super Robot crash-landed into the cube, face first, and came to a stop by hitting a tower, "Ow..."

Once everything calmed down, the Monkey Team, Chiro and I left our stations and took a look at the situation. Chiro and I grabbed our spacesuits.

"What've you got?" Chiro asked, as he and I arrived in our spacesuits.

"Bad news. We're too unstable to fly without Fist Rocket 1 and Sparx." Gibson answered.

"Good news. I sense Sparx's presense." Antauri assured, "He's here somewhere."

The Central Computer showed images of where we are. It looked like an abandoned graveyard of scrap metal, gears and ships. Like a collection scrapyard.

"But, where is here?" Chiro asked.

We exit the Super Robot and ventured to find Sparx. Chiro lead the way with Gibson's handy scanner. Otto wondered off every now and again to look around the heaps of scrap. That Little Joker loves his machines.

"Look at this place! Have you ever seen such a paradise?" Otto exclaimed in excitement.

"Of rusty old junk?" Nova asked, hugging herself, "Uh... No."

Otto screeched and grabbed something from inside the heap. He put it inside his helmet and returned to the group.

Nova shivered, "This place makes my fur itch."

We continued down the path and Chiro came to a stop.

"Whatever's jamming Sparx's comm signal appears to be coming from this location." Chiro informed.

We looked around, but there was no sign of a jammer, Fist Rocket 1, or Sparx.

Then a sound of metal tapping reached my hearing range, "Wait. Did you hear that?"

The Monkeys and Chiro quickly took a stance, ready to fight. Nova looked behind and alerted, "Over there!"

Behind us was a camera on insect legs and a remote radio signal on its back.

"That thing might know where Sparx is!" Chiro assumed.

He charged to grab the critter, but it jumped out of the way and ran. We chased after it, until it found itself cornered. It turned to us and started shaking in fear.

Chiro calmly approached it and assured, "Don't worry. We're not gonna hurt you."

The critter grew a pair of wings and flew off. It flew past Nova and Otto. Otto stepped aside. Nova tried to grab it, but missed.

"Otto, I thought you were gonna grab it!" Nova shouted at Otto.

"Well, I thought Sparx was gonna-" Otto defended, then remembered and sulked, "Oh, yeah. My fault."

"You're not to blame, Otto." Antauri spoke up, looking over Gibson's scanner, "There are other forces at work."

"Is it just me, or does it feel like that critter lead us here on purpose?" I asked.

Before I could get an answer, metalic walls surrounded us.

"What is this!?" Chiro shouted.

The last wall finished and everything around us was dark and quiet.

"Wait. Listen." Antauri told us.

Then there was the sound of machines purring and the feeling we were moving down, like an elevator. It startled everyone.

Once we stopped moving and the walls collapsed open, the Monkey Team, Chiro and I took a stance, ready for anything.

The room we were in now was way different to the wasteland above. It looked similar to a scrapyard factory.

"Stay alert, Team." Chiro told us, "Somebody brought us here."

Suddenly, four red domes stood up and revealed to be robots.

Otto rubbed his eyes then grimaced, "Maybe it was those guys."

More domes appeared of the other side of us.

"Perhaps they'll run away, like their little friend." Gibson suggested.

"Not likely, Gibson." I answered, taking a defensive stance.

The domes opened their chests to reveal cannons and aimed them at us. Oh boy...

"Hyperforce, Formation 'O'!" Chiro called.

And we leaped into battle. Chiro summoned a spear made from electical energy and threw it one of the bots, " **Chiro Spear-o!** " The robot exploded on impact.

Antauri summoned his claws, " **Claw Disruptor!** " He struck two of the robots and they exploded on impact.

Otto summoned his saws, " **Tornado Ka-Blast-O!** " He threw a vortex of energy at one of the three bots in front of him. It lifted the bot into the air and crushed it into an explosion.

I took out the other two by clawing the ground, " **Phantom Strike!** " Black energy travled toward the bots and sliced them apart.

A robot aimed a punch at Gibson. Gibson jumped out of the way and fired a laser through the half-way seam, " **Photon Scalpel!** "

The other two robots ganged up on him. "Nova. A little help, please!" Gibson asked Nova.

" **Lady Tomahawk!** " Nova shouted as she jumped into the air and whammed her gauntlets on top of the robots' heads.

The robots got lucky and shot their cannons at the Monkeys' backs. I turned to them in worry and got hit in the back too. Chiro took out the last robots.

"Everybody okay?" He asked.

"I forgot. In 'O' Formation, Sparx covers our rear." Nova remembered.

However, the robots appear to spring back to life and repaired themself. More appeared and marched toward us. We were surrounded and severely outnumbered.

"There's too many to fight!" Gibson noted.

Nova laughed, "Ha! There's never to many to fight."

"But are there too many to fight, and win?" Antauri pointed out.

The robots advanced toward us, until an unfamiliar voice shouted, "Tick tock, tick tock. Reset and reboot."

The robots stepped back and returned to their places. Ahead of us was another robot, but it was very different from the other robots. Its looked like a stereotypical British gentleman. Cane. Tail coat. Top hat. Monocle. The works.

"This is no way to treat visitors to the Realm." It scolded the dome robots. It tapped one with its cane and it fell. The entire row fell like dominoes.

The rest of the robots left us with the gentleman.

"My deepest apologise. My soldiers are somewhat single-minded in duty." The gentleman apologised with a bow. Then introduced itself, "I am your host, Lord Scrapperton. Version 2.8. Grand Earl of the Mech-Realm."

I politely bowed, "Pleasure to meet you. My name is Ellie."

Chiro nodded, "I'm Chiro." Then gestured to the Monkeys, "And these are-"

Scrapperton walked toward Gibson in fascination, "The finest examples of Mech-Simians I've ever laid optics on. All the widgets and gadgets, it must have taken you years to collect them all." He returned to Chiro, "Bit of a collector myself, you see."

"Actually, that's why we're here, sir." I spoke up, "My friend and I are missing one. A red one named Sparx."

Scrapperton laughed, as he looked at Nova, "It's always the red one, is it?"

"His ship disappeared near here." Chiro explained, then asked, "And we were hoping, maybe you've seen him."

Scrapperton thought for a second, then answered, "No. Precidedly not." Then he encouraged, "Come with me, young Chiro. Dear Ellie. To the parlor. That's where I keep my scanners. We'll find your lost monkey, see if we don't." Then he walked off, "I'll just fetch a transport."

Chiro was about to follow him, but Gibson stopped him, "Whatever's jamming Sparx's signal is coming from in here." He informed, "Somewhere close."

I nodded, "Right. This Scrapperton fella feels like he's hiding something."

Chiro nodded in agreement, "Ellie's right. He's too happy. Creepy happy."

"Chiro and I will keep him busy. You four track down Sparx." I proposed.

"Ellie..." Antauri spoke up.

"We'll be fine. I know what I'm doing." I assured him with a small smile.

Antauri looked calm, but I noticed his cheeks were lightly glowing rose pink. Scrapperton returned on top of a floating gear platform. Chiro and I jumped on.

"Our monkeys will stay here and-" Chiro started, but Scrapperton cut him off, "Do as they wish. In my kingdom, they're welcome from aft to sterd."

With that, we left the Monkeys for Scrapperton to show us around his realm. I gotta say, the robot had very interesting tastes. It's like a collection of antique technology.

"You have quite an impressive place, Lord Scrapperton." I commented with a smile.

"Why, thank you, Dear Ellie." He thanked with a smile, "I would never have dreamed of a place like this, when I was human."

Chiro and I turned to him in shock, "You were human?!"

Scrapperton nodded, "Yes. Sparing the gruesome details, one day I found myself severely lacking in the leg department." He tapped his left calf with his cane.

"That's awful." Chiro gasped.

"Nonsense!" Scrapperton insisted, "It was the beginning of my grand upgrade. Tick tock, tick tock."

The floating gear platform lowered to show a room of old photos and televisions.

Scrapperton sighed in memory, "Those were the best years of my life. Leg number 1: Serial Number GH-11929. A genuine masterpiece from the Age of Steam. It was my first gadget, I had to have a matching pair. But I couldn't stop there. Tick tock, tick tock. Titanium replaced bone. My raspy organic lungs became a fuel-efficient carburetor. I had outgrown my chaotic human biology to become a truly self-made man. Tick tock."

"You replaced all your human parts?" Chiro asked.

"Upgraded." Scrapperton corrected, "In order to collect a full set, I really quite had to. Tick tock."

"But don't you ever miss being human?" I asked, "Breathing fresh air, enjoying the sunshine, being able to learn from your mistakes?"

"Not really." He answered, looking at me, "I can see that thought came to you, and you stopped upgrading yourself."

I tilted my head, then looked at my hands. They were still in their ghost claw form. That must be what he meant.

Oh, my spacesuit was custom-made for me, so I could summon my ghost claws without damaging the suit or accidently kill myself. The sleeves end just an inch over my shirt.

"Oh. These aren't-" I was cut off as the platform elevated to a very large room with a pyramid-like throne.

"Home again. Home again. Jiggety-jig." Scrapperton announced.

Chiro gasped in awe, "Wow. That's some throne."

"You could call it my 'Seat of Power'." Scrapperton answered, jumping off the platform, "For it is also a neutron generator." Chiro and I followed behind him, "Batterys the whole place. A bit twitchy, but gotta keep the gravity field going."

Suddenly a very loud alarm went off.

"What's that?" Chiro asked.

"Uhh... No cause for an alarm. I missed 'Tick Tock Time'." Scrapperton answered hastily.

He opened his top hat to reveal a pink, brain-like circuitry, and inserted the steampunk styled handle of the cane.

"Hello, Mr. Cogsmith." He greeted, then looked at us, "Coggy is the best thing I've ever found. One-of-a-kind, really. He's just full of great ideas."

The gears of the handle and Scrapperton's circuits started spinning. Scrapperton grinned like he was on stimulants, "Yes... Yeess... Yeeesss... Tick tock." Then he detached the cane, "In fact, it was Coggy's idea to build this place. Tick Tock."

Chiro put his hands at the back of his head, "Pretty cool." Then noticed, "But where are those scanners you were talking about? Kinda worried about my friend."

Scrapperton nodded, "Yes, yes, yes. But first, come see my personal best collection. Tick tock." He points over to a table, "These are the most precious of the precious."

Upon the table was a trio of action figures. A man, a woman and a boy on a motocycle with a side-car. All three wearing simillar uniforms, but same sun-like design.

Chiro had stars in his eyes, "No way! It's the Sun Riders!" He turned to Scrapperton, "You actually have the whole set?!"

"Why collect at all, if you're not gonna collect them all?" Scrapperton smiled with a humble tone.

Chiro looked back at the toys and smiled, "Super Quasar. Aurora 6. Even Johnny Sunspot side car."

I placed my hand over his shoulder, "Chiro, pull yourself together. We're here to look for Sparx, remember?"

Of course, Scrapperton pushed me aside and put his hand over Chiro's shoulder, "I've always wanted one who ombusly shares my desire to collect, as you do, young Chiro."

Chiro quickly backed away, "Thanks, but no thanks. You know, Ellie and I really need to find our friend. So-"

His foot caught a piece of scrap and was knocked out of the heap. The heap tumbled and revealed Sparx's aircraft. Anger started burning in my chest.

"The Fist Rocket!" Chiro and I exclaimed.

We turned to glare at the robot gentleman. He was lying to us! Sparx is here! I don't like being lied to, and neither does Chiro.

Scrapperton lowered his head, so his top hat shadowed his eyes, "Ah. Yes. I have been a teensy bit deceptive. Tick tock." He tapped his hand with his cane, "Bad Scrapperton. It's a leftover from my human days."

"What. Have. You. Done. With. SPRX-77?!" I demanded, sharpening my glare with the fire of anger turning inferno. My claws burning in cold black flames.

"Calm your flames, Dear Ellie. If you want to see your monkeys so bad, I'll bring them here." Scrapperton offered.

With that, a chute opened nearby and the Monkeys slide out of it. Including Sparx. He was unharmed! The flames vanished.

"There. Happy?" Scrapperton asked.

"Sparx!" Chiro and I gasped.

Sparx looked at us with a smile, "You two okay?"

"We're fine." Chiro answered. He offered his hand to help Sparx back to his feet. Sparx gave him his, but Chiro quickly stepped back, "You've got man-hands!"

Chiro wasn't kidding. Sparx's magnets were replaced with large human hands. Sparx quickly put his hands behind his back with a sheepish chuckle. I looked at my claws as realization hit me.

I couldn't withdraw my claws because Sparx was missing his. That pain was a reflection of his when his magnets were removed.

Okay, that's not fair. I was trying to see through Sparx's eyes and instead my claws reflected his being detached.

Are you trying to teach me something, Power Primate?

Or is this all me?

I mentally shook my head of the thought and returned to the matter at hand. Scrapperton took Sparx's magnets and that is not gentleman-like or cool!

"Give him back his magnets!" Chiro demanded.

Scrapperton laughed, "Tick tock. Afraid I'm not quite done with him just yet." Then magnets appeared from his shoulders. Sparx's magnets! "I've got plans. Big plans."

The other Monkeys summoned their weapons, ready for a fight.

Scrapperton rubbed his chin in thought, "Now what was it the red monkey said?" Then remembered, "Oh yes. **Magna-Ball Blazer!** "

The magnets created an orb of electro-magnetic energy and fired it at us. Before we could react, we were all trapped in the orb. The orb attracted back to the magnets.

" **Repulsor Ray Go!** " Scrapperton shouted as he threw us into the nearest wall.

The impact of the wall and the aftershock of the orb hit us very hard. My body fell limp and my vision started to go black. The last thing I heard was Scrapperton's sinister tone.

"Tick tock. Tick tock."

* * *

 _ ***A Little Later...***_

I woke up to the sound of electricity and screaming. My eyes snapped open and I sat up with a gasp. I looked around to find that the Monkeys, Chiro and I are inside a prison cell, with electrified bars.

Chiro was near the bars, looking a little burned. He must have tried to kick the bars, but got shocked.

"Otto, cut us out of here." He told Otto.

Otto pointing his arm at the bars, but his saw were missing. All the came out was wires.

"No can do, Chiro." Otto sulked.

In fact, all the Monkeys were missing their hands. Well, Sparx still had the man-hands. That means no weapons to escape. Scrapperton must've taken them when we were out-cold.

"At least you've got hands." Nova told Sparx.

Sparx raised his hands in defence, "Yeah, but they're so weird." Then asked Chiro, "So, how are we getting outta here? Should we split up?"

Chiro shook his head, "I made that mistake already, Sparx." Then he smiled, "We're not as good without all our pieces. We'll do this together."

Otto smiled, "You know what Sparx would say, if he were here? He'd say-"

Sparx quickly covered the green monkey's mouth, "I'd say 'Right on, Kid'."

With that, we all circled around and held hands. Well, the Monkey's connected their arms to simulate holding hands. We summoned the Power Primate and it shut down the electrical bars.

The Monkeys, Chiro and I escaped the cell and made our way back to Scrapperton. In the Throne Room, Scrapperton was looking over a screen. His weapon was using Sparx's magnets to take Shuggazoom City.

"Tick tock. Soon my collection will be the whole world closer to completion." Scrapperton smiled.

"I don't think so!" Chiro shouted, getting the gentleman's attention, "That's no collectable. That's our home!" He charged toward Scrapperton, " **Thunder Punch!** "

The force of the attack threw Scrapperton into the nearest heap of trash.

Scrapperton stood back up, like it was nothing, "I supposed that would have hurt." He glared and drew out familiar weapons from his shoulders, "If I'd be human."

Four of the red dome robot appeared behind us, guarding the tower.

"Chiro and I will take out Scrapperton. You five handle the machine." I told the Monkeys.

"Handle them!? We've got no hands!" Otto pointed out.

Sparx shrugged his shoulders and joked, "I dunno. I'm pretty handy with these."

"You've got other limbs, right? Try using them." I suggested.

With that, the Monkeys, Chiro and I leaped into action. Chiro jumped into the air to attack Scrapperton, " **Lightning Kick!** "

However, Scrapperton attacked Chiro with the Monkeys' weapons, making it difficult for Chiro to land the attack. He was open for an attack from below.

I collected energy into my hands, " **Monkey Fu!** "

I blasted the black energy at Scrapperton. He flew back into the heap and glared at me. The Monkeys made quick work of the robot guards. Gibson tried to sabotage the machine, but the magnetic field from the laser grabbed him.

Scrapperton summoned of Otto's saws, " **Whirling Destructo-Blade!** " He threw the blade at me.

" **Nether Shield!** " I called. A shield of black energy formed over my arm and deflected the saw.

The saw flew toward Scrapperton and sliced through his left knee. He fell to one-knee and looked at me, "You are a clever little girl."

Then he used the platform to move around. The Monkeys grabbed hold of each other to stop from getting caught by the magnet.

Scrapperton fired one of Gibson's lasers at me. I jumped out of the way. He used one of Nova's gauntlets, but Chiro caught it and ripped it off. Scrapperton tried the other one, but I sliced it off with my claws.

"Now that is just rude." Scrapperton scolded. He aimed to whack Chiro with his cane, but I pushed Chiro out of the way and took the hit.

The force of the hit threw me to the ground. "Ellie!" Chiro cried, as Scrapperton floated over me.

"Dear Ellie, I will collect it all eventually. Why not just get your upgrade over with?" He told me. Sparx used a yo-yo to grab Scrapperton's cane, "What?!"

Sparx forced the cane out of Scrapperton's hands and into the gears of the machine. Scrapperton paniced, "Tick tock! I must fix!"

Chiro held him back, "You're not going anywhere!"

Scrapperton grew wings from his top hat and detached his head from his body. He flew toward the cane, "Cogsmith! Come out of there this instant! You'll wreck everything!"

The machine sparked widely and shut down. The Monkeys fell to the grown and Shuggarzoom landed back into the water. Scrapperton was able to get his cane out of the machine, but the machine started to go haywire.

"Uh-oh. This boads ill." Scrapperton grimaced.

Chiro got the Monkeys' weapons out of Scrapperton's body, while Sparx grabbed his magnets from the machine. Chiro and I reattached the Monkeys' weapons to the right Monkey. Then the gravity went out.

"That thing powers the artificial gravity!" Chiro remembered.

"That's the least of our worries." Gibson spoke up, "That thing is going into critical overload!"

The alarm went off and the heaps of scrap and gears started levitating toward space.

"My collection!" Scrapperton cried in panic.

"Your can't save it, Scrapperton." I told him, "We need to get outta here!"

Scrapperton swung his cane at me, "Don't touch me!" Then added in a calmer and crazy tone, "I'm... Starting a new collection. Yes... Tick tock." Then he flew off.

"Wait!" Chiro called, reaching after him.

But Sparx stopped him, "Come on, Kid. We're outta here."

"Unfortunately, we'll never make it back to the Super Robot on foot!" Gibson informed.

Chiro looked ahead and pointed with a smile, "We don't have to."

Fist Rocket 1 was still here.

The Monkeys, Chiro and I entered Fist Rocket 1 and Sparx was able to return to the Super Robot before the entire building caved in on top of us.

"Oh yeah! Who's the monkey with the moves?" Sparx cheered with a laugh. This earned him a glare from all of us, "Just telling it like it is."

Sparx attached his aircraft to the Super Robot and the rest of us went to our stations and the Robot escaped the explosion before it can hit us.

Once everything calmed down, Sparx, Nova and Otto took their time in the lab while Gibson, Chiro, Antauri and I scanned the debris in search of Scrapperton.

"Scan shows no bios. No mechs. Nothing. In short, no Scrapperton." Gibson informed us.

"He must have vaporised when the neutron generator went." Antauri proposed, "You did what you could, Ellie."

I sighed and lowered my head in sadness. Another soul perished from his own mistakes.

"Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce, let's go home." Chiro told us.

"You get it, Chiro." I answered.

I turned the Robot and made our way back to Shuggarzoom. I couldn't help but feel like Scrapperton survived that blast and we might see him again.

A voice whispered in the back of my mind,

" _Tick... Tock..."_


	6. The Sun Riders

The Sun Riders.

 **Ellie's POV.**

It was a quiet night. Everyone was sleeping soundly and dreaming their dreams. Until there was a sound of the Super Robot being under attack.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, as the doors opened to reveal Antauri on the other side.

"Ellie, Chiro's not in his quarters." He told me.

More sounds of attacks continued to echo around. I sighed in slight annoyance. Chiro's at it again. Everytime there's an early episode. He can't help but feel like he's part of the action.

"I know where he is." I answered.

I exit my quarters with Antauri and made my way to the Command Center. Chiro was there, in his PJs, looking like he's collapsing from a heavy attack. The Central Computer was showing an episode of his favorite show, The Sun Riders. His head hit the floor.

I loudly cleared my throat to get Chiro's attention. Chiro opened his eyes and saw me and the Monkeys staring at him.

He quickly got to his feet and struck a pose with an uneasy smile, "Uh... What's up, guys?"

I folded my arms, "This again, Chiro? Really?"

Chiro just shrugged his shoulders. Otto looked at me, "What is this show?"

"You have to ask Chiro. I don't watch it." I answered.

Chiro smiled, "Gather around, guys. I'm about to show you something incredible."

The Monkeys gathered to their seats and Chiro restarted the video. I just stayed in the corner near the elevators.

"What I am about to share with you is the coolest superhero team ever." He started his presentation.

"Whoa. A little love here." Sparx remarked.

"I meant on tv." Chiro explained, "They're the reason I wanted to be a superhero. Meet... The Sun Riders."

The video showed a red, reptilian, Godzilla-like monster wrecking havok of a ruined city. The Sun Riders arrived to put an end to its reign of terror. The monster looked confused for a second, then used its fire breath to attack the trio. The three heroes jumped out of the way and the female drew her gun.

"Sun Gun! Dazzle Stun!" She cried as she fired her weapon at the monster.

The monster took the hit and fell to the ground in a stunned daze.

"Aurora 6. She can stun any monster with her Sun Gun." Chiro introduced the female.

Aurora 6 was a female in a mid-twenties and speaks with a heavy accent. She was really beautiful, with her long ravenette hair and dazzling blue eyes. She wears an orange helmet with a matching visor and white antennae ears. A dress with the Sun Riders insignia. Orange gloves and black boots.

Chiro and Sparx fell head over heels.

Nova just shrugged her shoulders, "Oh, please."

"Solar Helmet! Hotshot!" The leader shouted as a beam of solar energy fired from his helmet and attacked the monster's hand. Slicing the claws off its hands.

"Super Quasar. He leads the Sun Riders and wields the power of a thousand suns."

Super Quasar was a large male that looked in his early-thirties. He's of Japanese descent with dark hair and dark eyes. He wore an armored suit with the same insignia and matching colors of of white, orange and dark red. His helmet visor took the shape of a sun.

Antauri and Otto smiled in admiration of the character.

The monster threw a truck and the group. The young member clapped his hands together and gathered black energy with an orange hue.

"Black Hole Blackout!" He shouted, firing the energy at the truck.

The energy engulfed the truck and compressed it until it was nothing. Like it was a black hole.

"And that's Johnny Sunspot. The kid sidekick genius who builds all the team's gadgets. His gloves can make black holes."

Johnny Sunspot was a young boy about the same age as me and Chiro. He had ginger hair, slightly Elvis-styled, and green eyes. Freckles and a gap in his teeth that makes him look like a kid genius. He wore a shirt with the same insignia. Dark red shorts. White gloves and socks with black shoes.

Gibson smirked, "Black hole energy is extremely unstable. Bringing his gloves together like that could destroy the universe."

I nodded, "Or cause them to self-destruct."

Chiro lightly facepalmed, "Okay, Dr. Brainstrain." Then he gestured to the video, "Check out the Sun-Cycles. Awesome, huh?"

The video showed The Sun Riders riding motorcycles to a large robot.

"Best of all, they have the coolest- Uhh... Second coolest super robot in the galaxy. Nebutron 7!"

The Sun Riders entered the robot and the robot charged toward the monster. Nebutron 7 was mainly an orb with legs. A red eye and beared the same insignia as the Riders.

"Comet Clobber!" Johnny Sunspot called as the robot pounded the monster down with a large mallet.

The mission was over and the Sun Riders struck a pose.

"Light!" "Above darkness!" "Forever!"

Chiro joined them, "Sun Riders! Fight on!"

With that, the video was finished and Chiro finished, "Say it, do it, live it."

I shook my head and sighed. Otto looked at me, "Why don't you watch that show, Ellie? It looks so cool?"

"Ellie's all about darkness and shadows, Otto." Chiro answered for me in a tease, "Anything to do with light, she flees from it."

I lightly smiled, "When there's light, there's shadow." Then my smile fell, "Besides, the Sun Riders fight monsters and monsters alone. There's no main antagonist that poses a real threat to them."

"You've got a hero like that?" Sparx asked.

"Yeah, I do." I nodded, "It started with just a comic book series. With above averge popularity, it became a growing chain of animated series. Spinoffs. String of video games and movies." I showed them one of the comic books, that I fell asleep reading last night.

"The Shadow. Defender of the law that works outside the law. He creates fear upon criminals and the insane by using the darkness and stealth to his advantange. No superpowers. Just peak human physique and his genius intellect. He has faced many villians, no monsters, but one he cannot understand is a true psychopath known as the Jester. Who creates terrifying schemes and kills just for laughs."

* * *

( **A/N: A reference the my real favorite superhero and a tribute to Mark Hamill.**

 **Try and make the connection. It's a good one. ^_^** )

* * *

"Wow. Now that's a hero." Sparx gasped with a smile.

Then the alarm went off. The central computer switch to show an incoming Formless attack.

"We've got multiple Skeleton King forces invading the city." Nova alarmed, then noted, "Kinda early, isn't it?"

"We'll have Formless for breakfast." Chiro told her, then instructed, "Monkeys mobilize!"

With that, Chiro and I entered our Hypermode.

The Monkey Team, Chiro and I entered the Super Robot and used the color-coded elevators to our stations.

" **Body-Sync Simulator 7. Go!** "

" **Foot Crusher Cruiser 6. Go!** "

" **Foot Crusher Cruiser 5. Go!** "

" **Fist Rocket 4. Go!** "

" **Fist Rocket 3. Go!** "

" **Brain Scrambler Pilot 2. Go!** "

" **Torso Tank Driver 1. Go!** "

The Super Robot purred in power. Ready to fight for Shuggarzoom City, "Prepare to disengage."

With that, the Super Robot seperated into vehicle mode. We drove and flew across the city, in pursuit of the Formless.

"I'm getting a visual now." Gibson notified, as the overs had their screens showing the Formless chasing something or someone.

It was the same group of Formless and robot leader that attacked us, when Chiro was hanging out with Jinmay.

"The Formless are on pursuit of someone." Antauri summarised.

Chiro looked at the victims and gasped, "No way!"

I looked and recognised the familiar three colors of orange, white and dark red. I sweatdropped and sighed, "Oh no... It's the Sun Riders..."

The Riders used their gadgets to take out the Formless. They were doing well, until the leading robot fired lasers at them and threw them off their cycles.

"Johnny!" Aurora 6 cried.

Johnny tried using his gloves, but they got burned, "My gloves are jammed!"

Skeleton King chuckled, "Give up now, Sun Riders. And I promise you won't feel a thing."

"We've gotta help!" Chiro shouted, then instructed, "Battle Formation Alpha-7! **Hyperforce!** "

" **GO!** "

We jumped into battle with the Formless. We defeated the evil minions and their leading robot with ease. Maybe too easily. Chiro stopped the the Torso Tank and offered his hand to the Sun Riders.

"Get in. I'm on your side." He told them.

The Sun Riders entered the Torso Tank and we made our way back to base.

* * *

 _ ***A Little Later, back at the Base...***_

"I'm Chiro. This is Ellie and the Super Robot Monkey Team." Chiro greeted, then acted like an awe-struck fan, "Are your bikes solar-powered? Why is Skeleton King chasing you? I thought you guys were only real on tv. You are real?"

Johnny nodded, "Of course, Cheero. See, after the show ended, we wanted something more."

Super Quasar nodded in agreement, "We gave up our lives as performers and embraced the fight against true evil."

"The Skeleton King." Aurora 6 finished.

Chiro nodded, "We know him." Then an idea hit him, "Hey, I got an idea. Why don't we join forces and fight the old bone-bag together?"

"That's a solar idea!" Johnny smiled.

The Monkeys, except Gibson, sweatdropped with an uncertain smile. Gibson and I folded our arms.

Something in my gut tells me it's not a huge coincidence that the Sun Riders were being chased down by Skeleton King. That evil space-tyrant always pulled schemes against the Hyperforce. Why start chasing retired tv series actors?

Unless it was...

Gibson cleared his throat, "Chiro..."

Chiro looked back, "Not now. Entertaining."

* * *

 _ ***A Little Later...***_

With the Monkeys offering to help the Sun Riders fix their motorcycles, Chiro decided the show them around. Antauri and Otto were fixing Super Quasar's cycle.

Nova and Sparx were with Aurora 6. Of course, Nova was fixing the bike, while Sparx was admiring the pretty Sun Rider.

And Gibson, Chiro and I were showing Johnny Sunspot around the Super Robot.

Johnny whistled in awe, as we showed him the power engine to the Super Robot, "Neutron generator. Spectral energy grid. Quantum pulsed turbines. And the talking monkeys are a nice gimmick."

Gibson gasped at Johnny's last statement, "Gimmick?!" Then noticed, "Wait. How is it you understand our primate tongue?"

Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention. The Monkeys aren't speaking English at all. As a matter of fact, they can't.

The can understand English, but that's the best they could do.

The reason why Chiro can speak the tongue on the primates is by the influence of the Power Primate infused with him.

I've been able to understand and talk to the members of the primate family for as long as I can remember. I think I was born with the gift.

But, an average human can't understand what the Monkeys are saying. That's why Chiro and I have been building a monkey translater. It's still missing a few pieces. But, once it's finished, we install it into the Super Robot's radio signal and everyone will be able to understand us.

"Galactic translators." Johnny answered with a proud smile.

We showed Johnny more of the Super Robot and then returned to the Command Center.

"I gotta admit, Cheero. Pretty super setup you got here." Johnny commented.

"Thanks." Chiro thanked, then asked, "By the way, where's your robot? The Nebutron 7?"

His question made the Sun Riders tense and look at him.

"Oh... Well... We had to leave it at... Um... Starbase X-22." Johnny answered quickly, "Because it need repairs."

Gibson rubbed his chin in thought, "Curious. I've never heard of any 'Starbase X-22'."

Johnny Sunspot knealt to Gibson's level and whispered to his ear, "It's a secret. And if I told you where it was, I'd have to incinerate you."

He started laughing and Chiro joined him. I folded my arms with narrow eyes. 'Starbase X-22'... Sounds like a cover-up name for a real place.

Then Chiro asked with stars in his eyes, "While the Monkeys fix your bikes, I was wonder if you could maybe show me and Ellie some of your Sun Rider moves."

"What?!" I exclaimed, "Hang on just a nanosecond! I never agreed to this!"

"Come on, Ellie. It'll be fun." Chiro encouraged me.

I looked at my best friend, then at his heroes. I sighed, "Fine..."

With that, Chiro, the Sun Riders and I made our way to the training room.

"So, Cheero. Lee. Just to make this more interesting, no powers." Johnny Sunspot told Chiro and I.

Aurora 6 nodded, "Yeah. We promise to take it easy of you."

I looked at the red-haired kid, "Wait, did you just call me-"

"Okay." Chiro answered, cutting me off.

We bowed to each other and the Sun Riders leaped to attack Chiro and I. Chiro jumped out of the way, while I blocked and countered.

"Hey! That was close!" Chiro shouted.

"Chiro-san, you must learn to expect the unexpected." Super Quasar told him.

Johnny fired orbs of black hole energy and me and Chiro.

Chiro ran, whilst I went on one-knee, " **Nether Shield!** " I encased myself in a dome of black energy with a green hue.

"Ellie! He said no powers!" Chiro shouted at me, as he ran through my shield and Aurora 6 fired her Sun Gun at him.

"He said nothing about bending the rules!" I answered. I ran out of my shield and charged toward Johnny Sunspot, " **Phantom Shade!** "

My body turned black with a green outline, as I phased through him. Once my body crossed his, Images of places and people flashed before my eyes. My body went cold and I could hear Skeleton King's laugh echo in my head. I exit Johnny's body and turned tangible again. I rubbed my head to clear the feeling and the laugh.

He shivered for a second, "That was creepy!" Then turned to me, "Was that surpposed to take me down?"

I regained my composure and smiled, "No."

Chiro jumped on top of Johnny's head and landed next to me. Johnny was about to lose his temper, but Aurora 6 stopped him and spoke up, "I think perhaps Chiro and Lee have proven themselves worthy."

Johnny nodded and glared at me and Chiro, "Sure. Let's give it to them." He stepped foward and gave us a pair of identical jackets with the same sun insignia as his own shirt, "For aiding us against Skeleton King today, we're making you, Cheero and Lee, honorary members of the Sun Riders."

Chiro beamed, took his jacket and quickly put it on. I waved my hands, "I'll pass. I'm more of a shadow crusader. Suns and I don't get along well."

"I insist." Johnny told me, putting the jacket over my shoulders and through my arms. He buttoned it up and smiled, "See? It suits you."

"Whoa!" Chiro gasped, "This reminds me of Sun Riders episode 16." He looked at Johnny, "Remember? The one where your evil twin tricks you into putting on a solar-zap jacket, then zaps you?"

"Solar-zap jacket?" I repeated with a raised brow, "Wait a-"

Johnny nodded with a smirk, "Oh, yeah." Then aimed a gun-like gadget at Chiro and I, "I remember."

"Oh sh-" Johnny pulled the trigger and the jackets zapped Chiro and I with strong electrical energy.

Chiro and I fell to our knees in pain. The Sun Riders laughed at our misery. I knew it! They work for Skeleton King!

"You're supposed to be heroes." Chiro pointed out, then asked, "Why?"

"Skeleton King has our allegiance." Super Quasar answered.

"Powers we only dreamt of, he has made real for us." Aurora 6 added.

"And all we have to do is get rid of your two and your pets." Johnny finished.

That made the fire of anger in my heart burn. I felt something surge through me. Something powerful. However, Johnny's weapon flew out of his hand and into Sparx's magnet. The shocking stopped and the Monkeys were here.

"Uh... We fixed your motorcycles." Otto told the Sun Riders.

Chiro and I joined the Monkeys and ripped the jackets off.

"I can't believe it. My heroes are nothing but gadget bad guys?" Chiro sulked.

"This is why I never trust anyone associated with suns." I glared, "They only blind the truth and burn through the souls of innocents."

Chiro glared at the Sun Riders, "Well now, you're gonna take on the real thing!"

"That's why we're here, Cheero." Johnny smiled.

Chiro smirked, "Hey, Gibson. How about turning off the lights? Just to make things more interesting."

I smirked, "Now you're thinking with my element. Go for it."

Gibson smiled and turned off the lights. The entire room went pitch black. The only thing you could see where the Monkey's eyes flying around the place. Chiro, the Monkeys and I attacked the Sun Riders from within the darkness.

" **Lady Tomahawk!** " " **Whirling Destructo-Saws!** " " **Magna-Tingler Blast!** " " **Spectre Claw** **!** " " **Thunder Punch!** "

The lights came back on and the Sun Riders were against the wall. Johnny smirked at us, "We haven't shown you all our special effects."

The Sun Riders gathered in a circle and held hands. Uh-oh...

" **Super Solar Strike!** "

The Rider released powerful waves of solar energy.

" **Nether Shield!** " I created a shield of black energy large enough to protect Chiro and the Monkeys.

However the solar blast hit and threw me into my own shield. My back ached from the impact, and the shield vanished.

"Ellie!" Chiro cried in worry, then growled, "You're gonna pay for that!"

"Chiro, we must retreat." Antauri told Chiro.

Chiro took the motorcycle with the sidecar, while I took the solo cycle. The Monkeys jumped into the sidecar and we escaped the Sun Riders. The Sun Riders attacked us with their weapons and powers to stop us, but we escaped from an escape hatch.

Once we were on the road, we were still not out of harms way yet. The Sun Riders took control of the Super Robot. The Super Robot chased after us with its searchlights on us.

"We've got nothing to worry about." Sparx assured, "They're not real pilots. They just play them on tv."

However, the Super Robot fired its rockets at us.

"They're not playing now." Nova pointed out.

"We need a narrower road." I summarized, then turned left, "Chiro, this way!"

Chiro followed after me and the Super Robot ended up walking right and into a building. Nightfall arrived and we found an area to catch our breath.

Chiro sulked in dismay, "Now that they have Skeleton King's gadgets, and our Super Robot, we're done for!"

"A hero is not defined by the tool he uses, but by the purpose with which he uses them." Antauri spoke up.

"Then we're lousy heroes!" Chiro retorted, "The only chance we've got is to find a giant robot! Like maybe-"

"The Nebutron 7?" I spoke up. Chiro looked at me, "Chiro, I'm afraid there's something you should see."

I revved the motorcycle and drove down the road to the old abandoned tv studios. Chiro followed behind me. 'Starbase X-22' was a cover-up name. Now I know what and where for.

"The old studio, where they felm the Sun Riders series." Chiro gasped.

We continued driving and arrived at our destination. Studio No. 22.

"Starbase X-22, I presume?" Gibson asked.

I nodded. Sparx leaped out of the sidecar and summoned his magnets, "I got it."

He used them to break the door open and in the shadows of the studio, you could see a pair of robotic legs.

Chiro gasped, "The Nebutron 7!"

We entered the studio and Gibson turned on the lights. Inside was nothing but props and metalic plates. The legs of the Nebutron were just legs.

"Where's the rest of it?" Chiro asked, removing his helmet.

I removed my helmet, as Sparx answered, "Over there."

Across on the right, was the complete Nebutron 7. It was smaller than the Super Robot, rusted and looked like it barely holding on. That means the Sun Riders are older than they look. Why am I not surprised?

"Looked bigger on tv." Chiro sighed in a slump.

"So it's a little small." Nova smiled, then assured, "I'm sure it's tougher than-" She gave the robot a light tap, but her fist went straight through, "Oops..."

The robot began to topple over. Nova quickly pushed it upright again and gave a sheepish smile.

"ARGH! That's it! I give up!" Chiro shouted, falling to his knees in dismay.

"If this was some tv show, we could give up. But this is the real world, Kid." Sparx told him.

"And real heroes fight on." Antauri finished.

Chiro just continued to sulk. Otto was the first to do something. He welded a piece of metal to the foot of the Nebutron 7. Everyone joined in and used the spare metal plates to patch up the robot.

Chiro saw our actions, regained his confidence and joined it. After a while of patching the robot, fixing the inner mechanisms and painting our insignia, the robot was back to its old self.

"This might work after all." Chiro smiled.

However the ground shook in the rythem of footsteps. The Super Robot and the Sun Riders have found us.

"Apparently, we're going to find out sooner than expected." Gibson noted.

With that, the Monkeys, Chiro and I entered the Nebutron 7. Insider were three bicycles. Chiro took the center. Otto took the one on the right. And Nova took the one on the left.

"Nebutron 7 Crew, activate. Solar-motion accelerator, go!" Chiro instructed.

"Accelerator 1, go!" Otto shouted, as he started peddaling.

"Accelerator 2, go!" Nova shouted, as she started peddaling too.

"Nebutron Speed Burst, go!" Chiro shouted, as he started peddaling.

The Nebutron exit the studio and walked outside to meet the Super Robot. The Super Robot was way bigger than the Nebutron in comparison. Like a mouse to a lion.

"Right..." Chiro muttered under his breath.

The torso of the Super Robot light up to show it bared the Sun Rider's insignia.

"Now, they've gone too far!" Nova exclaimed in anger.

Chiro turned to Antauri, "Deploy the Comet Clobber."

Antauri turned a valve and a morning star weapon sprung out from the top of the Nebutron, "Comet Clobber deployed."

The weapon attacked, but it fell apart and barely tapped the Super Robot's foot. Well... That didn't go as planned.

The Super Robot's eyes glowed as it fired its lasers at us. I quickly created a shield to block the attack. The Super Robot attacked again and I kept the shield up, but it was straining my own strength.

"Monkey Team, fight on!" Chiro instructed, as he picked up the pace of his cycling.

The Nebutron moved aside from the attack. The Super Robot continued to try at attack us, but the Nebutron was able to move out of the way. Until the foot rockets were fired.

"Activate Nebutron defenses." Chiro called.

Antauri, Sparx and Gibson summoned their weapons and stretched them outside of the Nebutron. They destroyed the rockets and we were still in one piece.

"Good job, Team." Chiro smiled, "Sparx. Gibson. Get us outta here."

Two back hatches opened. Sparx and Gibson used their rockets to get the Nebutron airborne. The Super Robot tried to take us down, but we were too fast. Until it got lucky and hit the back of the Nebutron. We lost balance and ended up crashing into the Super Robot's antennea.

"Otto, see if you can shut down the weapons." I told Otto.

Otto nodded and exit the Nebutron. The Super Robot grabbed us and ripped the Nebutron in half. Its eyes glowed, ready to fire its lasers at us. Then the eyes went out. Chiro, the Monkeys and I sighed in releif. Good work, Otto.

We climbed the Super Robot and met the Sun Riders on top of the torso.

"Keep them seperated, so they can't use their super-solar-thingy." Chiro told us, "Hyperforce GO!"

We charged toward the trio of bad guys.

"Ready! Super Solar Stri-" Johnny Sunspot shouted, but Chiro kicked him away from Super Quasar and Aurora 6.

Nova and Sparx took on Aurora 6. She fired her Sun Gun at Nova, but Sparx used his magnets to get the weapon out of her grip.

"I thought you liked me." Aurora 6 asked.

"I do. She doesn't" Sparx answered.

Aurora 6 tilted her head, until Nova knocked her down. Then Super Quasar attacked them, knocking them off the edge. Luckly Nova grabbed the edge and saved Sparx. Super Quasar was about to finish them off, but Antauri tackled him away from them.

Chiro, Gibson and I charged to attack Johnny Sunspot, but he used his black hole gloves to keep us at a distance.

Antauri and Otto worked together to take out Super Quasar. Antauri distracted him, whilst Otto used his saws to cut the helmet in quarters. Super Quasar went into a panic and fell off the Super Robot.

Johnny Sunspot used his gloves to encase the Monkeys into bubbles of black hole energy.

"I don't need fancy moves or loser teammates to beat you." Johnny smiled, "Not when I have these."

He fired black hole energy orbs at Chiro, me and Gibson. We quickly for cover under the Super Robot's head.

"He hasn't used his Black Hole Blackout power yet." Chiro noticed. Then turned to me and Gibson, "Okay. I've got a plan."

He went over it with Gibson and I, then we walked out of the shadows with our hands up.

"Okay, Johnny. You win. We surrender." Chiro told Johnny.

Johnny shook his head, "Aah-aah. Skeleton King wants you gone."

Chiro nodded, "Well, if you gotta." Then asked, "Could you use your Black Hole Blackout power? Like you did in Episode 16? Like you did on your evil twin? For old time's sake?"

"Huh. You really were a fan of the show." Johnny noticed, then smiled, "Say hello to Oblivion, Cheero and Lee."

He clapped his hands together and began to build up black hole energy. However something went wrong the his gloves exploded, knocking Johnny into the air. He fell and got his shirt caught by the Super Robot's shoulder.

"And our names are Chiro and Ellie!" I corrected.

Chiro looked at Gibson and I, "You two were right. Clapping his hands together was bad news."

Gibson smiled and shrugged, "Of course. You really should listen to Ellie and I more often."

A little later, with the other Monkeys freed and the Super Robot back to who it belongs to, we sealled the Sun Riders back in their Nebutron 7 and kicked them back into space.

* * *

 _ ***The Next Morning...***_

Gibson and I decided to see Chiro on how he was doing, after he found out his tv heroes were nothing but fakes. The door opened to reveal he was trashing away every Sun Rider franchise he ever owned.

"Wait, Chiro." Gibson called, stopping Chiro at his favorite poster, "Wasn't it what they stood for that made you want to be a hero?"

Chiro throught for a second, then put the poster back up with a smile, "Yeah, I guess. Tv heroes are okay, but nothing compared to my friends. Real heroes."

Gibson and I smiled back. Then I walked in and took Chiro's hand, "Come on. Gibson and I want to show you something."

Gibson and I lead Chiro to the Command Center. To his surprise, the Monkeys presented two custom-made motorcycles. One with a sidecar. They spent all morning building it. Chiro had stars in his eyes.

Sparx encouraged we take them out for a spin. Chiro took the motorcycle with the sidecar, while I took the solo one. The Monkeys sat in the sidecar, enjoying the ride.


	7. Secret of the Sixth Monkey

Secret of the Sixth Monkey.

 **Ellie's POV.**

It was a quiet day in Shuggarzoom City. And this time a good quiet. To help with our training, Antauri decided to run one of our previous encounters with a monster. The eyeball monster that attacked over a month ago. We were losing and pinned against a building.

I will never forget how useless I felt when those spikes trapped the Super Robot's movement. I bet the Super Robot felt the same.

Antauri paused the video as the monster charged toward us, "At this point, we appeared to be doomed. Would anyone like to explain how we came to this?"

Most of us thought for a second, then Nova answered, "My reflexes were too slow."

"My aim was off." Otto noticed.

"My calculations were too faulty." Gibson sulked.

"The Super Robot and I were out of synch." I answered, pushing my glasses in shame.

The only ones that didn't answer were Sparx and Chiro. Sparx was polishing his magnet with a smile. We glanced at him.

"My... Feelings exactly." Sparx answered, "They all messed up."

I folded my arms, "Don't forget, Sparky. Your reaction timing was two seconds off."

Sparx looked at me with the same look when I called Gibson 'Blue'.

Chiro smiled and spoke up, "Hey. Let's not forget how this came out."

He resumed playing the video and it revealed that he used the Lasertron Fury to take out the monster and emerged victorious. Chiro bowed in pride.

Antauri switched off the video and cleared his throat, "Yes. Well, my intention, Chiro, was to indentify our weaknesses and thereby learn where we need improvement."

Chiro casually shrugged, "I don't know." Then smiled, "As team leader, I'd say I was pretty good."

I silently sighed and shook my head. Being team leader also means that nothing is about you. Chiro's letting his ego get the better of him.

"Very well..." Antauri answered, then turned to the rest of us, "For those of us, who were not-so-good, I have an assignment. I want each of you to come up with one new battle move."

The rest of us nodded. We used the elevators the reach our quarters and practice on our assignment.

"So, you're really not gonna come up with a new move?" Otto asked Chiro.

Chiro shook his head, "Hey, I've got enough moves, and they're working just fine."

He started showing off. The Monkeys and I entered our quarters to start on our assaignment.

Once the door was closed, I started pacing in thought. So far, the moves I have are Shadow Haze, Phantom Strike, Spectre Claw, Nether Shield, Monkey Fu and Phantom Shade.

Shadow Haze, Spectre Claw and Phantom Shade are physical moves. Nether Shield is an energy defensive move. Monkey Fu and is and Phantom Strike are energy attacks. I need to even myself out. Come up with another energy move.

Maybe I can use that energy as a multi-directional attack. Works as offence and defence. That might work!

* * *

 _ ***Later That Night...***_

Antauri called the other Monkeys, Chiro and I to the training room, to see if we have come up with a new battle move.

The Monkeys and I, in Hypermode, met up in the training station.

"Otto, please begin." Antauri told Otto.

Otto nodded, "Okay. I call this my Vertical Razor Chariot." He positioned his saws like wheels and drove off up the wall behind Antauri.

Well done, Otto.

Antauri smiled, "Very inventive." Then turned to Sparx, "Sparx, what do you have?"

Sparx smiled at snapped his fingers, "Just a little something I call..." Gibson fired a laser cannon at him. Sparx summoned his magnets, "Gyro Roll!" He started rolling and created an electro-magnetic shield around himself. The shield deflected the laser and fired it back at the cannon.

Nice work, Sparky.

"Excellent maneuver, Sparx." Antauri commented with a smile.

Sparx smiled back, "What can I say? I'm a hard act to follow."

Then Nova shouted, "Knuckle Duster!"

She aimed to punch Sparx, but stopped just an inch from his jaw. Sparx flinched, noticed she hasn't hit him, and relaxed. Then her knuckles punched him into a wall. I suppressed a giggle.

Nova withdrew her knuckles and smiled, "Part of its effectiveness is the surprise."

Antauri nodded in agreement, "So it would appear." Then he turned to Gibson, "Gibson?"

Gibson smiled, then looked his right cyber back drill. He aimed it at a wall and fired a blue beam of electricity. The lights went out.

"I have dubbed them Bio-static Energy Amplification Darts." Gibson answered, as the lights came back on.

"Doesn't really roll off the tongue." I noted.

Then Otto had something, "Oh. How about the Spin Shocker?"

Gibson raised a brow, "Spin Shocker?" Then shook his head, "Please, it's not a dance move."

I shrugged my shoulders, "It's easier to remember though. And takes less time to call."

"What about you, Ellie?" Sparx asked me, "You bring anything to the party?"

I nodded and stood up, "Yeah. It took me a while, but I think I've got something."

I stood in the middle of the room and six laser cannons aimed at me. The Monkeys quickly stepped out of range. I summoned my claws and stretched my arms out wide, as a circle of the black energy appeared around my feet.

With a quickly motion, I jumped into the air and twirled. The black energy followed my movement and struck the cannons, cutting the nuzzles off.

I landed and smiled, "I call that my Spectral Spiral."

"Very creative." Antauri nodded.

"How about you, Antauri?" I asked, "Have you come up with something?"

He nodded again, "I have been working on something-"

Then Chiro arrived, in Hypermode, "Okay. You guys wanna play Show-and-Tell? I've got something."

He put on a rusty brown gauntlet-like glove and blue energy formed into a small shield. Upon sight of it, the Monkeys panicked. Come to think it, seeing the shield made me feel angry.

Chiro lowered the shield, "What?"

"It's Mandarin's shield." Nova answered in a fearful tone.

'Mandarin'? I've heard that name before. But from where and why does it make me feel angry?

"Mandarin? What's a Mandarin?" Chiro asked.

The Monkeys looked at each other in concern. It must mean bad news.

Antauri decided to answer, "Not what. Who. Chiro. Ellie. There was a sixth monkey."

My eyes widen in shock. A sixth monkey? What did he do? Who was he? Where is he? Wait... The orange color from my vision. Are they connected?

"A sixth monkey?" Chiro repeated.

"He doesn't have orange fur, does he? Red eyes and had an energy sword to go with that shield?" I asked.

The Monkeys looked at me in shock and surprise. Like they've seen a ghost.

"You know him?!" Otto asked me.

I shook my head, "No. But, before Chiro and I woke you guys up, I had a vision that involved 7 colors: Black, red, blue, green, white, yellow and orange." I pointed to my foreheard, "And for the past week and a half, I've been dreaming images of an orange monkey. I thought there might have been a connection."

Then I asked, "Who was this 'Mandarin'?"

"Perhaps now is the time to just show you." Antauri answered.

He put his hands together and levitated to mine and Chiro's level. He summoned two orbs of energy and carefully inserted them into our minds. I closed my eyes as images flashed before me and Antauri explained,

"Mandarin was the first of the Super Robot Monkeys created. By far the wisest, smartest and strongest. He was our leader. Though our mission was to protect Shuggarzoom, Mandarin felt he was above serving as guardian. He wanted to rule. This we could not let happen. As a last resort, we exiled him to an offworld prison."

The visions faded and I opened my eyes to look at the Monkeys.

Chiro blinked back to reality and only repeated, "Sixth monkey..."

Suddenly, the alarm went off, "Warning: Unidentified hostile craft approaching."

The central computer activated and showed visual of a hoop-shaped spacecraft approaching the city. The spacecrafted released ring-like collars and they latched themselves onto the civilians of the city. Then it used an antennae to release a mind-controlling signal.

"Activate the Super Robot." Chiro instructed.

The Monkey Team, Chiro and I entered the Super Robot and used the color-coded elevators to our stations.

" **Body-Sync Simulator 7. Go!** "

" **Foot Crusher Cruiser 6. Go!** "

" **Foot Crusher Cruiser 5. Go!** "

" **Fist Rocket 4. Go!** "

" **Fist Rocket 3. Go!** "

" **Brain Scrambler Pilot 2. Go!** "

" **Torso Tank Driver 1. Go!** "

The Super Robot purred in power. Ready to fight for Shuggarzoom City, "Prepare to disengage."

" **Super!** "

" **Robot!** "

" **Monkey!** "

" **Team!** "

" **Hyper!** "

" **Force!** "

" **Go!** "

The Super Robot took off into the air to meet the spacecraft.

"It's the Hostile Outlaw Obsersation Prison. Also known as the H.O.O.P." Gibson informed, "Home to only one prisoner."

"It's him, isn't it?" Chiro asked.

"Mandarin..." I whispered.

"Shields up. Charge the Lazertron. Prepare for battle." Antauri told us.

"We gotta get it away from the city first." I noted.

The Super Robot flew toward to the H.O.O.P. It grabbed and threw it across a deserted plain outside of the city. This will do.

" **Lasertron Fury!** " Chiro called as he activated the attack.

The H.O.O.P flipped vertical and the beam flew straight through the inner hole.

The spacecraft fired its own laser and hit each part of the Super Robot that the other monkeys were stationed. Like it knew where to hit. The Super Robot fell and Chiro and I exit our stations to meet the driver of the spacecraft.

The driver floated toward us. It looked like a mummified monkey, until the wrapping unraveled to reveal an old cyberkinetic monkey with orange fur. Black and red eyes. And wearing armor similar to Chiro's gauntlet. Just like in my dreams.

This must be Mandarin.

The monkey floated just about mine and Chiro's level, "Why, you're just a couple of children."

"And you're the monkey who went bad. You don't scare us." Chiro replied.

Mandarin looked at Chiro, "I don't intend to. I intend to get rid of you."

His guantlet summoned a laser sword from his guantlet and attacked. Chiro pushed me behind him and summoned the blue shield. The impact blew us back a few feet.

"You activated my shield!" Mandarin gasped with wide eyes, "A human boy? How is this possible?" Then something hit him, "Ah. Unless you're learning the Power Primate."

"Learning? I know it!" Chiro answered, as I glared at the orange monkey.

"Then you should recognize this move..." Mandarin told him, then shouted, " **Monkey Mind Scream!** "

Waves of powerful screaming energy attacked me and Chiro.

" **Nether Shield!** " I shouted and I created a shield to protect me and Chiro. However, Chiro got hit and fainted.

Mandarin gasped and looked at me, "The Nether Shield! There's only one person I know who knows that move." I glared at him, "Those eyes. That glare. That frown..." Then he smiled at me, "My dear Eleanor. I cannot believe you're alive. After all these years."

He floated toward me. I raised a brow, "You know me?"

"Of course I know you." Mandarin answered, "You were only just a little girl when I was born." I stayed silent. His smile faded, "You don't remember, do you? Where you came from? Who and what you really are?"

"Mandarin!" A familiar deep and baritone voice shouted from above.

Mandarin and I looked and saw the Monkey Team was unharmed. A smile of relief grew on my face. Mandarin levitated toward Antauri.

"Let the children go. Your fight is with us." Antauri told him.

"No. My fight with you ends now." Mandarin answered.

His eyes glowed red and six red rings flew out of the spacecraft. Before Antauri could react, one of the rings latched around his neck, forcing him to the ground.

"Antauri!" I cried, until another ring latched around my neck.

The other rings caught the other Monkeys, then Mandarin put them in an orb of energy. The ring was refusing my muscles to move or talk.

"How have I dreamt of this moment." Mandarin smiled, "Countless fantasies played out in the black sleep of stasis. Always the same; the absolute annihilation of the Monkey Team."

Then his communition ears opened, revealing he was getting a message. He smiled again, "Sadly, our reunion must end. I have a city to conquer."

A portion of the spacecraft detached and beamed the Monkeys inside. Then Mandarin floated over to me and Chiro.

"What are you gonna do to me and Chiro? Kill us?" I asked with a glare.

"Kill you?" He repeated, then smiled, "No. I have someone for both of you to meet."

He encased Chiro and I in another energy orb and took us to the spacecraft with him.

* * *

 _ ***Later, Inside the H.O.O.P...***_

Chiro and I were inside the main command center of the spacecraft with Mandarin watching over Shuggarzoom City under his rule.

Chiro regained consciousness and asked, "Where are my Monkeys?"

Mandarin looked at us, then the screen switched to reveal Skeleton King, "No. The proper question is where are MY monkeys?"

"En route to your ship." Mandarin answered.

"Why aren't the children with them?" Skeleton King asked.

"Our arrangement was only for the Monkeys." Mandarin answered, "I have plans for the children."

Then the screen switched back to the city again. Mandarin looked at us and his eyes glowed red again. The rings around Chiro and my neck glowed and carried us to him.

"The citizens of Shuggarzoom cower. They trembled under our presence." He told us, "We have the Power Primate. We are meant for a greater purpose."

Chiro and I said nothing. I glared with a fire of anger, but Chiro was listening.

Mandarin smiled, "You are angry, my dear. But you know I speak the truth. Why be their servant, when you can rule them all?"

"Rule over Shuggarzoom?" Chiro asked.

"Or would you rather the Skeleton King did?" Mandarin asked.

"I'd rather die than betray my family." I hissed.

Mandarin smiled at me, "So you do remember who and what you are. A pure heart right till the end. It's no wonder your father named you 'Light'."

My glare soften. My father named me? He knows who my father is? No, he could be lying to me to gain my trust. No way, jose!

"Look, Mandarin. If Chiro and I help you rule over Shuggarzoom, will you be able to explain everything to us?" I asked.

"Ellie? Are you nuts?! This monkey is evil!" Chiro exclaimed to me.

I gave a quiet 'Trust-me' look. He saw it and quietly nodded.

Mandarin nodded, "You have my word, my dear."

* * *

 _ ***A Little Later...***_

With our arrangement, Mandarin dressed Chiro and I in armor similar to his. He decided to start with us showing him what we've learned from the Monkeys.

Chiro was first. He threw a few punches and kicks at Mandarin. Mandarin dodged each of them. Then Chiro used the Sweeping Fists move, which was basically a spinning punch move.

"The Sweeping Fists move." Mandarin smiled, "You learned that from Nova. And she learned it from me."

He caught Chiro's hand and reversed the rotation, causing Chiro to fall on his back.

Then it was my turn. I threw a few kicks and punches, then delivered a Feet of Fury, which was a flying kick with energy enveloping my foot for extra damage.

Mandarin blocked the attack, "Antauri's Feet of Fury. My brothers have taught you both well." He reversed the attack by spinning me, and I landed next to Chiro, "But I can teach you more."

Then Skeleton King called from communications, "Mandarin! Send the children to me."

"The Monkeys will soon be yours as Shuggarzoom is mine, as we agreed." Mandarin answered, then glanced at us, "The children belong here at my side."

"As what? Reflections of yourself?" Skeleton King asked, then hissed, "You insolent fool."

"A fool who captured the Robot Monkeys?" Mandarin asked, removing his gauntlet at setting it on the chair, "A fool who took control of the city? You underestimate me!"

"You underestimate the girl!" Skeleton King told him.

Mandarin turned, as I put his gauntlet over my right hand. I summoned the energy sword and freed Chiro and myself from the rings and armor.

"Like I said, I'd die before betraying my family." I told him.

I threw the sword at Mandarin. He ducked and the sword hit the door switch, which was where I intended. I grabbed Chiro's hand and dashed for the closing door. We made it across before the door had us trapped.

We made our way to the main hangar. The door was locked.

" **Thunder Punch!** " Chiro punched the door down.

The alarms went off and we ran down the corridor. Security laser guns aimed to take us out, but Chiro and I were able to dodge and block them. We made it to a rocket and were on our way out. The hatch door closed, but Chiro blasted it open.

We escaped the H.O.O.P and traveled to space to find the Monkey Team.

Chiro and I found the spacecraft and docked our rocket. Inside, we found the Monkeys inside a prison cell. Chiro blasted the door open. Inside, the Monkeys were held in stasis fields.

"Anybody seen some monkeys about... Yeh big?" Chiro asked as a joke.

He switched off the stasis fields and the Monkeys landed on the floor, finally able to move.

"Way to go, Kid." Sparx smiled.

"We knew we could count on you both." Nova smiled.

"Of course, when Nova says 'we knew', she that by calculating the probabilities of a rescue, due to your training, statistically we could assume that-" Gibson rambled, then Otto cut him off, "We could count on you."

Antauri walked up to Chiro and I, "Chiro. Ellie. I had my doubts. And-"

"And Ellie and I'd rather hang out with you guys than Mandarin." Chiro cut him off.

I threw my arms around Antauri, "I'd never betray my family. I'm glad you guys are okay."

I felt him hug me back. I released the hug and Chiro smiled, "It was all learn, learn, learn with that guy."

Antauri smiled back, "Perhaps the time has come for us to do the teaching."

We made our way to the bridge of the craft and Sparx took the helm. Within minutes, we were back at Shuggarzoom. As a thought of a surprise joke, I asked Sparx if we could land right on top of Mandarin. He liked the idea and got it done.

We exit the craft and appeared before Mandarin.

Mandarin stepped back in surprised, then regained his composure and shouted, "Hyper Formless appear!"

Five large Formless soldiers appeared behind him. What made these Formless different was they were color-coded like the Monkeys. Red, blue, yellow, green and dark grey to resemble black.

"Hyper Formless?" Nova repeated, then put her hands on her hips, "That is so messed up."

Chiro smiled and shouted, "Hyperforce go!"

The Monkeys jumped into battle with the Formless of the same color. While Chiro and dealt with Mandarin. The red Formless morphed skinnier and pinchers for hands. Sparx jumped to attack, but the Formless whacked him into the nearest wall.

Nova charged toward the yellow Formless. The Formless morphed into a large wrecking ball with bulky cavles and feet. It started stomping on Nova. Nova ran.

Otto summoned his saws and charged into battle with the green Formless. The Formless morphed its head into a hammer head. Otto jumped into the air. The Formless leaned back then flew forward to hit Otto with its head. Otto flew back a few feet.

The blue Formless morphed into a faster physique, with sword-like arms and attacked Gibson. Gibson tried to dodge the attacks.

Antauri faced the dark Formless. The Formless morphed its chest and fired spikes at Antauri. Antauri kept his distance, but the rapid fire prevented him from using any of skills.

Chiro and I fought Mandarin. He has proven to be very skilled and quiet fast for an old Monkey. No offence. However, he was winning.

Mandarin chuckled, "I've programmed the Hyper Formless with every Monkey move. Your friends cannot win, nor can you."

I pushed Mandarin away. Chiro and I looked and the Monkeys were having trouble keeping their distance from the Hyper Formless.

Chiro looked concerned, but an idea hit me. Mandarin only programmed the Formless to know the moves the Monkeys move mostly. Not new ones.

"Monkey Team, show them what you've learned." I told them. Mandarin gave me a look.

Otto nodded and performed his new battle move, " **Vertical Razor Chariot!** " He rode his saws to a nearby wall and cut the wall to fall on top of the green Formless. Ka-splat! Hehehe.

Sparx grabbed the red Formless with his magnets and started rolling into a ball. He used the speed and threw the Formless into a nearby wall, " **Gyro Roll!** "

Nova took off into the air and summoned her guantles, " **Knuckle Duster!** " She surprise attacked the yellow Formless and used her other hand to finish the job.

Gibson jumped away from the blue Formless and summoned his cyber back drill, " **Bio-Static Energy Amplifi-** "

"Gibson!" Otto shouted, cutting him off.

Gibson sighed, "Very well." Then called, " **Spin Shocker!** " He fired the blue energy at the Formless and the enemy exploded upon impact.

Antauri leaped into the air and summoned his claws, " **Mega Monkey Paw!** " He spin-dived into the dark Formless and it fell apart.

The battle was over and everyone withdrew their weapons. Chiro smiled and I clapped my hands at Antauri's performance.

Then Chiro turned to Mandarin, "Give up, Mandarin. You're outnumbered."

"Am I?" Mandarin asked with a smirk. Then he opened his ears and released some sort of signal.

The Monkeys' expressions went blank and all, but Otto, fainted.

"What did you do to them!?" I asked in anger.

"A little backdoor planted in the Robot Monkey Operating System long ago." Mandarin answered, floating toward Otto, "The big shut down, I'm afraid." He kicked Otto down.

He shut the Monkeys down? That's going too far!

" **Monkey Fu!** " I shouted as I charged toward the evil Monkey and glowing green energy enveloped my body.

I charged him out of the spacecraft and onto the signal antennae. Mandarin attacked me with his energy sword, but I grabbed his and threw him over my shoulder. Mandarin fell a few feet from me.

"Simple martial arts." I told him.

Mandarin got back to his feet and glared at me, "This is your last chance, my dear. Look at them down there. You are better than any human." Then he smiled, "You remember, don't you?"

I pushed my glasses up my nose and sighed, "Look, I sincerely have no idea what you're talking about." I told him, "I'm just like everyone else. Only one thing sets apart from the others." He raised a brow and I looked up with a smile, "I have a family of five monkeys and a boy."

Mandarin turned and saw the Monkeys were floating above us. Unharmed, like the backdoor thing never happened.

"We reprogrammed that backdoor a long time ago." Antauri smiled, "All you did was reboot our systems."

They charged in and attacked Mandarin. Mandarin fell back and Antauri landed in front of him.

" **Monkey Mind Scream!** " He released screaming energy at Mandarin.

Mandarin fell near my feet. "You're going back where you belong, Mandarin." I told him in a low tone.

Mandarin looked at me, "One day, you will find out how much more you are. Who you really are, my dear. But for now..."

He summoned his energy sword and cut the antennae panel I was stranding on, before any of us could react. The panel gave under my weight and I fell.

The Monkeys rushed to save me and carried me to safety. Mandarin escaped and the sky cleared.

Antauri looked at me, "You defeated him, Ellie."

I shook my head, "We defeated him."

The rings around everyone's necks fell off and Shuggarzoom was free from Mandarin's control. I should be smiling in relief, but I wasn't.

Something about Mandarin felt familiar. The way he kept looking at me. He does know me. But how can I know if he was lying, or just saying those things so I would join him to get answers?

Next time I see him, I'll have to ask him.


	8. Pit of Doom

Pit of Doom.

 **Ellie's POV.**

 _Ugh!_ Not again! Formless are attacking Shuggarzoom City again. And during a nice quiet day. Chiro and I entered our Hypermode and chased after the Formless in the arcade.

"We're in the arcade. There's three of them. Over." Chiro told the Monkeys via communication.

"Roger that, Chiro. We're on route." Antauri answered.

Chiro and I chased after the trio of bad guys. One strayed from the group and turned its attention to Mr. Gackslapper, the owner of the hover-burger stand.

Chiro quickly ran in between the Formless and Mr. Gackslapper, "Don't worry, Mr. Gackslapper!"

Then Antauri arrived and took out the Formless with one strike from his claws. The Formless turned into ooze, Chiro frowned and Mr. Gackslapper smiled, "Them monkeys."

A little later, Chiro and I found the second Formless attacking the ice cream parlor. It exit the store and saw us. The Formless charged to attack and Chiro and I readied to fight back.

Nova arrived and knocked the Formless out before it could touch us. Chiro growled in annoyance.

"Thank the monkey for us, Chiro and Ellie, dears." The female owner of the ice cream parlor, Ma Sheenko, waved with a smile.

I smiled back, "No problem, Ma Sheenko."

Later, we found the last Formless in an alley. It ran from the sight of my shadow above it and bumped into Chiro. Chiro smiled and readied for a fight. However Otto arrived and sawed the soldier in half. The Formless exploded and a bit of it landed into Chiro's hair. Ooops.

The other Monkeys arrived and I jumped down from my location. Antauri looked up and saw another group of Formless.

"More Formless. On the roof." He alerted.

Then the Monkeys took off. Chiro shook his head clean of ooze and we made our way to a nearby elevator. However, when we got there, the doors were closing.

"Hold the door!" Chiro shouted, running toward the elevator.

As his luck, the doors closed before he could reach them. Annoyed and frustrated, Chiro ran toward the stairs. I stared at the elevator with a raised brow.

There was someone in that elevator I didn't recognise. A senior man in black and red sunglasses. Something about that fellow didn't sit right with me.

"Ellie! Come on!" Chiro shouted, snapping me out of my thoughts and back to reality.

I quickly caught up to Chiro as we ran up the stairs. Half-way up and Chiro already looked out of breath. I guess he skipped our cardio warm-ups this morning.

We arrived to the top and Chiro opened the door, "Monkey Team, we're here to help."

However, all we saw was the Monkeys with their weapons drawn and puddles of ooze all over the roof.

Otto waved, "Hey Chiro. Hey Ellie."

I put my hands behind my back and joked with a smile, "Aw man, did we miss the party?"

Chiro just shlumped over, "Aw, you didn't even leave Ellie or me one."

"Save your strength." Antauri told him, "There will always be battles."

Gibson checked his scanner, "Not today, thankfully." He smiled, "According to my scanner, the city is clean."

With that, the Monkeys, except Sparx, flew off to return to the Super Robot.

Sparx looked back at me and Chiro, "Need a lift?"

I was about to accept, but Chiro kept me back and snapped at the red Monkey, "We can walk, you know. We don't need help with that!" He folded his arms in a pout, "I mean Ellie and I were all over those Formless."

Sparx looked at me. I just shrugged my shoulders, unsure how to answer. Sparx looked back at Chiro and shrugged, "If you say so, Kid." Then he turned flew after the others.

"I WAS!" Chiro shouted after him, then repeated in a sulk, "I was." Chiro sighed and exit Hypermode, "Gotta get a rocket pack."

I exit Hypermode and followed after him toward the stairs, "You shouldn't be so stubborn, Chiro." I spoke up, "They were just trying to help."

"Speak for yourself." Chiro looked at me, "I had those Formless. You know I did." He balled his hands into fists, "I didn't want their help!"

"There's a very thin line between wanting and needing." I told him, pushing my glasses up my nose, "Sometimes somethings we want are not what we need."

"You sound just like Antauri." He told me, then asked, "How can you be so calm? They didn't leave any Formless for you either."

I shrugged my shoulders and casually put my hands at the back of my head, "It doesn't really bother me."

We reached the bottom of the stairs and Chiro was out of breath, "Stairs..."

Then BT arrived. BT was a teenage boy with ginger hair. He wore a sleeveless collared shirt under a sweater vest. White pants and red shoes. Sports tape under wristbands.

He and his best friend, Glenny, a large, dark-skinned boy of similar clothing, usually tease and taunt me and Chiro for hanging out with the Monkey Team.

Oh, yeah. Everyone in Shuggarzoom City knows that Chiro and I are part of the Hyperforce. They found out months ago. A true humble hero never reveals who they really are, but an even humbler hero doesn't deny their identity when someone finds out.

"Chiro. Ellie. I can't find Glenny." BT told us, "I looked all over and he's just gone."

A small smile grew on Chiro's face. We left the building and started looking around the city.

"Don't worry. We'll find him." Chiro assured BT.

We looked around and it looked like the entire city was deserted.

"Sure got dead around here." Chiro noted.

The first place we looked was the ice cream parlor. The entire place was empty.

"Hello? Ma? Pa Sheenko? Can any of you hear me?" I called, as we entered and BT looked over the counter.

With no reply from the parlor, Chiro left.

"Ah. Free samples." BT smiled, as he grabbed a few packets from the counter.

I pushed my glasses up my nose in thought. This is oddly preculiar.

"Ellie! BT!" Chiro called. BT and I left the ice cream parlor.

Next place we checked was the arcade.

"Mr. Poli? You around?" Chiro called.

Still no reply from anyone. Next was the hover-burger stand.

"Mr. Gackslapper?" Chiro called. Again, no reply.

"This is getting really strange." I noted, "Where is everyone?"

BT ate the last two hover-burgers before we left to search the rest of the city.

"You're never gonna find Glenny." BT spoke up, "Better call the Monkeys."

"We can't rely on them all the time, BT." I answered.

"The Monkeys can't do anything I can't do." Chiro added.

Then there was a ding sound. Like from and elevator. It sent chills up my spine.

"What was that?" I asked, turned and saw BT walking off, "BT?"

He walked inside an elevator. Inside was the same man from before. He smiled and the doors closed.

"Hey! Wait!" Chiro called, running toward the elevator.

I grabbed his shoulder, as a vehicle passed. The elevator was gone. Okay... That's not creepy at all... Another ding and the elevator appeared behind us. Instead of people, Formless exit this time.

Chiro and I entered Hypermode and we quickly hid before the soldiers could find us. The Formless returned to the elevator. Chiro grabbed my hand and we ran toward the elevator. Unfortunately the doors closed before we could enter.

"NO!" Chiro cried, as he hit the doors.

He sighed in frustration and the ding came again. The doors opened to reveal an empty elevator. Chiro grabbed my hand and we charged in. Chiro laughed, but the doors closed behind us, and no one was present, but Chiro and I.

Chiro turned to the door and noticed something off, "No buttons? What kind of elevator doesn't have buttons?"

The elevator felt like it moved, then came to a stop with a violent shake.

The doors opened to revealed that we weren't in Shuggarzoom City anymore. Chiro and I exit the elevator and looked around.

"Where are we?" Chiro asked.

The sky was dark and there was little to no sign of life. In front of us was a large hole. Like some kind of pit. Inside the pit was sounds of digging and working. I looked in and the pit was so deep, all we could see was darkness.

I felt I needed to drop something to see how deep this pit was, but something told me that I didn't want to know the results. Something's not right here at all.

"What is this place?" Chiro asked.

I turned to see the man in black, inside the elevator again, "And who are you?"

The man just smiled at me and the doors closed. They opened again, to reveal Formless. Chiro and I readied ourselves, as the soldiers charged toward us.

" **Thunder Punch!** " Chiro punched the closest Formless. Then used his kicks to take out the next two, " **Lightning Kick!** "

I summoned my claws and charged toward the remaining Formless, " **Spectre Claw!** " With rapid movement, I took down the Formless.

* * *

( **A/N: Similar to Antauri during the bridge attack in Chiro's Girl.** )

* * *

With the Formless gone, Chiro and I relaxed. The man in the elevator smiled. The doors closed for a second, opened and he was gone again.

Cautious, Chiro and I approached the elevator. The doors started to close again, so we charged in before they could fully close. I looked up and saw the man hanging up-side down from the ceiling.

"Okay, sir. We need answers and we need them now." I told the man.

The man only smiled and the elevator flipped upside down. Chiro and I fell and the ceiling opened to reveal the pit. I quickly grabbed the edge with one hand and caught Chiro with the other, "Gotcha, Chiro."

Chiro smiled at me, "Thanks, Ellie."

However, as rotten as my luck is, the elevator doors closed on my hand, forcing me to let go and Chiro and I fell into the pit. Chiro had a rough landing, as he hit his head and back on his way down. I just landed on my side.

Chiro and I recovered and finally saw the bottom of the pit. The citizens of Shuggarzoom! They were all here digging and mining in shackles.

One of the citizens saw us and smiled to everyone else, I think it was Mr. Gackslapper, "Hey. Look everyone. It's Chiro and Ellie."

Everyone looked and saw us. Most of them looked exhausted and ready to collapse, but they all looked really relieved to see us. How long have they been here?

Chiro and I slide down the slope to meet up with the citizens. Chiro explained how we got here and I asked what happened to them.

"Happened to us just the same." The mayor answered, "Captured by that haunted elevator and dumped in this 'Pit of Doom'."

Chiro stared at the top of the pit.

"It's too deep to escape from, dears!" Ma Sheenko added, "And they're making us dig it even deeper. It'll never end!"

My hands balled into fists of anger, "It ends now!"

Suddenly I was hit by a strong current of electricity. My body went numb and fell limp. Everything around me went black. The last thing I heard was Chiro calling my name and he got zapped too.

* * *

 _ ***A Little Later, inside a Prison...***_

I regained conscienceness to the sound of metalic clanking and familiar grunts. I opened my eyes to find myself in a cell with iron bars. My hands and ankles were shackled and chained.

I could hear Chiro struggling to my left. Then he sighed with a sulk, "Should have asked for help when I could."

"It's still not too late to try, Chiro." I spoke up, finding my voice.

Chiro looked at me and smiled, "Ellie!" Then asked, "Do you think you can phase out of here and get the Monkey Team?"

I closed my eyes and focused my thoughts on not feeling the cuffs around my hands, " **Phanto-** " However, I was cut off by a shock of electricity, "Ow!"

"Agh! I can't believe it! We're stuck here and there's no way of contacting the Monkey Team." Chiro shouted in dismay.

"Chiro. The Hyperforce is connected in a mystical level as well." I reminded him with a smile.

Chiro looked at me with a raised brow. Then realization hit him and regained his smile, "The Power Primate!"

He stood up, closed his eyes and raised his arms in the air. His chest glowed green and released energy signals. In my ears, I could hear monkey chirping. Calling out to me.

 _ **"Monkey Team... Hear me..."**_

A Formless Soldier arrived and tapped Chiro's cell bars with a bone, telling him to quiet it down. Chiro looked at the soldier, cutting the signal and connection.

Dang it!

Now, all we have to do is wait and see if it worked.

* * *

 _ ***Later that night...***_

As anticipated, the Monkeys did arrive to help Chiro and I. However, the Skeleton King was able to get to them with a good threat, which forced them to surrender and get locked up into cells on the other side of the prison from Chiro and I.

"Tomorrow a new day will dawn on Shuggarzoom City." Skeleton King announced over the TV robot, "No more meddling monkeys. No more children heroes. No more humans at all. They'll be here, digging my pit. Each and every one replaced by my monster army. And tomorrow in Shuggarzoom City, only my Formless minions will stomp the streets. Evil will triumph! And I shall rule!"

He laughed and the robot left the prison.

Once the robot was gone, Nova spoke up, "I so do not like that guy."

Chiro sighed with a sulk, "It's all my fault."

"Sometimes even heroes need help." Antauri told him.

"We tried to call you. With the Power Primate." Chiro replied, "Ellie assured me it'll work."

Antauri smiled, "And we came, did we not?"

I smiled, "Of course you did. I knew you would."

He looked away. His cheeks turning pink again. Then Sparx spoke up, "We're also stuck on some distant planet, trillions of miles away from Shuggarzoom City."

I looked up and saw a familiar moon, glowing and giving our prison a luminous light, "We're not. Recognize that moon?"

Gibson smiled, "Of course. It's our moon, Ranger 7. We're still on our planet. We must be far outside the city. In the Zone of Wasted Years."

Chiro's smile fell, "We might as well be a trillion miles away. We can't do anything."

"Oh, but we can." Antauri spoke up, "We, too, can call for help."

"How?" Chiro asked.

Antauri looked at me. My eyes widened, "Me?"

"Your symbiosis with the Super Robot goes more than just a physical connection, Ellie. It's much deeper." He told me.

With that, a cable from his helmet connected to my forehead. The other Monkeys did the same. I closed my eyes as a powerful surge pulsed through me. Behind my eyelids, I could feel myself waking up. I was back in Shuggarzoom City. Inside the Super Robot.

I opened my eyes and shouted,

" **Super!** "

" **Robot!** "

" **Monkey!** "

" **Team!** "

" **Hyper!** "

" **Force!** "

" **Go!** "

I closed my eyes again and let my mind control the Super Robot. It took off to the sky, making its way to us.

The Formless saw the Robot coming, but there were easily taken care of. The Super Robot landed in the pit and picked up the prison. The citizens were in a panic of what was going on.

"We're going home." I smiled.

The Super Robot took off into the air and flew back to Shuggarzoom City. It was morning when we arrived to the bridge to Shuggarzoom City. I sensed something huge within the city.

"Formless..." I notified.

The Monkeys closed their eyes and saw it too. A gigantic mess of merged Formless.

"Hey, Ellie. How about if we let you handle this one." Sparx offered.

I nodded with a smile. I told the Super Robot to use any weapon it thought was best to take out the beast. It used its eye-lasers to stun the Formless. Energy disks from its mouth to weaken. Then rockets from its knuckles to finish the job.

The Formless was defeated and the Super Robot landed back where it belonged. It put the prison down and everyone was free. The Monkeys disconnected the cables from my forehead and we left the prison.

Unfortunately, our victory was short-lived as the blasted elevator and the man inside appeared. The man growled at us. The citizens ran in fear.

Nova cracked her knuckles, ready for a fight, "Ha! If that little guy's the best Skeleton King can do, we've got nothing to worry about."

Nova was about to eat her words. The man and the elevator merged together and revealed to be one whole creature with the buttons located on its chest.

"So there's the buttons!" Chiro noted.

Nova silently shivered, "Ew..." Then turned to the creature, "Okay, elevator monster, you are going down!" She summoned her gauntlets, " **Lady Tomahawk!** "

Nova slammed her fists into the ground. Cracks traveled toward the creature, but it disappeared before anything could happen. It reappeared beside us and fired rockets at us from the elevator doors of its body. The Monkeys, Chiro and I avoided the rockets.

The creature vanished again and reappeared on the other side, near Nova. It pressed a button on its chest and threw weapons at Nova.

Nova dodged and whacked them away, "I don't think so, ugly!"

Then there was a sound of crumbling behind her. The weapons she dodged hit a wall and it collapsed on top of her.

"Nova!" Otto cried. He ran to help her, but the creature appeared in front of him and summoned energy orbs to attack him.

Otto dodged and knocked some out of the way with his saws, but one got to him and knocked him into the nearest wall. The other orbs fell on top of him.

I leaped into the air and kicked the creature into the chest.

"Help Nova and Otto!" I told the Monkeys and Chiro.

The creature growled at me and vanished, leaving me in the air. I fell to the ground and back ached from the impact.

Gibson grabbed his scanner, "The elevator! I've got a magnetic signature reading right over... Right over..." He looked up, "Us..."

The creature appeared, hovering above the Monkeys. A trapdoor opened and rocks fell on top of Gibson, Sparx, Nova and Antauri.

"NO!" Chiro and I cried.

The creature chuckled. Chiro and I were on our own for the time being. Chiro leaped through the trapdoor and grabbed the creature. He pressed a button and they disappeared. They reappeared near Nova and the creature was trying to shake Chiro off it, but Chiro had a good grip.

Otto was able to break out of the pile of energy orbs and saw what was going on, "Uh-oh!"

"Get the others!" Chiro instructed. He climbed the creature and pressed another button. Both the creature and Chiro disappeared.

Nova, Otto and I ran to the rock pile and started removing them from the pile.

"What is that thing?" Otto asked, removing more rocks.

Antauri was able to emerge from the rocks and answered, "Apparently some sort of teleportation creature."

I removed another rock and Gibson broke out. He grabbed his scanner again, "According to my calculations, the interdimensional matrix, at the heart of the teleporter, could be disrupted by a strong magnetic field."

Sparx broke out of the rocks with his magnets, "I can make one of those!"

"Unfortunately, we need a way to put them inside that thing's energy field." Gibson informed.

Chiro and creature reappeared and it looked Chiro was losing. The creatured knock Chiro off, but he caught himself between the doors. The disappeared again.

"Then it's time we gave each other a hand." Antauri told us.

Then the creature and Chiro reappeared above us. Nova and Otto climbed the nearest street light and Otto swinged Nova to Chiro. Nova grabbed him with her tail.

"Got him!" Nova shouted.

"Pull!" Otto shouted.

They pulled Chiro away from the creature. Antauri and Sparx floated behind the creature. Sparx's magnet was charging an attack, ready to fire.

"Hey elevator monster! Teleport this!" Sparx called.

The creature turned to Sparx and Antauri.

" **Magna-Tingler Blast!** " Sparx struck the creature before it could react.

Sparks of electricity crackled and flew as the creature screamed in agony. The creature imploded upon itself until there was nothing left of it.

Otto smiled, "Ding."

* * *

 _ ***Later that day, In the City Hall...***_

With the teleportation elevator creature defeated and Shuggarzoom City safe once again, the Mayor announced a special surprise meeting for the Hyperforce.

Everyone arrived and the Monkeys, Chiro and I were on the stage with the Mayor and something under a large cloth. I had my hood over my head. I have terrible stage fright.

The Mayor removed the cloth to reveal a golden statue monument of the entire Hyperforce.

"And so, let this statue be a token of appreciation to the Hyperforce. For once again saving Shuggarzoom City." The Mayor announced. He shook Chiro's hand, "Our celebration awaits on the roof."

He pointed and an elevator opened. The Monkeys looked at each other, then at Chiro. Chiro looked very uneasy. After the creature we defeated, elevators are the last on our minds.

I politely shook my head, "Thanks, Mayor. But we'll take the stairs."

"We don't do stairs, Kid." Sparx told me.

He and Nova showed their surprise of two rocket packs. One for Chiro and one for me. Chiro's smile grew in surprise. Chiro and I put the packs on and we joined the Monkeys to fly toward the roof of the building.

Another troubled day ends with a good conclusion. But what was Skeleton King up to with digging that pit?


	9. Thingy

Thingy.

 **Ellie's POV.**

It's been a quiet week for a change. But I'm not gonna jinx it. The Monkeys, Chiro and I were on Ranger 7, Shuggarzoom's moon, mining for fuel rocks for the Super Robot. It was running low since our last patrol.

Otto was enjoying the scenery and quiet of the uninhabited planet, "Know what I like about Ranger 7? The peace and quiet."

Unfortunately, the quiet was interrupted by Nova using her skills to shatter a large rock into pebbles and refining them into beautiful gemstones. They look like a mixture between a corrundum and a quartz stone.

Beautiful, but powerful energy converters.

"Quiet? Try boring." Chiro joked as he picked up a stone.

This got him a glare from Otto.

Sparx passed by with a mining cart, "A lifeless moon ain't fun, Kid?" Then he looked around and shrugged, "Come on. Just look at all the rocks..." He chuckled, as Chiro threw the stone into the cart.

Gibson picked up another stone and looked it over with his optics, "Indeed. Each is a geological wonder, just waiting to be converted into much need robot fuel."

Antauri used his psychokinesis to grab the stone from Gibson and moved it into the cart. He smiled, "I believe the point that Gibson is trying to make is that we can find excitement anywhere. Even somewhere uninhabited."

I looked behind him and Gibson and noticed something, "If this place is uninhabited, what is that?"

The two Monkeys turn and followed my gaze. At the bottom of the cliff was small, blue fuzzball. It was a very cute little critter. The creature purred at us. It caught Nova's attention, as she threw a large refined rock toward the mine cart. But she missed and hit Sparx.

The rock bounced off Sparx's head and hit a nearby rock formation. The formation gave out and created an avalanche.

"Avalanche!" Chiro shouted.

He, Antauri, Gibson and I used our rocket packs to get out of the way. However the avalanche was gonna attack the little critter. The little guy was too scared to move.

Chiro, the Monkeys and I charged into action to protect the little critter, "Hyperforce Go!"

Antauri used his psychokinesis to block the avalanches path. A few rocks slipped away from him.

Nova summoned her guantlets, " **Boom Boom Wake Up!** "

She punched the rocks into smaller pebbles.

" **Scritch-Scratch Doom Thrower!** " Otto summoned his saws and fired an energy attack at a few more rocks. The rocks exploded into smaller pebbles.

Sparx summoned his magnets, " **Magna-Tingler Blast!** "

A few more incoming rocks were vaporised by the attack. More rocks came down and Gibso was able to dig a hole and the rocks rested inside. However one got lucky and bounced toward the creature.

Chiro and I landed in front of the boulder and combined our attacks, " **Thunder Punch/Spectre Claw!** "

Once everything calmed down and the critter was safe, Chiro and I turned to it with a smile. The critter backed away, whimpering in fear.

Gibson joined, "Careful. That creature could be dangerous."

I withdrew my claws and gently went down to my knees, "It's okay, little guy. We're not gonna hurt you."

The creature smiled, leaped into my arms and licked my helmet with light pink saliva. I giggled and it cuddled into my arms.

Chiro chuckled, "It's friendly." Then he smiled, "Hey. You know what I'm thinking?"

Gibson waved his arms, "Oh no. We are not bringing that thing into the Super Robot."

He looked at the other Monkeys to back him up. The critter purred and jumped into Nova's arms.

It licked her face and Nova giggled, "It is kinda cute."

The critter leaped over to Otto and licked him too. Otto smiled, "Probably won't eat much. And you gotta love slobber."

It leaped over to Sparx and licked him. Sparx chuckled, "Come on. The furball won't take up much space."

The critter leaped on top of Antauri's head and licked him too. Antauri remained unfazed, "And this will only be temporary."

I nodded, "Of course. Ranger 7 is uninhabited, so this little guy's probably not from here. So as soon as we can find his home planet, we'll return him."

Chiro put his hand over my shoulders, "Heh. Leave it to you to think of others before yourself."

The critter leaped off Antauri and into Chiro's arms. It licked his helmet and Chiro smiled. It turned its attention to Gibson, and leaped towards him.

However Gibson was keeping him away, "Just keep it away from me."

The creature released some dust and and Gibson sneezed, letting go of the little guy. It leaped on top of Chiro's head.

"And give it a bath." Gibson told us.

With that said and done, we refueled the Super Robot and made our way back to Shuggarzoom. We named the creature, 'Thingy'. And we all did our own thing on the trip back.

Chiro and I were playing with Thingy, using a holographic projector. Thingy jumped through the holographic orb and hit the wall.

I surpressed a giggle. Chiro laughed, "Thingy, you whoob. It's just a hologram." Then he used the remote to morph the orb to look like a Monkey head, "Try this." Thingy smiled and chased after it, "Come on. Get that monkey."

Thingy bounced and made its way into Gibson's lab. There was a crash and an explosion.

"Oh no..." Chiro grimaced as Thingy bounced out unharmed.

Gibson exit his lab, covered from head to tail in smoke and soot.

Thingy hid behind Chiro, as Chiro explained with a sheepish look, "Come on, Gibson. It was an accident."

"I'm not so sure." Gibson interjected, then showed his scanner with images of Thingy being mischievous, "According to my ongoing analysis, that creature is a new monster species. It's already damage our computer cables and clogged the ventilation system with its filthy hair! It could be trying to destory us."

"What? Thingy is harmless." Chiro defended. Then he looked behind him, "Aren't you, Thingy?"

However Thingy was gone. I cleared my throat and pointed to a wall. Thingy came out from a small duct. Chiro quickly ran to the little critter.

Gibson picked up a tuff of blue fur, "Harmless? Hmm... I'll find out for certain."

I felt something tickle my throat, so I covered my mouth and coughed to clear it out.

* * *

 _ ***A Little Later...***_

It was training time with Antauri in the Training Room. Chiro and I were in Hypermode. Gibson was still in his lab. A pillar rose from the ground an summoned weapons, ready to be used.

"As you can see, the weapons reflex trainer is designed to keep on our toes." Antauri explained, as he levitated, dodging the weapons easily.

He landed and smiled, "Or off them, as the case may be." Then asked, "So, who wants to-"

Nova cut him off, running toward the simulation, "Me first!" The weapons started attacking, but she dodged with ease, "This is gonna be way too easy."

Antauri typed on the control console and the red lasers started firing at Nova. Nova was still able to dodge with ease.

"So, got anything a little more challenging?" She asked.

Antauri pressed a button, but the console sparked in response. Antauri gasped and stepped back from the console. More weapon pillars rose and were ready to attack us.

"Something tells me this isn't part of the training exercise." Chiro noted.

The weapons attacked us. Chiro, the Monkeys and I jumped into action to take them out. Nova took out the first pillar. A stray drill was about to surprise her, but Sparx took it out with his magnet.

I summoned my claws, ready to attack " **Shad-** ", but my throat started hurting and I started to feel really dizzy and light-headed. I fell to my knees and started coughing. The pillar aimed to attack me.

"Ellie! Watch out!" I heard Otto shout, as he and Antauri summoned their weapons and attacked the pillar.

" **Faze and Daze!** " Antauri shouted, as he phased through the pillar and destroyed the pillar from the inside.

Otto and Chiro destroyed the last two pillars.

"Okay. That was challenging." Nova noted, as everything calmed down.

Chiro noticed a little furball was missing. He looked around his feet, then asked, "Anybody seen Thingy?"

The control console started making noises. The button panel bounced off to reveal Thingy inside, covered in wires. Thingy blushed sheepishly and the Monkey's looked at Chiro.

Then Gibson appeared on the central computer, "Monkey Team, I've just made a startling discovery." Thingy jumped on top of Chiro's head, "And it's related to that 'Thingy'."

Before he could turn off the transmission, an alarm went off and sealed Gibson inside his lab.

"Warning: Airlock breach!" The computer announced.

"Huh? Wh-What's going on?" Gibson asked, looking around.

"Outer Door opening." The computer announced, opening the outer door hatch. The powerful vacuum of space began sucking everthing out, including Gibson, "You maybe pulled into outer space. And your doom."

Gibson grabbed the closest object, to stop getting sucked out. However he lost his grip and bumped his head on the way out. He was out-cold and drifting past us.

"Gibson!" I cried out of worry.

Chiro, the Monkeys and I went to our stations.

"We've got a Monkey overboard! Let's turn it around, Team." Chiro instructed.

"Roger, Chiro." Sparx answered.

The Super Robot turned around and was on pursuit of collecting Gibson.

"We're closing on his position." Antauri notified.

I started to feel dizzy and light-headed again. And this time, no ticklish throat. Instead, my stomach was turning. Like I was suffering from a terrible stomach bug. Then my feet went numb.

"We've lost the foot thrusters!" Nova alerted.

"Propulsion power is gone!" Otto added.

"Antauri, engage tractor beam." Chiro told Antauri.

My head felt like it was going through a migraine, then it too fell numb.

"Sorry, Chiro. It appears someone has had a busy day." Antauri sighed.

Gibson drifted close-by.

"He's drifting out of range!" Nova alarmed.

"Ellie, can you grab him?" Chiro asked me.

"I can try." I answered with a small cough. I moved my right hand over to Gibson. The Super Robot copied me and was able to save the blue Monkey, "I got him."

* * *

 _ ***A Little Later...***_

We got Gibson back inside the Super Robot and got him into the medical bay. Antauri, Chiro and I were checking on him.

"Just a bump on the head. He'll be okay." Chiro assured.

Antauri shook his head, "Unfortunately, I could not say the same for the Robot. We have multiple system failures. We're not going anywhere for now."

Chiro sulked and we left the medical bay, "We should have listened to Gibson."

The we heard Otto's voice, "Come on, little Thingy." We looked and saw him, Sparx and Nova circled around Thingy. Otto was holding a small cage, "Get in there. Come on."

Thingy scurried off in fear. Sparx chased after it. Nova turned to us, "I'm sorry, but we gotta. After Gibson-"

Then Sparx cut her off, "Cornered! Gotcha now."

Thingy got more afraid. It morphed and grew into a bigger beast and roared at us.

"This is where Gibson would say 'I told you so'." Sparx noted in a deadpan tone.

Thingy threw us into the nearest wall. Nova recovered and ripped a panel off the wall and threw it at Thingy. Thingy kicked it off. The Monkeys summoned their weapons.

"Monkey Team, prepare to attack." Antauri told the team.

I quickly jumped in between the Monkeys and Thingy, "Wait. I think you just scared him." I turned to the scared beast, exit Hypermode and smiled at him, "It's okay, Thingy. It's me, Ellie. Remember?"

Thingy looked at me and tilted his head at me. Then he smiled at returned to his normal furball self. He leaped into my arms and licked my face.

I smiled and giggled, "That's better."

"I'm afraid we still must quarantine Thingy." Antauri spoke up, "The creature is more of the threat than we imagined."

Chiro nodded in understanding. I gave Thingy a sad look and put him in the cage. Thingy gave me a sad look.

Then a familiar voice shouted, "Stop!"

We looked and saw Gibson, back on his feet, and holding a cell sample.

"Thingy is not the threat after all. One of you has been sabotaging the Robot." He announced.

Sparx just folded his arms, "Gibson must have hit his head harder than we thought."

"I was trying to explain, before I was pulled from the airlock." Gibson explained. He walked over to a data console and inserted the sample.

The central computer showed the sample and magnefied-zoom closer, "A flake of what appears to be ordinary dandruff, courtesy of Thingy. In reality is a static virus designed to attack machines."

I recongized the emblem on the yellow specks of dust in the fur and glared, "Created by Skeleton King..."

"Who infected your little friend and left him at our refueling stop. Anticipating we would adopt him." Antauri concluded.

Gibson nodded, "Yes. And I calculate at least one Robot Monkey has the virus and is now under Skeleton King's control."

The Monkeys looked among each other.

"So, how come you're not all infected?" Chiro asked.

"I haven't completed my full analysis." Gibson answered, "However we can find out which one of us is."

We followed Gibson to the computer room and started the test. The Monkeys were connected and Gibson started typing on the console.

"Pre-tests complete. The Robot's computer will now scan us." He announced.

The upper screens showed x-ray images of each Monkey. All of them looked fine. I felt light-headed and nauseous again. The screen turned to Gibson and the computer started malfuction, like before.

The Monkeys quickly disconnected themselves and we ran. The console exploded. The aftershock threw Sparx into the nearest wall, and the rest of us ducked for cover.

Once everything was clear and calm, Otto asked, "Did I pass?"

"Should have realized whoever has the virus would sabotage the test." Gibson noted, as everyone got back to their feet.

Suspicious, Nova pointed at Antauri and Sparx, "Yeah... And it's probably the same one tried to get rid of me in the training room." She pointed to Otto.

"And the one who cut the Robot's thruster power, stranding us here." Otto added in a similar tone.

"This is messed up..." Sparx spoke up. He readied his hand.

"Don't do it, Sparx." Chiro warned.

Sparx, Otto and Nova summoned their weapons and aimed them at each other. Antauri jumped in between them, "Enough! Accusing each other will solve nothing."

I nodded, "Antauri is right. We all need to calm down. Gibson and I will fix the Robot's computer, so we can finish the test. In the meantime, everyone is confined to their rooms."

The Monkeys made their way to their elevators. Then Sparx spoke up, "What if Gibson has the virus? He's been acting awfully innocent."

"Gibson is the only one who can get the test ready." I explained, "I'll be here watching him, in case something happens."

"Yes... Listen to the girl..." Gibson agreed in a low tone.

Wait... Did he just call me...?

"'Listen to the girl'?" Chiro repeated, then noticed, "That sounds like something-"

Then Gibson pushed Chiro into his elevator, "Skeleton King would say?" He pushed me behind him and pressed a button on a remote. A shield appeared over the the elevators, shocking the others.

"Mr. Hal Gibson! What the heck are you doing!?" I exclaimed.

Gibson just grinned, "You were right, Sparx. It is me. I've got the virus."

Then he started mutating under the virus' effects. His hands and feet grew into claws. His body grew taller and slender. His fur darkened. Rocket pack seperated into two packs. Teeth grew longer and sharper. Spike grew on his lower back and the back of his legs. The tip of his tail grew a boney spear-like tip. His eyes turned red, like Mandarin's and his helmet resembled Skeleton King's crown.

Chiro screamed and Gibson ran over to the central computer. He typed on the console.

"And I must finish my mission; The destruction of Shuggarzoom City." He smirked.

"No!" I shouted. I charged toward Gibson, but he grabbed me with his tail. The light-headedness and nausea returned and my body started to ache.

The Super Robot returned to its route back to Shuggarzoom and landed back in its home site.

"Gibson, come on. Let us out." Chiro told the corrupted Monkey.

"We can find a way to cure you." I added.

Gibson shook his head, "Oh no. A cure is simply out of the question. There is far too much work to be done."

"Hey! One derranged Monkey is not gonna destroy Shuggarzoom!" Sparx pointed out.

"Oh, but I am not alone." Gibson replied, walking toward Thingy and summoning one of his drills, "I wasn't the only one infected by this disgusting creature!"

Thingy screamed in fear and tried to escape the cage. I struggled against the mutated Monkey's tail's grip, but his grip only tightened.

"There now, Thingy. No need for any sudden transformations." He told Thingy, "We are all friends here."

"I'm sorry about this, Gibson." I muttered, then bit his tail.

Gibson yelled in pain and threw me into the nearest wall. My glasses fell off my face and snapped and cracked broken under Gibson's foot as he approached me.

With Gibson's attention centered on me, I looked at Thingy, "Run, Thingy."

Thingy squeezed out of the cage and into the ventilation system.

Gibson growled, but shrugged, "No matter. I'll catch it eventually."

"So, which one of us is infected?" Nova asked.

"You all should be." Gibson answered, "But somehow you've become immune to the virus." Then he grinned, "I'll have to dissect you later to learn why."

"If the Monkeys became immune to the virus and it doesn't infect organics, why am I not locked up like the others?" I asked.

Gibson turned to me, "You've been fighting back the effects. The light-headedness. The aches and nausea. Despite being flesh and bone."

I thought for a second. Then it hit me. I'm not the one that's infected by the virus! A true symbiotic bond goes further than just a physical and mental connection!

I gasped, "No..."

Gibson grinned, "You really are a clever girl. The other that is infected is the most powerful machine among us: The Super Robot!"

Suddenly, the entire interior was covered in moss-like fur. My muscles and bones ached. My blood ran hot. My heart was racing out of my chest.

I fell to my knees as the aches turned into burning pain, "What are you doing to me? I'm on fire!"

This must be how the virus feels when it mutates its victims. I couldn't feel the changes, but all I could feel was an evil fire burning through my psyche. Telling me that it's my destiny to join Skeleton King's army.

I will not let you take control of my mind, Skeleton King. Mutate me all you want. You won't change my heart!

The burning faded and I could move again. I looked myself over. From what I could see, I looked similar to Gibson, but not as badly corrupted. Dark grey fur. My ghost claws were drawn. Bony spikes running down my back. Spear-tipped tail. My feet were clawed. And my build was taller and more slender.

"Don't you see? The Robot was sabotaging itself, as it came under the influence of the virus." Gibson pointed out. Then smiled, "Now the infection is complete."

With that, he pushed me into my elevator and entere his own. The others were sucked through their elevators and were forced into their stations.

" **Skeleton King Robot Monkey Team Destroyer Force Go!** "

The now corrupted Super Robot was disengaged and started reaking destruction upon Shuggarzoom City. Gibson was controlling the Robot, not me. I was still trying to clear my head from the mutation and see if I was still myself.

Gibson laughed, "This is really quite delightful."

Then Chiro spoke up, "Monkey Team. Can you hear me?"

The Monkeys made muffled sounds, to show they were listening. I opened my eyes and listened. There were no evil thoughts in my mind. No Skeleton King whispers in my ear. I'm still me!

"It's too late, boy." Gibson answered, "Shuggarzoom is doomed."

"It's Thingy! He's the cure." Chiro explained, "When he licked you, he made you all immune, except for Gibson."

I smiled in realization. Of course! Anti-bactirial residue within Thingy's saliva. It fights off any virus on contact. That's why his saliva was pink!

Gibson growled, "I should have eliminated that beast when I had the chance!" Then grinned, "The Robot will deal with you now."

With that, the Super Robot threw Thingy out and started attacking him. Thingy was able to dodge the lasers, but got cornered. The Super Robot lifted its foot and stepped on Thingy. However, Thingy entered his large beast form, around the same size as the Robot, and threw it on its back.

The Super Robot looked at Thingy and vomited some sort of acid at Thingy. Thingy stepped back, picked up the Robot from the legs and threw it into the nearest building.

"Destroy that... That... Thing!" Gibson shouted, as the Super Robot got back to its feet and prepared to fight back.

It fired its rockets at Thingy, but Thingy was unharmed. He roared.

Chiro punched a hole into the Super Robot's torso, so Thingy could see him.

"Team, I need you to keep the Robot from attacking Thingy." Chiro told the Monkeys.

Gibson growled in anger, "You filthy primates dare to oppose me!?"

I chuckled, "Guess again." I put my arms to my sides and stood up straight. The Super Robot, through started hesitating, copied me, "Go ahead, Chiro. Do what you do."

Thingy was about to attack the Super Robot, but Chiro shouted, "Thingy, wait!"

The little holographic orb floated out of the Super Robot and levitated over its face. It shifted into Chiro's smiling face.

"It's me, Chiro." Chiro shouted, then encouraged, "Come on, Thingy. Gimme a lick! A nice, big, sloppy lick!"

Thingy smiled and tackled the Super Robot on to its back. He gave the Robot sloppy licks and his saliva traveled throughout the inside of it. The infection was cured and the Robot was back to normal. I looked at my hands and I was human again. Thingy got off the Robot.

Otto smiled, "Gotta love the slobber."

"NO!" Gibson cried.

"Yep. And I think it's time you gave it a try, Gibson." Chiro smiled.

Gibson was ejected out of the Super Robot and landed on to its left hand. Thingy grabbed him and gave him a large lick. Gibson was back to normal in no time.

* * *

 _ ***The Next Day...***_

With everything back to normal, everyone went on with their normal thing. Chiro and I were playing with Thingy. Gibson was fixing the Super Robot's malfuctions. And the others were just relaxing.

Otto was able to fix and improve my glasses. So, there are a few more features to them than just fixing my eyesight.

"Monkey Team, I have great news." Gibson spoke up, "I've located Thingy's home planet. He can go home."

Chiro sighed with his hands behind his head, "Aaaww. But he just got here."

"If I recall correctly, his visit was always temporary." Gibson reminded.

Chiro sulked and sighed. Then he smirked and looked at me and the others, "Anybody else notice Gibson's acting sort of evil?"

Otto smiled, "Uh-oh."

"He's got the virus again." Sparx added.

"I DO NOT!" Gibson quickly defended.

I giggled, "I dunno. Your fur's darkening again."

"And there is only one cure." Antauri smiled.

"Get him, Thingy!" Nova shouted.

Thingy turned his attention to Gibson and pounced him. Gibson fell and tried to get Thingy arms-length from him.

It's good to see things back to normal.

* * *

( **A/N: Whoo! Over a thousand views. I can't believe it!**

 **Thank you guys so much. I hope I can continue to create stories that you'll love.**

 **I'll see you in the next Chapter. ^_^** )


	10. Flytor

Flytor.

 **Ellie's POV.**

Here we go again. One of Skeleton King's monsters has been seen attacking one of Shuggarzoom's main factories.

It was a giant worm-like creature, similar to the one that threatened to sink the city. But this one can move and the tentacles don't have pincer-like mouths. So, we decided to fight it inside the Super Robot.

The worm roared. "Launch Mega Missiles!" Chiro instructed.

The Mega Missiles were fired and aimed for the worm's face. The worm saw them coming and used its tentacles to protect itself.

Gibson scratched his brow, "Hmm... Impressive target and interception matrixing. Or, as more articulate humans would say, 'Wow'."

"We can't let this thing reach the populated sector." Chiro told us, "Move in for close combat."

The Super Robot obeyed and moved closer to the worm.

"Careful, Chiro. You're in range of its attack." Antauri warned Chiro.

The worm glared at the Super Robot and attacked. The Robot protected itself from the first attack, but the second attack got sneaky and struck the Robot on its side.

The worm leaped over and grabbed the Super Robot with its tentacles, planning to drag it down. The alarms blared as the Robot was taking some serious damage.

"Prepare to disengage." Chiro shouted.

With that, the Super Robot seperated into vehicle mode and each of the crafts had a tentacle around them. We all flew and drove is different directions, but the worm was stronger than it looked. Then it gave in and exploded into pieces.

That was a bit too easy. Something in my gut told me we didn't kill this thing...

"So much for 'Mouth-tor'." Otto spoke up.

"'Mouth-tor'?" Gibson repeated, "Really, Otto. Must you give every creature we engage a ridiculous name?"

"I like 'Mouth-tor'." Chiro defended, "But whatever the name, we won again."

With that, we returned to HQ.

* * *

 _ ***The Next Day...***_

Since our encounter with Mouth-tor, Shuggarzoom has been quiet. Chiro, Nova, Gibson, Otto and Sparx were in the lounge. Antauri and I were preparing for the our patrol.

We arrived in the lounge. Sparx and Chiro were playing a vid-game. Otto was working on something in his chair. Gibson and Nova were watching Chiro and Sparx play.

"We're behind scheduel, Team. We need to prep for patrol." Antauri told everyone.

"But the scanner shows all clear." Chiro pointed out.

Antauri folded his arms, "We have a responsibility to Shuggarzoom. At all times."

Chiro paused the game and sighed, "Well, sometimes I wish the city could take care of itself. I mean, do we have to do everything?" Then thought out loud, "Maybe there could be some kind of... I dunno... An automatic defence system."

Gibson stood up, "Far easier said than done. A truly impenetrable defence system would be extremely difficult to produce."

Chiro rolled his eyes, "Blah, blah, blah..."

"It would require a state-of-the-art threat identifier." Gibson continued.

Of course, Otto's wielder was getting a bit noisy again. Gibson cleared his throat, getting Otto's attention. Otto looked at Gibson, then removed his welding goggles. He lifted a large device, that looked like a black diamond. A purple laser scanned Gibson's body.

"Threat Level: Zero." The device concluded in a female voice.

Gibson stuttered a bit, "Y-yes." Then resumed, "Well, protecting an entire city would demand monumental advances in troposphere technology."

"Kinda like a bubble?" I asked, putting my hands behind my back.

Otto and Gibson looked at me. Gibson smiled and waved his hand, "Ellie, please." The device created a light purple bubble and the bubble made its way to Gibson, "That is an extreme oversimplification of an infinitely complex-"

The bubble caught him and floated him into the air, just over our heads.

"Invention..." Gibson finished, then admitted, "Impressive."

"It seems very unwise to trust our duties to a machine." Antauri spoke up.

"I agree with Antauri." I nodded, "This feels... Lazy..."

Chiro just shrugged, "A defence system built by the mechanical wizard, Otto, and based on the genius design of Gibson." Antauri folded his arms with a frown, "What could go wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing." Gibson answered, then asked, "Now, how about releasing me?"

Otto closed the device and the bubble popped. Gibson fell on his face.

* * *

 _ ***Later that day, in the City...***_

The Monkeys, Chiro and I were just finishing installing the defence system for Shuggarzoom City. It was the same black diamond design, but in much large scale. Gibson was just adding the finishing touches, as we arrived to see the progress.

"Superstructure completed. The weapon bays are armed. And the threat indentifier has been activated." Gibson informed with a smile.

Then the diamond scanned him with the light purple laser, "Threat detected."

"I'm no threat!" Gibson exclaimed.

"Doomsday Beam charging..." The device replied.

"Uh... How do you turn this thing off?" Chiro asked.

The device scanned the rest of us, "Multiple threats detected."

"Uh-oh..." I muttered.

From the stem, it fired rockets at us. I quickly created a shield around the Monkeys, Chiro and I, until Otto turned up with a smaller model of the defence system.

"Hey, it worked!" He smiled, as he arrived. We all glanced at him, unamused. He waved his free hand, "Just testing it."

Otto pressed a button and the rockets returned to their posts in the stem. I lowered my shield.

"System deactivated." The device announced.

Chiro smiled, "See? Not a problem."

With the defence system fully installed and tested, we returned to the Super Robot and relaxed. Of course, Chiro returned to his vid-game. Otto, Nova and Sparx joined him.

Then the alarm went off, "Warning: Threat detected."

Antauri, Gibson and I arrived to the lounge and the central computer screen showed something large approaching Shuggarzoom.

"What is that?" Chiro asked.

"A hostile, fruit-like vessel is invading Shuggarzoom airspace." Gibson informed.

"How about we give the defence system a try?" Chiro suggested.

Everyone looked at Otto, since he had the remote control. He smiled, "That's what it's for, right?"

With that, he activated the defence system. The vessel dropped what looked like spiked mines.

"Mutliple threats detected." The device responded.

It fired the rockets, from before, at the mines. An easy defeat.

Chiro smiled, "That's what I'm talking about."

"Hold that thought." I spoke up.

The vessel turned to the city and seemed to be charging a weapon. The Monkeys looked concern, but Chiro assured, "Nothing to worry about, right?"

The diamond opened to reveal a large laser canon, "Doomsday Beam charging." It fired a powerful light purple laser at the vessel. The vessel exploded on contact. However debris still rained toward Shuggarzoom, "Multiple threats detected."

Chiro turned to Otto, "Otto, activate the shield!"

Otto pressed a button and a large pink shield surrounded the city like a dome. The debris was vaporised upon contacted with the shield.

"Threats destroyed." The defence system announced.

Antauri smiled, "I must admit, I am impressed."

I just folded my arms and narrowed my eyes. That vessel was too easy. Like it was a setup for something bigger. But for what and when?

With everything calmed down from the vessel's attack, Chiro, Otto, Nova and Sparx returned to Chiro's vid-game. Here we go again.

"And I'm saying you can't wrangle a ZipperBat with an ion lasso." Sparx told Nova.

"I can and I will, Sparky." Nova replied.

Sparx glared at her, "Don't call me that."

"Come on. Ellie gets to call you that. And you don't seem to mind." Otto pointed out.

"It feels good when she does." Sparx explained, sounding innocent.

Chiro laughed, "It is funny."

"Uh... No it's not." Sparx argued.

"Oh, yes it is." Nova laughed.

"Can we just play?" Otto asked.

Antauri summoned his claw and used his psychokinesis to turn the central computer to just static. Good call, Antauri. The others stared in confusion.

"What happened?" Chiro exclaimed.

Antauri walked over and suggested, "Perhaps it is time for a break. A trip to the city would do us all some good."

And so we did. However Chiro still had vid-games on the brain. So we stopped in the arcade. This habit is really starting to get annoying.

"I've often wondered if Chiro's human preoccupation for such frivolous play would spread to the others." Antauri spoke up with folded arms.

I nodded in agreement, but Gibson looked like he wasn't listening and was interested in Chiro's game.

Antauri smiled at Gibson, "Of course I realize that your scientific mind would never bother with such trivialities."

"That's right." Gibson answered, walking towards the console and taking the second controller, "You're going down, ZipperBat. Alright, MetaCrawler. Prepare to be lasso-ed. Yippee yah-yo."

I silently facepalmed. Oh, boy...

Antauri looked at me, "You don't like these vid-games, Ellie?"

I removed my hand and shook my head, "Only when there's a time and place for them." Then I shrugged, "I prefer puzzles and training over vid-games anyway. The trickier, the better. Really makes me think."

Just then, a loud alarm went off.

"That's the major threat alarm!" Nova alerted.

Antauri opened one of his ears, "The Robot's scanners have detected multiple threats inside the city perimeter."

"No way! The defence system should have taken care of them." Chiro pointed out.

"Perhaps there's been a minor malfuction?" Gibson suggested. He grabbed his scanner and gasped, "Great Caesar's ghost! We have a Triple Creature Threat in progress!"

"That is one major malfunction!" Sparx spoke up.

"One is assaulting the Promenade. Another in the park. And the third downtown." Gibson informed us.

"So let's split up and get them!" Chiro instructed, "Hyperforce Go!"

Chiro and I entered Hypermode, and we all split up to pursue the attacking creatures. Otto and Chiro took the one in Promenade. Sparx and Nova took the park. Antauri, Gibson and I took the one downtown.

The creature we pursued was a large plant-like fruit with legs. It's body was transparent so you could see its anatomy, which was only a digestive system. Makes sense with plants...

"Prepare to attack!" Antauri told Gibson and I.

The creature heard us and spat some kind of goo at us. I was able to dodge, but Antauri and Gibson weren't so lucky. The goo hit and forced them to the ground.

The creature was ready to finish Antauri and Gibson by stepping on them. I landed in between the Monkeys and the creature, ready to protect my friends. However the creature got sealed in a light purple bubble.

Otto must have reversed the defence system.

"There. You see? It all worked out rather well." Gibson smiled.

I turned to him and Antauri and extended my hand, "You two alright?"

Antauri took my hand first, "We're fine."

I helped him to his feet. It was weird. Robots are normally made of metal, so they should feel cold and hard. But Antauri's hand felt warm and soft. Like he was organic. Antauri looked into my eyes and I looked into his.

So much mystery and wisdom... Like a guardian...

Antauri quickly removed his hand and looked away, his cheeks glowing pink again.

I scratched the back of my head, then helped Gibson to his feet.

"Except for this big puddle of goo..." Gibson added, looking himself over, "Disgusting."

* * *

 _ ***A Little Later, Back in the Super Robot...***_

Everyone, except Gibson, returned to the Super Robot to discuss about the defence system. Ever since installing it, the Hyperforce has grown dependant on it. It's not healthy and it had to go.

"So it's settled. Tomorrow, we dismantle the defence system." Antauri spoke up.

"But it worked perfectly." Chiro complained.

"But we did not. We relied on it and lost our edge." Antauri pointed out.

Chiro sulked, but nodded in agreement.

Antauri turned to Otto, "Otto?"

Otto grabbed his remote and pressed a button. The central computer showed the defence system's shield disappearing, meaning the defence system was switched off.

"At least we captured those monsters for Gibson to analyze." Chiro spoke up.

I folded my arms and closed my eyes in thought.

"Something on your mind, Elle?" Sparx asked me.

"Something about these recent threats feel really off." I spoke up, "First that vessel attacked and the defence system took it out too easily. Then these three creatures appear and were easily captured."

"What are you getting at?" Nova asked.

"What I'm getting at is that I feel Skeleton King is setting us up." I simplified.

 **You are not far from the truth, my child.**

I'm not?

Suddenly, the alarm went off.

Gibson arrived, "Monkey Team, we have a problem!"

He ran to the central computer and typed on the console. The screen showed a hybrid creature flying around Shuggarzoom City, creating chaos and destruction.

"What is that!?" Chiro exclaimed.

"A hybrid creature of the three we captured." Gibson answered. The screen showed the three creatures, "So you see, the three creatures were designed to infiltrate, combine and destroy." The creatures merged into the monster that's attacking the city, "Skeleton King played us for fools."

I punched my hand in anger, frustration and annoyance. My claws reacted to my anger.

"Time for some payback, Otto." Chiro told Otto.

Otto pressed a button on the remote, "Defence system to the rescue."

The defence system was activated and the shield reappeared. The creature flew into the shield only to bounce back to the city.

"Threat detected." The defence system notified, as it aimed its weapons at the creature.

The creature used sonic waves and dodged the system's attacks. The creature was faster than it looked.

Sparx smiled, "Wow. That thing's got some moves."

The creature flew closer to the defence system and fired sonic waves at it. The system sparked in response. Something was wrong.

"It appears to be blind." Antauri noticed, "Guided by some sort of sonar."

"We're gonna need more than the defence system to take it down." Chiro spoke up, "Monkeys mobilize!"

The Monkey Team, Chiro and I entered the Super Robot and used the color-coded elevators to our stations.

" **Body-Sync Simulator 7. Go!** "

" **Foot Crusher Cruiser 6. Go!** "

" **Foot Crusher Cruiser 5. Go!** "

" **Fist Rocket 4. Go!** "

" **Fist Rocket 3. Go!** "

" **Brain Scrambler Pilot 2. Go!** "

" **Torso Tank Driver 1. Go!** "

The Super Robot purred in power. Ready to fight for Shuggarzoom City, "Prepare to disengage."

" **Super!** "

" **Robot!** "

" **Monkey!** "

" **Team!** "

" **Hyper!** "

" **Force!** "

" **GO!** "

The Super Robot took off into the air, ready to take down the flying creature. However the shield was too low.

"The bubble is keeping us from attack altitude!" Chiro notified.

"So we're going in low and fast!" I announced.

The Robot flew in close to the rooftops of the city. The defence system saw the Super Robot and alerted, "Secondary threat detected."

My eye widened, "Wait, what?!"

The system started attacking us with its weapons. The rockets hit the Super Robot square in the chest.

"Otto, shut down the defence system!" Chiro told Otto.

"The remote's not working!" Otto answered.

"The monster's sonic-blast has damaged the defence diamond's central control receptors." Gibson informed.

Chiro sighed and smiled, "Sure... Why make it easy?"

I smiled, "Now this feels much better."

More of the defence system's rockets hit the Super Robot and and knocked it out of flight. The creature fired its sonic-blast at the Robot, from behind. The Robot surged with a powerful current of energy, I screamed in pain.

The Robot fell into the ground and all systems were shut down. The Monkeys, Chiro and I exit the Super Robot, took off into the air and saw everything else happen. The monster took out the defence system. The system fell into the harbor.

"My defence system!" Gibson gasped in dismay.

"At least the bubble is still up." Otto noted.

"Now we're trapped in here with this thing!" Sparx exclaimed.

"Let's fry this crab-bat-goo monster." Chiro told us, " **Hyperforce Go!** "

With that, we chased after the creature. The creature turned its head and saw us right on its tail.

"Hey, ugly!" Nova called.

The creature turned and fired its sonic waves at us. The waves blew us back from the creature.

"Monkey Team, Split-Thread-Triple Attack. Go!" Chiro instructed.

We split up and attacked the creature. Antauri and Sparx attacked first with their magnets and claws aimed for its left wing. " **Magna-Tingler Blast!** " " **Claw Disruptor!** "

The creature cried in pain and turned its attention to the two Monkeys that attacked it. Nova and Otto attacked its behind, " **Monkey Missile!** "

Otto threw Nova toward the creature. The creature turned, only to get hit in the face by Nova's gauntlets. Chiro and I aimed for a double attack. The creature looked at us. A third eye opened. It knocked Chiro off his path and froze me in place.

It felt like the third eye was scanning me. Otto saved me from the creature's gaze by cutting the connection and knocking me into a nearby rooftop. The landing destroyed my rocket pack.

Welp, no flying for me for a while.

The other Monkeys and Chiro flew down to Otto and I in worry.

"Ellie!" I heard Antauri call in worry.

I looked and saw the creature behind them. "Watch out!" I cried. Before any of them could react, the creature ate them. "NO!" I shouted.

The creature looked at Otto and I and dived toward us. Otto and I braced ourselves and grabbed on to the creature as it flew off again. I grabbed the right wing and Otto had the left leg. Otto and I climbed on to the creature's back and the creature continued to fly around the city.

"I'll try and force it down. Free the others." I told the green mechanic Monkey.

Otto nodded and climbed to the creature's underbelly. I climbed on to the left wing. With Sparx and Antauri's attacks, the wing must be weak.

The creature noticed what we were doing and tried to knock us off by flying into a building. Otto and I kept a good grip.

I summoned my ghost claws and attacked the wing, " **Spectre Claw!** "

The creature cried in pain and glared at me. It aimed to eat me, but I jumped closer to its back and the creature bit its own wing. I delivered a final attack and the wing broke off.

* * *

 **Otto's POV.**

Ellie broke the wing of the monster clean off. But she lost her balance and fell toward the rooftops of Shuggarzoom City.

"Ellie!" I cried.

But, I had a job to finish. With only one wing, the monster is bound to crash! I used my saw to cut the stomach of the monster open and freed the others.

The stomach opened and we fell toward the ground. Luckily, before we hit the ground, we were saved by a girl piloting a wing with her scarf. Ellie saved us.

She turned to Chiro and smiled, "Guess there are some good things from vid-games, huh?"

The monster flew into the bubble and exploded on contract. The bubble disappeared and the sky was back to its original blue.

"Ugh! Not for that thing." Nova answered.

"You mean 'Flytor'." I spoke up.

Gibson nodded, "Excellent, Otto. 'Flytor'. Has a nice ring to it. 'Flytor'." Then asked Ellie, "Uh... Ellie, you can land this thing, can't you?"

* * *

 _ ***Later, back in the Super Robot...***_

 **Ellie's POV.**

With 'Flytor' defeated and the defence system dismantled, well what was left of it, everyone returned to their old thing: Chiro and his vid-game... "Oh yeah." "Gotcha now!" "Watch it!" "Watch out!"

Antauri cleared his throat, "Time for patrol. Everyone ready?"

"Later. We're kinda busy." Chiro answered, his eyes glued to the screen.

Antauri narrowed his eyes at my best friend, "'Kinda busy'?"

Angry and annoyed, I aimed my hand at the cental computer screen and copied what Antauri did before, made the screen hit static.

Chiro quickly stood up and gave me an uneasy look, "Joke. It was a joke." Then announced, "Come on, Monkey Team. We've got a job to do."

I smiled and we got ready for our patrol of the city.

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile, in the Citadel of Bone...***_

 **Skeleton King's POV.**

My minion returned with what was left of my creation. The third eye that was able to scan the girl, Eleanor.

I smirked, "Perfect. Let the fools savor their false triumph. Ignorant of the true victor of this conflict." I grabbed the eye and aimed it forward. It showed a projection of the girl, "Hello, Eleanor. Now, let's find out what makes you and the boy so special."

The projection showed an x-ray of her anatomy, then her soul. The girl's soul was burning with a black flame and green hue. Like she is living with two souls slowly merging into one.

My eyes widen. There's only one person I remember who was born with this condition. It couldn't be a mere coincidence that they share the same name and features.

Looks like Mandarin was telling the truth. 'Daddy's Little Princess' has returned to the fight.

I regained my composure and chuckled. So be it, My Dear Eleanor. Let us see how you fare when you remember who and what you really are.


	11. A Man Called Krinkle

A Man Called Krinkle.

 **Ellie's POV.**

Another day, another Skeleton King monster to take out.

Todays monster was a giant mutant sunflower. And it was eating waste on sight. Antauri fired the antennea blast at the beast, but the sunflower just absorbed it and turned its attention to the Super Robot.

"Now its absorbing our antennea blasts." Antauri notified, "This creature is relentless!"

"Well let's see him swollow the Lasertron Fury!" Chiro suggested.

He fired the blast, but the sunflower mutant just took it and absorbed it.

"Oh, yeah. That did it alright." Nova noted.

Now it was the sunflower's turn to attack. It attacked us with one of its claws. Gibson retaliated by firing the rockets at it. The sunflower absorbed those too.

"The beast is absorbing our quantum-field munitions!" Gibson alerted.

"We're quantum-licious. Great!" Sparx joked in a sarcastic tone, then asked, "So now what do we do?"

The sunflower mutant opened its pot and fired some sort of seeds at the torso of the Super Robot. It grew and covered their entire torso tank.

"It appears to be of the phylum bryophyte. Or some form of fast-growing mutant moss." Gibson notified.

Plant-like claws grew from the moss and attacked the Super Robot, digging into the torso and trying to rip out the wires.

"Otto, damage report." Antauri told Otto.

"Defence systems failing fast. We're running out of power!" Otto alerted.

The sunflower mutant grabbed a sewer pipe from the road and started drinking the contents.

"It's eating the sewer line!" Nova alarmed.

"And putting on some weight." Sparx added.

The pot was beginning to crack. An idea hit me, "There's a Mega Grow warehouse just two blocks away."

"Where are you going with this, Ellie?" Chiro asked me, as the Super Robot ripped the claw off and stepped on it.

"Simple biology." I answered, "If this thing's hungry, let's feed it!"

The Super Robot charged toward the sunflower. It grabbed the giant mutant plant and flew into one of the warehouse containers. The sunflower expanded and exploded. The claws from the moss did the same. The monster was defeated and the moss melted away.

"Well that wasn't such a chore." Nova smiled.

"Can we get outta here?" Sparx asked, "The smell is making me wanna hurl."

I switched on the visor for the Super Robots eyes and saw someone on top of Foot Cruiser 1, "Hold on. There's someone down there. Who is that?"

"Appears to be a member of the Clean Ops." Gibson answered, "The high-tech janitors geared to cleanse the city after our vast, rubble inducing battles."

"The Clean Ops. Right." Chiro spoke up. "I'll handle this."

"You sure, Chiro?" I asked, "Something about this guy doesn't feel right."

"I'll be fine." He assured me.

With that, he left his station to talk to this guy. A memory hit me. Today was Chiro's birthday. He turns 14 today! I turned on my communication and switched the frequency so only the Monkeys could hear me.

"Monkey Team, meet me in Gibson's lab. I need your help with something. It's for Chiro." I told them.

* * *

 _ ***Later that Night...***_

Everything was in place. Nova volunteered to get Chiro to the lab. The other Monkeys and I readied for the door to open. Sparx was running late, however. Said he had something to do.

The door opened to reveal Chiro and Nova. The light switched on.

"Happy Birthday!" The Monkeys and I cheered.

Chiro smiled, "You guys remembered!"

I smiled back, "Of course. We'd never forget our leader's birthday."

Nova was the first to give Chiro her present, "This is from me." She gave him a gemstone, "It's a Talic Space Gem. It changes shape with your emotions."

Chiro took the gem. It shrank in his palm.

Antauri cleared his throat, walked to Chiro and gave him a book, "I hope you like this book of Phelonight Philosophy, Chiro." Chiro opened the book, which revealed to be multiple books in one, "It takes approximately 97 human years read."

Chiro quickly closed the book, "97 years? I'll start tomorrow."

Now it was Gibson's turn to give his present. He was holding a small slug, "My gift is known as a Zoglador. The only slug in the galaxy, known to secrete candy."

He squeezed the slug and it squirted a vibrant pink substance at Chiro's face from its tail end.

Chiro looked unsure what to say, "Um... I'll try some later."

Now it was my turn to give Chiro something. I gave him a hand-woven thread bracelet, "This is from me, Chiro. I made it with enchanted threads. It'll protect you and bring you good luck."

Chiro smiled and put the bracelet with the other gifts.

The it was Otto's turn. Otto smiled, "I made you a little something, Chiro." He revealed it to be a stick with chattering teeth on the end, "It's a handy little gadget that pre-chews your food."

Chiro was unsure how to react. So he shrugged, "Cool presents."

Then Sparx showed up, carrying a robot toy with a green bow.

"Hey, Sparx." Chiro greeted, then he saw the toy and smiled, "Whoa! I can't believe it. You got me a Techroid 888!?"

Chiro took the toy. Sparx tilted his head, "I did?" Then smiled, "I mean, I did."

"This is, by far, the greatest birthday present ever!" Chiro smiled.

"Where did you get that toy, Sparx?" I whispered to the red Monkey.

"Dunno. I found it outside." He answered, "And I'll tell him later."

"Who wants some cake?!" Otto called.

He activated his invention, but it got out of control and dove into the cake. Chewed up cake and icing covered everyone's faces. This get-together was so funny. I hope we do this for my birthday...

If I can remember it...

* * *

 _ ***The Next Morning...***_

Since the Robot's scanners show a clear morning, Antauri decided to hold a meeting during this time.

"With the advent of monsters, such as Cheesebot and Cloggy Colon Creature, we should boost our security to-" But Antauri was cut off by something attacking the Super Robot.

The alarm went off and the central computer showed a window. The window revealed a spider-like robot attacking the Robot. So quick!

"We're under attack!" Antauri alarmed.

"Battle stations! Hyperforce Go!" Chiro instructed.

With that, Chiro and I entered our Hypermode. The Monkey Team, Chiro and I entered the Super Robot and used the color-coded elevators to our stations. The Super Robot purred in power. Ready to fight.

" **Super!** "

" **Robot!** "

" **Monkey!** "

" **Team!** "

" **Hyper!** "

" **Force!** "

" **Go!** "

Gibson gagged under the sight of our new enemy, "Ugh! I despise the common arachnid."

The spider jumped into the air attacked the Super Robot's chest. The Robot grabbed the spider and threw it away. The spider caught itself by creating a web-like substance.

It swung itself around and charged into the Robot's torso. The Super Robot fell on to its back.

The spider landed on top of the Robot and summoned a pair of laser-fangs. It dived its fangs toward the Super Robot's eyes, but the Robot stopped it. The fangs barely touched the eyes. It burned my own.

"Otto, get us operational." Antauri told Otto.

"Working on it!" Otto answered.

"Readying torso cannons!" Chiro notified.

He activated the torso cannons and fired them at the spider. The spider jumped off the Super Robot and got out of range.

"I can't get a beat on it!" Chiro exclaimed.

The spider started running around the Super Robot's legs at great speed. I couldn't see it. The spider shot its webbing and started tying the Super Robot's legs.

"It's got us!" Nova alarmed.

Antauri tried firing the eye-lasers at the spider, but it was so fast he couldn't hit it. And I was starting to get dizzy.

"Antauri, stop! This isn't working!" I told him.

"Legs aren't responding! We're stuck!" Otto shouted.

The Robot lost its balance and fell on to its back again. The spider charged in to finish us.

" **Fist Rockets Go!** " Sparx and Gibson shouted.

They disengaged the Fist Rockets, grabbed the spider and threw it into the nearest construction site. The spider was defeated and we were victorious again.

The Fist Rockets returned to the Super Robot, and we exit to take a look at the damage.

Chiro sighed, "Ugh... Looks like we've got a lot of unsticking to do here, guys."

"Can I be of some service, Monkey Team?" An unfamiliar voice asked from behind us.

We turned to see a mid-aged man with dark tinged skin. He wore a dingy yellow shirt, olive green pants with matching brown boots. A light brown hat and goggles.

He picked up some sort of gun.

"Look out!" Antauri alarmed, keeping his guard up.

The man fired the guns laser at the webbing. The webbing melted off on contact.

Chiro smiled, "Thank you. That was-"

"Conveniently effective, to say the least." Gibson cut Chiro off.

"Gibson says 'very effective' and thank you, sir." I translated.

* * *

( **A/N: Without a doubt, I'm pretty sure Krinkle can't truly understand the Monkeys, until he hypnotizes them.** )

* * *

"Guess I'm part of the team now, huh?" The man asked with a smile.

Chiro and I looked at each other in confusion. What was this guy on about?

"It's me. Gyrus Krinkle." The man told Chiro.

Chiro nodded, then scratched the back of his head, "Oh, Gyus." He chuckled, "Yeah... Uh... I'm really sorry, but we're not looking for new members. But we appreciate your help."

With that, we returned to the Super Robot.

"Wait! You owe me!" Krinkle chased after us, "At least... At least give me a chance."

He grabbed my arm. I felt a jolt of cold surge through me like ice. An unhealthy obsession. Constantly shouted at. Living in a fantasy that the universe revolves around the Monkey Team. I quietly shivered.

"Super Robot Monkey Team..." He started.

I turned to him, "Hyperforce Go." I narrowed my eyes, "How do you know about that?"

"I know everything about you, Dear Ellie. And Chiro." He answered, then suggested, "We should have out together. All of us. You can teach me to understand the Monkey Team."

I hardened a glare at him. Krinkle removed his hand from my arm. His smile falling.

Chiro took hold of my arm and smiled at Krinkle, "Listen, Gyrus. We have to go now." Then farewelled, "Take care of yourself."

With that, the Monkeys, Chiro and I returned to the Super Robot. Once inside, Chiro let go of my arm. I hugged myself and shivered with a sigh.

Chiro turned to me, "That was rude, Ellie! Glaring at him like he was the enemy."

I looked at him, "You didn't see what I saw, when he touched me. Just his touch alone. It was really disturbing."

"Maybe you need to lie down, Elle." Sparx suggested, "You have been having some rough nights."

I was about to answer back, but decided to hold my tongue. I made my way to my quarters and sat on my bed. I could still feel Mr. Krinkle's cold touch. Images of clockwork mechanics flashed in my vision. The obsession.

I shook my head and calmed myself down. I took a meditive position and took some deep breaths.

Power Primate, I wish to speak to you. It's about this Gyrus Krinkle fellow.

 **I am aware, my child. You must stay aware of him.**

I am. When he touched me, I felt cold and haunted. This has happened before with Skeleton King's monsters. Just their mere presense sends chills up my spine. Am I going crazy?

 **No, you are not. This is an extension of your abilities. You feel things that many lifeforms can not. You have felt Chiro's fear, like it was your own. This cold sensation indicates danger.**

I'm not sure how to react. How to take it.

 **Trust yourself, my child. Embrace your feelings. You will always know the right thing to do. Never think that you are crazy.**

My converstation with the Power Primate was broken by Antauri's voice from my communicator.

"Chiro's in trouble!" He alarmed, "Monkey Team assemble!"

I entered Hypermode and exit my quarters. The Monkeys left theirs and we entered Chiro's quarters. Chiro was in Hypermode too, but he had something latched over his head, covering the top half of his face. He was pinned against the wall by some invisible force.

No, a magnet.

"Kid, what's happening?" Sparx exclaimed.

The lights switched on.

"Chiro!" Otto cried, summoning his saws.

I stopped him, "Otto, no. You'll hurt him."

"We need strategy instead of force." Antauri suggested.

"Get this thing of me!" Chiro shouted.

Then the helmet morphed into a square shape. And a spiral-like pattern appeared on the face.

"Careful." Gibson alarmed.

I knew that pattern anywhere. "Everyone cover your eyes!" I shouted.

But it was too late. Chiro looked at us and the spiral started spinning. I quickly covered my eyes, but the Monkeys just stared, entering a hypnotic trance.

A familiar man entered the room and smiled, "Looks like you've become quite attached to your gift."

I uncovered my eyes. It was Gyrus Krinkle, dressed up to look like Chiro.

"Krinkle! I've should have know it would be you!" I shouted.

Krinkle looked at me, "How are you not hypnotized?"

"You think you could fool me with a spiral pattern?" I answered, "Now tell me! What have you done to the Monkey Team and Chiro?!"

"Just wiping the Monkeys' brains so they can believe I'm Chiro." He answered.

"What?!" I exclaimed, "No! You can't do that!"

"Sorry, but I just did." He smirked.

He pressed a button on a remote and Chiro was encased with a metallic armor. He didn't look like himself anymore.

"Chiro!" I cried.

Then Krinkle turned to the Monkeys, "Super Robot Monkeys!"

The Monkeys turned to him. Gibson alerted, "It's the Clean Ops technician! Gyrus Krinkle!"

"No! Not Gyrus, little monkeys. I am your new Chiro!" Krinkle told them.

The Monkeys just stared at him.

"Guys, snap out of it! This is wrong!" I shouted.

"It's too late, Dear Ellie. Their minds have become clear." Krinkle told me, then turned to the Monkeys, "Now become my monkeys!"

With that, they called,

" **Super!** "

" **Robot!** "

" **Monkey!** "

" **Team!** "

" **Hyper!** "

" **Force!** "

" **Go!** "

"Monkey Team, a new threat has infiltrated the Super Robot." Krinkle told the Monkeys. He pointed to Chiro, "There it is!"

"Monkeys! It's me! I'm trapped in here!" Chiro tried to shout, tapping his armored chest.

"What is that thing, Master Chiro?" Nova asked Krinkle.

"Master Chiro?" I repeated, then shouted, "Are you nuts?!"

"It is the Techroid 889." Krinkle told her, completely ignoring me, "Destroy it!"

The Monkeys charged to fight Chiro.

"No! No, no! Wait! I'm Chiro!" Chiro shouted, but the Monkeys weren't listening. They were too deep in their hypnotic trance.

Otto attacked first. Chiro caught his saw, "Otto, don't do it!"

"Can't fool me, Techroid!" Otto told him.

Chiro kicked him across the room. I dashed to help my best friend, but Krinkle pinned me against the nearest wall. I couldn't move.

"Get off me, Krinkle! You can't do this!" I told him.

"There's no waking from this nightmare." Krinkle told me with a smirk.

The Monkeys continued to attack Chiro. The fight reached outside of the quarters.

Krinkle's smile faded into a sad look, "It didn't have to be this way, Techroid. You should've accepted me. You should've let me lead you."

I looked into Krinkle's eyes. I felt sad. Lonely. Useless. No real purpose. Everything became clear. This is how this man really feels? His obsession with us. He just wanted a friend.

"Is that what all this is all about?" I asked, "You think we turned you down because you don't matter to us?"

Krinkle looked at me in surprise. I took this opportunity to break out of Krinkle's hold and blocked Antauri's attack on Chiro from behind.

"Ellie!" Chiro smiled.

"Eleanor, what do you think you're doing?" Antauri shouted at me.

"She's turned evil!" Sparx alarmed.

"I know what I'm doing, guys. Bare with me." I told the Monkeys. I turned to Chiro, "Do you trust me, Chiro?"

Chiro smiled and nodded. I summoned my claws and scratched Chiro across the helmet. Chiro fell back.

"Eleanor, what the heck?!" He cried, rubbing his head.

I raised my claw and used psychokinesis on the crack I created. The crack worsened and traveled all over the armor. I balled my claw into a fist and the armor shattered, revealing Chiro for who he really is.

I lowered my claws and withdrew them, "Here's our real Chiro."

Chiro smiled at me and the Monkeys were dumbfounded.

"Chiro?" Otto recognized, breaking from the trance.

"No! This isn't the way I planned it!" Krinkle shouted, "I didn't want to have to destroy you all!"

Sparx turned to the madman, "Oh, I don't think you have any worries there, pal."

"Sparky begs to differ." I translated.

Krinkle smirked and summoned numerous weapons from his costume, "Think again."

Krinkle attacked Chiro with a rocket. Chiro used Antauri's book to protect himself. He grabbed Nova's gem and forced it into the rocket launcher. The gem enlarged and grew spikes. The launcher exploded and blew Krinkle out of Chiro's quarters.

Krinkle got back to his feet and fired rockets from the ears of his Chiro mask.

Antauri summoned his claws, " **Claw Disruptor!** "

He was able to catch one, but the other flew toward Gibson. Gibson froze in fear. Luckily Sparx summoned his magnets and caught the rocket before it hit Gibson in the face.

Gibson turned to Sparx. Sparx smiled, "Don't worry, Brain-Frame. I've got your back."

He threw the rocket back at Krinkle. Krinkle blocked with another rocket. Otto charged toward Krinkle through the smoke. Krinkle fired lasers at Otto.

" **Psycho-Choppy Doom Spin!** " Otto shouted, as he span and deflected the laser-fire with his saws.

Krinkle grabbed an energy spear, "Enough of this childs play!"

He stabbed it into the ground and everyone's feet was caught is a light pink field of energy. We couldn't move.

"We're stuck!" Nova alarmed.

"Gibson. Otto. Get us out of here!" Chiro instructed.

Gibson and Otto used their weapons to attack the field, but it was no use.

"And now to end it..." Krinkle smirked, pressing a button of a timer. 30 seconds encounting. A bomb!

"A Kork detenator." Antauri noticed, "That will incenerate the entire park!"

Otto started using both of his saws. Antauri summoned his claws and attacked the field.

"In less than 30 seconds. You'll need more time than that to cut free my little traitors." Krinkle growled.

"Krinkle, think this through." I spoke up, "If you kill us, there's no-one to stop Skeleton King!"

Krinkle looked at me, then walked off.

I took a deep breath and called, "Gyrus, wait."

Krinkle stopped and looked at me with a sad look.

"I thought you were gonna pilot the Super Robot's ears for us." I reminded him with a gentle tone.

"But the Super Robot doesn't have any ears." He pointed out.

"We can build some. Then you could." I told him.

"Ellie, what are you doing?" Chiro whispered to me.

Krinkle looked at his detenator in conflict, "I... I don't know."

"You said so yourself. We do owe you one with getting the Robot unstuck." I reminded him, "And we could use someone like you."

"Yeah..." He agreed, looking away, "I guess... Maybe we could..."

"I can even teach you how to understand the Monkeys." I offered with a gentle smile, "What d'ya say? Super Robot Monkey Team..."

"Hyperforce Go..." Krinkle sighed.

He turned off the detenator and the field disappeared. He dropped the detenator and fell to his knees. I walked over to the lonely man and summoned my claws. Krinkle looked at me. I smiled and waved my claw over his eyes.

Krinkle closed his eyes and collapsed on the floor.

"What did you do to him?" Sparx asked me.

"Just a simple sleep inducement." I answered, withdrawing my claws, "He felt like he needed it."

Chiro threw his arms around me, "We should have listened to you, Ellie. You tried to tell us something was wrong with this guy."

I shrugged, "Hey. You can't listen to me all the time. I just followed what the Power Primate told me."

"So, what are going to do about him?" Nova asked, refering to the sleeping man in a Chiro costume.

"We can't leave him here." Chiro spoke up.

I nodded, "I agree. When he wakes up, he'll become a worse danger to the city and himself."

"There's a mental institution on the other side of Ranger 7." Gibson proposed, "Will that work?"

I thought for a second. Then smiled, "I believe it might, Gibson."

With that, we took our stations and piloted the Super Robot to Ranger 7. Hopefully Mr. Krinkle will get the help he needs.

Thank you for helping me, Power Primate.

 **Think nothing of it, my child.**


	12. Ape New World

Ape New World.

 **Ellie's POV.**

"You know, Hyperboost Warp-Tunnels might not be scenic, but they do get you across the galaxy fast." Chiro noted, "We'll be back in Shuggarzoom City in no time."

The Monkeys, Chiro and I have spent nearly the whole day in space. I can't say for certain why, but with no current threats from Skeleton King, Chiro thought it would be a good idea to take the Super Robot for a spin and explore the galaxy a bit.

Right now, we were taking a Hyperboot Warp-Tunnel back to Shuggarzoom. The Warp-Tunnels are an invented space anomolies that allow travel to more efficient. Basically like jumping into Hyperspace. Cuts the time of traveling by 85 percent.

To help relax, Chiro and I were watching the window as the green waves of the Warp-Tunnel passed us.

Nova and Sparx were playing a holographic monster brawler game.

"Not before I whip Nova." Sparx spoke up.

"Dream on, Sparx." Nova smirked.

Antauri and Gibson were playing hologram chess.

"I, too, calculate victory. In less than six moves." Gibson agreed, moving a red pawn over the board.

Antauri smiled, "Perhaps you, too, are dreaming, Gibson."

Otto uninstalled Gibson's left ear with a wrench. Gibson noticed and shouted, "Otto! What are you doing?!"

Otto dropped down from the ceiling and answered, "Upgrading your comm receptor's long-distance capabilities."

He reinstalled Gibson's ear and tuned it. Otto smiled, "All done."

"Give it a try, Gibson." I encouraged.

Gibson fiddled with his ear. It opened and the satelite dish activated. It was larger than before. Gibson lost his balance and fell over.

"Oh, yeah. I probably ought to counter-balance for the extra mass." Otto noted sheepishly, then smiled, "Who else wants one?"

The other Monkeys stayed quiet. Gibson got back to his feet, "Oh yes. They're lining up, Otto." He answered in a sarcastic tone. He lost his balance and fell over again, "A little help, please?"

I grabbed a laser tool and reconfigured Gibson's receptor functions. The dish withdrew and Gibson was able to get back to his feet.

Gibson smiled at me, "Thank you, Ellie."

I smiled back, "It's what I do."

Then the Super Robot's alarm went off. The Central Computer switched off the window and showed something approaching the Robot.

"We've got a hostile!" Nova alarmed, "And it's coming up fast!"

"An attacker at Hyperboost speeds? That's impossible!" Gibson exclaimed.

The vessel fired laser weapons right into the back of the Super Robot. I yelped in pain and fell on my knees. The hull shook and the alarm blared.

"Not for Skeleton King." Chiro spoke up, "Monkeys mobilize!"

With that, Chiro and I entered our Hypermode. The Monkey Team, Chiro and I entered the Super Robot and used the color-coded elevators to our stations.

" **Super!** "

" **Robot!** "

" **Monkey!** "

" **Team!** "

" **Hyper!** "

" **Force!** "

" **Go!** "

Gibson and Sparx made a quick retaliation by firing the finger missles at the vessel. The vessel fired back with a powerful blast. It hit the Super Robot square in the chest. We span out of control. Everything shut down!

"We have system overload!" Antauri alarmed, "Set energy dampers at maximum!"

"Dampers are offline! We're accelerating too fast!" Chiro notified.

"We're losing structual interguity!" Gibson alerted.

"The force is crushing! I can't move!" I shouted.

"The Robot won't take much more, Kid!" Sparx told Chiro.

"Hyper Boost Jettison!" Chiro shouted.

The Super Robot released its Hyper Boosters and the jets fell on to the vessel behind us. Direct hit and an explosion followed.

"Direct hit." Chiro noticed.

The aftershock of the explosion blew the Super Robot out of the Warp-Tunnel. Nova and Otto steadied the Robot.

"I think we got him, Chiro." Otto spoke up.

Chiro shook his head, "I dunno. That guy has more lives than a Kreeptonian Zombie." Then instructed, "Let's go home."

The Super Robot flew toward Shuggarzoom City. As we landed in the park. We hit a bit of a bump.

"What was that?" Chiro asked.

"I dunno." I answered, the looked at my foot, "It felt like the Robot stepped on something."

The Monkeys, Chiro and I left our stations and exit the Super Robot. Chiro and I exit Hypermode. Rubble of concrete laid under the Robot's feet.

"Well, whatever we landed on, there's pieces of it everywhere." Nova noted.

I looked at where the Robot landed and gasped, "Uh, guys? You might want to see this."

Everyone looked. What we landed on was a stone statue of the Super Robot.

"A statue of the Super Robot?" Chiro recognised, "Who built that?"

Nova turned and pointed, "The same one who built that."

We followed her gaze and saw statues of the Monkeys. Standing in two rows. Arms crossed and weapons summoned. On the right row was Nova, Otto and Sparx. The left was Gibson, Antauri and...

Mandarin?

That made little sense. It was like the place was built into some kind of shrine or a memorial.

Otto smiled, "Look at this place!"

Then a bright yellow light shone into our faces. "Who has desicrated the memorial of the Redeemers?" A deep voice asked.

The Monkeys, Chiro and I adjusted our eyes and we were approached by a group of large robotic apes.

A large yellow one lead the group, "Peace or pain?"

Then another deep voice shouted, "Stop!"

The yellow one turned and stepped aside. The others stepped aside to reveal a skinnier robotic ape, about the size of an adult man, in blue casing. It wore a light pink hat and a matching cape. It must be the leader of these apes.

"You fools! It is they. Do you not recognise them?" He spoke, approaching us.

He stopped a few feet from Chiro and bowed, "Forgive us, please." Then he turned to the other robot apes, "Down, you fools. Bow to the Redeemers."

The other apes bowed.

"Redeemers?" Chiro repeated, "We're the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce."

"Go!" Otto shouted on instinct.

The leader nodded, "Oh, yes. Yes you are." Then he introduced himself, "I am Robo-Ape Alpha. Allow me to be the first to welcome you home. To Shuggarzoom City."

Chiro raised a brow, "Shuggarzoom? This isn't Shuggarzoom."

"Well, kinda looks like Shuggarzoom." Otto pointed out.

Alpha took hold of Otto's hand, "But of course it does. All will be revealed. Come."

He lead Otto down the path. The others followed after. I looked up at the stars, then followed close behind.

* * *

 _ ***A Little Later...***_

Alpha lead us to a space cruiser and showed around. The place claimed to be Shuggarzoom City, was a robotic ape homeworld. No signs of human life. Otto was running all over the place with childish curiosity and excitement.

"'And yay, the battle seemed lost, when the Hyperforce did smite the Citadel of Bone with fiery fury. And thoroughly was the Skeleton King vanquished once and for all time'." Alpha read from a holographic story book. He closed the book and continued, "That day was remembered as the first Monkey Eve. And you have come back to us. To the day, two million years later!"

This news stopped Otto in his tracks.

"Two million years?" Chiro repeated, then pointed out, "But that just happened."

"Unless, of course the Robot's engine overload caused a space-time warp displacement." Gibson spoke up.

Sparx glared at him, "Oh. That explains it, Dr. Brainstrain!"

"You're saying we were hyperboosted in the future?" Chiro gasped.

I folded my arms in thought. Something doesn't feel right about this place. I need to find out what or who.

The cruiser entered what looked like a grand palace and we arrived at a large arena.

"Robo-Apes hear me. The Redeemers have returned." Alpha announced as we landed on the stage.

The other robo-apes that surrounded the entire stadium cheered in ape chatter.

Otto was the first to exit. He raised his arm and shouted, "We're back!"

He started shouted shouting in ape-tongue. This angered Antauri, as he cleared his throat and glared at Otto. Otto stopped, gave Antauri a sheepish smile and scratched his cheek.

I agree with Antauri. That language was not called for.

A little later and it was time for the honorary welcoming feast.

A group of the robo-apes danced,

' _Monkey Eve is here again,_

 _Peace to all on Monkey Eve._ '

"Okay. Say we are in the future." Chiro spoke up, "Shouldn't we be trying to get back?"

Otto turned to Chiro, "Why? This a robo-ape paradise." Then he pointed out, "Skeleton King is gone. Everyone lives in peace." Otto joined the robo-apes in their dance, "And for the first time, we fit in."

"Not all of us." Chiro noted.

Sparx nodded, "It is strange. I mean, what's with all the bananas?" He looked at the large plates of bananas in front of us, "We don't even eat bananas."

"And these apes are like too friendly." Nova added.

I folded my arms and closed my eyes in thought. Behind my eyelids, all I could see was just darkness. I couldn't think straight with all the noise.

"Something on your mind again, Ellie?" I heard Antauri ask me.

"This doesn't feel right, Antauri. Something feels way too familiar about this." I answered.

"How so?" He asked.

Before I could answer, two of the robo-apes grabbed Antauri, Nova, Sparx and Gibson. They brought them to the stage and forced the Monkeys to dance with them.

I stood up, "Please excuse me. I need some fresh air."

I left the building and walked down the city. Everywhere I turned, everything was all about the Monkeys being the Redeemers. Nothing about me or Chiro.

I don't have a big ego, like Chiro, but even that didn't feel right.

I returned to the memorial of the Monkeys and stared at the statue of Mandarin.

If memory serves, Antauri told Chiro and I that the Monkeys exiled him from the Hyperforce, due to his evil goals of ruling Shuggarzoom City.

If this really is Shuggarzoom 2 million years into the future, why build a memorial of Mandarin as part of the Monkey Team?

Unless...

"This is not Shuggarzoom at all!" I concluded.

I closed my eyes and used psychokinesis to reveal the truth of this planet. The statues remained, but all the buildings fell like they were cardboard cut-outs to look like the city. We were played for fools!

I narrowed my eyes, "That's what I thought..." Then realization hit me. I growled in anger, as my claws reacted, "That deceptive son of a-" But I was cut off by the sounds of drilling and mechanic works.

I turned and saw a group of robo-apes taking apart Nova's Foot Cruiser.

"Hey! Stop! What do you think you're doing?!" I called walking over to the apes.

The yellow ape from before walked in front of me, "You are in an unauthorised area. You must leave, Tallie. We have orders."

"Orders from who?" I asked, "What do you want from us?"

The ape said nothing, but the pink chip on his chest blinked. Like it was talking to him, or overriding his free will.

Come to think of it, all the apes, except for Robo-Ape Alpha, had this thing on their chests. It looked like a remote mecha-neural controller. Works similar to that of a bee's hivemind.

He advanced toward me. I quickly entered Hypermode, "I don't want to do this, but you're leaving me no choice!"

The other apes charged toward me. I took them out with a few punches and a few kicks. I activated my communications.

"Monkey Team, come in. Chiro? Antauri?" I called.

The communicator sparked and replied with static. Great, I'm on my own.

The golden ape leaped on top of me and the other apes dog-piled on me. I passed out from the lack of air. When I woke up, I found myself in a cell. With bars of electro-energy.

Okay, this is getting way too familiar. The golden ape arrived and looked at me.

I got up to my feet and walked up to him, "What have you done to the Monkey Team?!" Then started to growl, "I swear, if you hurt them-"

"No harm will come to them." He assured me, "We worship the Monkey Team."

I folded my arms, "Along with Mandarin?" Then asked, "Did you forget he was exiled for turning evil?"

He stayed silent. The controller chip blinked and beeped again.

"I wish to return to my post." He told me, then walked off.

"Wait!" I called, but he was already gone. I sighed, "I gotta warn the others!"

I closed my eyes and put my train of thought back on track. Thank goodness it was quiet in here, I could think. Then a memory hit me. Duh, Ellie! You have phasing abilities!

I walked to the bars and activated my phasing abilities. I walked through the bar with minimum shocking. I summoned my claws and used my phasing ability to grab the pink chip off the golden ape and destroyed it.

"You'll thank me later, Kin." I whispered, then leaped on to the ceiling before anyone else saw me.

* * *

( **A/N: I thought I'd name the golden ape Kin. He's the only one on the planet that's gold.**

 **And Kin is Japanese for gold. It makes sense. ^_^** )

* * *

I exit the place I was held prisoner and climbed by way to the main hall of the palace. I cancelled my phasing, so I could climb without accidentally entering the wrong room.

"Pish-posh! There's no danger in Shuggarzoom." Alpha interjected, "We have peace. No more humans to stir up trouble."

"Maybe just one." I spoke up, making my presense known from the window, "And that's me."

I jumped down to the main floor. Everyone looked happy to see me.

Chiro ran up to me and hugged me for a second. Antauri ran up to me, "Ellie! We were worried about you." He took hold of my hands, "Where were you? Are you hurt?"

"I'm alright, Tauri." I assured with a smile, "You don't have to worry about me so much."

Antauri looked at me with wide eyes. Then he regained his composure, quickly let go of my hand and looked away with a blush.

Alpha smiled at me, "Ah, Tallie." Then turned to the others, "Well, now that one of your two pets is revealed safe, I'll bid you a good eve-"

I walked in front of him, as he was about to leave us. I gave him a sweet smile, "No, Please, stay. I insist." Then I turned to the Monkeys and Chiro, "There's something you all need to know. This isn't Shuggarzoom City. It never was. The whole is place is-"

"It's real!" Otto cut me off, falling from hanging up-side down by his tail. He was wearing Alpha's cape. He pointed to me, "Been remade. You're just upset, cuz... Cuz you're not part of the Robo-Ape Team." He folded his arms, "Huh, Tallie?"

I raised a brow, "Tallie?"

That's the same name Alpha and Kin called me. I glared at Alpha. He's done something to Otto to make him think this way. I summoned my claws in warning.

Alpha slowly backed away from me, "You heard your friend. It's been remade in their image." I started hearing clockwork coming from inside him, "You must see it. What with the bananas and robo-apes. All of it. Just for them."

"We don't even like bananas." Sparx pointed out.

"And we are not apes. We are of the monkey species." Gibson added.

"Someday, you will all be upgraded to robo-apes." Alpha interjected, then he said something very familiar, "Then what a collection you will be. Why, I could do it for you right now. Tick tock."

Alpha quickly covered his mouth. The others were dumbfounded. I folded my arms. I knew it!

Well... Otto copied Alpha, "Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock."

"Oh dear." Alpha muttered.

"Ha! I knew you were still alive!" I smiled.

Chiro looked at me, "What?"

"My, my. You truly are a clever little girl, Dear Ellie." Alpha told me, as his hat folded out to reveal a familiar face underneath, "Able to see through deception."

Chiro narrowed his eyes, "Scrapperton!"

"In the mechanical flesh." Scrapperton nodded, then turned to me, "You ruined my game, girl. Shame. Shame."

The door behind him opened to reveal a group robo-apes.

Scrapperton smiled, "Ah, my robo-ape guards." Then he ordered, "Dispose of them!"

Kin arrived and showed the pink chip I destroyed, "You have decieved us! We don't follow orders anymore."

Scrapperton shrugged, "And a robot rebellion to boot. This hasn't turned out well at all. Oh, I'll just handle it myself. Tick tock."

He charged toward the closest of the Monkey Team, which was me. I leaped above him and kicked Scrapperton's head off the robo-ape husk.

Scrapperton activated four spider-like legs and scurried out of the building.

"Stop that head!" Chiro instructed.

We followed Scrapperton out of the building and found him climbing the building and into a window. The window turned out to be an escape pod and he flew off.

"That guy has the best gadgets." Otto smiled.

"To the Robot!" Chiro instructed.

Otto climbed on to the building, "Oh, no. I'm staying here."

"Otto. Now's not the time to start acting like a kid." I told him.

Otto ignored me and grabbed Gibson with his tail.

Gibson sighed, "I'll monkey-sit Otto. You get Scrapperton." Then he added, "But please hurry."

Otto smiled and swung Gibson around, "Me and Mr. Hal Gibson."

The rest of the Monkeys, Chiro and I made our way to the Super Robot, took our stations and followed Scrapperton's signature pattern.

"That's Scrapperton's power signature." Antauri notified, "His course is set for the real Shuggarzoom City!"

"So he made that knockoff planet of the robo-apes, knowing we'd land there." Sparx concluded.

"That's a lot of trouble just to mess with us." Nova commented.

"There was something else to this scheme." I spoke up, "It felt like a distraction for something bigger."

The Super Robot caught on to Scrapperton's tail, as we flew past the bridge to Shuggarzoom City. An army of the red dome robot soldiers activated their cannons and started shooting at the city.

I forced the Robot to a sudden halt and instructed, "Break off the pursuit. We gotta defend Shuggarzoom."

The Robot turned and made its way back to the bridge.

"So that whole Shuggarzoom of the future was just a trick to keep us from coming home." Chiro concluded.

"So Scrapperton's army could easily invade." Antauri added.

"Yeah. This was all a plan by Skeleton King and Scrapperton right from the start." I nodded.

We were very close to the bridge. Scrapperton's forces were moving toward the city.

"His forces are advancing." Antauri notified.

"Not for long." Chiro spoke up, then instructed, "Sparx. Nova. Put us down right in front of them."

The Super Robot landed near the bridge. The landing was a little wobbly. Without Gibson and Otto, the entire left side of my body was numb.

Nova stablised the Robot, "Sorry. A little wobbly without Gibson and Otto."

"Charge the weapon system." Chiro instructed, "We're gonna have to fight without them."

With that, the Super Robot threw every weapon at its disposal at Scrapperton's army. We were doing very well, until Scrapperton launched a bunch of silver orbs at us.

"We've got incoming!" Chiro alerted, "Defensive measures!"

The Robot fired its finger rockets at the orbs. Only five remaines. Two of them grabbed Fist Rocket 2 and Foot Cruiser 1. The other three came from behind and grabbed to the remaining limbs.

I couldn't see and the orbs became anchors. The Robot fell on its back and shut down. Great. We're on our own.

The Monkeys, Chiro and I left our stations and exit the Robot through the torso. Scrapperton's army was accompanied by a floating airship.

"I hate these guys!" Chiro growled, then looked at the rest of us, "Any ideas?"

The flying critter from before approached us and projected a hologram image of Scrapperton. His new body looked that of an old sea admiral.

"I have come to request terms of your surrender. Tick tock." Scrapperton told us, "Do be a good lad and run off the white flag, Young Chiro."

"Let me answer this one." Nova offered. She summoned her gauntlets and punched the critter back to the airship.

Scrapperton shouted, "Charge!"

His soldiers charged toward us.

The Monkeys, Chiro and I charged toward them, " **Hyperforce Go!** "

We fought of the robots with everything we could muster at our arsenal, " **Thunder Punch!** " " **Monkey Mind Scream!** " " **Spectral Spiral!** " " **Lady Tomahawk!** " " **Electro-Vibro Force!** "

However, everytime we defeated a bunch of soldiers, more kept coming. How many did this madman create?

The airship floated above us and fired its cannons at us. The impact of the explosion knocked us off our feet.

The soldiers and Scrapperton were ready to deliver the final blow, until a shadow loomed over us.

It was Gibson, Otto and the robo-apes.

Otto and Gibson helped us back to our feet. Chiro looked at the robo-apes, "They're on our side?"

"Apparently Otto made a few friends." Gibson answered, "He's good at that."

I put my hand over Otto's shoulder, "It's good seeing you back to normal, Otto."

Chiro got back to his feet, "Now let's finish this. Robo-Apes!"

"GO!" Otto shouted.

With that, the Monkeys, the robo-apes, Chiro and I were able to take out the rest of Scrapperton's army and defeated Scrapperton before anyone else was hurt.

Nova charged into the airship and forced it to crash into the harbor.

Scrapperton surfaced from the water and cried, "Help! Someone, please! I'll rust!"

* * *

 _ ***The Next Morning...***_

With Scrapperton defeated, it was time for the robo-apes to leave.

Kin and the other robo-apes bowed.

Otto waved his hands, "Uh... You really don't have to do that anymore."

Kin nodded, "We know. You have earned our respect and our admiration."

He stood up and the robo-apes made their way into their ship, which was their palace.

Kin stopped and looked at me, "You are not so bad for a human, Tallie."

I smiled at him for the complement. Kin continued his way to his ship, Scrapperton's head in his hand.

"Skeleton King is going to be very disappointed in me!" Scrapperton shouted, "He's really quite ill-tempered, you know. Tick tock! You will hide!"

"In the future, you think we'll win the battle against Skeleton King?" Chiro asked Antauri.

"We're not of tomorrow. It is today that matters. And today, we have victory." Antuari answered, as the robo-apes' ship took off their home planet.

I watched the departure, but my smile fell. I'd like to believe Antauri's words. But something at the back of my mind keeps telling me that Skeleton King's schemes are going to be much more personal as he plans on.

It's just a matter of time until he deals with us in-person.


	13. Circus of Ooze

Circus of Ooze.

 **Ellie's POV.**

It's a nice quiet day in Shuggarzoom. Ever since the incident with Scrapperton and the robo-apes, things have been a little unsettling. I've been having nightmares about Skeleton King and him killing the Monkey Team.

Sensing this trouble, Antauri thought it would be a good idea if we took a walk around town. Have some fresh air. The others agreed.

Of course, we hear the news that Shuggarzoom is holding host for a circus in the park. Otto encouraged us all to go. So we did.

"Oh! Let's go see the jugglers first! No, no, no, no! The trapeze artists!" Otto exclaimed in excitement. He folded his arms in thought, "No. Maybe the jungle girl! Yeah." Then he smiled with a sigh, "I love the circus."

"I gathered..." Gibson spoke up.

Sparx looked across and nudged me, "What's with the kid?" I followed his gaze. Chiro was cautiously looking through the tents, in his Hypermode. "I thought you and he only go into Hypermode when there's trouble."

Chiro yelped as a clown in overalls walked past him.

I shrugged, "Chiro's not a big fan of clowns. Bad experiences and leave it at that."

Gibson nodded, "I gathered..."

Then other citizens of Shuggarzoom saw the Monkeys and started cheering. Nova chuckled with her hand behind her head.

Suddenly, I started to feel cold again. I could hear screams echoing in my mind. Crying for help. I quietly shivered, as a voice spoke from behind us, "Welcome."

The Monkeys, Chiro and I turned to see the Ringmaster behind us.

He was a tall man with dark tinged skin, like the clown from before. His eyes were dark. He wore a dark purple tail coat over a white buttoned shirt. White gloves. Black cane. Dark grey pants and black boots. His top hat was the same color as his tail coat.

"Welcome." He greeted, "It is an honor for my humble show to be graced by the Hyperforce." Then he announced, "Come tonight, the house will be for rubes. Strictly turn-away. That's when our slurkies mix our magic. I promise you a show that will curl your toes."

I raised a brow. Nova turned to Antauri smiled, "I don't what he's saying, but he makes it sound fun."

Then the Ringmaster spoke up, "Say. My circus is only missing one thing. Colorful chimps like you." Then he smiled, "How about your monkeys join the act?"

Otto smiled, "Join the circus?! That's just what I always..." Then his smile fell, "Wait a minute..." He sulked, "No. I don't have any circus skills."

"Your abilities are unequaled in the universe, Otto." Antauri assured with a smile.

Otto looked at him, "But this is the circus! I don't know how to juggle or play the flute!"

Antauri and Otto were locked in coverstation.

The Ringmaster turned to Chiro and I and whispered, "Don't know what they're saying, but they make it sound like fun."

"They're not really circus monkeys. They're more like protect-the-universe monkeys." Chiro explained with a shrug.

The Ringmaster nodded, "So I've heard." Then he gave us seven cards, "Here. Take these passes. Gets you into every sideshow. My compliments."

Chiro took the cards and smiled, "Whoa. Thanks."

I shared the cards amongst the Monkeys, Chiro and myself.

"See you tonight, under the Big Top, Hyperforce." The Ringmaster farewelled.

Sparx smiled and walked off, "Jungle girl, here I come."

Nova followed, rolling her eyes, "Oh, grow up."

Otto followed behind Nova, "I'll go too!"

Gibson and Antauri walked off a different direction. Antauri looked back at Chiro and I and explained, "Gibson and I are curious about circus food. Care to join us?"

I politely shook my head, "No thanks, Antauri. You and Gibson have fun."

Chiro thought for a second, "Uh... I think I saw some clowns over there." Then quickly defended, "Not that I'm avoiding them. I'm just saying." He smiled and waved, "I'll be over here with Ellie."

With that, Chiro and I walked another direction.

Chiro looked at me, "So, Ellie. Any of this helping you feel better from your nightmares?"

I hugged myself and shook my head, "Not really. Circuses are supposed to be colorful and fun. This one feels wrong. I think we're in danger here."

Chiro chuckled and waved his hand at me, "Come on. You're letting your 'Princess of Darkness' out again. You need to see the lighter side of things."

I glared at him, "I'm being serious, Chiro. Something is very wrong with this circus. Whenever have I been wrong about my senses?"

Chiro drew a blank, then Otto arrived with a bag of popcorn and a cone of cotton candy.

"Hey, Chiro! Ellie!" He called, reaching the food to us, "Want some popcorn or cotton candy?"

Chiro and I looked at each other. Chiro shrugged, "Sure. Which one would you like, Ellie?"

I rubbed my chin in thought, "Hmm... I prefer sugar over salt. I'll take the cotton candy."

Chiro nodded, "Then I'll take the popcorn."

I took the cone from Otto and Chiro took the bag.

"So, anything you'd like to see, Ellie?" Otto asked me.

"I dunno. Mostly I was planning on keeping Chiro company." I answered honestly.

Chiro shook his head, "No need to worry about me, really." He looked over my shoulder and smiled, "Why not get your fortune told. I hear they can be very spot on."

I followed his gaze and saw a fortune-telling tent. I looked back at Chiro, "Okay. If you insist."

I walked over to the tent. Inside was dark. Two candles lit up in my presense. One green the other blue. They were set on a table with two chairs facing each other. From the candles' light, I could see a hooded figure. But, I couldn't see its face.

"Come in, my dear. Come in." The figure encouraged in a soft and smooth voice of a young woman, "There's no need to be scared. I won't bite."

Hesitant, I walked over to the table and sat on the lonely chair.

The hooded figure reached out its hand to me, "Let me see your hand. And I can tell you your future."

I looked at my right hand and extended it, the figure stopped me, "Without the glove, my dear. I cannot tell much from a covered hand."

I cautiously removed my glove and extended it to the hooded fortune-teller. The teller took my hand and ran her finger across the creases of my hand.

"Yes. You are a very kind-hearted person. Wise beyond your years. Selfless and understanding." The teller smiled, "You're not afraid to show the galaxy that you are a protective guardian with the fire of compassion burning brightly in your heart."

Then the teller's smile faded, "But a kind heart protects a sad and lonely past. Your past is empty. A void. You have forgotten who and what you really are. All you remember is meeting your friend, the boy."

I sulked, "It's true. I don't even remember who my parents are, if they're alive."

"But to have a future, one must have a past." The teller told me, "No memory is truly lost."

She put her other hand over mine, "Close your eyes. Deep breaths." I closed my eyes and followed her instructions, "Let the energy flow through you. Let us open that locked door."

I could picture the door in my mind. I was about to reach for it, but something was pulling me away from it. Then the sound of screaming echoed around me and in front of me.

I opened my eyes and noticed the teller was seething in pain. I looked at her hands. They were burning.

I quickly removed my hand from her's, "I'm so sorry. I don't know why that happened." Then I extended it back to the teller, "Please, let me see your hands. I can-"

"No! Please! Stay back!" She screamed, standing up from her chair, "I am not worthy of your presense. Please leave and don't come back!"

Confused, I put my glove back on and exit the tent, as asked. Once I was outside, I encountered the clown from before.

"Hey there." I greeted, then asked, "Have you seen any of my friends? Five robot monkeys and a boy about the same height as me?"

The clown didn't reply. Instead it created a balloon figurine of a mallet.

I entered Hypermode and took a defensive stance, but was struck at the back of the neck. My body fell limp and darkness clouded my eyes.

* * *

 _ ***Dream***_

I open to find myself in an unfamiliar place. Yet it feels familiar at the same time.

The entire place feels cold. A lifeless and soulless cold.

I walk through a tunnel to enter a large room. A throne towers over me. A tall figure in a dark blue hooded robe stands in front of the throne.

" _Excuse me, sir? Do you know what's going on here?_ " I ask the figure.

The figure turns to me. Under the hood reveals Skeleton King's face. I step back, ready to fight.

His laugh echoes across the room. Rimples form and the room fades to reveal a large circus tent.

The Ringmaster laughs with Skeleton King. Black ooze pouring from his mouth and eyes.

Screams of help. Clowns. Corruption!

" _Ellie? Can you hear me? Wake up!_ "

 _ ***Dream End***_

* * *

"Come on, Elle. Don't leave us hanging!"

I woke up with a gasp. My vision was badly blurred, but I was able to recognize the four colors that surrounded me.

"Nova? Sparx? Antauri? Gibson?" I recognised.

Sparx notice something, "Oh, right. I forgot you need these."

The red blur moved and put something over my eyes. My vision cleared and I was able to see the Monkeys clean and crisp.

"Better?" Sparx asked.

I sat myself up, "Yeah, much better. Thanks, Sparx."

Then I looked around. Sparx, Gibson, Nova, Antauri and I were inside a circus cage large enough to fit us all in. I rubbed my head, as it throbbed.

"What happened? Where are we?" I asked. I noticed I was wearing a strange collar around my neck, under my scarf, "Who put this around my neck?"

"The Ringmaster did. It appears we've been monkey-napped by the circus." Gibson answered.

"How did you get captured?" Antauri asked me.

"You were already knocked out when the clowns dragged you in." Nova added.

"All I remember was seeing a fortune-teller. She was trying to reawaken my memories, but something went wrong and I burned her. Next thing I knew something hit me." I explained.

"A fortune-teller?" Gibson repeated.

"Did you get a good look at her face?" Antauri asked.

I shook my head, "No. The entire room was dark."

"We do not have a fortune-teller, girl." An unfamiliar voice told me.

I turned and it was a woman in wrappings. She must be the jungle girl act.

I glared at her, "What have you done with Otto and Chiro?!"

She ignored me and opened the curtains, "Right this way, Beastie."

Otto came walking into a smaller cage, humming a circus tune. Speak of the Little Joker and he doeseth appear.

The cage door closed and locked. Otto gasped and smiled, "I've never been in a circus cage before. This is neat."

"Otto!" Nova exclaimed.

Otto heard her and turned to see us, "Hey guys. Isn't this great? We're playing Circus!"

"We've been monkey-napped. And you walked right into their trap." Gibson elaborated.

Realization hit Otto and he sulked.

The Ringmaster walked into the tent, "Any trouble with the last one?"

The jungle girl shook her head, "The little green rube walked right into the cage."

"Not too bright, are you?" The Ringmaster asked Otto, "But that's alright. We'll find some task for your talents. If you've got any." Then he turned to the rest of us, "And don't even think about escaping! Do that, and you'll never see your boy again."

I growled in anger, "You dare hurt Chiro, and I swear-" My claws reacted to my anger.

However I ended up getting shocked with a powerful current of electricity. I screamed and seethed in pain. It felt like Sparx was shocking me during training.

"Ellie!" I heard Antauri and Sparx cry in worry.

The shock forced me to withdraw my claws and fall to my knees. The shocking stopped.

The Ringmaster smirked at me, "My, my. You have quite the temper, my dear." Then he added in a low tone, "That's what the collar is for. To keep your powers under my control. Try anything clever and your brain will fry."

I stayed silent and glared at him.

The Ringmaster laughed, "Looks like you monkeys are gonna be joining my circus after all." He smiled, "Yup. All out, all over!"

* * *

 _ ***Later That Night...***_

"Ladies and Gentlemen and Clowns of all ages. Turn your attention to the Center Ring, for the debut of the multi-talented Monkey Team!" The Ringmaster introduced through a megaphone, as the main event was about to begin.

"I give you the master of mind over matter: Antauri!"

The spotlight shone on to Antauri, who was dressed in a turban with an eye and a cape. He was in his meditating position with his claws drawn. He used his psychokinesis to levitate the circus' elephant ten foot in the air.

"The she-giant of juggling: Nova. Plus her lovely assistant: Mr. Hal Gibson."

Nova was juggling numerous daggers in a constant rythem.

Gibson folded his arms, "Lovely assistant?" Then Nova grabbed his arm and started juggling him too, "Careful, there!"

Nova was too focused on her juggling act to hear him.

"The Princess of Darkness. Mistress of Shadows herself: Eleanor."

I was dressed up in a hood and cape. I used a combination psychokinesis and black energy to create beautiful displays. As well as something funny and friendly for the children.

The audience was enjoying everything.

"And the lights to the daredevil feats of our monkey cannonball: SPRX-77!"

Sparx waved to the audience, as the jungle girl helped him into the cannon.

The audience cheered in excitement. The Ringmaster whispered something to one of the triplet clowns. The clown turned to his brothers, behind the cannon Sparx was inside.

The jungle girl lit the fuse of the cannon. The two clowns moved the cannon to aim at the Ringmaster.

Uh-oh.

The cannon fired and the Ringmaster saw Sparx coming. He ducked and Sparx flew into the elephant that Antauri was focused on. The elephant was knocked out of Autauri's range and Sparx bounced and crashed into Nova and Gibson.

The daggers flew all over and fell, aimed for Gibson. I quickly used my psychokinesis to catch the daggers before they caught him. The collar around my neck reactivated and another powerful electrical current surged through me.

"Gibson... Move!" I told Gibson behind gritting teeth of pain.

Gibson looked at me and quickly moved out of the way. I cancelled my psychokinesis and fell to the ground. The shocking stopped and the daggers fell.

The audience laughed at our mishap. I could've sworn I heard Chiro's voice echo in my ears, but it faded once everything calmed down.

The Ringmaster grabbed his megaphone and asked, "So, who wants an encore!?"

The entire audience cheered and clapped in approval. I tried to get back to my feet, but my body gave out.

"Ellie" I heard Antuari cried, as he helped me to my knees. I glared at the Ringmaster.

* * *

 _ ***A Little Later...***_

The Monkeys and I were returned to our circus cage.

"I'm on next." The jungle girl told us, "So you chimps mind your manners. You try to get out and I'll know it." She turned to Otto, who was assigned for cleaning duty, "I knew we'd find something to fit your talents." The jungle girl laughed, then instructed, "Now get to it. I want that cage clean before the next show."

With that, she made her way to the main stage. Once she was gone, Sparx tested the electro-bars. They lightly sparked under his touch.

"We could bust outta here easy." He spoke up.

Nova shook her head, "Not until we know where they're keeping Chiro."

"Perhaps the Power Primate will the answer." Gibson suggested.

Nova, Sparx and Gibson turned to Antauri, who has been meditating on the matter. I was laying on the floor of the cage, letting the Power Primate heal me from the shocking of the collar. However, the collar just shocked me some more.

Antauri opened his eyes and sighed, "It's no use. The Ringmaster is blocking my power."

I sat up and rubbed my head, "This dang collar isn't helping either."

Antauri turned to Otto, who was jabbing the cage with his mop, "Otto, it's up to you." Otto stopped and looked at Antauri, "Find Chiro. You can do it."

Otto smiled and freed himself with his saw. Once freed, he quietly mad his way to the main tent. After a while of sounds and voices, the tents fell.

Otto and Chiro returned, but there was something going on with Chiro. His shoes wer classy and too big. His scarf was similar to mine. He had white lips and his hair was pink and blue styled in a afro.

"Chiro?" I recognised.

"I'll get you outta there!" He assured.

Chiro aimed for a Thunder Punch, but his gloves slightly inflated and turned cartoon-like.

He looked at Otto, "Or maybe Otto can."

Otto used his saws to cut the electro-bars.

"The Ringmaster's hat is full of ooze." Chiro explained, "Turning everybody into bad clowns. We've gotta stop him!"

We nodded in agreement, until there was the sound of something moving. We turned and saw the Ringmaster burst out of the tent.

"Oh no, you don't! You might have wrecked my Big Top, but the show... Must... Go... ON!" He shouted.

His hat stretched to the top of Shuggarzoom and placed a large tent over the whole city.

"Ladies and Gentlemen and Clowns of all ages!" The Ringmaster announced, as his body morphed into a tent-pole with spikes poking everywhere, "Welcome to my Carousel of Doom!"

The pole started spinning.

"Come. Take a ride." He insisted.

The Monkeys, Chiro and I looked at our enemies. The jungle girl, that happened to be a naga. Her Charmer. The Clown Triplets. And two monsters. One made of cotton candy and the other popcorn. No sign of the fortune-teller.

I guess the jungle girl was telling the truth.

" **Hyperforce Go!** " Chiro shouted, as we jumped on to the spikes, ready to fight the enemy.

Sparx and Nova took care of the jungle girl and her Charmer. Antauri and Gibson handled the circus food monsters, but got trapped. That left Chiro, Otto and I with the Triplet Clowns.

The first one sprayed a flamethrower at us, but we jumped out of the way. Another threw a peanut at us, which tripled in size as it fell. Again, Chiro, Otto and I jumped to another spike before the peanut squashed us.

The third dropped a whole bag of the peanuts at us.

" **Nether She-** " I called as I was about to create a shield around us, but the collar around my neck shocked me again.

Chiro grabbed my hand and jumped to another pole. He looked at my collar, "We gotta get this thing off you!"

Then came exploding pies. Otto, Chiro and I jumped again. The Triplet Clowns threw six of the pies at us. Otto caught the pies, juggled and threw them back at the Clowns.

I smiled, "Nice going, Otto."

"I didn't know you could juggle." Chiro smiled.

"Me neither." Otto smiled back.

The Triplet Clowns merged into one huge, hideous clown. Chiro, Otto and I tried to triple-attack it, but it easily swat us away. It delivered another blow to Chiro. Chiro fell, but his foot was able to catch one of the poles below.

"Chiro!" I called.

"Hang on!" Otto shouted.

The clown appeared behind us and grabbed Otto by his tail. Otto frailed his saws, trying to get the clown to drop him.

"Let my friend go, you circus freak!" I shouted, " **Monkey Mind Scream!** " I released screaming green energy at the clown from my mouth. Just like Antauri and Mandarin.

The energy hit and the clown let go of Otto. It melted into ooze.

I blinked in shock, "Did I just do that?"

The ooze dropped on to Chiro and Otto and morphed into mini versions of the clown. They started trying to force Chiro to let go of Otto. Chiro looked more of a clown.

Chiro threw Otto into the air. Otto summoned his saws, " **Whirling Destructo-Saws!** "

Otto sliced through the hat. Ooze fell all over the place. The Ringmaster was defeated. The ooze retreated from everyone that was transformed into a clown, including Chiro. The collar around my neck cracked and fell on to the ground.

"All out, all over." Otto stated.

Everything calmed down and the real circus performers were back to normal. It turned out the clown was just one and more friendly-looking. The jungle girl had red hair and green eyes, instead of dingy brown. And the Ringmaster had dark brown hair and well-tanned skin.

The performers regained consciousness and looked around.

"What have we done?" The jungle girl asked.

"It wasn't our gag." The Ringmaster explained, "Was the goo from that white asteroid."

"It oozed evil." The jungle girl concluded, "Like a giant chuck of poisoned-"

"Bone." Chiro finished.

"The Citadel of Bone." Antauri recognised, "Skeleton King's fortress."

"That means Skeleton King is making this more than personal." I summarised.

The Ringmaster, jungle girl and clown smiled at us.

"You fixed us. How are we ever gonna repay you?" The Ringmaster asked.

Chiro thought for a second, then smiled.

* * *

 _ ***Later, The Next Night...***_

With everything fixed and the tents back up, it was time for the real circus to begin. The Monkeys, Chiro and I had the best seats in the house. Antauri was sitting my lap. I didn't mind.

"Ladies and Gentlemen and Clowns of all ages." The Ringmaster greeted through a megaphone, the introduced, "Turn your attention to the center-ring. For one night only, I give you the greatest circus monkey in the universe: Otto of the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!"

Otto entered the stage and smiled at the audience.


	14. Hidden Fortress

Hidden Fortress.

 **Ellie's POV.**

It's been a quiet day today. Antauri, Chiro and I were collecting momentos for the enemies we've faced for the past few months for our new trophy room.

The Sun Riders' stun jacket. A mine from the vessel that created Flytor. Mandarin's helmet. Sparx's man-hands.

"Look at all this stuff." Chiro smiled, as we brought in a new skeletal helmet, a concrete claw of the underwater worm and Scrapperton's mecha-neural remote control chip, "Every kind of monster, heroes gone bad, even rogue robot monkeys."

I nodded, "Guess we've done a pretty good job keeping Shuggarzoom an evil-free zone."

"Better than pretty good." Antauri smiled, then turned serious, "Chiro. Ellie. There's something important I've been meaning to tell you both."

"What is it?" I asked.

Before he could answer, the Super Robot's alarm went off. Antauri, Chiro and I quickly made our way to the lounge. The Central Computer was showing something approaching Shuggarzoom. Everyone else was already here.

"A meteor is entering the exosphere and heading directly for the Super Robot." Gibson alerted.

Nova typed in codes into the console, "So let's blast it already!" The Super Robot locked on to the meteor, "Pretty weak, Skeleton King."

I stared at the meteor. I felt something warm and kind, but in deep distress. I glanced at Chiro. Chiro looked at me. I shook my head.

Nova activated the Super Robot's eye-lasers and was ready to fire, but Chiro stopped her, "Nova, hold fire. It's no meteor."

The meteor crashed into the Robot's landing site, but stopped just a few feet from it. Chiro grabbed my hand and we quickly exit the Super Robot to get a closer look.

Chiro and I gasped to see what it was.

Jinmay's head!

Her eyes lit up.

"Jinmay!" Chiro gasped.

"Chiro. Ellie. He's coming!" Jinmay told us, "He's coming." Then she shut down.

The Monkeys arrived to the wreckage. Chiro told them to try and fix her. Sparx, Nova, Gibson and Otto quickly got to work.

"Hey, hey! Careful!" Chiro told the Monkeys.

"They're doing the best they can." Antauri told him.

Chiro looked at his heart pendant that Jinmay gave him before she left. Anger and sadness welled up inside him.

"Why? Why would anyone do this?" He asked, "Jinmay was just a girl. Well... Maybe a little more than that. But with that creepy monkey Sakko gone, she wouldn't hurt anybody."

Then he growled, "Skeleton King. He wouldn't need a reason to do this."

I put my hand over Chiro's shoulder, "Don't fret, Chiro. We'll fix Jinmay and make Skeleton King pay for what he's done."

Chiro looked at me and smiled. Then I felt an ice-cold jolt run straight through me like a bolt. I gasped and turned to look at the sky, then started looking around. A chill ran down my spine.

Something evil has made its presence known, but where is it?

"What is it?" Chiro asked me.

"Something's... Something's watching us. Something really evil." I answered, still looking around.

Everything around me went silent. Until Gibson spoke up, "Chiro. Ellie. Good news, we found something in Jinmay's memory cells."

Otto connected the cables and Jinmay started up again.

"Supreme Destructor! Supreme Destructor! Supreme Destructor..." She was able to say, until she was shut down again.

"That sounds like bad news." Otto noted.

"The bad news is that without Jinmay's body, we are unable to reactivate her." Gibson finished his explanation, "I'm sorry, Chiro."

Chiro balled his hand into a fist of anger.

We returned to the Super Robot and ran an analysis through the Central Computer.

"Activating long-range scanners." The computer announced, "Calculating Jinmay trajectory data."

Nova put her hand over Chiro's arm, "Don't worry. We'll find her."

Then the Central Computer zoomed into something in the asteroid field, "Unknown object detected."

It was a large, dark purple cube. I narrowed my eyes at it.

"That could be her!" Chiro gasped.

Gibson shook his head, "No. Too large to be Jinmay. Its energy signature is almost off the scale."

"Yet it's headed this way." Antauri spoke up, "And if it's not Jinmay..."

"It's the Supreme Destructor." I finished.

"Monkeys mobilize!" Chiro instructed.

Chiro and I entered Hypermode and the Hyperforce used the color-coded elevators to our stations.

The Super Robot took off into space, to intercept the cube.

"Chiro, whatever we are up against is very powerful." Antauri told Chiro, "I hope this is not just about retribution."

"No." Chiro answered, "This Supreme Destructor knows where we can find Jinmay's body. And it's gonna tell us." Then he asked, "Are you with me or not?"

"We're with you, Kid." Sparx answered.

The Super Robot flew into the asteroid field. It was quiet and unsettling to say the least.

"Gibson, you got a range on this thing?" Chiro asked Gibson.

"We're close, but I'm getting interference from the asteroids." Gibson answered, "Probably the iron ore composition." Then he gasped, "Wait! There it is!"

I switched my visor to see through the Super Robot's eyes, as we closed in on the dark cube. It was large.

"That's the Supreme Destructor?" Nova asked.

The cube glowed and morphed into a giant robot. About twice the size of the Super Robot.

Otto smiled, "Now that's more like it."

I felt the cold jolt again. The dark robot fired its shoulder cannons. One at the torso, where Chiro was, and the other at me.

"Not exactly a friendly hello." Chiro noted, then instructed, "Full force attack!"

We fired everything at the robot. All direct hits.

"Got him!" Nova cheered.

However, the dark robot charged through the cloud of smoke and toward us.

"No, we didn't!" Gibson grimaced.

The Super Robot stepped back and caught the dark robot's fists.

"It's too powerful!" Sparx shouted.

A mid-section mouth was activated and went for Chiro again. The eye of the robot was looking right at me. I saw a large shadow within the eye. It felt familiar.

" **Lasertron Fury!** " Chiro shouted as he fired the weapon at the dark robot.

The dark robot let go and was blown back. It charged toward again.

"Prepare to disengage!" Chiro instructed.

The Super Robot seperated into vehicle and armor mode before the dark robot could attack.

"Monkey Team. Prepare for counter attack." Antauri instructed.

We circled the dark robot.

"We're in position, Team." Chiro instructed, "Charge the weapons!"

The dark robot drew a pair of energy blades from its shoulder cannons. The Monkeys, Chiro and I fired our weapons at it, but the dark robot used the blades to absorb the attacks.

"It's absorbing our attack!" Gibson alarmed.

Then the dark robot redirected the attack at me. The blast knocked out of formation.

"It's targeting Ellie!" Antauri alerted, then instructed, "Sparx, protect her at all costs!"

"Gotcha, Antauri." Sparx answered and flew toward me.

I used my rocket jets to steady myself from the spinning, "No! I'm okay!"

But he used his magnet and grabbed me from behind. Sparx flew us deeper into the asteroid field.

"We've got your back, Ellie." Nova assured me.

She charged toward the dark robot. The robot knocked her back, spinning.

"Nova!" I cried in worry.

The dark robot chased after me and Sparx. I tried to slow it down by firing my hand blasts, but it put up a shield to protect itself.

Swords and shield... It can't be...

The Monkeys and Chiro tried blasting the dark robot from behind, but left no scratch. What was that thing made of?

"Gibson! We need a bright idea. Now!" Sparx told Gibson.

Gibson started to stutter. He's drawn a blank. Out of good ideas. I thought for a second, then remembered Gibson mentioned the asteroids are made from iron ore compositions. Iron is a strong magnetic metal!

"I've got an idea." I spoke up, "But you guys have to get out of here."

"No way!" Nova protested.

"Forget it!" Otto argued.

"Nuh-uh!" Chiro shook his head.

"We've only got one chance at this." I pointed out.

Antauri nodded, "Roger, Ellie." Then told everyone else, "You heard her. Monkey Team, break formation."

Chiro and other Monkeys cleared out of the way, leaving Sparx, the dark robot and myself. The dark robot was on our tail.

"This is your plan?" Sparx asked.

I nodded, "It'll work. Trust me. Just let him get nice and close."

Sparx nodded, "Right. Nice and close."

The dark robot got closer, until it could literally touch my armor's tail.

"Go for it!" I instructed.

The magnet let go of me and Sparx shouted, " **Magna-Ball Blazer!** "

The magnet shot a large magnetic field at the dark robot. A cluster of asteroids trapped it and constricted its movement.

"Talk about a magnetic personality." Sparx joked, "Great call, Elle."

The Super Robot returned to its machine mode. I quietly looked at the asteroid field.

"Is something wrong, Ellie?" Chiro asked me, "You not usually this quiet."

"I don't know." I answered with uncertainty, "The way the Supreme Destroyer looked at me. I mean it was _looking_ at me. It wasn't Skeleton King, but it felt very familiar."

Chiro nodded, "Yeah. It did."

"I sensed it too." Antauri spoke up, "But it's over. So let's go home."

The Super Robot turned and made its way back to Shuggarzoom. I felt another cold jolt, but this one gave me a small migraine.

* * *

 _ ***Later, back in Shuggarzoom City...***_

"Ow!" I yelped as Nova tightened the bandages around my shoulder, neck and torso.

Nova, Gibson and I were in the Medical Wing of the Super Robot, getting treated for our wounds from the Supreme Destructor.

"Sorry." Nova apologises, then asked, "Are you okay?"

I nodded with a gentle smile, "I'll be fine." Then asked, "What about you? You took quite a hit out there too."

Nova pointed to herself, "Me?" Then smiled proudly, "I'm tough." Of course she yelped, "Ow!"

Gibson finished fixing her and closed her rocket, "Just an energy cell leak. She'll live."

With that, I put my shirt, gloves and scarf back on and we returned to the lounge. The Central Computer showed the damage report of the Super Robot. Ouch...

"How's the Super Robot doing?" I asked.

"Well, the servo coils are shot. Shield generator's down. We're gonna need new armor siding, flux-field beam and superconducting mega-coils." Otto explained, hanging from the ceiling.

Then the alarm went off again.

"But the alarm works." Sparx added.

The Central Computer showed an image of the Supreme Destructor's robot approaching Shuggarzoom City, "Warning: Unknown object approaching at attack velocity."

"It's coming here?" Nova exclaimed.

I shook my head, "It's coming for me."

"With the Robot damaged, the odds of defeating it are... Not worth mentioning." Gibson concluded in a sullen tone.

"Maybe... We should hide Ellie." Nova suggested.

The other Monkeys looked at her.

"Hide Ellie? No!" Chiro exclaimed, putting his hands over my shoulders, "Besides, where are you gonna hide her? It's not like you have a secret hiding place."

I lightly winced, "Ow, ow. Chiro..."

Chiro noticed and removed his hands, "Oh, sorry."

The Monkeys looked at each other.

Chiro's eyes widen in dumbfound, "You have a secret hiding place?!"

* * *

 _ ***Later, in Shuggarzoom Park...***_

The Monkeys piloted the Super Robot to Shuggarzoom Park.

"Shuggarzoom Park. This is it, Kids." Sprax told us.

We exit the Super Robot and walked over to the tourist under the tower. Gibson looked around, then twisted the lens of the tourist's camera. The tourist leaned forward and opened the top half of his head. The teeth turned out to be multi-colored buttons and the top of the mouth was a computer screen.

Gibson typed on the teeth and the tourist answered, "Access granted."

The tourist closed his mouth and another control panel appeared. Gibson started typing on the panel. The ground around us turned silver and lowered like an elevator or platform.

"Whoa..." Chiro gasped, as he looked around.

"The Hidden Fortress was constructed a very long time ago." Antauri told me and Chiro.

"Never thought we'd have to use it." Sparx added.

The platform started to move forward. I looked around. The entire fortress looked very familiar to me.

"The Safe Room is located 600 metres below the city." Gibson explained, "Surrounded by power-conditioned alloy armor."

"And the only way in is guarded by three defense systems that we designed." Otto added, "I built them."

"Once activated, nothing enters or exits the fortress." Gibson finished.

Chiro smiled, "That's great." Then he folded his arms, "But, I'm not into hiding Ellie."

"It's just till we figure out how to stop You-Know-What." Nova assured.

"Okay." Chiro shrugged, "That's all you want."

We arrived at our destination. The Monkeys, Chiro and I left the platform to approach a door. The door opened to the Safe Room, which looked like a futuristic meeting room with seven chairs and monitors.

"Here you go, Ellie. You'll be safe and sound in here." Otto smiled.

However, I had other plans. I pushed Chiro into the room with the Monkeys, ran to the platform and typed on the console.

"Defence Systems armed." The console announced.

"Ellie, what are you doing?!" Chiro shouted as the doors closed and the platform took me back to the Park.

Once back in the Park, I made my way to the Super Robot and took control of Torso Tank Driver 1. I got an incoming transmission from the Monkeys and Chiro in the Hidden Fortress.

Sparx smiled at me, "Hehe. Hey, Elle. Hehe. Okay. Real funny. Now let us out."

"The Supreme Destructor's only after me." I explained, "I won't let any of you get hurt. If I fail, you guys will still be around to protect Shuggarzoom."

"If that's the case, let me fight with you, Ellie!" Chiro told me.

I shook my head, "No, Chiro. The Monkeys need you more than I do."

"Ellie, you are more important that you realize." Antauri spoke up, "I was attempting... To tell you and Chiro about this before." He turned to Chiro, "Our first encounter. It was no accident that you found us."

Chiro chuckled, "Of course it was. I found the Super Robot. Ellie had one of her black-outs and lead us into the Robot. We woke you guys up. The rest is history."

Antauri shook his head, "No, Chiro. Ellie's black-out was not like her ordinary black-outs. You were destined to find us. Ellie was destined to reunite with us. Chiro, you are the Chosen One." Then he turned to me, "Ellie, you are one of us. You are the Child of Primate."

My eyes widen in shock. Is Antauri telling the truth? Was I a former member of the Hyperforce? Child of Primate? If he's telling the truth, why can't I remember anything from before meeting Chiro?

"Chosen one?" Chiro repeated, "What do you mean?"

"I'm with Chiro, Antauri." I spoke up, "If I was with you guys before, why don't I remember?"

Before Antauri could answer, the alarm went off. I felt another jolt of ice surge through me again. The Supreme Destructor is here.

"We'll finish this later." I told him, the cut off the transmission.

I made the Super Robot put Jinmay's head on top of the tower, then turned to see the dark robot landed in the Park. The citizens ran to shelter.

The Super Robot shot its missiles at the dark robot, but the dark robot was unharmed. It marched toward the Super Robot.

The dark robot grabbed the Super Robot and threw us into the tower. Powerful electrical currents shocked the Robot and myself.

The dark robot aimed to throw a punch, but the Super Robot grabbed it. With its other hand, it grabbed the power cable. Powerful electricity surged through both the robots. The cable burned out. The Super Robot let go and went offline, as the dark robot collapsed.

I exit the Super Robot and walked into the park.

"Show yourself, Supreme Destructor. I'm not scared of you!" I shouted.

The dark robot reacted and opened to reveal its controller to be a massive built creature in a dark purple helmet, robotic armor and gloves. Like a large mutated monkey.

"This battle has only begun." He told me.

He leaped into the air. I leaped into the air to meet him. I felt a familiar presence from the creature. I gasped. He took this opportunity and whacked me into the Super Robot's chest.

I fell to the ground and the creature landed in front of me. His helmet fell off.

I looked at the face of the Supreme Destructor and gasped, "No... Mandarin..."

"The Sixth Monkey returns." He nodded.

I backed into the tourist. Mandarin attacked, but I jumped out of the way and he broke the tourist in half.

He delivered a similar attack to Nova's Lady Tomahawk. The shockwaves knocked me off my feet. He punched me on to my back.

"Where are they?" Mandarin asked, "Have my brothers abandoned you?"

"The Monkeys aren't brothers to whatever you have become." I answered.

"What I've chosen to become." He corrected me, "Remade into a tool of loyalty. Only to Skeleton King. Forged for one purpose: Your destruction!"

A tail of blue energy appeared behind him. He started whipping it at me. I was able to get behind him and grab his tail.

" **Spectre Claw!** " I used my claw to cut the tail in half. Then called, " **Shadow Haze!** "

Mandarin blocked my attacks.

"You disappoint me, my dear. You are the Child of Primate." He told me. I glared at him. Mandarin smiled, "Ah. Antauri has at last revealed you and the boy's destinies."

"He also told me that I used to part of the Hyperforce when you went bad." I told him, then asked, "Tell me, Mandarin. Is what you and he said to me true? I need to know."

Mandarin nodded, "Yes. You are one of us. I am unsure why you don't remember."

"So I am the Child of Primate. How does that make me any different from everyone else?" I asked.

"This insolence is what stopping you from realizing who and what you truly are! Why you shall never realize your true potential!" He shouted.

"We'll see, Mandarin." I told him.

He fired rockets from his chest cavities. I used my speed and agility to my advantage and delivered fury of punches. Mandarin blocked my punches and fired his rockets again. However this time, his accuracy was better. He had me cornered.

" _Ellie..._ " I heard Antauri's voice.

An apparition of him appeared in front of me.

"Antauri!" I gasped.

" _Don't give up._ " He told me.

"But he's too strong. His weapon are very advanced." I pointed out.

" _Your weapon lives within you. The Power Primate._ " Antauri assured me. Then he disappeared.

Mandarin towered over me, "Where is he hiding?" I refused to talk. He grabbed me and started tightening his grip, "Skeleton King's energy will root out your secrets, my dear. I will find my brothers."

Dark energy surged through me like an electrical current. I could feel Mandarin probing through my mind.

He smiled, "The Hidden Fortress. Of course. It won't save them."

"It won't have to." I told him, "I will!"

I closed my eyes and white energy enveloped my body. Mandarin let me go, due to the energy burning him. I punched him in the face and knocked him a few feet away from me.

My body was surrounded by an astral form of a large white monkey. Mandarin gasped in shock and awe, "The White Monkey!"

I threw him toward the tower. Mandarin climbed to the top and I quickly followed him.

"You're going back where you belong, Mandarin." I told him.

"I would expect some gratitude." He spoke up, "After all, it was it who reunited the boy with his girlfriend." Then he smirked, "Oh, how I enjoyed examining the sweet circuits in her head."

" **YOU DARE!** " I shouted in anger.

I charged him over the top of the tower. Mandarin drew an energy blade and tried to reach me through the astral body. But I didn't let him. The astral body wrapped around his arms and shocked him.

The shock blew him away and land with a thud. The astral body withdrew within me and I fell to the ground in exhaustion.

The platform to the Hidden Fortress blew opened. The Monkeys and Chiro ran over to me.

"Ellie, are you hurt?" Antauri asked me.

"I'm fine." I answered with as much as a smile I could muster. Then I noticed a genius blue Monkey was missing, "Where's Gibson?"

The Monkeys and Chiro looked away, unsure how to answer. I noticed Mandarin's chest open to reveal Sakko, with an eyepatch over his right eye. From his back appeared five orbs flying toward the others.

"Guys, look out!" I shouted.

But before they could react, the orbs morphed into color-coded insects and latched themselves on to the Monkeys and Chiro's heads. Rendered them helpless.

"Seems the blue monkey did not make it." Sakko summarized in a German accent, "No matter. Soon the rest will be under the control of the Skeleton King. Just as he's always intended."

"I won't let you take them!" I shouted, as I tried to get back on my feet, but to no avail.

"The Skeleton King has other plans for you, little girl." Sakko glared at me.

He pressed a button and explosives ignited from behind the Super Robot. Forcing the Robot to fall on top of me.

Once I regained consciousness, I found myself within the Torso Tank of the Super Robot. I gasped and placed my hand over my heart. A steady heartbeat. I'm still alive. Phew.

Then I remembered. Gibson is still trapped in the Hidden Fortress. I entered the driver seat and reactivated the Super Robot.

The Robot got back up and punched into the Hidden Fortress. It lifted its fist and opened its hand to reveal Gibson encased in ice.

I activated the Super Robot's heat vision and freed Gibson.

"This is not good. I could be frozen!" Gibson said, then realized where he was and gasped, "Oh dear. I was..."

I smiled, relieved to see my friend unharmed.

* * *

 _ ***Later the Next Morning...***_

I fixed Gibson's cyber-back drill and explained what he missed.

"Well, Ellie. What's the plan?" He asked me.

"If what Antauri told me and Chiro are true, it's time we prove it." I told him, "Let's go get our brothers."

 **To Be Continued...**


	15. Skeleton King

Skeleton King.

 **Skeleton King's POV.**

"Your 'Child of Primate' is no more, Monkey Team." I told what remained of the Monkey Team that laid before me, "Your destiny lies with me, as my slaves."

Yes. Chiro and four of the Monkey Team are at my disposal, thanks to Mandarin and Sakko. Eleanor and the blue monkey, Gibson, fell under their hands.

"Forget it, Bone-Bag!" The red one, Sparx, answered.

"I'd rather be sold for spare parts." The yellow one, Nova, retorted.

"We will not serve you." The black monkey, Antauri, told me.

"Teach them my ways, Mandarin." I told Mandarin.

My new soldier arrived and bowed, "Yes, my lord."

His eyes glowed red and the Monkey Team fell into a hole that lead to another room. I walked over my pool of ooze and summoned an army of Formless. With Eleanor out of the way and the Monkey Team soon under my control, I can start my invasion on Shuggarzoom City.

"Come forth, my minions. Prepare yourselves." A window to Shuggarzoom appeared before me, "Shuggarzoom City awaits. At last, its people shall scream the name of evil. My name."

I laughed, until the Citadel started shaking. Something was attacking. I looked out the window and saw the Citadel was being attacked by the Monkey Team's Super Robot.

If it's operational and attacking at full velocity. That means...

"Impossible!" I gasped.

Eleanor is still alive!?

* * *

 **Gibson's POV.**

I fired the eye lasers at the Citadel of Bone. Skeleton fired his blasters again.

"We've got his attention." Ellie spoke up. She was wearing her spacesuit, "Nice shooting, Gibson."

I smiled, "I may not be Sparx, but I do what I can." Then I asked, "Do you have a status report on the auto-crew?"

The auto-crew were orb mechanisms Ellie and I created for this situation. The Super Robot can not be piloted by just Fist Rocket 2 and the Body-Sync Simulator alone.

"Still functional at average capacity." She answered, "Weapons are prepped and shields are charged for our final run. We're going in!"

She made the Super Robot dodge and attack and charge in toward the Citadel.

"As they say, here goes nothing." I braced myself.

The Skeleton King continued to attack. The lasers were able to attack the head of the Robot, but it was able to flew very close to the Citadel.

Once close enough, Ellie and I ejected from our stations and left the auto-pilots to their job. The Citadel turned to chase after the Robot.

Ellie smiled, "He fell for it. Let's go."

She took hold of my hand and entered her state of intangible phasing or, as Otto would call it, 'Ghost Mode'. A deep green light enveloped my body, as she sank into the Citadel. I followed behind her.

We entered a large room which was similar to a tower. Formless and creatures of Skeleton King's creation marched by, unaware of our presence.

Ellie shivered, "This place alone makes your skin crawl." Then looked at me, "Any sign of the others?"

I looked at my scanner, "Negative energy readings are off the charts." Then wondered, "Could it be that this ship is thrawting my attempts to pinpoint their location?"

Ellie removed her helmet and took a medative position, "Let me try."

She closed her eyes and focused. An aura of black and green fire enveloped her body. The wall behind her started to crack. She caught the attention of the Skeleton King's minions, but they just froze.

She was using the Power Primate to locate the others.

* * *

 **Ellie's POV.**

In my trance, I searched through the walls of the Citadel of Bone, until I found a room with a waterfall of ooze. Chiro and the other Monkeys bound by spider webs. And Mandarin and Sakko were smiling.

"They are in position. Do as you will, Mandarin." Sakko told Mandarin.

Mandarin smirked, "Once again, my brothers, we will be one in mind. You will share my thoughts. Do as I do."

Sparx looked at Nova, "Didn't we fire him?"

"I seem to recall we did." Nova answered.

Mandarin entered his hand into the waterfall of ooze. The waterfall and the ceiling of the room glowed purple. Plant-like tentacles grew and entered the mouths of the insects on the Team's heads.

"Uh-oh." Otto grimaced.

"Mandarin, it's not too late for you." Antauri told Mandarin.

Mandarin just shook his head, "It's too late for everyone." Then he smirked, "Welcome back to the family, Antauri."

He dug his arm deeper into the waterfall of ooze. The glow turned a vibrant purple and the tentacles glowed. The Team's eyes glowed the same color and screamed in pain.

I felt a burning and shocking pain in my mind. My entire body burned. Negative energy was being forced into my mind. I could hear Mandarin's laugh echo.

It burned and it hurt so bad I wanted it to stop.

 _M **A** K **E** I **T** S **T** O **P**!_

* * *

 **Gibson's POV.**

After a few seconds, Ellie opened her eyes and screamed in excrutiating pain. An invisible force picked her up and threw into the nearest wall, knocking her out of her trance and on to the ground.

"Ellie!" I gasped in worry.

The minions returned to what they were doing and ignored what just happened.

Ellie got herself to her knees, but she looked like she was in a lot of pain.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

Ellie looked at me and nodded, "Yeah. I know where the others are. They're in trouble." She got her feet, "Come on."

The last of the Formless left the area. Ellie and I climbed down a level. We ran down the path.

"Ellie, I must warn you. You attracted some rather unpleasent attention." I warned her, as we ran.

Ellie nodded, "I sensed it too, Gibson. Whatever it is, we can handle it."

Just as she finished speaking, a Formless monster appeared and charged toward us. It looked like a large watchdog with arms on its shoulders.

Ellie summoned her claws and struck the creature. I followed suit and attacked with my cyber-back drills. We leaped over it and kept running.

Ellie pointed to an opening, "This way."

The watchdog followed us and jumped in front, blocking our path.

" **Monkey Fu!** " Ellie shouted, as she unleashed a powerful blast of energy at the beast.

The beast whipped its tail at her, cancelling her attack. I aimed to attack, but the beast grabbed me. Ellie used Feet of Fury and broke the arm off the beast's shoulder, freeing me.

Ellie and I ran through another corridor, but this one lead to a dead-end cliff. The beast approached us.

"I'll go high. You go low." Ellie told me.

I nodded and summoned my cyber-back drills, "Acknowledged."

Ellie leaped on to the beast's back and broke off the second arm. I used my drill to attack the ground. The support cracked and gave out under the beast's weight. The beast fell into the dark casm of the pit.

Ellie and I caught our breath and smiled at each other.

But our victory was cut short. Spiders with searchlight eyes appeared and scanned the area for us. Ellie and I quickly hid in the shadows.

The spiders wondered off and the coast was clear. Ellie and I walked down the corridor we hid in, to find it lead to a room.

In the center of the room was a dummy about the size of a 5-year old girl. It was wearing a black t-shirt under a lavender and light blue layered dress. Black short leggings, white ankle socks and black mary jane shoes. A green headband rested on its head.

Surrounding the dummy was what looked like furniture of a child's bedroom. A small bed. Desk. Drawer. Bookshelf. Even an old portrait of eight figures, but the faces were erased. There were even some plushes and toys laying around the floor.

"Wonder why Skeleton King had these for?" I asked.

Then Ellie clutched her head in pain. She fell to her knees, her eyes glowing green with black sclera again. She stared at the dress and gasped. After a few seconds, her eyes returned to normal.

"Ellie, what is it? What did you see?" I asked.

Ellie rubbed her head and got back to her feet, "I... I saw a girl. She wore this outfit. Everything in this room was hers." Her eyes turned sad, "There was a man with her. They were smiling. They were happy. Very close. Then something terrible happened. Everything went black."

"You think Skeleton King might be involved?" I asked.

Ellie removed her hand and narrowed her eyes at the dummy, "Why else would he keep this stuff?"

Suddenly, I recieved a signal. My comm receptors started blinking red.

"That's the auto-crew alarm! The Super Robot is in trouble." I notified Ellie.

"Then we need to find the others fast!" She told me.

I nodded and followed her to where she believed the others were being held prisoner. We found a cell guarded by Formless.

"They're in there!" Ellie told me, "Come on!"

She was about to charge, but I held her back, "Wait."

The Formless guards were accompanied by a bunch of watchdogs.

"No offence, Ellie. But it's going to take more than the two of us to get beyond that horde." I told her.

Ellie sighed and leaned back, "Ugh. We need a miracle." The object she leaned against moved and Ellie fell on her back, "Ow..."

She looked and saw what she leaned against was the foot of a large and familiar female robot body in a green dress.

Ellie smiled in relief, "Jinmay!"

The giant robot body glowed in response. Ellie got back to her feet.

"Jinmay, I know you can hear me." She spoke to the robot body, "Chiro is in great danger. We need your help. Please."

* * *

 **Ellie's POV.**

Jinmay's body awaken to mention of Chiro's name and broke out of her chains. She took out the horde with ease.

"It's the girl's body!" Sakko growled, then shouted, "I told you we should've scattered parts in space!"

Hearing Sakko's voice, Jinmay broke open the door to where the others were held.

The smoke cleared and Sakko and Mandarin saw that I was still alive and kicking.

"Ellie!" Everyone smiled in relief.

"You?! You were destroyed!" Mandarin cried, as Sakko fled. He leaped into the air to attack me.

I raised my hand at him, " **Monkey... Fu...** "

The Monkey Fu blast knocked him into the nearest wall. Mandarin fell out-cold and right on top of Sakko.

With that, Gibson and I started freeing the others.

"Big-Brain. Glad you can make it." Sparx smiled at Gibson.

Gibson nodded and smiled back, "Yes. Well, someone had to pull your fur out of the fire."

The freed members of the Hyperforce threw the insects off their head. I threw the insect off Nova's head and freed her too.

Nova threw her arms around me, "Ellie! I don't think you know glad we are to see you."

I hugged her back, "I do. And I'm glad you guys are okay."

However our reunion was cut short. The webbings grabbed the Team again, including Gibson.

"Hold on!" I told them.

But the waterfall of ooze grabbed me and pulled into a large room. The same room from my nightmares.

I heard a growl coming from in front of me. I looked and saw Skeleton King sitting on his throne.

"Child of Primate. At last, the fates have brought us together." He laughed, "There are forces in the universe beyond your imagination, Eleanor. We are but pawns in a universal game of good versus evil."

"I'm ending this game, Skeleton King." I told Skeleton King, getting back to my feet.

"You are one of the two chosen to end it?" He asked, then chuckled, "Believe what you will to ease your fears, little girl. In coming here, you have given me control of your destiny." Then he turned to the tv robot, "Behold."

The robot's screen showed Jinmay's body captured and bound again.

"Your friend is in pieces."

Then switched to the Hyperforce captured and bound again.

"Your Monkeys are mine."

Then Skeleton King showed a window to the Super Robot, bound to the Citadel.

"And your little robot usless. What is left to cling to?" He asked me.

Anger burned in my heart, "I'll never go to your side."

Skeleton King laughed, "Oh, no, Eleanor. This is where I remove you from my side, you painful little thorn!"

Before I could react, Skeleton King used his powers to levitate me into the air, then threw me into the walls of the room. I couldn't fight back.

Skeleton King smirked, "You are but a mere mortal. Soft flesh. Easily crushed by my terrible wrath." Then he growled, "How was I foolish enough to give you life?"

Then the room shook violently. The window showed the Super Robot tearing the Citadel apart. Skeleton King attacked back, but the Robot was able to dodge and destroy the turrets. Skeleton King fell to his throne. He looked like he was in pain.

I got back to my feet and gasped, "Of course. You're connected to the Citadel." I walked toward him, "You never officially invaded Shuggarzoom because you'd die if you leave the ship!"

He fired energy waves at me. Black energy with the green hue enveloped my body and negated the attack.

"I'm gonna make sure that you'll never hurt anyone again!" I shouted.

The energy fired the waves back at Skeleton King. He fell back on his throne, his face burned. But in seconds, he healed and growled at me. His staff morphed into a trident-like weapon and he threw his cape aside.

He charged to attack me with his staff, but I was able to keep my distance. I was able to land a few kicks. However Skeleton King was getting faster. I aimed for another attack, but he used his staff and shock me to the ground.

Skeleton King smiled, "Your abilities with the Power Primate have grown quite impressive." Then he shouted, "But I too have been chosen the weild power!"

He laughed and used his staff to shock me again, "Evil enough to tear you, the boy, your monkeys and Shuggarzoom City apart!"

I gasped in realization and my mind went blank. I'm not strong enough to defeat him on my own. I was stupid to think I could face him.

Shuggarzoom. Chiro. Antauri. Power Primate. I'm sorry. I tried my best.

 **You have not failed, my child. Do not give up.**

 **You are stronger than him. A pure heart. You are my child. You are the White Monkey.**

 **Show the Evil One what happens when he hurts those you care about.**

 **Show him your primal rage!**

"Ah. At last, you embraced the certainty of your defeat." Skeleton King smiled, "Perhaps there's hope for you yet, My Little Light."

The fire in my heart burned into a raging inferno. In that rage, I summoned the White Monkey Astral Body and stopped Skeleton King's attack. He stepped back in shock.

I grabbed him and threw him into the nearest wall. I used my psychokinesis and blasted him into his pool of ooze.

Skeleton King's robot tried to attack me from behind, but I sensed it coming and punched the robot into the nearest wall.

I was able to calm down from channeling my primal rage.

Thank you, Power Primate. I needed that pep talk.

 **Do not celebrate your victory just yet, my child. I sense evil emerging again.**

I sense it too. It's coming from behind us.

I turned to see Skeleton King, merged with the ooze into a corrupted monster. I threw a punch, but Skeleton King caught it. The ooze grabbed the astal body's hand and Skeleton King shoulder-threw me into the nearest wall.

The astral body withdrew into me again and I fell on the ground with a thud. My head throbbed upon impact, "Ow..."

Skeleton King towered over me, "And now, the Citadel of Bone and I are truly one."

I sensed a warm presence from the wall I was thrown into. I smirked at the merged evil, "Yeah?"

The wall crumbled behind me and revealed that Chiro and the Monkeys were free and okay, "We still got you outnumbered."

The Monkeys flew toward Skeleton King and attacked.

" **Micro-Chopping Doom Spin!** " Otto charged his saw through Skeleton King's neck.

" **Boom Boom Wake Up!** " Nova punched her gauntlets into his side.

" **Thunder Punch!** " Chiro punched into Skeleton King's back.

" **Magna-Tingler Blast!** " Sparx fired his magnets on his other side.

" **Laser Criss-Cross!** " Gibson fired his cyber-back drill lasers at Skeleton King's chest.

" **Monkey Mind Scream!** " Antauri released screaming energy waves, throwing the Skeleton King into his throne.

The ooze melted and retreated back into the pool, leaving only Skeleton King. Skeleton King glared and used his staff to throw us into the nearest wall.

"Filthy primates!" He shouted, "I will be done with you, the boy and the girl!"

Chiro smirked, "You're too late." He looked to his side, "Look."

Skeleton King looked at his robot's screen. It showed the Citadel of Bone heading toward a large asteroid field. Jinmay, back in one piece, and the Super Robot tearing the Citadel apart. Mandarin and Sakko leaving within an escape pod.

"Your ship is finished. Your flunkies have abandon you." Chiro told Skeleton King, "You're the one who's done, Skeleton King."

The Super Robot's fist punched through and hit Skeleton King, throwing him into the nearest wall. The vacuum of space started sucking everything in sight.

Skeleton King's robot fell into the pool of ooze. The Monkeys grabbed Chiro and I and flew into the Super Robot's hand, before we were thrown into space.

Jinmay helped the Robot back to its feet, as we took our stations. Then we flew of the Citadel before it entered the asteroid field and was ripped apart.

* * *

 _ ***Later... Back in Shuggarzoom...***_

I was in my quarters, thinking about what has transpired. What Skeleton King told me. And that room. That vision I saw. The little girl looked a bit like me.

She had the same black hair and snow white skin, but her eyes were heterochomic. Her right eye was light blue. Her left eye was green.

Was that a vision of the past, or a memory?

The door to my quarters opened to reveal Antauri.

"There you are, Ellie. We were wondering where you were." He told me, walking in.

I couldn't reply or look at him. I was too focused on my thoughts.

"Is everything alright? What's wrong?" Antauri asked.

"During the battle with Skeleton King, he said some things to me that made no sense." I answered, "And that room Gibson and I found. He called me 'Little Light'." I placed my hand over my head, "It was like he was trying to tell me something. I just can't stop thinking about it."

Antauri grabbed my hand and removed it from my head, making my look at him, "You can't always dwell in the past, Ellie. You need to live in the here and now." He gave me a gentle smile, "Be patient and the answers will come to you."

I regained my smile and placed my other hand over his, "I will, Antauri. Thank you for being honest with me."

Antauri and I connected foreheads and smiled. I'm glad I have a family that looks out for each other. Hopefully, with Skeleton King out of the picture, Shuggarzoom can have some peacefull days.

However Mandarin is still lurking. Whatever he has planned, we'll be ready.


	16. World of Giants

World of Giants.

 **Ellie's POV.**

"Approaching planet of Tolomac 3." Sparx notified, as the Super Robot flew across space, toward a lush green planet, "It's just another boring rock in the middle of nowhere."

Since Skeleton King was taken care of, Shuggarzoom has been quiet for over a week. So, the Team thought it would be good to see if any other planets have had been influenced by Skeleton King. So we could fix them.

I was in my station, while the others were in the Command Center.

"Never can tell, Sparx." Chiro spoke up, "There could be Skeleton King activity down there."

"Let's go in for a closer look." Sparx suggested, as he drove the Super Robot entered the exosphere of the planet.

"Sparx, I will remind you that we have not completed the-" Antauri started, but the alarm cut him off.

"Incoming!" Nova shouted.

"Threat analysis..." Antauri finished in a deadpan tone.

Something hard hit the Robot, causing its systems to shut down and fall. The Super Robot fell with a very heavy impact. The systems rebooted and we regained consciousness from the crash landing. Ow...

"What happened?" Chiro asked, as he sat up, rubbing his head.

I sat up with my hand over my side. I put my visor over my eyes and activated the holographic projector in my station to the Command Center.

The holographic projector in the Body-Sync Simulator allows me to talk to the others, while controlling the Super Robot. The form the projector gives me is an anthropomorphic monkey in the same uniform as me, azure blue body with a light blue outline. You could tell it's still me just as soon as I start talking.

Not sure why, but I don't mind it.

* * *

( **A/N: Similar to a mental, or astral projection, but the body is still conscience.** )

* * *

"It felt like the Super Robot was shot down by some sort of rock." I informed.

Nova nodded, "Yeah." Then glanced at Sparx, "Nice going, Sparx."

"I don't see no broken bones." Sparx defended, waving his stiff arm.

Otto got to his feet and walked to the control console, "I'll turn on the outside camera."

He switched the camera on and the Central Computer showed to ogres very up close to the camera. Both of them were wearing armor from medival times. Most of us gasped in startle.

"Let us hope those things are smaller than they appear." Gibson muttered.

"I... I don't think they're small, Gibson." I spoke up.

The dark tan skinned one spoke, but all we could get was garbled mumbling. But his voice made it sound like he was discussing what the Super Robot was.

"I don't like the sound of that." Chiro noted, then instructed, "Activate hyper-translators."

Gibson activated the translators, but the garbling just sounded worse.

"Adjusting to the lowest intelligence setting." He told us, as he tuned the translators.

The garble started to clear and the yellow skinned ogre argued, "And I say it'd be a demon. A square-headed demon from beyond the clouds."

"Looks like a flying treasure box to me." The dark-skinned ogre pointed out, "Let's bust it open. Find out what's inside."

The yellow skinned oger picked up a large rock, "Cuts of gold!"

The Super Robot stood up. The ogres were about the same height as the Robot, maybe a bit taller. The yellow skin ogre dropped the rock and they both ran off, screaming in fear.

Nova smiled, "They might be giants, but they sure scare easy."

Then we heard growling coming from behind the Super Robot. The Robot turned to see a large green dragon growling at it.

"Uh... I don't think it was us that scared them." Otto grimaced.

The dragon used its fire breath on the Super Robot. The Robot fell back a few feet and the dragon took off into the air. I quickly switched off my projector and readied the Robot.

"Monkeys mobilize!" Chiro instructed.

I switched off the holographic projector. Chiro and the Monkeys entered their color-coded elevators and took their stations.

"Let's fight fire with fire!" Chiro instructed, then shouted, " **Lasertron Fury!** "

He pressed the button and the Lasertron glowed, but nothing happened. Uh-oh...

"Chiro, we don't have enough power." Antauri explained, "The neutron generator was damaged in the crash."

"Then stick to the basic munitions." Chiro instructed, " **Hyperforce Go!** "

The dragon flew in for another attack.

" **Foot Rockets Go!** " Nova and Otto shouted as they fired the Foot Rockets at the dragon.

Gibson punched the dragon and Sparx aimed for another one, but the dragon caught him.

"Eat this, ugly!" He shouted as he fired the Finger Rockets right into its mouth.

The dragon let go and delivered the fire breath attack again. The Super Robot dodged. It tried again and the Robot tried to block the heat.

"That bad breath attack is overheating our energy shields." Gibson alerted, "Power reserves failing. We must retreat!"

"Not yet." I spoke up.

I made the Robot brace itself for the dragon charging toward it. Once it was close enough, I delivered a strong palm strike at the glowing horn, growing from its forehead. The dragon retreated and shook its head. It looked at the Super Robot and flew off.

Chiro sighed in relief, "That was close." Then smiled at me, "Good call on that attack, Ellie." I smiled back. Then Chiro looked at Otto, "Otto, I need a damage report."

"The neutron generator's busted a seal or leaking quantum fluid." Otto reported.

"That leaves us with only battery reserves. Not enough power for escape velocity." Antauri summarized.

"We're stuck here?" Nova simplified, then sighed, "Huh... Good job, Sparx."

"Hey, look at it as a vacation." Sparx suggested, trying to stay optimistic.

Then Gibson spoke up, "I may have a solution. I've detected an alternate quantum power source nearby."

The Super Robot looked around to a castle that looked similar to a fairytale story.

"It's located in that enormous structure." Gibson finished.

Suddenly the ogres returned. But they were smiling. Chiro yelped in startle.

The ogres danced and cheered, "Hail Square-Head. He who bashed thine dragon good." The dark one cheered.

The yellow skinned one knealt before the Super Robot, "A hero. Sent from yond great spirit above."

Sparx spoke to the ogres via the speaker system, "That's right. I'm a great hero, you primitive goons. And uh... Yeah. I came out of the sky."

"Sparx?" Gibson exclaimed.

"What are you doing?" Nova asked.

"Pretending to be something we are not is most unwise." Antauri told Sparx.

Sparx covered his microphone and whispered, "Look, they think we're some sort of knight in armor. Let's go with it."

Chiro nodded, "I think he's on to something."

"Thanks, Kid." Sparx thanked him.

I sighed, "Alright, Sparx. Just try not to let your mouth go ahead of your head, okay?"

"I'll try my best, Elle." He promised, then returned to the ogres, "As I was saying-eth..." He cleared his throat, "I bested thy dragon, now I commandeth thee to do my bidding." He told them, "Take me to yond thing... Uh... Place..." To help simplify, I made the Super Robot point to the castle, "Over there."

"It's called a castle, Sparx." I notified.

"Oh." Sparx uttered.

The ogres looked at the castle, then looked at each other. They nodded.

"This could work... Maybe... I hope..." Chiro smiled, trying to stay optimistic.

The Super Robot followed the ogres to the castle. The others left their stations and returned to the Command Center.

The doors opened to reveal a red carptet leading to a thone. An entire civilization of giants and ogres were watching us, alongside a chubby, king-like ogre, a tall one and a female wearing a veil to hide her face.

The king had light greenish skin and light blonde hair, beared and mustache. He wore a crown on top of his head. A purple waistcoat with a dark grey shirt underneath. Grey pants and dark brown boots.

The tall ogre on his right had grey-ish green skin. He was bald, except for his ginger sideburns and goatee. He wore a dark blue robe with red pants and black shoes. He also wore a cord necklace with a familiar glowing crystal for a pendant.

The female, from what we could tell, had blue skin and ginger hair. She wore a pink and lavender dress with matching shoes. She must be the princess.

I made the Super Robot walk toward the king and bowed on one knee. The king looked at the Robot and pointed his sword at its face, "So, thou art the square-headed stranger who invadeth my kingdom?"

"In the flesh, Your Highness." Sparx answered.

The king raised his sword. Everyone in the Super Robot went tense. The king lowered the sword and tapped the Super Robot's shoulder.

He smiled, "Thou has proved thyself worthy, brave knight. I, King Stuna Modi, proclaimeth thee Protector of mine Realm."

I made the Super Robot stand up. The ogre and giant citizens cheered. However the tall ogre in the robe protested, "But, My Leige, I am Protector of thy Realm."

"Whiny conjurer, have you not heard?" The king asked, then explained, "He basheth the dragon good."

"I ask that he prove his worth against me, my lord." The robed ogre insisted.

"I accept your challenge, Baldy." Sparx spoke up.

The king nodded and raised his sword, "Then so be it. Dead Magician Nodnarb. Knight with the Square Head. Prepare to duel."

And so, the magician and the Super Robot took their battle positions. The magician close to the throne. The Super Robot close to the door.

The magician attacked first with a blast of blue energy. The energy burned, but it felt mystical.

Like magic.

The magician looked at the princess. She just looked away. The magician growled and attacked again with an orb of blue energy. I quickly reacted and caught the orb.

"Launch Mega Missles." Chiro instructed.

"Weapon systems are offline, Chiro. We're in trouble!" Otto answered.

"No. We just gotta change tactics." Sparx spoke up, "Activating hologarphic projector."

He activated the Super Robot's main holographic projector and created a rose out of the orb of magic energy.

"I need not use force to show my chivalrous manner." He said to the giants, as the flower flew toward the princess, "For you, my lady." Then he told her, "The flower may fade, but my affections are forever."

The rose burst into butterflies and vanished. A breath-taking display. The princess smiled under her veil. She was starting to feel lovestruck.

"Well played." The king gasped.

I activated my holographic projector to the Command Center and smiled, "Wow, Sparx. Didn't know you were a regular casanova."

"Thanks, Elle." Sparx thanked me.

The princess walked over to the Super Robot and removed her veil. She... Wasn't very attractive to the human eye. Sorry to be blatant.

"Oh, Valiant Knight, thou filleth my heart with flames." She smiled, then grabbed the Robot's hand, "Come. Let us tour of the castle."

Sparx looked back at the group, "Uh-huh? Uh-huh, come on"

Chiro shrugged with a smile, "Okay, Sparx. I'll admit that was pretty smooth."

"Sorry to interrupt Sparx Appreciation Day, but we came here for a power source." Gibson spoke up, "One that 'Her Hideousness' is leading us away from."

"I'm on it. No problem." Sparx assured, then turned his attention to the princess, "Say, Princess. How about you show me the other side of the castle?"

The princess stopped in her tracks and looked at the Super Robot, "Oh, you want to be alone? Why did you not just say so, my valiant knight?" She smiled, "I know a special place."

Then she dragged the Robot the other way.

"Wait!" Sparx shouted, but the princess just kept dragging us.

"It's no good, Sparx. The princess is love-struck by your charm." I shrugged and shook my head, "It's very possible she won't listen to reason."

"You seem to know a lot about what's going on here, Ellie." Gibson noticed, "Care to elaborate?"

I cleared my throat, "I read a lot of books. This planet seems to have adopted the lifestyle of a fairytale story." I explained, "The mysterious knight in shining armor defeats the evil dragon. Is challenged by the kingdom's strongest defender. Wins the heart of the beautiful princess."

"How does the story end?" Sparx asked me.

"Not every story has the same ending. Some end happily, others end very tragically. I can't say for certain." I answered, "Play along and see what happens."

The princess lead us to a dark tower, that was next to the castle. Inside was a large room filled with tresure.

Sparx whistled, "Nice."

The princess nodded, "It is wonderful, is it not? All the treasures of the kingdom in one room. I bid thee welcome to the Forbidden Tower." Then she added, "And now that you have entered, we must be married."

"Married?!" Everyone repeated in shock.

I face-palmed, "Oh no..."

Sparx shrugged, "At least she's rich." Then recollected what the princess just said and exclaimed, "You wanna marry me? No way, sister! Not gonna happen!"

"Sparx!" I shouted.

Sparx regained his composure, cleared his throat and tried again, "I mean... Fairest princess, we have only just met."

The princess dashed to a closet, "But thou melteth my heart as if it were a slab of Borklord." She opened it and showed the Super Robot a white dress, "And beholdeth, my wedding dress."

"No doubt it used to be her mother's..." I muttered under my breath, making the Super Robot step back.

"But surely there must be tons of fat, hairy, gruesome ogres waiting in line to get your treasure." Sparx pointed out to the princess.

The princess sulked, "T'is true. Alas, the dragon always scares them off, or eats them." Then she regained her smile and gestured to a dinner table, "Now, come hither. Let us feast in celebration."

"Sorry. I... Uh... Really gotta go." Sparx declined, as I made the Super Robot turn to leave.

But the princess blocked the doorway, "Thou shalt not leave. No-one leaves me." Her smile fell, "Ever! Besides..." Her smile came back, "It is thy destiny to be with me, my bethrothed." Then she ordered, "Now, sit down!"

She kicked the Super Robot into one of the chairs of the dining table.

"Ow..." I muttered.

She sat on the other chair, silverwear in hand and ready to eat.

"Okay..." Sparx cleared his throat, "This isn't so bad. I- I can get us outta this. Sure." He started to sound uncertain.

"Does anyone else have a plan?" Chiro asked.

"I have a suggestion, however it could prove dangerous." Antauri spoke up.

"We're stuck in a forbidden tower with a giant warty- Whatever she is. It's already dangerous." Chiro replied.

Antauri went over his idea with everyone. It was basically split the team into two groups. One could find the quantum power source and the other could keep the princess occupied.

It was obvious Sparx had to stay behind. If the Super Robot changed voices, the princess will think something's wrong. Chiro thought it would be a good idea if I went with him, Otto and Gibson to find the power source. Being the know-it-all of fairytale stories.

With it settled, Chiro, Otto, Gibson and I exit the Robot and quietly flew across the table, to find the nearest exit.

The princess saw us and frowned, "Ew! Pesky bugs!"

She waved her hand and nearly swatted us down. We fell, but regained control and landed to hide in the waffles on her plate.

"Stay low. Maybe she won't see us." Chiro whispered.

The princess grabbed a jug and smiled at the Super Robot, "Now, Valiant Knight, remove thy helmet, so we may feed each other."

Sparx nervously chuckled, "Not hungry. Your...Uh... Beauty is enough to keep me from eating."

The boys and I climbed to the top of the waffle.

"You're so sweet." The princess smiled, pouring syrup from the jug and on to the waffles.

"Look out!" Otto shouted.

A wave of the syrup was coming toward us. The boys and I ran as fast as we could from the wave. The princess blocked our path with her fork.

" **Thunder Punch!** " Chiro punched through the middle tooth of the fork. Uh-oh.

The princess looked at her fork and gasped, "What witchery is this? Are there Tinyfolk afoot?"

"Maybe we should've let Ellie phase us through that thing." Gibson noted, as Chiro sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

The princess stared looking for us. The Super Robot quickly stopped her, "Allow me, my lady. Uh... Watching thee eat is so... Romantic."

With the princess' attention on the Super Robot, the boys and I quickly made our escape. We exit the tower and entered a room in the castle. It was full with shelves of books, vials and jars of multiple contents.

Gibson looked at his scanner. The power source was close.

"What is this place?" Otto asked.

"The magician's quarters." I answered, "He keeps all of his experiments here, safe from harming anyone else."

"Keep your eyes open." Chiro noted, as we followed Gibson to the power source.

The scanner reached the top of its chart and Gibson looked up to a jar of glowing blue dust.

He smiled, "The power source. Perfect. With these microcrystals, we can recharge the Robot's neutron generator to full capacity."

Then, the sound of a door opening caught our attention. The boys and I turned and saw the magician enter the room. We hid behind the vials nearby.

"I shall have my revenge." The magician sighed.

I narrowed my eyes and switched my lenses to record mode. Somehow, I could sense very powerful magic coming from the crystal. It looked like the same crystal that was the dragon's horn.

The magician grabbed the crystal around his neck, "That square-headed knight will be supper for my dragon yet. Then the princess and all the king's wealth shall be mine."

I switched off the record mode, then the magician looked at the shelf we were hiding on, "Now, where are you? I know you're there somewhere." Otto and I hid behind one of the vials. Chiro and Gibson hid behind another.

The magician looked and smiled, "Found you."

Chiro and Gibson tensed up, as the magician reached and grabbed the vial in front of the vial that they hid behind. The boys and I peeked from our hiding spots and watched the magician pour some powder over his head.

Warts grew and he smiled in relief, "That's good for my head."

The boys and I snickered. No wonder why he was going bald.

Then the door knocked with a voice from the other side, "Dread Magician, I heard voices coming from the Forbidden Tower."

Oh, no. SPRX-77, what have you done now?

"The Forbidden Tower?" The magician repeated. He growled, placed the vial back on the shelf and exit the room.

Once he was gone, the boys and I arrived to the shelf and started collecting the microcrystals.

Chiro activated his communications, "Antauri, we got the power source." Then warned Antauri, "But you've got to get outta there. The dread magician is headed your way."

"Roger, Chiro." Antauri answered, "Our capabilities are limited, so return as soon as possible."

Chiro nodded, "Acknowledged. Chiro out."

However before he could turn off his communications, some green goo landed on him. He was able to kick it off, but it landed on top of Otto and Gibson's head.

" **Spectre Claw!** " I summoned my claws and attacked to goo off Gibson and Otto.

It melted away and it was time to go. The boys and I flew toward the the crack in the door, but the goo came back and caught us inside it.

Okay. This is not goo. It feels like ogre boogers that's been magically brought to life.

Chiro's communications switched on and Antauri's voice called, "Chiro. Ellie. Come in. Where are you?"

"I think we're being digested." Chiro answered.

"Quit messing around, Kid, and get back here!" Sparx shouted.

Chiro nodded, "Right." Then looked at me, Gibson and Otto, "On my mark, Monkey Team. Go!"

We used our rocket packs to seperate from the goo. The heat off our rockets forced the goo to let go and disappear in a poof, before it hit the ground.

"I feel like I've just been sneezed on." Gibson noted, as we continued through the crack in the door, to return to the Super Robot.

To our surprise, the Super Robot was dressed up, nearly looking like the princess, and had its head on a block. Oh, no.

Chiro, Otto, Gibson and I entered the Super Robot through the back and reunited with the others in the lounge.

"Sparx, why is the Super Robot wearing a dress?" Chiro asked.

"Don't ask." Sparx answered, then asked, "Where's the fuel?"

Otto pressed a button, which opened a hatch to the neutron generator.

Gibson inserted his drill into the tube and started refueling the Robot, "It'll only take seconds."

The outside camera showed that above the block was a jagged rock. And the Robot's head was right below, on top of the rock. The magician pulled a lever and the jagged rock began to fall on top of the head. The Super Robot started to feel energized again.

"Nuetron generator is online. Full power!" Gibson notified.

Antauri quickly went to his station and disengaged the Brain Scrambler before the rock fell on top of it.

The ogres and giants gasped in awe and fear in what just happened.

"Demon spawn!" An ogre shouted, and everyone ran in a panic.

"Destroy that monster!" The magician ordered.

"No. Your magician is the real monster!" Sparx pointed out, as I mentally told the Robot to point at the magician, "He controls the dragon that thou all fear!"

"Lies!" The magician shouted.

I gave Gibson a memory disk from my glasses. He inserted it into the central console and contacted Antauri, "Antauri, I'm transferring a holographic memory projection that will explain everything."

Antauri showed the projection of what I recorded with my glasses.

 _"That square-headed knight will be supper for my dragon yet. Then the princess and all the king's wealth shall be mine."_

The projection switched off. Everyone gasped in shock.

The magician just smirked, "Foolish knave. I do not control the dragon..."

He placed the crystal over his head. His body and the crystal engulfed into flames and emerged the dragon we encountered before.

"I am the dragon!"

The dragon strepped on top of the Super Robot, knocking it on to its back.

"Did I mention this guy is getting on my nerves?" Chiro asked, then instructed, "Prepare to disengage."

The Monkeys and Chiro took their stations and seperated the Super Robot into its vehicle mode. The antennae of the Brain Scrambler gave me the armor and enlarged to about the same size as the Torso Tank.

I did not know the Super Robot could do that. You learn something new every minute.

The dragon used its fire breath on Sparx and Gibson, but they dodged the attack. It did the same at Chiro, but the Torso Tank endured.

"Let's give it to him, Otto!" Nova told Otto.

Otto nodded, "With pleasure, my lady."

The Foot Cruisers fired their cannons at the dragon. The dragon fell on to the block and crushed it under his weight. Antauri fired the Brain Scrambler's blaster at the dragon, but the dragon caught him and was about to eat him.

My blood ran cold, "Antauri!"

I charged toward the dragon and punched him in the face.

"Get your claws off him!" I shouted, as a fire burned in my chest and I shot my hands at the dragon's face. Powerful streams of black and white flames blasted into his face.

The dragon recoiled and let go of the Brain Scrambler. Chiro fired his Mega-Cannon to distract him. Antauri was able to fly out of the dragon's reach. The dragon blasted his fire breath at Chiro, but Chiro backed up.

"This isn't working. We need a concentrated attack." Antauri informed.

Chiro nodded, "Roger." Then instructed, "Machinder Mode, Team. **Hyperforce Go!** "

The vehicles and my armor regrouped and joined up into the Super Robot once again. The dragon used his fire breath again, but the Super Robot braced itself.

"Square-Headed Knight!" The king called, "My sword!"

He threw his sword toward the Super Robot. I made the Super Robot grab it. Chiro engaged the turbo boosters for some extra height.

I dived the sword into the dragon's horn. The crystal shattered and a bright light enveloped the dragon's body. The light vanished and only the magician stood in front of us, in his underwear.

"Take it on the arches, Freak-Boy!" Sparx told the magician.

The magician noticed he was only wearing his underwear and ran off screaming. The other ogres laughed at the humiliation.

I made the Super Robot return the sword to the king. The king smiled, "Square-Headed Champion, thou has to saved my kingdom. And as a reward, thou art granted thy heart's desire. My daughter's hand."

The princess giggled.

Sparx turned to the rest of us, "Hey, we slayed the dragon. We're heroes. Everything turned out fine."

"Sparx..." I started from my station.

Sparx waved his hands, "Okay. Okay." Then he turned to the king and princess, "Your Majesty, I confess. I am no knight. I am the Super Robot."

I made the Super Robot go on one knee and held its hand out, as Sparx continued, "Behold. The real heroes who saved thy kingdom."

The hand revealed the Monkey Team and Chiro. The ogres were horrified.

"Tinyfolk!" The princess screamed.

The king turned to his guards, "The armor is haunted by them! Guards, tear it apart."

"Uh-oh. Time to go!" I notified.

"Monkey Team, scram!" Chiro instructed, as he and the Monkeys quickly re-entered the Robot and took their stations.

The Super Robot took off and left the planet to search the galaxy for other planets that need help.

* * *

( **A/N: Happy Canada Day, fellow Canadians!**

 **150 years. That's an amazing milestone.**

 **Over 2,500 views is quite a milestone too.**

 **I hope I continue to do you guys proud.**

 **^_^** )


	17. The Lords of Soturix 7

The Lords of Soturix 7.

 **Chiro's POV.**

Ellie and I stood in the middle of a forest, at the dead of night. Waiting for something to coming.

"Okay now. Just remember to focus. Think like a monkey." I muttered to myself.

Ellie and I took a stance as a large light purple ape arrived. It threw a punch at us. Ellie was able to jump out of the way, but I was too slow and got knocked back into a tree.

The ape beat its chest and attacked again. This time, Ellie and I were able to dodge. Ellie frog-leaped over the ape's head. But I tried to keep my distance and ended backing up until I reached the edge of the cliff.

The ape grabbed my arm and hung me over the edge, ready to finish me off.

I quickly shouted, "Alright. Alright. You got me! I quit!" Then sighed, "End training program."

Nova and Ellie sighed in disappointment.

The ape moved me away from the edge and dropped me on a patch of grass. The scenery faded back to the training room. The ape's image switched off to reveal a mechanical ape with Nova as its pilot.

Maybe I should explain a few things. We've been flying through the galaxy for some time now. Nova thought it would be good for Ellie and I to catch up with our training and have a better understanding of the Inner Primate and the White Monkey.

Back in the Hidden Fortress, I was able to summon an astral body of a giant green ape, and use it to get the others and I through one of the defence systems. But I haven't been able to summon it again. And neither has Ellie with the White Monkey, since she used it to take out Skeleton King.

So Nova was training us on how to think like monkeys and understand how to summon the astral bodies upon command. So far, not much luck.

Nova exit the mechanoid ape and landed in front of Ellie and I, as I got back to my feet.

"I tried everything, Nova." I told her, "Every move you taught me. And it still wasn't enough."

"Tapping into your Inner Primate isn't just about going through the moves, Chiro." Nova explained, "You have to do what Ellie does. Care deeply. Feel strongly. Unleash the animal inside."

She wrapped her tail around my ankles and tripped me over before I could react. I fell on to my back.

I recovered and looked at Nova, "Easy for you to say. You're an animal." Then sighed, "I've had enough. I'm done."

Nova put her hands on her hips, "Chiro..."

Ellie helped me back to my feet, "We're all animals on the inside. We just need to dig a little deeper."

Then Antauri appeared on the computer, "Chiro. Ellie. Nova. We pinpointed the source of the distress beacon."

Oh, we were also tracking a distress beacon too.

Ellie and I exit Hypermode and made our way to the Command Center. The Central Computer was narrowing the coordinates to the distress beacon.

"Alright, Antauri. Talk to me." I told Antauri.

"The signal is eminating from Soturix 7. An uninhabited planet skirting the outer-rim." He answered.

"The fluctuations are quite odd." Gibson spoke up, typing on the central console, "I've never encountered signal code like this before."

"So how soon till we land?" I asked.

Ellie looked at me, "Careful, Chiro. We still don't know who or what activated the beacon. Let alone if Soturix 7 is safe."

Sparx nodded, "Elle's right. You know what these strange beacons always turn out to be? Deathtraps. Always some deathtrap."

Nova folded her arms and smirked, "Here we go with Sparx's conspiracy theories again."

"We're gonna get trapped and eaten by some giant sand worm, aren't we?" Otto asked with at smile.

We all looked at him in silence.

"That's so cool." Otto finished.

"Curious." Gibson noted, as the computer screen showed an image of a beautiful green scenery, "Eco-computers indicate Soturix 7 was once lush and green." The screnery faded into a desert, "But now it's entirely desert."

"Everyone to your posts." I instructed, "Let's prep for landing."

With that, Ellie and I entered our Hypermodes. Each of us took our color-coded elevator and arrived to our stations.

" **Body-Sync Simulator 7. Go!** "

" **Foot Crusher Cruiser 6. Go!** "

" **Foot Crusher Cruiser 5. Go!** "

" **Fist Rocket 4. Go!** "

" **Fist Rocket 3. Go!** "

" **Brain Scrambler Pilot 2. Go!** "

" **Torso Tank Driver 1. Go!** **Super!** "

" **Robot!** "

" **Monkey!** "

" **Team!** "

" **Hyper!** "

" **Force!** "

" **Go!** "

The Super Robot picked up speed as we arrived to Soturix 7.

"We're entering Soturix 7's exosphere now." Antauri notified.

The Robot entered through and hit some sort of interference. Alarms went off.

"Gibson, report!" I told Gibson.

"The beacon is emitting some sort of poly-distortion field!" Gibson reported.

"The magnetic shields are weakening!" Otto alarmed.

"Computers failing!" Antauri alerted.

"Navigation's out too!" Nova shouted, then started making monkey sounds.

The others followed and left their stations. What the?

"What's the matter with you guys?! What are you doing?!" I asked.

"Brace yourselves! We're gonna crash!" Ellie shouted.

The Super Robot fell into a sandy desert. It bounced a few times, but finally rested somewhere. Once everything calmed, Ellie and I exit our posts and found the Monkeys in the Command Center, acting really strange.

Nova was chasing Sparx. Gibson was hanging from the wires. Antauri and Otto were... Grooming each other?

"Otto! What are you doing?" I exclaimed, "What's wrong with you people? Why are you all acting like a bunch of monkeys?"

Ellie gasped is realization, "The distortion field! It must've shut down all the systems in the Super Robot. Shutting down all computers. Including the ones in the Monkeys' brains."

"Then how do we fix this?" I asked her.

Ellie rubbed her chin in thought, "If the distress beacon is creating the distortion field, we need to find it and shut it down."

I chuckled, "You sounded just like Gibson for a second there."

Ellie giggled. With that, Ellie and I made our way to the exit of the Super Robot. The Monkeys followed close behind.

With a little bit of force, Ellie and I pushed the door open. We exit and the sun got in my eyes. Gibson was right. Soturix 7 was a desert planet with five suns. Just my luck.

"I hate desert planets." I muttered, shielding my eyes from the suns.

The Monkeys exit the Robot and ran into the sand.

"Monkey Team! Hey, stop!" I called, then ran after them.

"Chiro, wait! You'll scare them!" Ellie shouted.

I chased after them, but they seperated and ran away from me.

"Don't run off! You'll get lost!" I shouted after them, but they were gone. I sulked, "Like me..."

Ellie put her hand over my shoulder, "I tried to tell you."

I sighed, "Great..."

We crashed on a desert planet. A distortion field has shut down all computers, so we can't call for help. And now my Monkey Team has ran away from me. How could this get any worse?

Ellie took hold of my hand, "Come on. We can still find them."

With that, Ellie started following the freshest tracks from the Monkeys. I followed close behind her. We walked through the desert and into a canyon.

Halfway through the canyon, we were encountered by two teenagers in armor and skateboards. One pointed a spear at me and Ellie.

I quickly raised my hands, "Whoa, whoa! Easy guys. Point those things in the direction that won't make me angry."

Then two figures walked out of the shadows. One was a teenage girl with wild red hair and the other was a large, dark-skinned teenage boy.

"They're without board." The girl gasped, then asked, "Who are you? Where do you come from?"

"Who are you?" I asked.

"We ask the questions here, clean one." The large teenager told me.

One of the teens with the boards attacked me with his spear. I blocked and punched, back. But my punch recoiled from the armor. What the?

"My powers..." I winced.

Then the teen knocked me down.

"Get him to his feet!" The large teen told the others.

Ellie stood in between us with her arms stretched out, "Wait. There's been a misunderstanding here." She lowered her arms, "My name is Ellie and this is my friend, Chiro. We crash-landed here with five robot monkeys. They're out there, somewhere." Then she asked, "Please, is there any way you can help us find them?"

The teens looked at each other. They helped me to my feet and bound mine and Ellie's wrists in shackles and chains. They lead us across the desert, till we reached a cliff.

"Behold, outsiders. The Village of Trash." The female teen showed.

Across the cliff, Ellie and I saw a large, round arena with a large alter in the middle. Ellie narrowed her eyes at the alter.

I rolled my eyes, "That's a deathtrap, if I ever saw one."

The teenagers took us to the village. Inside, it revealed the village to be a huge skateboard arena. The alter was larger than it looked from a distance. Must be an observation or a throne room.

Within the arena, three teens were boarding in a race.

I smiled, "At least you guys know how to have fun here."

The large teen looked at me, "Fun? What is this thing you call 'fun'?"

"We compete for the prize. That is all." The female teen explained.

"The prize?" I asked.

"Your people compete for your lives?" Ellie asked, "That's awful."

The teens lead Ellie and I to the alter. Inside was a throne room. A blue-skinned teen, with darker blue hair and red eyes, sat on a throne of bone and rubies.

He looked at the teens, Ellie and I, then at the large teen, "Mongo, why do you interrupt?"

"Forgive me, Lord Skurgg." The large teen, Mongo, bowed his head, then gestured to me and Ellie, "But we found these two outsiders wondering the Badlands."

The blue-skinned teen, Skurgg, glared at me and Ellie, "The great spirit, who protects us, casts an ill eye upon you."

I raised a brow, "What great spirit?" Then looked outside, "You mean this statue thing?"

"Silence!" Skurgg told me, "Thrash speaks to me now. And he demands that you be punished!"

The throne sparked with red electricity and shocked Skurgg badly. Ellie gasped, as a girl screamed.

I looked and noticed a teen girl in orange fell off her board and was about to get squashed by a large spiked hammer.

I tried to free myself from the chains, but I remembered, "Right. No powers." Then growled, "That's just perfect."

I jumped out of the window, down to the arena.

"Chiro!" I heard Ellie shout, but the female teen held her back.

I landed in front of the teen girl and got her away from the hammer before it could hit us. I grabbed a board and got on it. The teen girl followed me and held on to my waist.

"Hold on." I told her.

I boarded across the arena. Dodging the saws, mutant vines and the green energy mines. We leaped over a river of lava and landed in front of the other competitors. The girl and I won the competition.

Another teen girl arrived, holding a some sort of trophy. She gave the trophy to me, but I gave it to the teen girl, "You're the one who's earned this."

The teen girl took the trophy, "The prize? For me?" She smiled at me, "Thank you, stranger."

Everyone in the audience cheered. Mongo and the female teen lead me back to the throne room and removed the shackles from mine and Ellie's wrists.

Skurgg walked up to me with a smile, "Outsider, you have proven yourself. You deserve a reward." He turned me to a table of food and drink, "Take your fill, my friend."

"We appreciate the offer, Skurgg, but we need to find our friends." Ellie spoke up, "Five robot monkeys. Black. Red. Yellow. Blue and green." She placed her hand next to her waist, "About this big."

"Don't concern yourself with beasts." Skurgg told her, "You and your friend are warriors."

Ellie shook her head, "Look, we crash-landed here by accident."

Skurgg nodded and looked out the window, "As did we. The cursed sky brought down our orphanage ship countless moons ago." The two teens from before approached Ellie and I from behind, as Skurgg continued, "You two are like me. Powerfull. Fearless. My followers like you." He looked at us, "But I don't. On Soturix 7, there is room for only one lord. Me."

* * *

 _ ***Later, in the Badlands...***_

Ellie tried to reason with Skurgg, but he wasn't listening to her. He took us on an airship and threw us into the desert. I landed with my head in the sand. Ellie landed on her back.

"Four hours, Outsiders. Before the suns bake you into bone!" Skurgg told us, then he laughed and the airship left us.

"Skurgg!" I shouted after them.

Ellie sighed, "It's no use, Chiro. That teen will not listen to reason."

"So, what do you do now?" I asked her.

"Find some shade and a water source." She answered.

With that, Ellie and I wondered the desert for some shade and a water source.

"We had to come to a world that has not two suns, not three suns, but five." I growled in frustration, "Five suns!"

Ellie just looked at her hands and narrowed her eyes in thought. We continued through the desert, but the heat was making it difficult to keep walking. While trying to climb a hill, I ended up rolling down the other side.

I tried to get myself up, but I heard something. I looked and saw an oasis. I quickly got to my feet and toward it.

"Chiro, wait!" Ellie called, following after me.

I started drinking the water, but the water tasted like... Sand?! I spat the stuff out of my mouth and coughed a bit. The oasis faded to reveal it was just a mirage. Dang it!

I sulked, "Is this whole entire universe out to get me?"

"Chiro, look out!" Ellie tackled me, as a coconut fell, barely missing my head.

Ellie and I looked up and saw Sparx and Otto on top of the palm tree near us, still acting like monkeys. Sparx threw another coconut near my feet.

Ellie smiled, "Sparx. Otto. Boy am I glad to see you two."

"Sparx. Otto! Get down here!" I told them. Sparx and Otto just stayed where they were. I had no time for this. I started climbing the tree, "Then I'm coming up."

"Chiro, don't." Ellie told me.

Sparx threw another coconut at me. It hit my face and I fell off the tree with a thud. I recovered and rubbed my head.

"I tried to tell you. They don't recognise you. Sparx and Otto think you're a threat." Ellie explained to me.

"Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?" I asked.

Ellie gave me a deadpan look, "I tried..."

"Well, since you're the monkey expert, you do something." I told her.

Ellie sighed and grabbed two of the cracked open coconut shells that Sparx threw. Inside the shell was a green liquid. She looked at the two Monkeys and started making monkey chirping noises with a gentle smile.

I grabbed a shell and sniffed the liquid. It had a citus smell. I took a sip and smiled, "Not bad."

Sparx and Otto came down from the tree and sniffed the shells Ellie had. Otto took the one in her left hand. Sparx took the right. Ellie reached out her hands and petted the Monkeys.

Sparx smiled affectionately and Otto rubbed his head against her hand.

I smiled, "Wow, Ellie. It's almost like you are one of them."

Ellie smiled back at me, "Like I said, we're all animals on the inside."

Once we had our little break, Ellie and I packed a makesift backpack with some more of the coconuts and continued our journey across the desert.

Sparx and Otto looked concerned. Ellie looked back and chirped something. Otto and Sparx followed behind us.

* * *

 _ ***A Little Later...***_

"So, Sparx. You think we're gonna survive this?" I asked Sparx, as we continued walking across the desert.

"I dunno, Kid. We're running out of fruit. We might have to eat Otto." I answered with my best impression of him.

I shrugged, "Okay. But Ellie and I get his non-metal parts."

Ellie giggled, "That wasn't half bad, Chiro."

I gave her a light-hearted laugh.

Ellie, Sparx, Otto and I traveled across the desert. Across sand and the rocky canyons. Eventually, we ran out of coconuts by sunset. Otto found some strange worms and ate one, of course struggling to understand them at first.

* * *

 _ ***Later that Night...***_

It was nightfall, and it was reaching time to sleep. The tempurature was freezing that I struggled to sleep. Until I saw Otto and Sparx digging something and Ellie was helping them.

It turned out they were digging a bed. Once it was done, Ellie, Sparx, Otto and I huddled up and slept for a few hours.

Then it was time to get some food. We were able to grab a giant beetle.

* * *

 _ ***The Next Morning...***_

After slept and eaten, it was reaching morning and it was time to keep moving. Ellie, Otto, Sparx and I were walking across a canyon. Otto and Sparx looked a little uncertain.

"Come on, you chickens." I joked.

Then a loud monkey scream was heard from across the canyon.

Ellie gasped, "Gibson!"

She leaped across the rocks to the source of the scream. Sparx, Otto and I quickly followed after her. We found Gibson and Antauri cornered by a giant insectoid creature.

" **Thunder-** " I shouted, but the creature knocked me into a wall. I remembered, "Oh yeah. No powers."

The creature turned its attention to me. Otto and Sparx jumped on its back, but the creature whacked them off. Ellie jumped on to the creature's back and pulled back on its antennea. The creature backed and fell off the cliff behind it.

Ellie jumped off the creature and landed next to me.

"Wow, Ellie." I smiled at her.

Ellie smiled back, then Gibson licked her arm and Antauri rubbed his head against her cheek.

"I'm glad you guys were okay too." She petted them.

* * *

 _ ***A Little Later...***_

 **Ellie's POV.**

With most of the Monkeys reunited with us, it was time to return to Village of Thrash.

Chiro and I used the creature's exo-skeleton to armor ourselves. Chiro made monkey chirps to the horizon. It echoes across to plain. He basically said, ' **I'm coming for you** '.

Riding on a makeshift insect armor chariot, with the boys to pull it, Chiro and I travelled across the desert.

I noticed something and nudged Chiro to stop, "Chiro, wait. Are those...?"

Chiro followed my gaze. I found a trail of familiar monkey footprints and they lead to the Village of Thrash. That can only mean...

Chiro nodded, "Yeah. Nova's tracks."

We followed the tracks to the village. We entered the area and Chiro shouted, "Skurgg! We know she's here!"

"Return Nova to us now!" I demanded.

"If you want your prize, Outsider, you must compete." Skurgg told Chiro.

Bars rose from the sand. Chiro quickly jumped out, but the Monkeys and I were trapped in a cage. The cage was lifted into the air by a chain. Sparx, Antauri, Otto and Gibson gathered around me in fear.

"Citizens of Soturix 7, I bring you the contest to end all contests." Skurgg announced, as a door opened.

A tall creature walked out and growled at Chiro. To our shock, the creature was Nova, but she was altered.

Given footed stilts to look taller. Her guantlets had spiked knuckles. Her tail was equipped with a morning star. And she looked really angry and scared.

"Nova!" I exclaimed.

"Not anymore." Skurgg corrected, "She is my ultimate fighter."

The crane that held the cage, moved over a hatch. The hatch opened to reveal to be a pit of lava. The crane started lowering the cage slowly toward the pit.

"No!" Chiro cried, as he ran toward us.

However Nova blocked his path and aimed a punch. Chiro jumped out of the way. Nova unleashed her Lady Tomahawk, which lauched energy waves at Chiro. Chiro blocked with his spear.

Nova charged toward Chiro. Chiro tried to sweep his spear under her feet, but she jumped and knocked him into the wall with her tail.

The crane started to pick up the pace. The Monkeys cried and screeched, holding on to me for dear life. If only I could phase us out of the cage. But, like Chiro, my powers are gone.

Nova fought Chiro and Chiro tried to get around her. He was able to leap above her and land on top of the crane. He tried wrapping the chain around the crane, but Nova grabbed him and the cage continued to lower into the lava pit.

"It is over, Outsider." Skurgg laughed.

One of the corners of the cage entered the lava. The Monkeys and I backed from the lava and the heat.

Chiro roared and released a powerful wave of green energy. The wave forced Nova to get him go. The armor dissolved into nothing. The energy enveloped Chiro in an astral body of a large, green, powerful ape. Everyone stared in awe of the beast.

The Inner Primate! Chiro did it!

The astral body slammed its fist into the ground, releasing waves of green energy. The waves knocked Nova into the wall behind her and destroyed the weapons given to her by Skurgg.

Then the astral body grabbed cage and put it away from the lava pit.

I smiled at Chiro, "Way to Chiro. I knew you could do it."

Chiro smiled at me, then Skurgg shouted, "Enough!" He looked at the armored teens, "Guards, seize them!"

The teens looked unsure, then dropped their weapons. Chiro's astral body picked up a rock and threw it at the throne. Skurgg quickly jumped down before it hit him.

The rock destroyed the alter. The Monkeys blinked in confusion, as if their senses were returning to them. The astral body disappeared and Chiro fell to the ground.

Gibson looked at me, "Ellie? Why are we in a cage?"

"We'll explain later." I answered.

Antauri turned to Otto, "Otto, get us out of here."

Otto summoned his saw, "No problem, chief."

He cut the bars and we were free. The ground started to shake and the sky turned to a friendly blue. The entire desert changed to a lushious green planet that was shown on the computers.

I looked at my hand and summoned my claw with a smile. Our powers have returned.

Chiro got back to his feet. I withdrew my claw and threw my arms around him, "Chiro, that was amazing!"

Chiro chuckled, "Easy, Ellie. You're a bit stronger than me right now."

I let him go and the Monkeys walked toward us.

"How did we get here?" Antauri asked.

Nova nodded, "Yeah. What's going on?"

"I think that idol drained all the energy out of this planet." Chiro explained, "And not only wiped out computers, it sucked all the life away."

"Thereby conveniently turning Soturix into a giant deathtrap." Gibson concluded.

Sparx folded his arms and smirked, "Another conspiracy theory, eh?"

The teens that captured us walked toward us.

"We owe you our thanks, Outsiders." The dark one, Mongo, smiled, "We'll see to it that Skurgg never rules again."

I shook my head, "Skurgg wasn't responsible for what he did. It was that idol. It drove him mad with power."

Chiro walked toward the teens and offered, "You know, you don't have to stay here. We could take you with us."

"Thanks, Chiro. But this is our world now." The female teen answered, "And it's our responsibility to rebuild it."

Chiro and I nodded in understanding.

* * *

 _ ***Later, Inside the Super Robot...***_

With the Super Robot leaving Soturix 7, Chiro thought now would be a good time to explain what happened. It turned out the Monkeys have no recollection of their actions when they were acting like monkeys.

"And that's how I ended up in the arena with you." Chiro finished explaining, referring to his fight with Nova.

Nova smiled, "That's some Inner Primate you got in there, Chiro."

"I think we're all impressed." Antauri smiled.

"Yeah, but they're saying we were all acting like a gaggle of mindless monkeys." Sparx pointed out, "I mean, come on, all of us?"

Ellie nodded, "Even Antauri and Gibson."

"I dunno. I don't believe it." Otto spoke up, "We're too smart for all that."

Gibson nodded in agreement, "Assuredly, the odds of me acting uncivilized are approximately 2,437 to 1."

Then he burped loudly. Everyone looked at him.

Gibson quickly covered it up, "Um... That was disgusting, Otto. Please excuse yourself."

Otto gave Gibson a look of disbelief. I suppressed a giggle.

It's good to see things back to normal.

* * *

( **A/N: Whew... That was tricky to keep track of.**

 **Next chapter, some secrets are gonna be unveiled.**

 **It's gonna be awesome. ^_^** )


	18. In The Grip of Evil

In The Grip of Evil.

 **Ellie's POV.**

I walked down a dark cave. I've been here before. Many times. Nearly everytime I close my eyes and sleep, whenever I don't get premonitions of the future.

"Is anyone there?" I called, "Antauri? Nova?"

I kept walking down the path. I felt like I was being watched, but I remembered if I kept walking, whatever's watching me won't harm me... Yet...

I saw light at the end of the tunnel and followed it. Like always, it lead me to a door with a skull-like seal. In front of it was the Monkeys, made of stone.

I walked toward the door and I placed my hand over the surface. When I was younger, I used to try and pry this door open. But I can never seem to open it on my own.

Then a familiar voice spoke from the door, "You come to me every night, Eleanor." Spirits of black energy with a green hue flew out of the door's seal and aimed to attack me, "There's no escaping this world."

Two spirits wrapped around me and tried to attack, but I jumped away from them. The spirits merged into one large one.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"I am eternal. I am your destruction!" The spirit answered.

Tendrils grew out of its body and grabbed me. I tried to break out, but I couldn't move, or phase. The spirit laughed and the tendrils wrapped around my face. The tendrils burned.

I sat up awake, gasping for air. I looked around and saw I was back in my quarters. I took deep breaths to calm myself down and hugged my knees close to my chest.

I calmd down and made my way to Antauri's quarters. Antauri woke up and exit his sleeping chamber.

He looked at me, "More nightmares, Ellie?"

I nodded, "Same one every night." I looked at my hands, "What's happening to me?"

"Worry not. The mind is a tenuous puzzle box." Antauri assured me, "Much like dreams, nightmares are only a reflection of our hopes and fears. Many of them buried deep within us."

Suddenly, the alarm went off. I entered Hypermode and Antauri and I made our way to the elevators.

I knocked on the doors of each quarters we passed, "Guys, wake up! We've got trouble!"

Antauri and I used the elevators to reach the lounge. The Central Computer showed a number of threats approaching the Super Robot.

The others joined. Chiro was in his Hypermode too.

"Shuggarzoom's under attack?" Otto asked.

The computer showed the threats entering the Robot and toward us.

"No. We are." Gibson gasped, "And whatever it is has breached the Robot's hyper-armor!"

We turned and the spirits from my nightmares appeared. The spirits circled us. The Monkeys, Chiro and I huddled, ready to fight back.

"Out of all our countless cosmic conflicts, we've never encountered entities such as these before." Gibson noted, readying his drills.

"I have. In my nightmares." I answered.

"Let's get 'em!" Nova shouted. She punched one with her guantlets, but the spirit ended up shocking her.

"Nova!" Sparx called in worry.

"Don't let them touch you." I told everyone, while staying clear of the spirits, "Use your energy attacks."

" **Chiro Spear-o!** " Chiro shouted, as he threw a spear of lightning at some of the spirits. They disappeared on contact.

" **Scritch-Scratch Doom Thrower!** " Otto shouted as he followed suit.

Gibson fired his lasers at the spirits. However the spirits moved and he attacked the seats. The seats rebuilts themselves like nothing happened.

"There's something wrong here!" Gibson gasped.

The spirits tried to attack him from behind, but Gibson saw them coming and took them out with his laser.

Antauri quickly back-flipped away from the spirits and leaped into the air, "I sense it too, Gibson." Then shouted, " **Monkey Mind Scream!** "

He released screaming energy waves at the spirits. A group of the spirits circled around me.

" **Spectral Spiral!** " I called, as I summoned tendrils of black energy and attacked the spirits.

"Sparx! Nova! Sonic Twin Attack!" Chiro instructed as the remaining spirits charged toward them.

" **Electro-Vibra Force!** " " **Sting Ring!** " Sparx and Nova combined their sonic attacks.

It finished the last of the spirits and everything calmed down.

"Looks like we got them all." Otto smiled.

However, the room shook and sent out rimples. That's not right. Chiro punched a wall. The impact created the rimples again.

"And something still isn't right." He noted.

I gasped in realization, "I know what it is. We're all still sleeping! Stuck in a dream!"

A familiar laugh echoed around us, as more spirits arrived. The spirits merged to form a familiar face, "Or, per chance, a nightmare?"

"Skeleton King?!" Chiro exclaimed, "You're gone! This has to be a bad dream!"

"No! You are the dream. And I the dreamer." Skeleton King pointed out.

He laughed and two tentacles grabbed us. One grabbed Chiro, Antauri, Nova and myself. The other grabbed Otto, Sparx and Gibson. They dragged us into Skeleton King's mouth and into a vortex.

The tentacle carrying me, Antauri, Chiro and Nova threw us into a hole. We landed in a dark desert plane with familiar sceneries and characters.

"This place looks familiar." Nova noticed.

"And yet so different." Chiro added.

"I don't believe this is real at all, Chiro." Antauri spoke up, "It is simply a mental projection."

Suddenly, a loud growl could be heard from beind us. We turned and saw a large insectoid, with a brain for a head, approaching us from the rock formation behind us.

"Is that a mental projection too?" Chiro asked Antauri.

The insectoid spat acid at us. We jumped out of the way. Chiro leaped above its head and delivered a fury of punches. However the punches didn't effect the insectoid and it knocked Chiro back into the sand.

Nova summoned her guantlets, " **Lady Tomahawk!** "

She slammed them into the ground and a pile of rocks, from the rock formation behind the insectoid, fell on top of the creature. Burying it.

Cautious, Chiro picked up a stick and poked the rubble three times. He flinched, but nothing happened. Chiro sighed in relief and smiled.

Unfortunately the insectoid rose from the rubble, livid with anger. Chiro, Nova, Antauri and I screamed and ran from it.

The insectoid chased us to a dead end cliff. It opened its mouth, ready to eat or kill us. The clouds above us cleared and a blast of energy struck the insectoid on the head.

Antauri, Chiro, Nova and I looked up and saw a tall man in a blue hooded robe floating down in between us and the insectoid. The same man from my vision with the girl.

"Stay back. You don't know what you're dealing with here." He told us.

The insectoid charged to attack him, but the robed man zapped it was magical energy. The insectoid shrunk in size. Realizing its size change, the insectoid ran off into a crack in the ground.

The robed man turned to us and smiled. His skin was white, similar to my own. Black hair and beard. His right eye was light blue and his left eye was a magenta.

I'm not sure why, but my heart ached upon seeing this man. I felt like I wanted to throw my arms around him. I... I deeply missed this man. Like he was...

"Thanks for your help." Chiro thanked.

"You look familiar." Nova spoke up, "Do I know you?"

"I'm a friend." The man answered, "One you'll need here, in the Dream Lands."

"The Dream Lands?" Antauri repeated.

"While your body sleeps, your mind is trapped here. In the realms what have come before." The man explained.

"Can you help us find our friends?" I asked.

The man nodded, "I can, but the way is long and perilous. And time is short. Come."

He turned and lead us across the desert and to a large canyon.

"This place goes on forever." Chiro sighed, "Is there any way out?"

"There is a doorway." The man answered, "A portal that bridges this world to the Waking World."

"Is it far?" Nova asked.

"As far away as yesterday, and yet as close as tomorrow." He answered.

Nova sighed and turned to Antauri, "Yeesh! He talks like you, Antauri."

"He means the door is another memory." I translated.

Antauri and Nova gave me a look. Then the clouds around the canyon grew heavy. Lightning struck around us. I gasped as jolt on cold surged through me.

A giant Skeleton King appeared and glared at us, "Do you understand nothing?! I am master of this world!"

He swung his staff at us. We jumped out of the way. Skeleton King aimed for me, but I leaped into the air and shouted, " **Monkey Fu!** "

The energy blast hit him in his left eye. Skeleton King took a step back. He retaliated with a punch, but I jumped on to another foothold.

" **Abomination!** " The man shouted as he lauched a stream of fire into Skeleton King's chest.

Skeleton King stood up, uneffected by the flames, and glared at the man, "There is nothing you can do to stop me." He fired an energy attack from his staff, "You pathetic shell!"

The energy attacked the man and he was vaporised. Nothing left but his burnt robe. My heart screamed in agony, "NO!"

"You monster!" Nova shouted as she and Antauri charged toward the giant warlord.

Skeleton King attacked them with the energy as well. Antauri and Nova fell, completely paralysed.

"Antauri! Nova!" I cried in worry.

Chiro and I leaped over to them, avoiding Skeleton King's attacks. Skeleton King towered over us and lifted his staff to finish us off.

My anger burned into a raging inferno, "GET AWAY FROM THEM!"

I summoned my White Monkey Astral Body and released a wave of energy. Skeleton King took a step back and smirked at me, "Your end is nigh, White Monkey."

"Chiro, stay with Nova and Antauri. I'll take care of Skeleton King." I told Chiro.

Chiro nodded. He understood then when I'm angry and I make a decision, there's no use arguing with me.

The astral body fired a blast of energy at Skeleton King. He turned his attention to me and aimed to strike me down with his energy attacks. The astral body used its agility to keep a distance from him.

Skeleton King had enough and attacked with his staff. However I caught the staff. Skeleton King added force and my strength was leaving me. My heart burned again and I felt a powerful surge pulse through me.

I roared and the astral body turned black with a green hue. Powerful energy attacked Skeleton King and vaporised him into nothing.

The astral body returned to its white color, retreated back into me and I fell to the ground.

"Ellie!" I heard Otto call, as he, Sparx and Gibson arrived.

"I'm alright." I assured, then glanced at where Nova, Antauri and Chiro were, "Help the others."

Sparx, Otto and Gibson nodded and carried me toward them.

Otto morphed his hand into a plug and inserted it into the back of Nova's head. Nova's eyes lit up.

"I just rebooted your cerebrum. So you should feel a little better, Nova." Otto assured her.

Nova smiled at him, "I feel like I got hit on the head by a planetoid. But it's good to see you."

Gibson did the same with Antauri. Antauri's eyes lit up and he smiled at Gibson, "My thanks, Gibson."

Antauri, Nova, Chiro and I looked up and saw the man's robe drifting in the wind.

"Just like that, he's gone." Chiro sighed in a sad tone.

"Gone, but not forgotten." A voice echoed from above us.

The Monkeys, Chiro and I looked and the man was back, unharmed. I smiled in relief. Of course, we're in the Dream Lands. The man is technically immortal here.

"Who is this guy?" Sparx asked.

"That's what I'd like to know." Chiro agreed.

The man floated to the ground and explained, "I was an alchemist. One who merges science and magic." He summoned a white flame and a blue atom in his hands, "I tried to created the ultimate force for good. I was about to succeed, when he... When he..."

The clouds grew heavy again. The Alchemist looked up and grimaced, "Oh no!" Lightning and thunder surrounded us, "He's already regained strength! He is coming!"

The clouds rained fire toward us. The Alchemist created a shield to protect us.

"Go now!" He told us.

The Monkeys, Chiro and I ran the other direction, but we were blocked by a flaming entity with Skeleton King's face.

"When all is fire and brimstone, and the world howls like a rabbit beast. The universe will be mine!" Skeleton King shouted from the flames.

The foothold gave out under our feet. The Monkeys, Chiro, the Alchemist and I fell into the flaming casm.

" **Oblahvenalba!** " The Alchemist called, as he fired two orbs of magic into the casm. A foothold grew out of the flames and caught us.

"That was way to close." Chiro noted.

The foothold shook and was beginning to collapse upon itself.

"My magic won't last. It's up to you now." The Alchemist told us, "Only your combined will has the power to free yourselves. Concentrate. Dream the door."

Chiro, the Monkeys and I closed our eyes and focused our thoughts on the door. When opened our eyes, we were in the cave, with the door from my nightmares. I was frozen in place.

"The way home, my friends." The Alchemist pointed at the door.

Chiro walked up to the door and tried to force it open.

"No, Chiro. This is not for you to open." The Alchemist told him.

"What wrong?" Chiro asked.

Memories of my nightmares flashed before my eyes. I gasped, "This door is for me and the Monkeys to open. But..." I shook my head, "I-I can't."

"I... I can't do it either." Nova spoke up, "Whatever's inside... It's something I don't want to remember."

Gibson nodded, "I find myself quite frightened."

"It's our only way out." Chiro pointed out, "You must."

Without a word, Antauri walked toward the door. The others followed.

Sparx looked unsure, "I'm gonna regret this."

He and I joined and pushed the door open. Inside was a dark room, but there were machine and computer light visable. Everything looked very familiar it was making my head hurt, but my heart ache.

The Alchemist appeared in front of us, with his hands over a tall mechanism.

Nova walked up to him, "What is this place?"

The Alchemist ignored her and walked over to a wall, like he couldn't see or hear her.

Chiro turned to the others, "Antauri? Gibson? Someone explain."

"Our friend has appears to have become part of this dream." Antauri explained.

The wall opened to revealed five tubes with baby monkeys inside. Each color-coded. Green. Blue. Purple. Red. And yellow.

"What's with the monkey babies?" Otto asked.

The Alchemist pushed a lever. The tubes lit up. An orange-furred monkey cheered and the little girl from my vision smiled. The girl was also wearing my scarf and gloves.

The baby monkeys in the tubes grew until they were full grown. Their fur corresponded with the tubes they were inside. The one in the purple tube had black fur.

The little girl put her gloved hand over the black monkey's tube. The monkey opened its eyes and smiled. The girl smiled back.

My eyes widen in recognition and shock. I know those eyes. Antauri? Then that means the others were...

"They look like... Us?" Sparx noticed.

Then the memory showed the Alchemist and the little girl working together on creating robotic armor and familiar weapons. Even the little girl teaching the Alchemist how to undestand the primate tongue.

So the Monkeys are cybernetic simians. That explains a lot about them!

"They are us!" Otto gasped in realization.

"And why don't I remember this?" Sparx asked.

Everything was complete. The Past-Monkeys lined up in front of the Alchemist. Especially the little girl.

"Your programming is complete, my Monkey Team." The Alchemist told them, "You are everything I hope you'd be. Only one thing remains to be done."

The elevators opened, "Initiating Memory Erase."

The Monkeys walked toward the elevators under their color code. The girl remained with a sad look on her face.

"Please. I don't want to forget." She told the Alchemist.

The Alchemist picked her up and hugged her tightly, "Forgive me, my dearest Eleanor. I won't forget you. But it is imperative that you forget me. Know that I'll always love you. My Little Light."

My eyes widen. 'My Little Light'. That's the same name Skeleton King called me. The little girl was me?!

The Alchemist put the girl into the white elevator with a sad expression. The door closed.

The girl threw her fists at the door, a black flame with a green hue appearing around her, "No! Please! Daddy, don't go!"

The door blocked vision and the machine purred. Their memories were erased.

Wait. The little girl said 'Daddy'. And if I was the little girl, that means...

"This is what we were supposed to forget." Antauri spoke up, "But no memory can be erased entirely."

"It was a nightmare!" Nova exclaimed.

"But why?" I asked.

"Because of what I was becoming." The Alchemist answered, turning to us, "I created you to protect the universe from a great evil." His voice darkening into a familiar tone, "Myself!"

He laughed and morphed into a shadow. His body enveloped into a bright light.

Once the light was gone. Shock, horror and dread filled me, "No! You can't be!"

What stood in the Alchemist's place was Skeleton King. The Alchemist was the Skeleton King!?

"Yes. I was once a mortal creature." Skeleton King nodded, "Weak with noble goodness. I thought myself a hero. I was a fool."

I clutched my head in dread and disbelief.

It can't be true. This is just a dream. Just a bad nightmare!

Everything Skeleton King told me. Everything Mandarin told me.

I can't be the daughter of the Ultimate Evil!

I just can't!

Ice crawled in my veins. I couldn't move. My mind went completely blank.

* * *

 **Antauri's POV.**

"You're Ellie's father? You made the Monkey Team?" Chiro asked.

"No!" Skeleton King shouted, "My pathetic human side made these filthy primates."

A pair of wings sprout from the ground. A Formless wryven rose and hovered in the air. Skeleton King sat on the throne of the wryven's back.

"Ironic. That now I will unmake them." Skeleton King smirked.

"Never!" Chiro shouted. He leaped toward Skeleton King, " **Thunder Punch!** "

Chiro's Power Primate reacted to his anger and strengthened his attack. Skeleton King fired a blast of energy, knocking Chiro off course and into a rock nearby.

"He's more powerful than ever." Gibson grimaced.

"Come on, Elle. Get up!" Sparx told Ellie, shaking her.

I looked over to her. Ellie has hugged herself in a ball, her eyes closed and completely unresponsive. She has completely shut down. Realizing her origins must have been too much for her mind to handle.

The wryven fired a laser in front of us, from it's mouth. An explosion of fire attacked, but we jumped out of the way.

I summoned my claws and leaped toward Skeleton King, "This ends now!"

I threw a rapid-claw attack, but Skeleton King was able to block without flinching or looking at me. He knocked me out of the air with a blast of blue energy, before I can attack again.

"You're going down, Winghead!" Sparx shouted, as he summoned his magnets and fired a blast of electrical energy.

The wryven blocked the attack with his wing and redirected it back at Sparx.

Nova aimed for an attack, " **Knuckle Duster!** "

However Skeleton King used an illusion of the Alchemist to fool her and took her out with an energy blast.

Gibson stayed on the ground and fired the lasers from his drills. The wryven fired back and the aftershock threw Gibson back.

"Hey, Skeleton King!" Otto shouted, as he fired his saws at Skeleton King.

A shield protected Skeleton King from the saws. He caught one and smirked, "All too easy."

He threw the saw back at Otto. Otto quickly ducked.

Skeleton King stood up from the throne, "Playtime is over, my little simians. Time to got back to sleep, forever!"

He raised his hand and his fingers stretched to grab each of us. Then he spun us around at great speed.

Then a memory hit me, "Sleep. Of course!" I told the others, "We've broken the seal. Pass beyond the door. We're free!"

"Monkey Team, wake up! Wake up!" Chiro shouted.

"You'll not escape!" Skeleton King growled.

* * *

 **Skeleton King's POV.**

The Monkeys and Chiro closed their eyes and vanished out of my grip. I growled, but realized they left one person behind. My daughter. I stretched my fingers toward her and lifted her into the air. Her mind is completely shattered. She's hopeless to fight back.

Antauri's voice echoed in the walls.

 _"_ _ **Wake up, Ellie. Ellie!**_ _"_

A black flame with a green hue enveloped Eleanor's body. It burned my fingers, forcing me to let go. Eleanor floated in front of me on her own. Her eyes opened, revealing piercing green irises with black sclera.

She glared at me and roared. Eleanor dived toward me and punched me in the face, knocking me off my throne.

 _"_ _ **Wake up, Ellie.**_ _"_

Everything went black.

* * *

 **Ellie's POV.**

"Wake up." I heard Antauri's voice telling me.

I woke up with a gasp and sat up. I felt another presense in the room. I looked and saw Skeleton King in the shadows of my room.

I quickly summoned my claws, but Skeleton King was vanishing from the light. I glared at him in silence.

"This is only the beginning, my daughter." He told me, "I will return more powerful than ever."

With that, he was gone. I withdrew my claws and hugged my knees close to my chest.

"Ellie?" Antauri asked.

"I still can't believe Skeleton King is my father, Antauri." I spoke up, "He was a good man." Then I asked, "What if I end up like him? To join his side, taking over the universe with darkness and evil?"

Antauri took hold of my hand, "You won't. Do you know why?" I looked at him, "Because you have something the Skeleton King has not." He placed his free hand over my heart, "A heart of pure light and a strong will."

I gave him a small smile. He smiled back. We started leaning closer to each other. My heart started beating faster. My cheeks started to feel warm. Just an inch and someone knocked on the door to my quarters. Antauri and I quickly retreated.

"Ellie? You awake?" Chiro's voices asked from the other side.

"I'm alright, Chiro." I answered.

Antauri looked away and cleared his throat, his cheeks glowing light pink, "Well, I'll leave you alone."

With that, he left my quarters. I couldn't help but giggle.

I grabbed my glasses, got out my bed and made my way to my dresser. I looked in the mirror and brushed my hair. To my surprise, my eyes were not hazel anymore. I left eye was green and my right eye was light blue. The Alchemist appeared behind me in the mirror. His arms wrapped around me in a gentle embrace. A sad and woeful expression on his face.

His gentle voice echoed in my head,

 _"Know that I'll always love you, My Little Light."_

Tears welled up in my eyes. I put my hands over his, "I love you too... Father..."

* * *

 _ ***Later That Morning, on top of the Super Robot...***_

"The nightmare is over. Skeleton King is gone. For now." Chiro sighed.

"I still can't believe the old bag of bones is Ellie's father and the one who created us." Sparx spoke up.

Nova sadly shook her head, "No. The man he was. The good man. That's who created us and Ellie's father."

"The question is why." Gibson wondered, "Why did an obviously good soul embrace such ruthless evil?"

"The morning holds many unanswered questions, Gibson." Antauri spoke, "The truth will remain a mystery. For now."


	19. Versus Ellie

Versus Ellie.

 **Chiro's POV.**

It was a quiet day today. Skeleton King has made no threats as of late. So Antauri thought we'd stay prepared with more training exercises. Ellie and I were in Hypermode.

Ellie volunteered to control the simulations. She seems a little more chipper than usual. Just yesterday, she looked really tired. She hasn't been sleeping very well since... Well... You know...

"Hyperforce, prepare for battle." Antauri told us, then looked over to Ellie, "Ellie, training level 6."

Ellie nodded, "No problem, Antauri. Level 6 initiating."

She pushed a switch and a red cannon appeared on the wall. It shot at us.

"Look out!" Sparx alarmed, as we jumped out of the way.

More weapons appeared from the walls and were ready to attack.

"Sparx, get down!" Nova shouted, tackling Sparx to the ground, dodging a claw from behind.

Sparx chuckled, "You'd do anything to get close to me, wouldn't you, Nova?"

Nova gave him a look, then pushed him away from laser-fire. The Monkeys and I made quick work avoiding and taking out the weapons.

Ellie laughed with a smile, "This is too much fun."

"Second wave coming!" Otto shouted, as he summoned his saws, "Here we go!"

Blue laser guns popped out of the wall and fired at us. Otto swung his saws at the guns and weapons, slicing them into chunks. A big piece of a claw landed on top of Gibson's head.

"Could you aim your attacks with a tad bit more control, Otto?" Gibson asked Otto.

Otto just scratched his head with a sheepish look. Then Ellie did something with the control console and multiple weapons appeared and attacked us.

"Uh-oh..." Sparx uttered, then jumped away, as a blast of fire aimed for him.

"Eleanor! You've activated level 10!" Antauri shouted at her.

A rocket flew toward him, but Antauri jumped out of the way and dodged another attack.

Ellie just smiled and laughed, "Whoohoo! This is awesome!"

I was able to jump away from a blast of laser-fire, but a claw caught me and deeply scratched my arm. A large morning star almost landed on Nova and Gibson.

"I'll handle this." Sparx spoke up.

He used his magnets to switched the difficulty to level 0. The weapons retreated back to where they came from.

"What are you doing?!" Sparx asked Ellie.

Ellie giggled, "Come on. It was just a practical joke. No harm done."

"A practical joke that could've annihilated us all." Gibson pointed out.

"Don't be a wimp, Gibson." Nova spoke up, "She's just keeping us on our toes."

Ellie nodded, "Yeah. Like Nova says; Always train for the worst, right?"

Then the elevators activated. The white one revealed... Another Ellie?

"Don't listen to that imposter!" She told us, exiting the elevator.

"Two Ellies?" Otto gasped.

"I'm the real Ellie." She pointed to herself, then pointed to the chipper Ellie, "She's a Formless clone replica."

We looked at the chipper Ellie. She quickly shook her head, "Me? No!" Then pointed to the elevator Ellie, "She's the clone!"

Chipper Ellie charged toward Elevator Ellie and they started fighting each other.

"We gotta help her!" Nova exclaimed.

"But which Ellie's... Ellie?" Otto asked.

Elevator Ellie was able to outmanuevre Chipper Ellie and pinned her against the wall.

"I am." She answered, "She's the fake who's trying to get rid of you."

We gasped. Elevator Ellie let go of Chipper Ellie and Chipper Ellie's head expanded like a balloon and popped into Formless ooze. The body fell limp in front of us.

"Weird." Sparx spoke up, "She acted almost just like you."

"Perhaps that is why it is called a clone." Gibson replied, then looked at Ellie, "I have a plethora of questians. Who? How? When? Where?"

Ellie thought back, "Well... I was making my way to the Shuggarzoom Docks for some fresh air. When I was jumped by a horde of... Me. Next thing I knew, I was locked in a cell, within a lab facility, lead by Mandarin."

"A horde of Formless clones, with your abilities, under Mandarin could easily lay waste to the city." Antauri concluded.

"We're not gonna let that happen." I spoke up, " **Hyperforce go!** "

* * *

 _ ***Later, Over Shuggarzoom City...***_

With our rocket packs, Ellie lead the Monkeys and I to where she escaped the cloning facility. She lead us to an empty field just outside the city. There was no sign of a cloning facility.

"You're sure this is where you escaped from, Elle?" Sparx asked, looking around.

Ellie stuttered, looking around, "There was a clone factory right here."

Antauri folded his arms, "Something's amiss."

The ground shook and gave out under our feet. The Monkeys, Ellie and I took off into the air, as a group of machines, that looked like hybrid between a helicopter and a furnace, emerged from the ground.

"It's a trap!" Otto shouted, dodging blasts from the robots.

Gibson shot one laser cannon. The robot dropped to the ground, but kept shooting from its chest.

"Look out!" Gibson shouted, as we dodged the laser-fire.

Nova summoned her guantlets, " **Lady Tomahawk!** " She dived through the robot. It exploded in mid-air.

Another robot attacked Antauri with its claws. Antauri dodged and landed on top of the robot. He summoned one of his claws, " **Claw Disruptor!** "

He dug his claw into the machine and flew off. The robot crashed into the ground and started whacking its own head, forcing itself deeper into the ground.

" **Magna-Tingler Bla-** " Sparx started, summoning his magnets, but Ellie kicked him down.

Sparx fell, but Nova was able to catch him. Ellie and Nova flew away from the robot's laser blasts.

"Two saves in one day?" Sparx smirked, "It must be love."

Nova dropped him.

" **Thunder Punch!** " I aimed my punch for the chest of the robot, but the robot fired a blast at me.

I took the hit and fell to the ground. Otto summoned his saw and sliced the robot into pieces. Another enemy defeated.

"These robots were pretty tough." Otto noted.

Ellie smiled, "Thanks, Otto. It was your robotics training that helped me build them." Then she shrugged casually, "Shame they failed."

Wait, did I hear that right? Ellie built those things?

"Failed?" Otto repeated.

Ellie nodded, "Yeah. To chop you up." Then her head expanded and popped into Formless ooze too.

You've got to be kidding me! We've been duped twice?!

"So I take it that wasn't Ellie either, right?" Otto sulked.

"The question is where is the real Ellie?" Gibson wondered.

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile, inside the hidden Cloning Facility...***_

 **Ellie's POV.**

I sat in my cell, meditating.

How did I get here? I was on my way back to the Super Robot, from getting some fresh air from the Shuggarzoom Docks. While in the city, I was attacked by a horde of Formless clones of me. When I woke up, I found myself in the cell and found Mandarin was in charge of the whole scheme.

Now, clones of me have been infiltrating Shuggarzoom and fooling the Hyperforce.

I opened my eyes to find a camera and monitor in front of me. Mandarin's face appeared on the screen.

"You can't keep in here forever, Mandarin." I told him, "The Hyperforce will see through your scheme and-"

Mandarin's laugh cut me off, "Such pale threats. High aspirations and faith." Then he frowned, "You will continue to collect dust in that cell, until I decide your fate. Understand me?!"

The screen switched off and the monitor left the cell. I closed my eyes again and resumed meditating to clear my thoughts and calm my anger.

I know, I know. I could phase out of here and escape. But I won't be able to know what Mandarin wants with the clones, so we could stop him. Is he trying to replace me with an evil twin? Create an army of me to take over Shuggarzoom again? Or create a clone to join Skeleton King's side?

During my meditation, I tried to contact the Hyperforce.

Chiro. Nova. Antauri. Sparx. Hello? Can anyone hear me? Hyperforce reply! Anyone!?

 **It is no good, my child. Something is blocking the Hyperforce from hearing you.**

It must be the clones or Mandarin. Looks like we're on our own.

I heard movement and opened my eyes. The door to my cell opened. I stood up and walked out of the cell. It lead to an arena. Mandarin was at the top, behind an observation window.

"I have experimented with your genetic blueprint, my dear Eleanor." Mandarin told me, "You should be honored." A door opened, "Allow me introduce you to Animal, Vegitable and Mineral Eleanor."

Three mutated clones appeared from the door. Animal Eleanor was a snake hybrid. Vegitable Eleanor looked more like a flower. And Mineral Eleanor was made from sedimentary stone. I summoned my claws, ready to fight.

Mineral Ellie attacked first. I jumped out of the way and delivered a flying kick. I kept my distance from Animal Ellie, but ended up getting caught in Vegitable Ellie's vines, as she tried to eat me.

I kicked her in the mouth and broke free from her grip. I continued to fight the mutants.

 **"Monkey Fu!** " I shouted, as I fired a blast of energy and Vegitable Ellie, burning her head into ash.

I grabbed Animal Ellie's tail and whacked her into Mineral Ellie. Mineral Ellie fell apart. Then I let Animal Ellie go and she flew straight into a wall. She melted into a puddle of ooze, like the others did.

I collapsed in exhaustion. Two more clone mutants, a fly hybrid and a squid with my face, entered the arena with a stretcher and carried me out on it. Once we were out of the arena, I opened my eyes and leaped off the stretcher.

The mutants looked at me with surprise. I smiled, "Chiro taught me that. You should've known better."

Fly Ellie spat acid at me, but I dodged and pushed Squid Ellie into her. I pushed them through a wall, which lead to a dark pit. They fell in and it was time to leave this prison.

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile, Back in Shuggarzoom...***_

 **Nova's POV.**

"We've scanned the entire city and still no sign of Ellie." Antauri summed up, as we made our way back to the Super Robot.

"I'll initiate a long-range scan as soon as we return to the Robot." Gibson proposed.

I looked down and saw something familiar running toward the Super Robot, "Wait! There she is!"

We landed just outside the Super Robot and saw it was Ellie.

"Ellie!" Otto smiled, running up to her.

Ellie ran down the path and smiled at us, "Monkey Team! It's great to see you." Her smile fell, "You're not gonna believe this."

"You've been cloned. We know." I answered.

Ellie regained her smiled, but said nothing. The Monkeys and I gave her a look. Something felt off about her.

Sparx quickly shook his head, "Uh-uh. I'm not buying this imposter. Not for a single second." Then he added, "Look at those beady eyes. That shifty smile. Definitely a clone."

Chiro nodded in agreement, "I'm with Sparx. She's smiling too much. Ellie never smiles without a good reason."

Ellie quickly shook her head, "No, I'm not. Team, it's me. I'm real."

"There is only one way to be unequivocally sure." Gibson spoke up, "We'll test her. In my laboratory."

With that, we took Ellie to Gibson's lab. He ran a few tests on her. Everytime Gibson looked at the results, he always gave a 'Mmm-hmm' response.

"'Mmm-hmm' what?" I asked.

"'Mmm-hmm' according to my findings, I have come to the conclusion that this indeed is the real Ellie." Gibson answered.

I smiled in relief, but Chiro folded his arms in uncertainty.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you, Elle." Sparx apologised to Ellie.

Ellie smiled, "Water under the bridge, Sparx. We all make mistakes."

"Alright, Team. Let's regroup in the Command Center to plan our next move." Antauri told us.

We exit the lab, but when I reached the doorway, I turned and exclaimed, "Ellie? What are you doing?"

Ellie looked like she was gonna hit Sparx over the head with a wrench.

Sparx turned to her. Ellie quickly hid the wrench behind her and innocently answered, "Nothing. Not a thing."

I narrowed my eyes at her, as the others turned to her. Unlike the other clones we met, this Ellie's head expanded and flew off her shoulders and flew into a wall of the Command Center. It melted into a puddle of ooze.

Oh, come on! We got duped again!?

"So, that wasn't really Ellie either, right?" Otto asked.

Sparx nodded, "Yeah. And I knew it. Should've listened to me." He shook his head, "But no! All those experiments for nothing."

"Not entirely true, Sparx." Gibson spoke up, as he walked to the Central Computer, "I did manage to discover a rare mineral residue, dusting that clone's clothing. A mineral only to be found here." He pointed to the map of Shuggarzoom, just outside the city, "Outside the city, in that infernal Pit of Doom."

"Then the real Ellie must be still locked up in there." Chiro concluded, "Let's bust her out!"

* * *

 _ ***Meanwhile, Back in the Cloning Facility...***_

 **Ellie's POV.**

I ventured through the facility, avoiding any form of detection, trying to find a way out. But the whole facility felt like a giant maze.

I was able to find a room, that was creating the clones. A familiar eye scanned over a body of ooze and two mold-presses finished the product.

I narrowed my eyes at the eye. It was Flytor's third eye. That's how Skeleton King got my genetic blueprint! Mandarin was able to create an army of me. I had to stop this.

I summoned one of my claws and channeled my psychokinesis to the eye. The eye sparked in response. I balled my claw into a fist and the eye collapsed upon itself and expoded.

A loud alarm went off. I quickly left the room and ran down the corridor before anyone saw me.

I turned a corner and a door opened behind me. I turned and every fibre in my being shivered, "You've got to be kidding me."

On the other side of the door were a pair of clone twins. And not just normal clones. They looked like young adult, attractive bimbos. Shuggarzoom, I hope I don't grow up to look like that...

"I'm Helen." The clone twin with the ponytail introduced.

"And I'm Nora." The other twin with her hair down added.

"And we're here to smash you into a greasy pulp." They both finished in unison with a giggle.

"Look, I don't want to fight you. I really need to-" I tried to explain, but Helen pushed me on to my butt. The force rolled me back a few feet, "Okay. I'm starting to get really upset, girls."

I charged toward the twins, but Nora caught and started pulling on my cheeks.

"Isn't she cute, Helen? Like a little dolly." She asked her sister with a smiled.

Then the twins picked me up and started pulling. Nora had my head and Helen had my legs.

"Maybe we can dress her up in purdy outfits, Nora." Helen suggested to her sister.

"Let me go, you heinous mutations!" I told them.

Helen let go of me, then they started throwing me toward each other, "So adorable."

After a few throws, Helen pinned me to the ground.

"Hold her tight, sis. I think it's time for a Nora Piledriver..." Nora told Helen. Uh-oh...

Nora jumped into the air and readied an elbow-drop. I used my phasing abilities and rolled out of Helen's grip. Nora landed on top of her own twin.

"Play time is over!" I told them.

The twins glared at me. Helen charged toward me, but I was able to trip her over. I aimed a flying-kick to Nora, but she caught me and got me into a tight hug.

"I just want a little huggy-wuggy..." She told me, tightening her grip around me.

"I... Can't... Breathe..." I struggled to speak.

The hallway shook and a pair of familiar saws and drills shot out of the wall. The smoke cleared to reveal it was the Monkeys and Chiro.

"Ooh. Maybe we should've come later. Looks like Ellie's found a few new friends." Otto joked, "If that even is the real Ellie..."

"It's... Me..." I answered, "Help... Me... Out!"

"Get off of her, sister!" Nova shouted. She leaped into the air and punched Nora in the face.

Nova let me go and I caught my breath. Helen attacked Antauri, but Antauri was able to jump out of the air and kick her into the doorway.

"Sparx! Otto!" He called to Sparx and Otto.

Otto and Sparx grabbed Nora and threw her into the doorway with Helen. The door closed and Gibson used his drill to hack the lock on the panel. From the door, as we could hear was machines humming and screams.

Once everything quiet down, I sighed in relief and smiled at Chiro and the Monkeys, "Thanks guys. I'm so glad to see you."

Sparx glared at me, "Hey. How do we know for sure she's not another clone?"

I looked at Chiro and my smile fell. He had a large scratch on his upper left arm and his chest was burned.

"Chiro, you're hurt." I gasped, "What happened?"

Chiro looked at his arm and just waved it off, "It's nothing." Then he smiled at me, "Yup. You're the real Ellie to me."

Sparx still shook his head, "Nope. Still not convinced."

"There's something different about this one." Otto spoke up, staring at me.

Antauri nodded, "Indeed. The Power Primate lives within her. I can sense it. This is the one true Eleanor."

I smiled, "In the flesh and bone. Now, let's get Mandarin."

The Monkeys, Chiro and I ran down the hallway. Sparx ran behind us. I can't blame him for being paranoid. I don't know how many clones the Team has encountered, so for all he knows, I could be another fake.

"I hope you don't end like that, when you're older, Elle." Sparx noted, then smiled, "However, if you were a monkey, whoo-chah!"

I giggled at the thought. Me? A monkey? That is adorable and funny at the same time.

Eventually, we bumped into another clone mutant. This one was looked like a large head with crab legs and large bug-like eyes.

"What is that?" Sparx asked in an annoyed tone, then readied to summon his magnets, "Don't tell me."

The clone's eyes retracted and crab-like claws took their place.

"Hey guys. Boy am I glad to see you." The clone smiled.

Then it hissed, ready to attack. Nova punched it back. Then the ground started to shake again. The clone scurried in a panic, but it was attacked by some sort of mutated blob of clones.

It charged to attack us. The Monkeys, Chiro and I ran the other way to get away from it.

"It's gaining on us!" Otto shouted.

We ran into a trash chute and exit the facility. Sparx grabbed me and took off into the air. The blob burst out of the facility and started following us.

"We've got to get to the Super Robot!" Chiro shouted.

"Before that thing eats the entire city!" Nova added.

We quickly arrived to the Super Robot.

"Monkeys mobilize!" Antauri instructed, as we took our stations.

" **Super!** "

" **Robot!** "

" **Monkey!** "

" **Team!** "

" **Hyper!** "

" **Force!** "

" **Go!** "

The Robot took off into the air. The citizens of Shuggarzoom quickly ran to shelter, as the clone blob covered to city and continued to grow.

"Why is everyone running? Is there something on my face?" The blob asked.

"Gibson, report." Chiro instructed.

"That monstrosity is growing 20 squared meters per second." Gibson reported.

"Torso Cannons fire!" Chiro shouted.

The Torso Cannons fired at the blob.

The blob just giggled, "Hey. That tickles. Please stop." Then it looked at the Super Robot, "Would you look at that. A toy version of the Super Robot. Cool."

The blob reached for the Robot. But the Robot flew higher.

"Launching Mega Missles!" Antauri shouted.

The Mega Missles fired at the blob, but the missles were absorbed into it.

The blob smiled, "Yum. That was pretty tasty. Is there more?"

"This is great." Sparx sighed, "We might as well be firing cheese crackers."

"We've got one last trick." Chiro spoke up, then shouted, " **Lasertron Fury!** "

He fired the Lasertron at the blob. The blob absorbed the energy and smiled, "Hey guys. Want to train?"

It grabbed one of the legs of the Super Robot and dragged it down.

"Otto, we need a flight boost now!" Chiro told Otto.

"I got nothing! Power's too low!" Otto answered.

The Robot hit the blob and the blob started slowly eat it.

"Get us outta here!" Nova shouted.

An idea hit me. Antauri was able to tell me apart from the clones because of the Power Primate. I left my station and exit the Robot from its antennae.

Power Primate, are you with me? I'm gonna need your help again.

 **No need to ask, my child.**

I summoned the White Monkey Astral Body. Like before, the Power Primate change it into a black astral body with a green hue. The blob retreated in fear.

"Just as I thought. It's vulnurable to the one thing Mandarin couldn't replicate. The Power Primate." I noted.

 **Well noticed. My power cannot be replicated. Only shared.**

 **And only I can choose who to share my power with.**

Chiro and the Monkeys left their stations and joined me.

"Perhaps, if we merge all our Power Primate energies with yours, we could defeat it." Antauri told me.

"Such a merging could create an antimatter explosion." Gibson interjected, "Or irradicate the entire cosmos."

"It's the only chance we have." Chiro pointed out.

"Well, let's go for it!" Otto agreed with Chiro.

With that, the Monkeys and Chiro merged their Power Primate energies with my own. The astral boday grew twice its size. I felt an extremely powerful surge pulse through me. It was incredible.

I jumped off the Robot and on to the clone blob. The blob tried to get away from me in fear. The astral body grabbed the blob and I focused the Power Primate energy into it.

The blob couldn't hold and exploded into a rain of ooze. The threat was defeated.

The astral body withdrew inside me and I fell to the ground. My entire body ached, I couldn't open my eyes.

 **You have done well, my child. I am proud of you.**

Thank you, Power Primate. But we are not doing that again.

 _ ***Gentle Chuckle***_ **Fair enough.**

"Ellie!" I heard Nova call, as I sensed everyone gather around me.

"You okay, Elle?" Sparx asked.

I struggled to open my eyes, look at Sparx and smile, "It hurts to talk."

"Ellie, I've never seen such control of the Power Primate before." Antauri gasped, dumfounded for the first time, "Not even by my own masters."

Chiro helped me sit up.

"And so the real Ellie is revealed at last." Gibson smiled, then turned to Sparx, "Wouldn't you finally agree, Sparx?"

Sparx folded his arms with a smirk, "I'll believe it, as long as her head doesn't pop."

* * *

 _ ***Later that night, Back in the Super Robot...***_

I yawned and crashed into my bed. Hopefull to finally get some proper sleep. I opened my eyes to find Nora staring at me.

I screamed in startle and backed away. Nora sat up and her head fell off, revealing she was just a doll replicate.

"We gotcha!" Nova, Sparx and Otto shouted from behind me and burst into laughter.

I laughed in a sarcastic tone, "Ha, ha, ha. Real funny, you three."

"Come on, Ellie. We just got you back cause you tried to smash us during training practice." Otto explained.

I nodded, "That's fair enough." Then my smile fell, "But I think you're pranking the wrong person. It was a clone that did that stunt."

"Elle, for all I know, you're still a clone." Sparx pointed out.

I just shrugged, "I guess you'll never know, huh?"

With that, Nova, Sparx and Otto left my quarters. I laid my head on to my pillow, but couldn't close my eyes.


	20. Shadow Over Shuggarzoom

Shadow Over Shuggarzoom.

 **Ellie's POV.**

It's a calm day in Shuggarzoom City, if you don't mind the cloudy weather. The Monkeys, Chiro and I were preping the Super Robot and restocking on its rocket ammunition.

"More to the left!" Otto shouted to Gibson, as he directed him with the crane on the finger rockets in Fist Rocket 2, "The left! No! No, my other left!"

"I am well aware which direction left is!" Gibson answered, "This remote positioning system is not functioning properly."

Nova and Sparx were handling the foot rockets on Foot Cruiser 2. However Nova was doing most of the work, while Sparx was lounging around. Typical Sparky.

"Well, Sparx. Don't put yourself out." Nova spoke up in a sarcastic tone, "There is one more rocket."

Sparx smiled, "Right. What was I thinking?" He used his magnet to lift the rocket and put it on top of Nova's rocket with ease, "There you go. Anything to help."

"Thanks a lot, Sparx." Nova answered in a hissing sarcastic tone.

She turned and the rockets knocked Sparx off the Foot Cruiser. Chiro, Antauri and I were just finishing preparing Foot Cruiser 1.

"So, are we about done?" Chiro asked, "Cause I can sure use a nice, tasty hover-burger."

Antauri turned to Chiro, "Patience, Chiro. One must satisfy one's duty before one's hunger." Then he explained with a shrug, "And our duty is to make sure the Super Robot is always prepared for the unexpected."

I nodded in understanding. Antauri returned to his duty. Chiro just shrugged his shoulders.

Suddenly, the crane lost its grip on the rocket and the rocket fell.

Chiro looked and shouted, "Ellie! Watch out!"

I looked and the rocket was falling toward me. I gasped, closed my eyes and braced myself. However nothing happened. I opened my eyes and saw the rocket was just inches over my head, and enveloped by green psychokinetic energy.

I looked across and saw Antauri had his claws summoned, but he wasn't looking at the rocket. His face was still facing the leg of the Super Robot.

Incredible!

"Whoa!" Otto gasped.

"Indeed." Gibson nodded.

"Nice stop!" Nova smiled.

"Whoa, Elle!" Sparx chuckled.

"That's incredible, Antauri!" I smiled.

"Ho-How did you do that?" Chiro asked, awestruck, "You didn't even look."

"The Power Primate, Chiro." Antauri answered, "It can give you vision beyond the use of your eyes. To see without looking."

"See without looking?" Chiro repeated, not fully understanding.

"Basically how a blind monk can walk without getting hurt." I simplified.

"Indeed." Antauri nodded, then encouraged, "You try. Close your eyes. See the missle inches from your head. See what will happen next."

Chiro and I looked at each other. Chiro closed his eyes first. I followed him. Within the darkness of my eyelids, I could see the missile, Chiro and Antauri.

Chiro smiled, "Oh, yeah. It's working. I see... I see me outta here."

And he dashed for the door way in the leg of the Super Robot. I just stepped aside from the missle. Antauri cancelled his psychokinesis and the missle dropped, landing on its side like a coin.

Antauri turned to Chiro, "I foresaw that you might give up."

I lightly giggled. Then I started to feel cold again. Antauri, the missile and Chiro vanished from my vision and were replaced by Shuggarzoom in darkness. Skeleton King alive and well. The citizens of Shuggarzoom turning into the undead. A floating eye staring right at me. It shot a beam of light at me.

I gasped and open my eyes, but I can still see it.

Evil destroying planets and taking over the galaxy. The Citadel of Bone. Then a portal full of demons. Itching and waiting to be released.

I've seen these monsters before. But from where? How and why are they involved?

Power Primate, what are you trying to show me? Why are you showing me this?

Power Primate? Are you there? White Monkey? Anyone?

* * *

 **Chiro's POV.**

Ellie lightly giggled, then her smile faded. She gasped and opened her eyes. They were glowing green with black sclera again.

Ellie was having another one of her black-outs again.

She hugged herself and fell to her knees. Her body was starting to glow. Like a candle flame. Okay, that's new.

Antauri turned to Ellie and withdrew his claws, "Ellie?" He walked toward her, "What's wrong? What do you see?" He put his hands over her shoulders, "Ellie, are you there?"

The glowing stopped and Ellie's eyes returned to their new light blue and green colors. Ellie blinked and gasped.

* * *

 **Ellie's POV.**

I gasped and blinked back into reality. I looked and saw Antauri in front of me, with his hands over my shoulders and a concerned look on his face. I was on my knees and hugging myself.

What did I do? What's happening to me?

"A-Antauri?" I was able to find my voice, "Did I hurt you?"

Antauri removed his hands from my shoulders and sighed in relief, "No, Ellie. You did not." Then asked me, "What did you see?"

I thought back, "I saw... Darkness. An eye. The citizens becoming the undead. Skeleton King was involved." Then I started trembling, "Then demons from another realm. I felt like I've seen them before."

Chiro spoke up, "You're probably just hungry from all the hard work." He walked up to me and took hold of my hand, "Come on, I'll treat you to a hover-burger."

He helped me to my feet and we left the Super Robot to the hover-burger stand.

Chiro and I ordered a hover-burger each, he ordered a beef one and I ordered a vegitarian.

Chiro looked at me. "Something on your mind, Chiro?" I asked.

"I've been meaning to ask you." He started, "I've been noticing how you've been acting around Antauri. You've been smiling more than usual. You worry about him. You protect him like he's-"

"Aren't I supposed to?" I asked.

"That's not my point." Chiro shook his head, "What I meant to ask is do you like Antauri?"

I nodded, "Of course I do. I like all my friends. Even you."

Chiro shook his head, "Not like that. Do you _like_ him?"

"Like you and Jinmay?" I asked. He nodded. "Well..."

Before I could finish my answer, Chiro and I heard a scream. We entered Hypermode and made our way to the bay, where the screaming came from. Citizens were running from something emerging from the water.

As far as what we could see, the creature had octopus-like tentacles.

"Tentacles..." Chiro growled, "I hate tentacles."

The rest of the creature emerged from the water. It was a giant eye. The same eye from my vision!

Chiro sighed, "And usually what they're attached to." Then he called to the monster, "Hey you! Big-Giant-Eyeball-Thing! Over here!"

The creature looked at us. It attacked us with its tentacles, but Chiro and I jumped out of the way. Another tentacle attacked a building, loosening the sunroof.

A homeless man was frozen in fear. I pushed him out of the way, and the roof landed on top of me, knocking me out.

As soon as I regained consciousness, I got free from the sunroof. Shuggarzoom was different from when I was knocked out.

The clouds in the sky looked like they were on fire. It must be sunset. The entire bay was empty. No sign of the homeless man or Chiro.

I activated my communications, "Monkey Team, do you copy? Gibson? Sparx? Antauri?"

My communications sparked, signalling it was damaged during the attack. Great, I need to fix that when I get to the Super Robot.

I made my way back into the city, to look for any sign of the monster, or the citizens. So far, the entire city felt like a complete ghost-town. I had sharp pain in my right side, but it was tolerable.

I heard crying and found a little girl alone on a street. I approached her, "Hey there. You alright?"

The girl turned to me and growled. Her skin was a decaying green. Her eyes were black with red pupils, like Mandarin's eyes. She was drooling what looked like puss.

I gasped, backed away from her and ran down the street. Finding that the girl wasn't following me, I calmed and continued walking down the street.

I can't believe it. The vision is starting to become reality. But, where is everyone else? What happened to Chiro and the Monkeys? Have they turn too?

"Get him!" A familiar voice shouted from behind me.

I turned and delivered a leg-sweep to my attackers. The attackers fell on to their butts and dropped their weapons. My attackers were BT and Glenny.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

BT and Glenny sighed in relief. "It's only the Monkey Girl." Glenny sighed, getting back to his feet.

"We thought you were one of them." BT explained, "They're everywhere."

"What's everywhere?" I asked.

Then there was the sound of moaning and groaning. Out of the shadows, the citizens of Shuggarzoom appraoched us. They looked similar to the little girl. Overhead, the monster was flying over the skyscrapers of the city.

"Oh no!" BT grimaced, as he hid behind me.

"It's coming!" Glenny gasped, following his best friend, then told us, "Quick. Hide!"

Glenny, BT and I quickly hid behind a car. The Eye flew over us. I looked across the street and saw Ma and Pa Sheenko in plain sight.

"Ma! Pa Sheenko! Get out of sight!" I whispered to them.

However the Eye was able to catch them and casted a light blue light upon them. The light turned them into the rest of the citizens. Ma Sheenko looked at us and pointed.

The Eye flipped the car and everyone could see us.

"Get to the Robot. I'll distract them." I told Glenny and BT.

BT and Glenny ran off, making their way to the Super Robot.

I waved my arms at the Eye, "Hey, ugly! You want me, come get me!"

The Eye looked at me and casted its blue light. I quickly jumped out of the way and started running down the street.

I turned a corner, into an alley. It lead to the ice cream parlor. There were citizens inside, unharmed and uninfected. I stopped and was about to turn the other way. However the Eye got to them and infected them with its gaze.

I looked around and found myself cornered by the infected citizens. Dang it!

I activated my 'Ghost Mode', as Otto would call it, and phased through the crowd. Once out of the crowd, I deactivated my Ghost Mode and continued running.

The Eye chased after me. My body felt warm and it started glowing. Okay, that's new.

The glow reached to the Eye and it retreated into the shadows. My body stopped glowing, and I made my way back to the Super Robot.

Glenny and BT were already there, banging their fists at the door. Glenny was shouting in primate-tongue, but he wasn't saying what you think he said. You kiss your mother with that mouth, Glenny?

The teen boys turned and saw me behind them.

"Your monkeys won't let us in." Glenny told me.

I walked toward the door and placed my hand over the panel. The door opened and I entered. Glenny and BT followed behind me.

"How did she do that?" Glenny asked BT.

"Get moving, you!" BT told him, pushing him forward.

We entered the Command Center via my elevator.

"Monkey Team, we've got a situation." I called, exiting the elevator.

But the Command Center was dark and it felt cold. Something was wrong.

"Hello? Anyone?" I called, looking around.

"Where are they?" BT asked.

"They're here." I assured, but folded my arms, "But something doesn't feel right."

Then there was a drilling sound. It sound like Gibson's drills.

"What was that?" Glenny asked, flinching.

A shadow passed us.

BT hugged Glenny, "What was that?"

The drilling returned. I followed the source and found Gibson using his drills to draw either an explosion, or the Eye on the wall. That explains the pain in my side.

I approached him, "Gibson?"

Gibson turned to me and growled. He was infected too. The other Monkeys dropped from the ceiling and they were infected as well, even Chiro. But one Monkey was missing.

Where was Antauri?

Nova summoned her gauntlets and dived for an attack. BT, Glenny and I jumped out of the way. Sparx attacked from behind, with his magnets, and threw me into the nearest wall.

"Help me!" Glenny shouted, as Sparx turned his attention to him and BT.

Sparx had the teens cornered around his Command Chair.

"No! Please!" BT cried.

Sparx used his magnets to lift the chair out of the way.

Otto summoned his saws and charged for me. I grabbed his arms and tried to fight him back. I kicked him into Chiro and they flew into the nearest wall behind them.

"I'm sorry, Otto. Sorry, Chiro." I apologised.

Then I got shocked from behind and fell to the ground.

"Get up, man!" Glenny told me.

"They're coming!" BT alerted.

The infected Monkeys and Chiro approached us, then the lights were switched on. The Infected recoiled from the light and Antauri appeared.

He kicked Otto into the nearest wall. Then fired a psychokinetic blast to throw Gibson and Chiro back. He kicked Nova back. Sparx attacked, but Antauri blocked and knocked him out with a palm strike.

I get up and smiled in relief, "Antauri! It's great to see you're okay."

Antauri smiled back, "The feeling is assuredly mutual."

Otto got back to his feet and threw his saw into the light. The Command Center went dark again.

Antauri opened the door to one of the pods, "Quickly! We have but seconds!"

He and I entered the pod. BT followed behind, but a yelp stopped him and made him turn. Glenny got caught by Nova and Otto.

"Please! Don't let them get me!" Glenny begged.

"Glenny! No!" BT cried.

He was about to charge in after his best friend, but I grabbed his arm, "We can't help him. Come on!"

I dragged BT into the pod and closed the door. Gibson and Sparx hit their heads against the door. BT hugged close to me.

The Infected started banging against the door.

"They're gonna get us!" BT cried, "We'll get turned into those things! It's over, man! We're toast!" Then he looked at me, "I... I love you, Ellie."

I slapped him across the face, "Get a hold of yourself! And get off me!"

BT let go of me and rubbed his cheek. Antauri opened the grate to the ventaltion system.

"Why didn't the Eye get you, Antauri?" I asked him.

Antauri just closed his eyes and smiled.

I smiled back, "You saw it coming without looking."

Antauri nodded, "Your description of your vision helped as well."

I nodded in understanding, then asked, "What's the plan?"

"We have one option for now." He answered, "Keep moving."

Then he entered the ventilation system. I followed behind him. BT followed behind me.

"Sure looks dark in there." BT whimpered.

We crawled through the vent. It was very dark. Antauri switched on his head-light.

"I don't need this stress." BT complained.

I shushed him as Antauri came to a stop. Sounds on metal climbing echoed around us.

"Watch out!" Antauri shouted.

Nova's gauntlet punched through the metal wall, near me. I kicked it away, then Gibson's drill and Otto saw attacked.

I grabbed Gibson's drill, "I'm sorry, Blue."

I yanked the drill off his arm. Gibson roared at me. His drill morphed back into his hand and he tried to grabbed my shirt. I forced it off and threw by BT.

Unfortunately, BT caught Gibson's hand on his head. He screamed in a panic.

Antauri grabbed Otto's saw, "I'm sorry, my friend." Then summoned his claw, " **Claw Disruptor!** "

He phased his claw through the vent and attacked Otto. Otto screamed and fell on top of Glenny. BT was able to get rid of Gibson's hand and we kept moving.

The ventilation lead us to the main quarters. We kept running.

"We can't keep running, Antauri." I told Antauri.

The Infected Monkeys exit the ventilation system and were right behind us.

BT dashed past us, "Oh, yes we can!"

He tripped and fell into my quarters. The door closed, blocking the Infected from getting in and allowing us to catch our breath.

"We need to fix this." I finished, opening my closet. Inside was a ladder to one of the stations of the Super Robot.

Antauri looked at me, "Our only chance would be to destroy that Eye." I looked at him, "Even now, its evil gaze spreads over the city. Every man, woman and child has or will soon be infected. If we don't act soon, all will be lost."

I nodded in agreement. Antauri, BT and I climbed the ladder to the Brain Scrambler. Antauri plugged himself in and readied the eye laser. The Eye was floating in front of us and a horde of Infected made their way to the Super Robot.

"Charging systems." Antauri notified.

"Hey, what are we doing?" BT asked.

"Powering up the weapons, so we can take out that Eye!" I answered.

BT nodded, "Yeah, keep on doing that!" Then his eyes met with the Eye's gaze through the viewing screen, "Cause there it is!"

The Eye began to cast it's light upon BT, but Antauri jumped in front of him, "No!"

I shielded my eyes from the light. Once the light faded, Antauri was shlumped over. Oh no...

"Antauri?" I called.

Antauri turned and attacked me with his claws. His fur was dark green and his eyes were red.

I kicked him away and the other Infected breached the cockpit. I pressed the eject button and BT and I escaped through the elevator tubes, back to the Command Center.

"Alright. We're okay." I muttered as BT fell on top of me.

"We're stuck in a giant robot with a bunch of rabid monkeys!" BT shouted, "That is not okay!"

"Don't make me slap you again..." I threatened him in a dark tone.

Then we heard the Infected Monkeys and Chiro chasing after us from the elevator. BT and I moved and ran.

"Don't they ever give up?" BT asked.

I turned to the Monkeys and Chiro, "I'm sorry about this, guys." Then shouted, " **Monkey Mind Scream!** "

I released waves of screaming energy at the Monkeys and Chiro. They flew into the nearest wall. Then I heard sounds.

I turned and saw BT pressing buttons on the control console, "We gotta get outta here! We gotta get out!"

"BT, what are you doing?!" I ran over to him, "Stop, you're gonna-"

"Warning: Defense systems deactivated." The Central Computer announced.

"Oh no..." I face-palmed.

"What does that mean?" BT asked.

"Access hatches enabled..." The Computer finished.

"The Infected are able to enter the Super Robot." I answered.

As inspected, the Infected Citizens entered the Command Center through the elevators and started walking toward us.

I grabbed BT's arm and ran into the storage closet. BT and I barracaded the door with stuff. Ladder. Dumbbells. Training equipment. Chair. And brooms.

I grabbed the last object in the room and looked at BT, "Help me get this in front of the door."

BT grabbed the sheet cover and removed it. The object was the motorcycle and sidecar the Monkeys made for Chiro.

A smile appeared on my face, "I've got a better idea."

I hopped on to the motorcycle and BT jumped into the sidecar. I wrapped a bandage around my eyes and put my helmet over my head. BT did the same.

Power Primate. I know you can hear me. Please help guide my path.

Behind the bandages of my covered eyes, I could see Nova forcing the door open. I started the engine of the motorcycle and drove toward the wall on the other side.

"We're done for." BT grimaced.

"Don't count us out just yet." I told him.

I fired the laser blaster at the wall and we jumped into Shuggarzoom.

"Close your eyes." I told BT, as I put my visor over my eyes and we passed the Eye.

The Eye chased after us and attacked us with its tentacles. I made the motorcycle dodge each of the attacks and sped up ahead.

"You're eyes are covered. You can't see." BT pointed out.

"I can see without looking." I told him.

"You and Chiro have been living with monkeys way too long." He noted.

"Antauri is a good teacher." I smiled.

The Eye threw a car at us, but we easily dodged it. I fired back with three rocket missles. The Eye was able to block two of them, but the third one hit a radio tower and the top of the antennae fell on top of the Eye. The Eye screamed in pain and pulled the antennae out.

It continued to chase us across the bridge out of the city.

BT looked back and alerted me, "It's right behind us!"

"Don't look at it." I told him.

BT whimpered. Then he screamed, followed by moaning and groaning. He didn't...

"You looked, didn't you?" I asked.

BT reached to attack me. I seperated the sidecar and the sidecar fell into the harbor. Thank goodness Otto engineered it to be able to float.

I was able to reach the Zone of Wasted Years, until Nova, Chiro and Gibson gave me the jump. Luckily, I saw the attack coming and dodged it.

Antauri and Sparx chased after me and attacked, but I saw them coming and was able to kick them into the desert.

Otto surprised me by flying low and using his saws to cut the wheels in half. I lost control of the cycle and fell.

I recovered from the fall, got back to my feet and kept running. Nova knocked me to the ground. Sparx, Chiro and Otto dived for me. I quickly got out of the way, and they hit the ground. I grabbed Gibson's and Antauri's tails and threw them as far as I could.

Out of breath and exhausted, I fell to my knees. Within seconds, the Infected Monkeys and Chiro returned and circled around me. I couldn't fight back anymore.

Well done, Skeleton King. You've finally rendered your 'Little Light' helpless.

Antauri attacked me with his claws. He was able to knock the helmet off my head and cut the bandages from my eyes.

I looked at Antauri with a sad look. He was ready to attack me again, but I threw my arms around him.

Chiro, I'm not sure if you can hear this, but I confess.

I do _like_ Antauri.

He's the reason I smile so much.

Everything about him makes my heart feel like I can't contain it.

His wisdom gives me hope when I feel like I have none.

It's like he's my soulmate.

I felt my body feel warm and my heart race. My body glowed brighter like the brightest star in the sky. The glow burned the Eye until it shrivled up into a small, crispy rock on the dirt. The Infected screamed in pain.

The sun rose and the glowing stopped. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"Ellie?" A familiar baritone voice called me.

I released the hug and looked. Antauri was back to normal. His fur was black. His eyes were eerie green again. Everyone was back to normal.

I smiled, "Antauri. Everyone!"

"What happened?" Chiro asked.

I pointed to what was left of the Eye, "You guys might not remember, but this burnt crisp used to be a giant eye, with tentacles, that turned the citizens of Shuggarzoom in mindless slaves of the undead. Including you."

" _Opculus Tenticulus._ " Gibson gasped, "Rather quite disgusting." Then asked, "Exactly how did you defeat it, Ellie?"

"I didn't give up." I answered, sticking my tongue out. Then asked, "Anyone else have any questions?"

Otto scratched his head, "Uh... Actually, I have one." He grabbed Gibson's right hand, which was still missing his hand.

I scratched the back of my head with a sheepish smile. Oops, my bad.

 **You have done well, my child. I am very proud of you.**

Power Primate. Glad you came back. I was wondering where you ran off to.

 **Please, forgive my abscense.**

Water under the bridge. No need to explain.

* * *

 _ ***The Next Night...***_

 _ ***Dream***_

A cemetary. In the dead of night.

Skeleton King was present, standing tall.

"For now, the undead shall devour them all."

He stabs his staff into the ground. Red energy surged through.

A hand of the undead rose.

Skeleton King's laugh echoes.

 _ ***Dream End***_

* * *

I woke up with a gasp and sat up. I closed my eyes shut and gritted my teeth at the thought of my dream being another vision.

* * *

( **A/N: Oooh... Looks like things are starting to get deep and dark.**

 **I know it feels like Ellie is taking most of the spotlight in this season.**

 **But I thought that the 2nd season could be about Ellie's path to accept who and what she truly is and continue her father's true legacy.**

 **As well as admit her feelings at some point.**

 **What do you think?** )


	21. The Sun Riders Return

The Sun Riders Return.

 **Ellie's POV.**

Oh boy... Another day, another monster threatening to attack Shuggarzoom.

The Monkeys, Chiro and I were in our stations of the Super Robot, chasing after a giant, red space-squid.

Chiro was firing the Torso Cannons at the squid as it 'swam' away from us, "Nothing attacks Shuggarzoom City and gets away with it! Not even this..."

"Uh... 'Octo-Critter'?" Otto gave the space-squid a name.

Gibson nodded, "Yes, Otto. It does seem to be derived from some sort of mollusk invertebrate."

The squid retaliated by spitting a cloud of acid at the Torso Cannons.

"That spits acid." Sparx added in disgust, "Story of my life."

The squid flew off. The Super Robot chased after it. The squid lead us to a large planet just outside of the system.

"Curious. The creature's attempting to reach the primordial planet, Delta 5." Antauri noticed.

"Who cares? Let's trash it already!" Nova shouted.

The Super Robot chased after the squid. Once it was close enough, I made the Super Robot grab the two longer tentacles of the squid, "Got it!"

"Twirl it and hurl it." Chiro instructed.

The Super Robot's torso span at great speed, then threw the squid into the nearest volcano.

"We've gotta get one of these monster cookers for back home." Sparx suggested.

"Wait." Antauri spoke up, "I'm picking up a distress beacon. There's an inhabited outpost not far from our location."

With that, the Super Robot made its way to the outpost.

"Who'd live on this burned out piece of rock?" Sparx asked.

We arrived at the outpost. It looked like a large mining site. The Monkeys, Chiro and I exit the Super Robot and walked to the door. It was too quiet to feel safe.

"I dunno, Team. It looks abandoned." Chiro shrugged.

Gibson looked at his scanner, as it beeped, "I'm picking up movement."

The large doors started opening. On the other side was a familiar robot we thought we'd never again. The Nebutron 7. That must mean the Sun Riders are back.

"Sun Riders..." Chiro growled lowly.

"Hold it right there, Hyperforce." Johnny Sunspot told us, as two laser cannons aimed at us.

The Monkeys and I summoned our weapons, ready for a fight.

"Surrender, Sun Riders." Chiro instructed.

The Nebutron lowered to its lowest height.

"That was easy..." Otto noted.

Sparx looked at Otto, "If it looks like a trap, and it feels like a trap..."

The Nebutron's orb opened and the Sun Riders hopped out, weapons ready.

"Give up and we'll go easy on you." Chiro told them.

"We're not giving up anything." Johnny argued.

"You've got us all wrong, Chiro." Aurora 6 tried to explain.

"I don't think so." Chiro shook his head, "You're the bad guys. There was a distress call."

Super Quasar nodded, "We know, Chiro-san. We sent it."

I lowered my weapons. Something felt off about the Sun Riders this time. I wasn't getting a cold feeling anymore. Are these guys telling the truth?

"Why?" I asked.

Super Quasar looked to the door way. Hiding behind to door were three people with grey skin. Two men and a woman.

Chiro looked and assured, "Don't worry. You're safe now." He glared at Johnny, "We'll protect you from them!"

Johnny glared back, "That's swell, Monkey Team, but we're not the problem."

I gasped, as I felt a jolt of cold run through me from behind. The ground shook for a second. Then a horde of Formless appeared from the ground.

Johnny pointed at them, "They are!"

These Formless were different from the normal ones. They had a pink-ish red hue and crystals on their chests and growing out of their heads.

"Formless! It is a trap!" Nova shouted.

These new Formless attacked us with energy blasts. A blast hit Nova, before she could move.

" **Chiro Spear-o!** " Chiro shouted, as he threw a spear of lightning at one of the Crystal Formless.

The Crystal Formless lost its arm, but it quickly grew back. Okay... That's new.

Antauri used his claws to disarm another one of the Crystal Formless. But the Crystal Formless grew its arm back and blasted Antauri down.

"Antauri!" I cried in worry, dodging the Formless attacks aimed at me.

Sparx fired his magnets at another Crystal Formless, but it was able to dodge his attack and struck him down too.

"Sparx!" I shouted.

I tried to fight back, but these Crystal Formless were too fast. All I could do was block and dodge. The Sun Riders fought off the Formless with their weapons.

Johnny turned to one of the citizens, "Cover fire."

The citizen nodded and fired a turret at the Formless. The Crystal Formless retreated.

"You have a tracer in one of those squirt guns of yours?" Aurora 6 asked Gibson.

"Affirmative." Gibson nodded.

He switched the blue tip of his drill to a red one and shot it into the back of the last Crystal Formless as it fled through the hole in the ground.

Once everything calmed down, the leader of the colony, an elder with dark grey skin, spiky white hair and mustache cheered, "Light above darkness. Forever!"

The other colonists cheered and praised the sun Riders.

"I thought they were the bad guys." Otto recalled.

"They are." Chiro answered.

Nova, Sparx and Antauri were on the ground, out-cold and in very bad shape.

* * *

 _ ***A Little Later, back in the Super Robot...***_

The Monkeys, Chiro and I were back in the Command Center of the Super Robot.

Gibson, Otto and I were fixing Nova, Sparx and Antauri, as the leader of the colony explained to Chiro how the Sun Riders became their protectors.

"And so, the Sun Riders have been our guardians since they crashed here." The leader explained, "Imagine our surprise when our tv heroes turned out to be real. It's not the first time they've saved us from those Formless."

Chiro nodded, then told our story, "The first time we met the Sun Riders, they were fighting the Formless too. They act like good guys, but that's all it is. An act. They show their real colors when you least expect them."

"Even with the Sun Riders as our protectors, we're not safe." The leader interjected.

"It's not like lava balls a hot vacation spot. It's just hot." Chiro commented.

"Why stay, sir?" I asked, fixing Sparx's energy cell.

"We're a mining colony." The leader answered, "This planet is our livelihood."

A safe opened to reveal to be full of beautiful gemstones.

"Volcanic diamonds. Natural quantum batteries capable of storing vast quantities of energy." Gibson gasped, fixing Nova's helmet.

"The diamonds power the Nebutron's atomic generators." Super Quasar explained.

"And our weapons." Aurora 6 finished.

Chiro hardened his glare, "Sure... Now I get it. That's why you 'heroes' are guarding the colony. For the diamonds." Then asked, "Have you told these people you work for Skeleton King?"

I glanced at him, "Chiro!"

Chiro looked at me, "What? He gave them power too."

The leader looked at the Sun Riders in shock, "Is this true?"

Super Quasar looked away. Johnny Sunspot sulked.

"We've changed." Aurora 6 assured.

I closed Sparx's rocket pack and walked to the Central Computer, "I know. I believe you."

Chiro looked at me, "You what!?"

The Sun Riders looked at me, "You what?"

Gibson and Otto looked at me, "You what?"

"When we were training before, I phased through Johnny." I explained, "When I did, I saw images of places and people I've never met. Even heard Skeleton King. Somehow I was able to know things. It's how I knew where the Nebutron 7 was. And it's how I know you are telling the truth."

"Fascinating." Gibson noted, "It seems that your ghost-like abilities allow you to meld minds with others."

"That's double the creepy!" Johnny shivered.

Super Quasar looked at me, "We could use some help."

I nodded, "Of course."

Chiro slammed his hand on the control console, cutting the transmission, "Forget it! I'm not giving those phonies another chance to betray us."

"Chiro. There are innocents in that colony, that need help." I spoke up, "Sometimes, we must put the past behind us, for the good of others."

Chiro looked away from me. I felt a growing pain of worry in my gut. I knew this isn't my worry. It was his. Chiro was worried that what if the Sun Riders turn out to be faking and I'll end up paying the price.

I felt a hand over mine. Chiro and I looked and it was Antauri.

"Ellie is right, Chiro. Listen to her." He told Chiro.

I put my hand over Antauri's. Chiro looked at me.

* * *

 _ ***A Little Later, with the Sun Riders...***_

Chiro and I exit the Super Robot and met up with the Sun Riders, just outside of their Nebutron.

"If you're gonna go after those Formless, you're gonna need this." Chiro gave Gibson's scanner to Super Quasar, "It's linked to Gibson's tracer."

"I'm coming along to help you operate it." I offered.

"Welcome aboard, Ellie-san." Super Quasar smiled.

"Look after her, okay? Ellie means a lot to me." Chiro told the Sun Riders.

"Ellie will be in good hands, Chiro." Aurora 6 assured with a gentle smile.

I smiled back. They're not calling me 'Lee' anymore. I entered the Nebutron with Aurora 6 and Super Quasar. Chiro made his way back to the Super Robot.

I looked around, "So, you've upgraded the Nebutron 7. Looks nice."

"This is the Nebutron 8. Bigger. Better." Aurora 6 explained.

Super Quasar nodded, "And modified for mining operation."

I nodded in understanding. Johnny pressed a button, "Atomic generators to power. Turbine drills activated."

The Nebutron purred and a large drill replaced the red window. Then it started drilling underground. The Sun Riders and I watched our path on a computer display.

"We're closing on Formless central." I notified.

"Yes. But avoiding these active lava tubes may be tricky." Aurora 6 pointed out.

"Shame Sparx got taken out. He could've helped us out." I joked.

Johnny took my words seriously, "Are you comparing my skills to a chimp?!"

I waved my hands in defence, "Relax. I'm only joking."

Then we were able to find an empty tunnel. The Sun Riders and I exit the Nebutron and I grabbed Gibson's scanner.

"We'll track them on foot from here." I told the Sun Riders.

I looked at the scanner, it was beeping rapidly. Indicating the Formless were close.

Johnny walked over to me, "Let me see that thing."

He grabbed the scanner and tried to snatch it from me.

"Hey, back Johnny. You don't know how to operate it." I told him, keeping my grip on the machine.

"Says the girl who spends her life in the shadows." Johnny growled at me.

"Don't you listen? I don't have a problem with you. Chiro does." I asked, "Want me to phase through you again?"

Then I felt the cold jolt again.

"You children want to fight?" Aurora 6 spoke up, "Get ready!"

Johnny and I turned and saw a group of Crystal Formless attacking us.

I summoned my claws, " **Phantom Strike!** " I dug my claws into the ground and black energy attacked the first Crystal Formless.

Aurora 6 drew her Sun Gun, " **Sun Gun! Dazzle Sun!** "

She fired her gun at two of the Crystal Formless. Direct hits.

" **Solar Helmet! Hotshot!** " Super Quasar shouted, as his helmet fired a beam of solar energy.

The solar energy hit a Crystal Formless.

" **Black Hole Barrage!** " Johnny Sunspot shouted as he fired an orb of black hole energy at the last Crystal Formless.

They got caught in the orb, but one of their arms got lucky and fired a blast behind Super Quasar. The aftershock caught Quasar and knocked him into the air. He lost control of his helmet and fired a beam across the ground.

The ground gave out and the Sun Riders and I fell into a lower tunnel. Debris rock fell on top of my legs. I couldn't move. I looked up and saw the ground was giving up under the Nebutron and the Nebutron was about to fall on top of me, with its drill aiming at me.

I tried to get the rocks off, but to no avail. Johnny used two black hole orbs to remove the rocks. I jumped out of the way, before the Nebutron could fall on me.

Johnny extended his gloved hand to me. I took it with a smile, "Thanks, Sunspot."

He helped me to my feet, "Don't mention it."

"Come on. Let's find the Formless lair and destroy it." I instructed.

Then Aurora 6 stop me, "Ellie, take this Solar Shield." She grabbed a diamond with the Sun Riders insignia, "It will provide you with insolation and camouflage."

The diamond opened. Aurora walked up to me, "Here, let me." She equipped the shield over the top half of my overalls, "I promise it will not harm you."

I smiled. The shield activated, making the white of my overalls blend into the tunnel. The Sun Riders placed their hands over the center of their insignia and their uniforms did the same. Johnny grabbed the remote and the Nebutron entered its camouflage mode.

I put my hood over my head and followed the tunnel. The Sun Riders followed behind me. Along the way, I felt a sharp pain in my chest and an aching pain in my back.

"You alright?" Johnny asked me.

I nodded, "Yeah. I think something's attacking the Super Robot."

"The Super Robot?" Johnny repeated.

"Yeah. The Super Robot and I share a deep symbiotic bond." I explained, "It can't fully function without me. And whenever it gets attacked, I can feel its pain."

"That's kinda cool." Johnny smiled.

We arrived at the Crystal Formless lair. It was in a large lava pool. Crystal Formless were carrying barrles of of the volcanic diamonds and waiting at the edge of the pool. On the other side was an area, covered is weird-looking orbs.

"Something tells me, we're in the right place." Johnny noted.

"But at the wrong time." I added.

One of the orbs started to move and poped open to reveal it was an egg of the squid species we fought. It dived into the lava and swam to the other side. Another egg hatched and joined its sibling. More eggs hatched and dived into the lava.

"What are those creatures?" Super Quasar asked in whisper.

"Bad news." I answered.

Then I felt a powerful cold jolt surge through me. I turned and saw Johnny, Aurora and Quasar aging till their skin was grey and hair was completely white.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

A familiar animal cry answered my question. I looked at the skylight, and familiar wryven entered the lair. Upon the back of the wryven was Skeleton King, sitting on his throne.

I helped the Sun Riders to their feet and moved them to another hiding spot before Skeleton King could see us. The wryven landed and Skeleton King climbed off its back.

"It is time." Skeleton King told the Crystal Formless.

The Crystal Formless poured the diamonds into the lava. The squid hatchings ate the diamonds and they grew twice in size.

"Soon you will swarm the skies of Shuggarzoom City, and rain your tentacle terror on all who oppose me." Skeleton King told the squids with a laugh.

"Skeleton King's breeding an army!" I whispered.

"Continue." He told the Crystal Formless, "There is toil for me elsewhere..."

Skeleton King climbed back on to the wryven and returned to his throne. The wryven took off into the air and started leaving. I noticed Skeleton King glancing toward the Sun Riders and I. I removed my hood and looked at him.

Skeleton King narrowed his eyes and our uniforms returned to normal. The Formless and the squid hatchlings saw us. Skeleton King left the planet and the cold jolt faded. I turned to the Sun Riders and they returned to normal as well.

One of the squids grabbed hold of Johnny and lifted him into the air. Its grip tightened on him.

I summoned my claws and attacked the squid, " **Spectre Claw!** "

The squid let go of Johnny and fell into the lava. Johnny and I landed on the other side of the pool.

Johnny smiled at me, "Nice attack."

I smiled back, "Guess we're even."

The Crystal Formless started blasting us. The Sun Riders and I ran along the path.

"That tunnel's our only chance." I informed, pointing to the tunnel across the lava pool.

We jumped across and journeyed down the tunnel, however we got cornered by the Crystal Formless. Super Quasar threw me across and gave the Crystal Formless a surprise attack with his helmet.

I joined Aurora 6 and she was taking out the other Crystal Formless with her Sun Gun. She was handling them with no problems.

Johnny was having a little trouble keeping up with another Crystal Formless. I striked it in the crystal in its chest. The Crystal Formless fell to the ground.

Then there was a scream. Aurora got caught in the tentacles of one of the squids.

"Aurora!" Johnny cried.

I leaped into the air, " **Shadow Haze!** " I struck the squid with my attack and it let go of Aurora.

The Sun Riders ran to her to check if she was okay. I delivered a kick in the center of its eyes and the squid fell into the lava. I landed and the Crystral Formless fired a barrage of blasts near me.

"Ready for round 2?" I asked. No reply. "Sun Riders?"

I turned and saw the Sun Riders were running down the tunnel, leaving me with the Crystal Formless and the squids.

"Johnny!" I called after them.

A fire of anger burned, but I tried to keep it cool. I trust the Sun Riders. I just need to wait for them to come back. I know they will. Real heroes always come back.

I fought off the Crystal Formless, but the squids grabbed hold of me, constricting my movement.

I struggled to fight against their grip and activated my communications, "Monkey Team. Chiro. I need back up. Do you copy?"

"Ellie, we're under attack!" Antauri answered, "We are unable to respond. You and the Sun Riders are on your own."

"Yep. I kinda figured." I sighed.

Then the fire of anger returned. Might as well use it.

" **Monkey Fu!** " I shouted and released a powerful wave of white energy.

The squids let go of me and stepped back. The energy faded and the Crystal Formless attacked me again.

" **Nether Shield!** " I created a shield of black energy around me and braced myself.

The last blast destroyed my shield and knocked me on to my back. The Crystal Formless towered over me. Then the entire lair started to shake. Like there was an earthquake.

Out of the walls, the Nebutron arrived and took out the remaining Crystal Formless. The Nebutron approached me, floating on the lava, and opened to reveal the Sun Riders.

I knew they'd come back.

Johnny extended his hand to me. I took it and he helped me to my feet, "Hey. Real heroes always come back."

"I knew you would. I never gave up hope." I smiled. Johnny blushed.

"It takes all three of us to pilot the Nebutron." Quasar explained with a thumbs up.

But, our victory was short-lived. Quasar looked around and gasped. The Crystal Formless were back, and there were more of them. They fired blasts at us.

"We've got this one." Johnny assured.

The Sun Rider held hands, " **Super Solar Strike!** "

I covered my eyes and the Sun Riders released their Super Solar Strike on the Crystal Formless and the squids. The Sun Riders and I quickly entered the Nebutron.

" **行きましょう** **!** (Ikimashou/Let's go!) Time to go!" Quasar shouted.

"What about them?" I asked, referring to the Crystal Formless and the squids.

"Too many for now. Come on." Johnny told me.

The Nebutron closed and we took left the lair the same way Skeleton King did. We found the Super Robot getting attacked by the giant squid from before. That explains the aches and pains I've been getting.

Johnny had an idea and rammed the Nebutron into the squid's beaked mouth.

"We're outta here!" Johnny instructed.

Aurora put her hand over my shoulder, "Better have a seat."

She threw me on to her lap. I held on tight and the seats ejected out of the Nebutron and out of the squid.

Once we were in the clear, I contacted the Hyperforce, "Antauri. Chiro. We've got get that squid back into the volcano."

"But, Ellie, we did that last time. It didn't work." Chiro argued.

"It's Johnny's idea. I trust him." I assured him.

The Super Robot repeated what it did last time, and threw the squid into the volcano. However the Robot went offline and fell on to its back. The Monkeys and Chiro exit the Robot and joined us. The squids started climbing out of the volcano.

"It just made it angry!" Sparx noticed, then turned to Johnny, "That was your big plan?"

"No." Johnny answered, grabbing a remote, "This is my 'big plan'."

He pressed the button and the volcano exploded with a massive display. All the squids were destroyed in the blast. The Monkeys and Chiro were dumbfounded.

"You sacrificed your ship?" Antauri asked the Sun Riders.

I nodded, "For the good of others."

The Sun Riders struck their signature pose.

"Light!" "Above darkness!" "Forever!" "Sun Riders! Fight on!"

The colonists cheered and praised.

* * *

 _ ***A Little Later...***_

It was time to get back to Shuggarzoom. The colonists were saying their goodbyes to the Monkeys.

The leader stepped forward, "To show our appreciation, we'd like to share our bounty with you."

He gave Gibson a large volcanic diamond.

"Thank you." Gibson smiled, "This will greatly increase the Super Robot's power drive." Then he started acting like a child scientist in a science fair.

I giggled and translated, "Gibson says 'Thank you'."

Chiro threw his arms around me, "I'm glad you're okay, Ellie. I'm sorry I didn't listen."

"Water under the bridge, Chiro." I assured, "You were listening to your heart too much."

Johnny walked up to me, "You know, Ellie. We could use someone like you in our team. How about we make you an official Sun Rider member." He quickly waved his hands, "No shock jacket."

I shook my head, "I appreciate the offer, Johnny, but my place is in the darkness." Then gestured to the Hyperforce, "And with my primate family." I gave them back their Solar Shield, "I won't be needing this anymore."

"Keep it." Aurora insisted.

"Who knows." Johnny shrugged, "We might work together again, someday."

A sweet smile grew on my face. I'm glad my instincts were right on trusting the Sun Riders this time around. I felt a powerful punch behind me. I turned and it was Quasar.

He laughed, "Ellie-san."

With that, the Monkeys, Chiro and I entered the Super Robot and made our way back to Shuggarzoom.


	22. Hunt for the Citadel of Bone

Hunt for the Citadel of Bone.

 **Ellie's POV.**

Here we go again. We've been receiving distress calls from one of the deepest regions in the galaxy, within an asteroid field. They kept talking about something attacking their ships, so the Monkeys, Chiro and I decide to investigate what was going on.

"Maintain a safe distance from the field, Sparx." Antauri told Sparx, as Sparx piloted the Super Robot's searchlights.

I piloted the rest of the Robot via the Body-Sync Simulator. A stray asteroid hit the side of the Super Robot's head.

I felt the pain and rubbed the side of my head, "Ow..."

"Oops." Sparx muttered with a sheepish chuckle.

This symbiotic bond with the Super Robot can be a little bit annoying at times, but it proves this bond is deeper than it seems.

That static virus infecting me as well. Feeling pain when I'm away from the Robot. It feels like we're part of each other. Like twins sharing the same heart. Or two bodies with the same soul.

"It's gotta be in there, somewhere." Chiro spoke up, then asked Gibson, "Got anything, Gibson?"

"There are just too many." Gibson answered, "I calculate the odds of locating a single rogue asteroid among the millions as... Well... Astronomical."

"Or even 'asteroid-nomical'." Otto added with a smile. Gibson gave him a look. Otto shrugged, "What? That's a word."

I suppressed a giggle. The Little Joker's at it again. Then felt a cold jolt run through me.

I activated my station's holographic projector and told everyone, "Guys, I just felt something inside the field. It's heading toward us!"

"That's it!" Chiro gasped, then instructed, "Charge the weapons!"

Nova activated the Torso Cannons. Upon view of the Central Compueter, the object appeared to be a large, sharp piece of rock, but it looked very familiar. A fragment of the Citadel of Bone.

The fragment flew off. The Robot chased after it.

"Nova, don't let it get away!" Chiro told Nova.

Nova nodded, "I'm all over it!" Then focused, "Come on... "

Then something bigger appeared in front of us. I made the Super Robot come to a stop.

What appeared in front of us was a large red ship, styled like a shark or a large fish. It was badly damaged.

"Holy Shuggarzoom!" Chiro exclaimed in surprise.

"Was that a ship?" Otto asked.

"We're losing the fragment!" Gibson alarmed.

"Leave it, Gibson." I told him.

Chiro nodded, "Ellie's right. Let's check out this wreck. May be survivors."

The Super Robot took a closer look at the wreckage of the ship. Something attacked it recently and hit all the main parts of the ship.

Painted on the side of the ship, facing us, was an image of a cowgirl in blue riding a shooting star. Next to it was written 'Last Chance' in cursive writing.

"There's something familiar about this ship." Sparx noticed, "But I don't see anybody."

"I don't sense anyone either." I spoke up.

"Bio-signs are negative." Antauri reported, "It appears we are too late."

Then something appeared close to the outside camera. Everyone took a step back in startle. It looked like a spacesuit, and it was drifting away from us.

Everyone calmed from their startle and I noticed something, "I'm sensing a strong presence. Whoever, or whatever is inside that spacesuit is still alive."

Sparx activated the Super Robot's tractor beam, "I've got him. Bringing him in."

We were able to get the person into the Super Robot and transported him into Sick Bay.

"The oxygen supply is nearly depleted." Gibson alerted, then looked at Otto, "Otto, remove the helmet."

Otto removed his own helmet.

"Not your helmet!" Gibson shouted.

Otto put his helmet back on and Sparx removed the helmet of the spacesuit. Inside the suit was an adult male with long black hair and dark greyish skin. Very strong facial features and a striped band over his forehead.

Sparx gasped, "It's him! It's Mobius Quint!"

The man opened his eyes, revealing a pair of pale blue eyes. He sat up and gasped, but fell out-cold again.

Sparx smiled in excitement, "Captain Mobius Quint! I knew I knew that ship!"

I folded my arms with a small smile, "I take it he's a hero of yours?"

Sparx nodded, "Definitely. This guy's a legend. He's the best pilot in the galaxy."

Nova tilted her head, "The best?"

Sparx scratched the back of his head with a chuckle, "Well... Best human anyway."

Quint opened his eyes, sat up and gasped, "It's tearing her up! It's-"

"Easy, easy, Mr. Quint. You're safe." I calmed.

Chiro nodded and explained, "You're aboard the Super Robot. We're the Hyperforce. We-"

Quint cut him off by raising his hand, "I know who you are." He got back to his feet, "I heard the stories." Then scoffed, "Saved by a kid."

"Actually, SPRX-77 here did most of the work." Chiro answered, gesturing to Sparx.

Sparx smiled, "Call me Sparx." Then asked, "I heard you flew through the Fire Caverns on Travular 6. Is that true?"

Quint looked at Sparx in confusion, then waved his hand, "Whoa. Hey, I don't speak Monkey." Then scoffed again, "Saved by a chimp. A red one."

Sparx sulked.

I folded my arms, "Sparx says you're the one who inspired him to become a pilot." Quint looked at me, "The Monkeys may not be able to talk, but they're not stupid."

"And what are you supposed to be?" Quint asked me, "Some sort of holographic projection of this vessel's A.I?"

I gave him a deadpan look.

"Oh no, Ellie's real." Chiro explained, "She uses this hologram to talk to us, when she's working in her station."

I nodded, "That's right." Then pointed up, "I'm actually in the Super Robot's antennae, the Body-Sync Simulator."

Quint gave me a look, then walked out of the Sick Bay, "I want to see my ship."

Chiro and I nodded and lead him to the Command Center. The Central Computer showed the outside camera view of the Last Chance. Otto, Gibson and Nova took their stations in the Command Center.

Quint stared at the ship with a sad look, "The Last Chance. What's left of her. You know she was my pride and joy for a long time. I worked hard to pay her off. Keep her up. Hired a good crew."

Then he realized something and looked at us, "My crew!"

Chiro shook his head, "We didn't find anyone else."

Quint sighed, "I guess it was too much to hope for. I still can't believe what happened."

He told his story on what happened to his ship and crew, "We were half-way through the Murakami Belt, making good time too. When it came out of nowhere. Ran us clear through. Took out our engines first. Next it came through, it wiped out our life support. We were dead in space. Helpless. I had to do something. So I went out after it. That was the last time I saw my crew."

Then he asked, "What space rock moves with a mind of its own? With such hate? Such evil?"

I waved my hand over the screen and it switched to a profile of the Citadel of Bone.

"The Citadel of Bone. Once the fortress of the Skeleton King." I answered.

Chiro nodded, "We thought we destroyed it, but a piece survived."

Quint looked at the piece of the Citadel in his hand.

"We've recieved reports that it's been lurking in the field. Terrorizing any ship that approaches." I explained.

Quint tied the piece to a cord, making a necklace, "And so you've came back to finish what you started?"

He tied it around his neck, as Chiro asked, "Care to lend a hand?"

"Try and stop me." Quint answered.

The tracker started beeping.

"I have a lock on the fragment." Gibson alerted, "It's moving deeper into the asteroid field."

The fragment flew overhead of the Super Robot.

"It's out of range. We're gonna lose it!" Nova exclaimed.

Sparx pressed a button on the control console, "Not if we go in now."

"I'll fly your ship." Quint volunteered, "And I'll stop that infernal rock."

"You sure?" I asked.

"Perhaps in a small, agile craft. But this is the super Robot." Gibson pointed out, "The odds of getting through unscathed are-"

"Asteroid-nomical." Otto fininshed with a smile.

"I don't know about this." Chiro spoke up.

"Well I do." Sparx replied, "I'm with Quint. We might only get one chance."

Chiro nodded, "Alright, but you're co-pilot, Sparx."

Sparx nodded and saluted. Quint made his way to the pilot's chair and started the systems.

"One side, Red." He told Sparx, as he took the co-pilot chair. Quint called to the others, "Hang on to your tails, chimps."

"We are monkeys!" Gibson shouted, "Chimps don't have-"

The Super Robot chased after the fragment with a sudden boost of speed. Gibson lost his balance and ended up falling on his chair... And his tail.

He removed his tail from under himself, "Tails..."

The Super Robot flew after the fragment with little trouble, thanks to the combined piloting skills of Quint and Sparx. I started to feel a little woozy and light-headed.

"And I thought Sparx's driving made me sick." Nova commented.

"We're losing it! I need more power." Quint instructed.

"More?" Gibson repeated, "He's already push the Robot beyond its performance limits."

"Quint, the neutron generator's overheating." Chiro told Quint.

"You've got a neutron generator in this thing?" Quint asked, then smiled, "Not bad."

Sparx was able to reroute the neutron generator and gain more speed. The Super Robot chased the fragment through an asteroid current. The asteroids started hitting the Super Robot. It hurt!

"Sparx, we are sustaining significant damage to the hyper armor." Antauri told Sparx.

"Got it covered." Sparx answered, using his tail to press another button, "Eye beams activated."

He used the eye beams to take out the asteroids heading toward us, and clear a path.

Quint pushed him away and took control, "It's only a few dents, Red. Save the firepower for that thing."

The path was clear and the fragment of the Citadel of Bone was in our sights.

Quint smiled, "I got it. It's mine. Mine!"

He started firing the eye beams at the fragment. However he kept missing. My eyes started to burn, I tried to keep them open.

"Now I'll finish what should have." Quint growled.

I ran over and grabbed his wrist, "Quint, stop! Think for a second!"

Quint glared at me. Hatred and anger evident in his eyes. I looked at the screen and gasped. Everyone else followed my gaze and gasped.

The Citadel of Bone. It was restoring itself. How? When? Where? Why?

"The Citadel of Bone!" Otto gasped.

"It appears to be... Restoring itself." Gibson noticed.

"The question is: For what purpose?" Antauri wondered.

"It doesn't matter. We can't let it finish." Chiro answered, "Monkeys mobilize!"

I switched off my projection. The Monkeys and Chiro used the color-coded elevators to their stations.

" **Foot Crusher Cruiser 6. Go!** "

" **Foot Crusher Cruiser 5. Go!** "

" **Fist Rocket 4. Go!** "

" **Fist Rocket 3. Go!** "

" **Brain Scrambler Pilot 2. Go!** "

" **Torso Tank Driver 1. Go!** **Super!** "

" **Robot!** "

" **Monkey!** "

" **Team!** "

" **Hyper!** "

" **Force!** "

" **Go!** "

"Come on, Kid. Blast it already!" Quint told Chiro.

"Charging the Lasertron Fury!" Chiro announced.

"Chiro, wait!" Gibson shouted, "My scans register what appears to be human life-signs. Within the Citadel."

"I sense them too, Gibson." I answered, "We've gotta save them."

"What's the blue one jabbering about?" Quint asked.

"It's your crew, Quint. They're alive in the Citadel." I translated.

"They can't be. It's a trick." Quint insisted, then told Chiro, "Just do it, Kid."

"Negative." Chiro answered, "Power down weapons."

Then the Robot shook. Something grabbed it.

"It... It's got us!" Sparx alarmed.

The Citadel has grabbed hold of the Super Robot and dragging it down. The Monkeys were trying to struggle free against the grip, but the Citadel's grip on the Super Robot tightened.

"Your monkeys are freaking, Kid." Quint told Chiro, "Get us outta here!"

"No, let it reel us in." Chiro answered, "We gotta go in for your crew anyway. We'll break free later." Then asked, "What d'ya say, Quint?" He got no reply, "Quint?"

I folded my arms and narrowed my eyes in thought. From what Sparx has told us about Quint, he's usually a clear thinker and hardly lets his emotions cloud his judgement. That's how he became one of the best pilots in the galaxy.

The way he looked at me. The same look as Mandarin and Skeleton King. So much hatred and anger.

The Monkeys, Chiro and I exit our stations to the Command Center.

"Where is he?" Chiro asked.

"I'm right here." Quint answered, exiting the Sick Bay, "Getting my helmet." Then he looked at me, "Who are you?"

"I was the hologram you were arguing with." I answered.

"So, you are real." He lightly smiled, "About before... I... I don't know what came over me."

"Water under the bridge, Quint." I smiled back.

Quint nodded, then instructed, "Let's go get my crew."

The Robot shook violently.

"What was that?" Chiro asked.

"The Citadel seems to be attempting to absorb the Super Robot." Gibson answered, walking over to the control console, "Based upon our current sinking rate, we'll be assimulated in less than 10 microcycles."

"There is no time to waste." Antauri instructed.

Chiro and I got into our spacesuits and we exit the Super Robot, into the Citadel of Bone. So far, the journey seemed quiet and easy. But, I felt a very cold sensation and that something was watching us.

"Doesn't this seem too easy?" Nova asked.

Otto nodded, "Yeah. It's so quiet. Too quiet."

We flew deeper into the tunnel, and we were attacked by a bone pillar. The Monkeys, Quint, Chiro and I dodged out of the way.

"You just had to say that!" Gibson told Otto.

"There must be a focal point at the center." Antauri noted, "Compelling the other fragments to rejoin with it."

"It's not right. This place coming back together. Just not right." Quint gasped.

The Monkeys and Chiro kept moving. I was about to follow, but I felt something strong overwhelming me. I turned and saw Quint clutching his helmet, like he was going into conflict with himself.

"Quint?" I called. Quint looked at me. "You okay?" I asked.

Quint nodded and flew past me, "Let's find my crewmen."

I gave the pilot legend a look of concern, then followed close behind. We followed the tunnel to a large room. Inside were egg-like caspules. Each one of them were carrying a person inside. Gibson grabbed his scanner, as we entered the room.

"There they are!" Quint shouted.

The Monkeys flew over to two of the eggs. Inside were two men in similar uniforms to Quint. One had ginger hair. The other was bald with a pair of goggles over his forehead and a beard.

"Cardio-cranial scans indicate they're weak, but the Citadel seems to be keeping them alive." Gibson informed us.

"It is comsuming their life-force." Antauri added.

Quint growled, "The evil!"

"We need to get them back to the Robot. Now!" Chiro instructed.

"Keep them in the pods." Antauri suggested, "They'll be protected from the environment."

The Monkeys flew over to the eggs. Nova and Otto grabbed the one with the goggles. Antauri and Gibson grabbed the one with the ginger hair. They were removed easily.

However there was the sound of crumbling around us. Suddenly, tooth-like spikes attacked us. Nova, Otto, Antauri and Gibson moved out of the way. Chiro and I took them out. But Quint got caught. Antauri used his claws and freed Quint.

Quint smiled at me and Chiro, "Your monkeys are pretty handy, Kids."

A spike poked into the egg Nova and Otto had hold of and ripped a small hole.

"This thing's leaking!" Nova alerted. I put my hand over the hole, to stop the leak.

"Make tracks, Team!" Chiro instructed.

With that, we exit the room and flew through the tunnel. I felt the entire Citadel was moving around us. It knew we were here.

"I'm scanning movement. Everywhere." Gibson informed, "I dare say we've woken the hive."

"Quint, cover our backs." Chiro told Quint.

No reply. We looked back and Quint wasn't with us. Oh, no...

"Where is Quint?" Sparx asked.

"I'll get him." I volunteered, "I'll meet you guys back at the Robot."

Chiro nodded, "Alright. Be careful, Ellie."

I nodded and flew back into the tunnel, while the others resumed toward the Super Robot. I followed a burning sensation of anger and hate. I re-entered the egg room and landed on the floor level. Formless Watchdogs and other creatures attacked.

I summoned my claws and attacked back, " **Shadow Haze!** "

I cleared a path to another tunnel. The burning was leading me through it. I followed it.

My communications activated and Antauri's voice spoke. But the signal was bad, "Ellie _*Static*_ Blem _*Static*_ Quint may _*Static*_ Neutron gener _*Static*_ Tor _*Static*_ You must _*Static*_ "

"Antauri, I'm losing you!" I answered. No reply, "Antauri?"

The signal must've gone dead. Dang it!

I followed the tunnel and entered another room. It was only half-way reconstructed, but I recognised it as Skeleton King's throne room.

Something passed me and I turned to see it, "Quint?" But it was gone.

Then a shadow cast over me. I looked and it was Skeleton King's Tv Monster. It survived?

The screen morphed an image of Quint. From the skeleton up. Like it can sense something from him.

Tv Monster landed on the ground and approached me.

"Now, I will have my vengeance!" Quint shouted from behind me.

He used a spear as a javalin and kicked Tv Monster back. Tv Monster threw him back. It approached him, but I attacked it with a flying kick.

I summoned my claws and dug them into the ground, " **Phantom Strike!** "

Black energy journeyed to the rocks hanging over Tv Monster. They fell right on top of it.

I turned to Quint, "Quint, we've gotta go!"

Quint stood up and grinned at me, "Too late, Girl. I'm gonna do what you failed to do. I'm blowing this thing up for good."

I looked at his chest. The neutron generator! That's what Antauri was trying to tell me! The neutron generator turned red. Has he finally lost it!?

"Quint, you can't do this. You'll kill us all!" I shouted, "This is insane!"

"No! This is revenge!" Quint shouted at me.

Something hit me from behind and I fell to the ground.

Quint laughed, "My revenge!"

I got back to my feet and looked at what attacked me. Tv Monster was back to its feet. It fired at blast at me, but I jumped out of the way and struck back, " **Spectre Claw!** "

Tv Monster stepped back and was stunned. I returned my attention to Quint, who was hiding behind a rock.

I put his arm over my shoulders, "Quint, forget your revenge. Shut down the core!"

Quint looked at me, "It's too late. I've sent into critical overload." He pushed me away from him, "Nothing can stop it." He looked at the piece of the Citadel around his neck, "Now leave me alone."

Tv Monster grabbed me from behind and threw around like a rag doll. It threw me across the ground, near Quint. I looked at Quint, but he just walked away from me.

Tv Monster aimed its blaster at me, until it was hit by a blast from behind. It was Fist Rocket 1. Sparx came back. He fired another blast and knocked Tv Monster into the Pit of Ooze.

Fist Rocket 1 landed nearby. Sparx exit and ran toward me, "Ellie!"

I sat up and rubbed the back of my head from the throbbing, "I'm alright."

Then Quint started laughing again. Sparx summoned one of his magnets and dragged Quint toward him by the piece of the Citadel around his neck.

"You wanna end it?! Huh?! That what you want?!" Sparx asked with anger, "Cause I can help you out!"

"Sparx, don't!" I shouted.

Sparx looked at me, then back at Quint. Then cancelled his magnet and looked away, "Let's go, Elle."

I shook my head and got back to my feet, "Not without him."

I walked over to Quint and extended my hand to him. Quint just smiled, summoned an energy harpoon and attacked Sparx from behind. Sparx flew into the nearest spike.

"Sparx!" I cried.

A burning flame of anger raged inferno in my heart. I summoned my claws, grabbed Quint's throat and pinned him against the nearest wall, rock or spike.

"You blind fool!" I shouted, readying a finishing blow. A black flame with a green hue enveloping my claw.

Quint just smiled at me, "I'm not going anywhere! Can't you see? It has to end here!"

Ooze grew around mine and Quint's ankles, covering both of our calves and threatening to over throw the knees.

Tv Monster rose from the Pit of Ooze. With Quint's face on its screen. I didn't notice Sparx got back to his feet.

"I will have my revenge! I will!" Quint shouted. Tv Monster copied his words.

"Can't you see what's happening?" I asked, "This isn't about revenge. The Citadel has taken control of you. Feeding off your anger."

"You're wrong!" Quint argued. Tv Monster copied.

"Look at yourself, Quint." I told him, "You've become the very thing you hate."

"No!" Quint shouted. Tv Monster echoed.

Quint noticed and looked at the robot. My anger faded and the ooze retreated from my legs. The fire vanished. I withdrew my claws, let go of Quint, stepped back and extended my hand to him.

"Let it go." I told him.

Tv Monster continued to echo Quint's words. Quint stood up and grabbed his harpoon. I braced myself. Quint threw the harpoon at the screen of Tv Monster. The screen cracked and the robot fell back into the pit.

Quint grabbed the piece of the Citadel around his neck and threw it into the pit as well.

He turned to me with a sad look, "I've doomed us all."

I shook my head, "No. We've got one last chance."

I took the neutron generator from his chest and threw it at the rim of the pit.

Then I turned to Sparx, "Get us outta here, Sparx."

Sparx nodded and we entered Fist Rocket 1.

" **Fist Rocket 3! Go!** " Sparx called, as the Fist Rocket took off and fired a wall to an escape tunnel.

Bladed tentacles covered the tunnel. The Citadel of Bone doesn't want us to leave.

"This is not gonna be easy." I noted.

Sparx smirked at me, "Who wants it easy?"

Sparx piloted the Fist Rocket with wicked stunts. We were nearing an exit.

Quint grabbed the laser button, over Sparx's hand, "Allow me, Red."

Sparx nodded. He fired the laser and we made it back the Super Robot.

Sparx, Quint and I entered the Command Center. It was dark and everyone was busy. Antauri was in the center of the room, meditating with a cable connected to his head. Chiro, Gibson, Otto and Nova were connecting cables and wires everywhere.

Otto placed something over my chest, and instructed, "Monkey Fu."

I tilted my head, "What?"

"Monkey Fu! Now!" Gibson shouted.

Nova was at the control panel. I nodded and called, " **Monkey Fu!** "

The energy channelled across the wires, making them white. The lights came back on. Everyone took their seats.

"Activating auxillary power!" Gibson notified.

The Super Robot started shaking. I could see through its eyes, as it tried to escape the Citadel's grip.

"Hang on to your tails, chimps!" Sparx shouted.

The Robot escaped the grip and managed to get away from the Citadel before to neutron generator blew the ship to pieces again.

Once we were in the clear, I removed the device from my chest and looked over at Quint. He was walking to Sick Bay. His crewmen were in the recovery tubes.

I walked in, with Sparx, and assured Quint, "They're gonna be alright."

Quint turned to me with a gentle smile, "Thanks to your friend and your trained chimps." Then turned to Sparx, "Especially... Uh... Sparx, is it?"

Sparx smirked.

"Not bad. For a monkey." Quint commented, "The truth is I haven't seen space-jocking like that, since I made a run through the Fire Caverns on Travular 6." He smiled, "You ever hear that story?"

Sparx smiled and jumped in excitement, "Are you kidding?! It's a favorite story. I'd gotta hear it from the legend himself."

I giggled and translated, "He says he'd love to hear it."

Then I joined Antauri to see the Citadel of Bone. Gibson, Otto and Nova were cleaning up the wires and cables.

"It's begun again." Antauri notified.

The Citadel was reconstructed itself again.

"It's coming back together!" Chiro exclaimed, as he saw the display, "How can this be? We destroyed it!"

"Evil will always exist, Chiro." Antauri answered, "Our job is to keep it from spreading."

I nodded and placed a hand over my heart, "Especially within ourselves."

The Super Robot made its way back to Shuggarzoom. I felt a cold jolt and a familiar laugh echoed in my head.


	23. Snowbound

Snowbound.

 **Ellie's POV.**

Okay... This is getting really weird. The forecast said nothing about snow the whole week. The next day, a whole blanket of snow covers Shuggarzoom City. Either we're lucky, or something's wrong here. Very wrong...

"I can't believe it. Snow in Shuggarzoom?" Chiro gasped with a smile.

The Monkeys, Chiro and I were outside the Super Robot, taking a closer look at the snow.

Chiro was wearing a faded orange jacket, blue scarf and gloves. I wore a black hooded poncho with a green spider web design and snow boots.

"An intriguing climate condition." Antuari nodded, "For a city that has not seen frost in centuries."

Gibson raised a brow, "Perhaps I should analyse the-" He got hit in the eye by a snowball. "Snow!"

"Just helping you get a closer look." Sparx smiled. Him and and Otto were in front of a snow fort.

Gibson shook the snow off his eye and smirked, "That wasn't very bright, Sparx."

He summoned his drills and sucked in some of the snow. Gibson shot snowballs at Sparx and Otto. Otto and Sparx quickly jumped behind the fort.

"Hey! No fair!" Sparx shouted.

Otto cheered and threw another snowball back at Gibson, "Snowball fight!"

The only one that wasn't enjoying this weather was Nova. She remained inside, with her tail curled up around her and her hands around a flame on the tip of her tail.

"What's wrong, Nova? You don't like this weather?" I asked.

Nova looked at me and answered in a clearly sarcastic tone, "Oh, yeah. Love it. It chills your circuits, freezes your fur and numbs your toes."

Otto hid behind Chiro's legs.

"Oh, come on. It's not that bad." Chiro encouraged.

I smiled and took off my hooded poncho. I walked over to Nova and put the poncho over her head, "Here. This will keep you warm. That flame wasn't helping."

The poncho rested on her shoulders. "But what about you?" Nova asked me.

"I'd rather see you warm and cozy than freezing and unhappy." I assured with a smile, "Besides, I'm still wearing a scarf and gloves. I'll be fine."

Nova smiled at me, "Thanks, Ellie."

Sparx threw a snowball at Otto, but it hit Chiro square in the face. He chuckled, "Sorry, Kid."

"Sparx, you couldn't hit the Super Robot, if you were standing inside of it!" Otto taunted, shaking his butt.

That did Sparx's temper and he threw a big snowball at Otto. Chiro and Otto jumped out of the way and snowball hit Nova square in the face. Gibson, Otto and Sparx shared a sudden scared look.

Nova started growling and the snow melted off her face. Her face was red with anger and it building up inside her, like a volcano. Chiro pulled me away from Nova, as she walked out of the Super Robot. The snow poofed into steam around her feet.

"Calm down, Nova." Antauri told Nova calmly, "Do not let your anger get the best of you."

Nova's anger kept building. She picked up a heap of snow. It poofed into steam just by her touch. I felt like this has happened before. It felt really painful.

"You do remember the last time you lost your temper?" Antauri asked.

Chiro looked at Antauri. Nova looked at me. Her anger faded and she sulked, "Yeah. I remember."

"What? What happened last time?" Chiro asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't worry about it, Kid." Sparx assured with a small chuckle, "Ancient history."

I noticed how Nova looked at me before calming down. Sadness. Regret. At fault. Reminescense.

I looked at Sparx, "Does it have something to do with me?"

Sparx, Gibson and Otto looked at me, then at each other.

"Absolutely not, Ellie. There's no need to worry." Gibson quickly answered, waving his hands.

I raised a brow, then looked back at Nova with concern. You're a terrible liar, Gibson. It does. What happened?

The weather started to get worse.

"Whoa. It's coming down now!" Otto noticed.

"Better get inside." Antauri suggested.

We made our way back inside the Robot. Nova waited at the door.

I was the last one. Before I entered the Super Robot, I sensed a presense. I turned and saw a shadow moving in the snow. I narrowed my eyes for a closer look.

"Come on, Ellie! I'm freezing my tail servos off!" Nova called.

I entered the Robot and Nova closed the door.

* * *

 _ ***Later that Night...***_

I changed into my pjs and climbed on to my bed. We spent the rest of the day inside the Super Robot, trying to stay warm and wait out the snowstorm.

I took off my glasses and put them on top of my bedside drawer. I pulled the bed sheets over myself and rested my head on the pillow. I let my eyelids close on their own, letting the darkness before the dreams take me away.

* * *

 _ ***Dream***_

I opened my eyes to find myself outside of the Super Robot. It was a green sunny day.

Sparx, Gibson, Otto and I were just relaxing. Antauri, Nova and Mandarin were elsewhere.

Wait... Why am I concerned about Mandarin? Why is he involved in this dream? Is this a vision? A memory?

" _I don't like this..._ " Sparx spoke up, folding his arms, " _I have a bad feeling._ " Then wondered, " _Or am I the only one that thinks he's nuts?_ "

I shook my head, " _No, Sparky. You're not the only one._ " Then pointed out, " _Mad Manny's sessions are getting really violent. Where's the lesson?_ "

My actions and words are performing on their own. All I'm doing is watching.

'Mad Manny'? That must be my nickname for Mandarin. Huh... Kinda suits him, actually.

Otto thought for a second and rested his head in his arms, " _Well... He is a bit of a 'Bossy-Boots'._ "

" _And intransigent._ " Gibson added, resting his head on Otto's lap.

Otto tilted his head, " _Intra-what?_ "

I giggled, " _Intransigent, Joker. Means 'very stubborn'._ "

Then Nova arrived, " _Guys!_ "

Sparx smiled and extended his arms, " _Nova, dear! Come to my arms!_ "

Nova pushed him aside, " _Get lost, Sparx._ "

I sat up in concern, " _What's wrong, SuperNova? You're sweating._ "

SuperNova? Is that my nickname for Nova? Why did I come up with that?

Nova looked at me and asked, " _Where's Antauri?_ "

" _He went to the Field of Giant Fungi for something._ " I answered, then took hold of her hands, " _Why? What happened?_ "

Nova looked away, " _Nothing... I just need to speak with Antauri._ "

" _Why?_ " Sparx asked.

Nova said nothing and walked back into the Super Robot. I reached out to her with a my gut churning in worry. Nova never asks for anything unless it was an emergency.

" _What was that all about?_ " Otto asked.

Sparx looked at me, " _You're the empath, Elle. What did you feel from her?_ "

I placed my hand over my heart, " _I felt scared and worried. Nova really wanted to talked to Antauri. But..._ " Then something hit me and a fire in my heart burned, " _Mandarin!_ "

I quickly stood up and dashed into the Super Robot. I made my way to the training room and Mandarin was handling the control console.

Nova was inside, hugging herself with her arms and tail. Ice was growing on the viewing window.

How cold was it in there?

" _STOP! Please, stop!_ " Nova shouted, " _My body hurts! You're hurting me!_ "

Mandarin turned the dial, " _Only you can stop this. Use your power to open the door. Or we'll be here all day. Your choice._ "

I quickly grabbed his gloved hand from the dial, " _Mandarin, stop this at once! You're killing her in there!_ "

Mandarin glared at me and spat, " _I was expecting more understanding from you, Dear Ellie._ " Then smirked, " _Nova needs to learn survival. Even in the harshest environments._ "

" _Not like this!_ " I shouted.

A sigh entered my ears. I looked at Nova and she collapsed on the ground. Ice was starting to grow on her.

" _NOVA!_ " I cried in worry.

I pushed Mandarin away from the console and I pressed the button to open the door. The door opened and I ran into the training room. The room was freezing. Lower than sub-zero. What was Mandarin thinking?

" _Nova!_ " I picked the yellow Monkey into my arms and put her on my lap.

Nova opened her eyes and looked at me, " _Ellie?_ "

I smiled, " _It's okay, SuperNova. I'm here now. You're gonna be okay._ " I hugged her close and rubbed her back, trying to warm her up.

" _That was a pathetic demonstration of weakness. I sincerely hoped more from you._ " Mandarin scoffed from behind me.

Nova's body started to warm up. Scratch that, her temperature was rising at an alarming rate.

" _You're so pathetic._ " Mandarin sighed, " _How can I command a team with such useless members?_ "

Nova's body started to glow with a fiery aura. Then a bright explosion blinded my eyes. All I could feel was burning. And it hurt.

 _ ***Dream End***_

* * *

I sat up awake with a gasp and a throbbing pain in my head. I rubbed my head and grabbed my glasses.

That couldn't have been a dream. Everything felt so real and in-depth. Was that a vision, or a memory?

I put my glasses over my eyes and started to shiver. My quarters felt like the inside of a refridgerator.

I got dressed into my casual attire and entered the Command Center via my elevator. Chiro arrived around the same time. He was wearing his blue scarf around his neck.

"Why is it so cold in here?" Chiro asked Otto, who was using his equipment on an iced over moduel.

"The Robot's thermal cells have frosted over." Otto asked. Then looked at the Central Computer, "But it's way worse out there."

The other Monkeys were in front of the Cental Computer. The screen showed four images of Shuggarzoom City. The entire city was covered in snow and ice. The Super Robot must be half-buried.

"So this is what? The next Ice Age?" Nova asked.

"Your simplistic summation may not be far off." Gibson answered. He grabbed his scanner, "Temperatures continue to drop. And I have no idea what's causing this coldspell."

The scanner beeped and Gibson smiled, "Oh. The source of this freeze has been located." Then he gasped, "Impossible..."

"You're gonna share, Gibson?" Sparx asked.

He transfered the data from the scanner to the Central Computer. The screen showed Shuggarzoon City and something icy with a pulsing signal underneath it.

"The center of the storm is not in the troposphere, high in the sky. It's deep under the snow." Gibson answered.

"What?!" Otto exclaimed, "That doesn't make any sense!" Then asked, "Or does it?"

"It seems nature has been usurped by unnatural forces." Antauri concluded.

"And we're gonna check it out." Chiro added.

Nova sulked, "Great..."

"Why don't you just stay here?" Sparx offered in a light-hearted tease, "Bake some cookies, or make a-"

"A knuckle sandwich for you?" Nova snapped, then insisted, "I'm going!"

With that, Chiro and I entered Hypermode and readied ourselves for the snowstorm. Chiro wore a blue winter jacket with a white fur trim, and a pair of matching goggles. I wore a similar jacket and goggles. Instead of blue, mine were a lavender color. Along with my black snow boots. The monkey had their rebreathers over their mouths, and Nova wore my poncho.

Chiro activated the Super Robot's thermal vision rays to open the exit. It was complete whiteout outside.

"Too windy for rocket packs!" Chiro shouted, "We'll have to go on foot!"

We jumped out of the Robot and marched across the snow. Following Gibson's scanner, the signal lead us to the center of the City.

"Chiro, we are nearing the storm's source!" Gibson informed, "In fact..."

The scanner beeped and we came to a stop. The storm seemed to have calmed and we can see.

"We're very close." Gibson finished.

I looked up to the sky. But the clouds were heavy. Hard to figure out if we were in the eye of the storm.

Otto noticed something and pointed, "Over there!"

We followed his gaze and saw something little skating across the snow, like in an ice rink. It stopped in front of us and smiled. It was a little ice critter.

"What is that thing?" Sparx asked.

"It appears to be a form of sentient ice." Gibson answered, "Fascinating."

"Ominous..." I spoke up.

"Weird." Chiro commented.

Otto smiled under his mask, "It's kinda cute." Then he ran toward the ice critter, "Come here, you."

The ice critter ran off. Otto chased after it.

"Otto, careful." Antauri told Otto.

Otto reached to pet the critter, "Aw, Antauri. You worry too mu-" The critter bit his wrist and encased his hand in ice. Otto screamed.

"Otto!" Nova cried.

She summoned her gauntlets and punched the critter off Otto's hand. The critter shattered into tiny ice crystals and Otto's hand was free.

More of the critters appeared from the snow and circled us. The Monkeys and I summoned our weapons.

"Defence mode, Team!" Chiro instructed.

We jumped into action.

" **Whirling Destructo-Saws!** " Otto shouted as he took out two of the critters.

Another critter popped out of the snow and bit Sparx's head, incasing the top half of his helmet in ice.

"Sparx, hold still!" Gibson shouted.

The critter jumped and Gibson used his lasers to melt the ice.

"What the fur!" Sparx shouted. Gibson melted the ice, then Sparx alerted, "Get down!"

Gibson ducked and Sparx fired his magnets at another critter that was going attack Gibson from behind.

Antauri made quick work of the critters aimed to attack him. Another critter popped out of the snow and aimed to attack him from behind. I quickly took it out before it could bite him, then took out the remaining two.

The critters stopped appearing and Nova was still punching her own hand in fury. She noticed the rest of us were staring at her. She dusted her hands with a sheepish giggle and scratched her head with her tail.

I'm starting to get really worried. Nova's fighting back with her temper, and it keeps building up. If she keeps this up, she'll snap and enter a blind rampage of burning fury, attacking anything and anyone that stood in her path.

I know, I know. It sounds familiar, but I was fighting back the Power Primate. Because my black-outs make me hurt people. Until I learn to control the black-outs, I'm not safe to be around. This is Nova's emotions, not another soul living in her.

Yeah, I'm aware.

The wind and snow picked up again.

"Those things must be behind the coldspell!" Chiro shouted, so we could hear him, "Gibson, how close are we to the storm's source?"

"Based upon my scans, we are directly above-" Gibson was about to answer, but something dragged him into the snow.

"Gibson?" Otto gasped.

Then something grabbed him under the snow and started dragging him down too.

Sparx quickly grabbed Otto's arm, "Gotcha!"

The dragging stopped, but Sparx and Otto fell into the snow. Nova gasped and her temper was triggered again. She marched toward where Sparx and Otto fell.

"Nova, don't move!" Antauri told her.

Nova stopped in her tracks. Shadows circled around Chiro and Antauri. They must be responsible.

Chiro nodded, "Yeah, they can't get us if we don't move." He looked over to Antauri, "Right?"

Unfortunately, Chiro and Antauri fell into the snow too.

"Chiro! Antauri!" I cried.

"Ellie!" Nova called, reaching out to me.

I reached out to her, but the shadows circled around me. I fell into the snow and everything went black.

I woke up with a gasp. I looked around but my vision was badly blurry. My glasses must've fallen off my face again. I couldn't move my body, but I could move my head. Five lights switched on, giving the place some light.

"What happened? Where are we?" Otto asked.

A black, white and orange blur looked to its left and gasped in Chiro's voice, "Oh no..."

"The people are popsicles!" Otto exclaimed.

Then a familiar stuttered with a whisper, "Help! Ch-Chi-Chiro. E-El-Ellie. M-Mo-Monkey T-Team!"

There was a sound of sighing, then the voice went quiet.

Another voice stuttered, "Y-You'll always b-be my hero, Mr. Ch-Ch-Cheepers..." Then it went quiet too.

Then I heard movement, and Sparx exclaimed, "We're next!"

Nova struggled, "Can't move. Temperature's too low."

"Activate you auxillary energy systems." Antauri instructed, "Increase internal heat, now!"

I felt a rise in temperature. Ice broke and Nova shouted, "Time for a little ice sculpture."

Then she started fighting flying objects. The other Monkeys were able to break free. Otto freed Chiro and Sparx freed me. I grabbed my glasses from the ground and put them over my eyes.

I opened my eyes and my vision was clear. Nova was taking out the ice critters. One ran away from her.

She growled, "Get back here!"

Then she started punching a wall in pure rage. The cave shook with every punch.

Antauri flew over to her and grabbed her arm, "Nova, if you must get angry, know that there is a time and place to express it." Nova calmed down and Antauri let go of her arm, "Now, we have more important matters to attend."

Otto nodded, "Yeah. Like breaking out these people-sicles."

"Otto, no!" I shouted, "Breaking them free could shatter them!"

Gibson nodded, "Ellie's right." Then explained, "They're in a state of cryo-hibernation. They must be defrosted... Gradually."

"Which way to the freeze source, Gibson?" Chiro asked.

Gibson looked at his scanner and pointed ahead, to a tunnel, "There. Deeper into the ice."

Nova cracked her knuckles and marched ahead. The rest of us followed behind her. Chiro and I picked up our speed to walk close behind her.

"You alright?" Chiro asked her.

"I don't want to talk about it." Nova answered.

"Nova..." I started.

Nova sighed, "It was a long time ago. A long time ago." She explained her story, "Mandarin was still a member of the Monkey Team." She looked at me, "So were you, Ellie. Mandarin was teaching me how to braid the elements. He was such as jerk. Even back then I knew. I was freezing. And all I could think of was Mandarin sitting behind that window, laughing at me." Her tone turned sad, "Something happened. I don't know why, I just got so hot! Nearly blew the walls off the training room."

"That little orange creep deserved it." Chiro smiled.

"I don't understand. What do I have to do with your temper?" I asked.

Nova looked at me with that sad, regretfull look again, "You were there. You knew Mandarin was up to no good. You tried to stop him, Ellie, but he didn't listen. You came to my rescue. But, when I snapped, I... I..."

She looked away, "I nearly destroyed the Robot. I've tried to control my temper ever since." She looked back at me and Chiro, "I had to. Cuz if I ever get really mad..."

"You might hurt the one you love." Sparx finished, making a kissy face. Nova sulked. "Seriously, I'm sorry about that snowball to the face."

Nova smiled at him, "I know, you can't help it. You're the dumb Monkey."

Sparx smiled with a funny face and scratched the back of his head.

Otto joined and laughed, "It's true. You are the dumb Monkey." He lost his footing and fell.

I thought back. Nova's story sounded very similar to my dream. So, it's possible that it was a memory. But the way Nova sulked when Sparx spoke. The regret and sadness. She did do something more than snapped. That bright light was ordinary light, was it?

We kept walking, until we entered an icy cavern. Gibson checked his scanner.

"Temperature is sub-zero." Gibson spoke up, "We've reached the source of the freezing."

We looked and it was just an empty cave full of ice and snow.

"Though I don't see anything unusual." Gibson finished.

From the ceiling, something appeared to be growing. I grabbed Gibson and hid behind the cavern's pillars. The others followed.

What grow from the ceiling was a blue-skinned woman attached to a insectoid of ice. She must be the source of the coldspell.

She used an ice-breath and created more of the ice critters from a block of ice. Nova shivered. The woman must've heard her, cause she looked our direction. We hid and stayed quiet, until she looked away.

Chiro turned to us, "Let's cook this bug beast."

Then the insectoid's pincers grabbed him and lifted him into the air. Guess the woman heard him. The insectoid swung its tail at the rest of us.

I jumped out of the way and summoned my claws, " **Spectre Claw!** " I struck the woman with my claw.

The woman screamed and the insectoid let go of Chiro. The woman regained herself and fired ice claws at me. Antauri jumped in front of me and destroyed the claws.

Guess that makes us even... As far as I can remember...

Chiro turned to Nova, "Nova, bring her down!"

Nova leaped into the air and summoned her gauntlets. She dived and charged through the part of the insectoid that gave it elevation. The woman and the insectoid fell.

" **Thunder Punch!** " Chiro punched straight through the beast.

The beast exploded into pieces of rocks and ice.

"Guess you iced her, huh Chiro?" Otto joked.

"She won't be making any more of those flying frozen things." Chiro replied.

Gibson checked his scanner and smiled, "The temperature is already rising. Apparently she, or it, or whatever, was the source of the frreze. Very odd..."

"Let's find the rest of her frosty little freaks, before they cause any more trouble." Nova encouraged.

"In time." Antauri answered, "First, we must return to the Robot and recharge our heat resources."

Nova sulked, and we made our way our of the cave.

* * *

 _ ***A Little Later... Outside of the Caves...***_

We exit the caves and made it back to Shuggarzoom City.

"Okay. We get back to the Robot, and it's soup all around." Sparx smiled.

"Most disconcerting..." Gibson spoke up, looking over his scanner.

"For what?" Sparx asked, "I make great soup."

"No. This is disconcerting." Gibson answered, starting to shiver, "My analysis of this s-s-snow. It's n-not actually s-s-snow at all. Each f-f-flake is some sort of Kanarian lava. The first s-stage of those icy l-little monsters."

Otto stuck out his tongue and sulked, "Then, I thouldn't be eathing them, huh?"

The storm picked up again. This time it was worse than last time. The woman and insectoid were back. Great...

" **Thunder Punch!** " Chiro shouted as he slammed his fists into the ground.

Red energy traveled across the ground, toward the insectoid. The ground gave in under it and it fell into a large hole.

"M-m-make for the R-r-robot!" Gibson shouted.

The Monkeys, Chiro and I dashed across the snow back to the Robot. The Robot was half-buried in snow and completely iced over.

Chiro walked to the torso of the Super Robot and punched into the ice.

"The hatch! It's frozen shut!" Chiro informed us.

The insectoid returned and it was really angry at us.

I looked at Otto, "Otto, are the Robot's heat beams accessable from the outside?"

Otto summoned his saws and smiled, "You bet they are." Then he leaped on to the Robot, "I'm on it!"

He used his saws to climb the Robot's torso. The rest of us followed close behind. The only one that stayed behind was Antauri. Sparx joined him.

I turned to them, "Come on!"

Antauri and Sparx turned to me and Nova. "Otto needs ya, Elle." Sparx told me.

"We'll hold her off!" Antauri assured.

They attacked the insectoid, " **Double Monkey Attack!** "

However the insectoid was able to knock Sparx back and pin Antauri against the Super Robot.

"Get away from him, you witch!" Sparx shouted, as he tried to pry Antauri free from the insectoid's grip.

The insectoid pierced through Sparx's rocket pack, instantly freezing him. Antauri glared at the witch. The witch used her ice-breath on him, freezing him in place.

"Antauri! Sparx!" I cried.

"Keep going!" Chiro instructed.

The rest of us kept climbing. The witch fired her ice-breath, but Nova and I were able to dodge. Gibson looked like he was ready to let go.

"Go on." He told us, "My energy resources ar 96% depleted."

"You can make it, Gibson!" Nova encouraged.

But Gibson let go and fell. Chiro was able to catch him by his tail.

Gibson smiled, "Nice catch."

The witch used her ice-breath and froze Chiro and Gibson. They fell to meet with Sparx and Antauri. Nova, Otto and I kept climbing. Otto was able to reach the top. Nova and I were close behind. Otto opened the hatch and started working with the wires.

The insectoid was right behind us. Otto was able to activate the Super Robot's heat beams. However the witch froze him in place, before he could react. It was just me and Nova left.

The witch fired her ice-breath toward the sky and summoned a cluster of the little ice critters. She ordered them to attack us. Nova and I ran from them.

"Antauri said there was a time and a place to express anger." I recalled.

Nova nodded, "Yeah. And this is it!"

* * *

 **Nova's POV**

Ellie and I turned and summoned our weapons. We fought back the critters, but Ellie was having trouble keeping up.

"There's too many!" She shouted, until she was struck by the insectoid and froze over.

"Ellie!" I cried, as the witch threw Ellie toward Otto.

Then the insectoid grabbed me with its pincer. The witch started freezing me with her ice-breath.

No! Not again! I can't lose my little sister again!

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I screamed and let my fury burst into inferno. My body exploded into a hot burning light. My temper went supernova. Melting the ice witch, the insectoid and freeing Shuggarzoom from the coldspell.

My temper continued burning into a heatwave.

"Nova..." I heard Ellie's voice call to me.

"Ellie!" I gasped, as my senses returned to me.

My energy burned out and my mind with black.

* * *

 **Ellie's POV.**

The heatwave vanished and Nova stopped glowing. She fell from the sky, but I caught her before she hit anything. Her body was cold. And I mean numb cold.

* * *

 _ ***Later... Inside the Super Robot...***_

Nova was put in a recovery tube. What has transpired really did a number on her.

"You did it, Nova." Chiro smiled, "You saved us all."

Sparx nodded, "Yeah."

"But we almost lost her." I interjected.

"Dwell not on the negative, Ellie." Antauri assured, "She survived. And will be stronger for it."

Gibson was still running through data analysis on the snowflakes.

"Aren't you sick of those things yet?" Otto asked, "I am."

"Probably because you've been eating them." Gibson pointed out, then informed, "I've discovered the creatures were not biologically created. I believe their origin was mystical in nature."

I put my hand over the recovery tube. All this time, Nova. And you never said anything about? Well, not anymore.

When you've recovered and rested, I'll teach you to control your anger and harness that energy within you for a better, and more harmless, purpose.

"My SuperNova."

* * *

( **A/N: The dream sequence is from a comic from DeviantART.**

 **Surrender to the Darkness by DarkMirime.**

 **It was the explosion of Nova's temper that gave Ellie bad eyesight without her glasses.**

 **But that's not why Nova feels at fault for.**

 **Thank you guys so much. I'll see you in the next chapter. ^_^** )


	24. Wonder Fun Meat World

Wonder Fun Meat World.

 **Ellie's POV.**

 _"Wonder Fun Meat World!_

 _We make our beef just right!_

 _Wonder Fun Meat World!_

 _A surprise in every bite!"_

Chiro and I were in his quarters, seeing what's on tv. It's been a quiet week lately, so why not?

A commercial showed of four anthropomorphic fast food items dancing and singing. A white take-out box with a cowboy hat. A fry. A drink cup with a mustache. And a meat stick.

"Hey, kids. My name is Captain Beefy Box." The box introduced itself, "And I've come across the cosmos, to deliver you the most delicious meat in the galaxy!"

An image of a woman passing bags to children appeared aside Captain Beefy Box. Happy laughter accompanied the image.

"Come on in and get you Big Beefy Box today." He encouraged, "You'll be surprised by every bite!"

An African-American boy appeared. Captain Beefy Box opened his head and the boy grabbed a piece of meat.

He ate the meat and smiled, "I'm diggin' it!"

Then Captain Beefy Box returned to his friends and resumed singing his catchy theme song. I heard a stomach growl, and it wasn't coming from me.

Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I'm a vegetarian. And I have a good reason why. Meat makes me feel sick. Chiro had me try a regular hover-burger, when we first met. I ended up suffering from flu-like symptons for the rest of the day.

At first, he thought it was because I haven't had meat before, or food poisoning. So, nearly once a week, he had me try meat again. Last month, I was sick for a week from a simple steak dinner. Sorry, Otto.

Chiro sighed, "Aw man. That commercial's making me hungry."

He changed the channel, but the commercial remained. Chiro continued to change channels, but the commercial was still singing its tune. It was on every channel.

"What's going on here? Is this thing on every channel?" Chiro asked.

I narrowed my eyes in thought. Something didn't add up. Why play the same commercial on every channel? It's only just a new food establishment. Or is it?

 **I agree, my child. Something very strange is going on.**

Chiro turned to me, "I'm not sure about you, Ellie, but I'm thinking about giving this place a try."

I folded my arms, "I don't know. Something about that place doesn't feel right."

Chiro waved his hand, "I'm sure they'll have a vegitarian menu." Then grabbed my hand, "Come on. What's the harm?"

He dragged me out of his quarters and used his elevator to the Command Center. Nova, Gibson, Sparx and Antauri were already looking over the new establishment in Shuggarzoom.

"Shuggarzoom certainly has gone daft over this new eatery, haven't they?" Gibson noted, as we arrived.

"I think we should try it." Chiro encouraged with a smile, "Come on, Team. Let's go get some eats."

Sparx smiled in agreement, "Now you're talking, Chiro. Pour it on me, baby!"

Chiro and Sparx high-fived. Gibson, Antauri and I looked at each other. Then Otto came in from his elevator, singing the Wonder Fun Meat World theme song.

Chiro turned to Otto, "Hey, Otto. We're going to Wonder Fun Meat World."

Otto cheered, then asked, "What's that?"

"The song you were just singing." Nova answered.

Otto looked at her, "What song?"

* * *

 _ ***Later, in front of Wonder Fun Meat World...***_

After explaining to Otto what Wonder Fun Meat World was, he agreed and we made our way to the establishment. Wonder Fun Meat World was in the same location as Mr. Gakslapper's hover-burger stand.

Why there? It doesn't make sense.

"It looks like everyone in Shuggarzoom's eating here." Chiro noticed, as we waited in line to enter the eatery.

"I seriously doubt this unwholesome eating establishment offers a vegetarian selection." Antauri spoke up.

"You're vegetarian too, Antauri?" I asked.

Antauri looked at me, "I am."

I smiled in relief, "I thought I was the only one here."

Antauri smiled back with a blush, "As did I."

Sparx looked back at us, "You two can always eat the wax cups."

Nova looked across and pointed, "Look at that. Ugh..."

She was pointing at a stray dog eating out of the eatery's trash. The dog looked back and growled.

Otto's mouth watered, "It's making me hungry. So... Hungry..."

Once inside, the building was jam-packed. A waitress was carrying a tray with meat sticks. Captain Beefy Box was throwing the sticks to the other customers.

"Free samples, folks! Get 'em while they're hot!" He shouted.

He threw one at Sparx's head.

"Hey! Watch where you're throwing those things, you dumb box!" Sparx shouted.

Captain Beefy Box just glared at him.

A while after, the Monkeys, Chiro and I were served and picked a booth table. Antauri and I decided to share something from the vegetarian menu, but it ended up looking like it was all meat. Heck, even the drinks were meat shakes.

Everyone else was enjoying what they ordered. Since we shared an order, Antauri decided to sit on my lap. I didn't mind.

"What's wrong? Not liking your Meat-free Non-meat Meat Salad?" Chiro asked Antauri and I, while still chewing on a meat stick.

"It's a conundrum, Chiro." Antauri answered, then wondered, "How could it be both meat and non-meat?" He folded his arms, "It defies rationalization."

"I'm starting to think that our salad is just meat all together. It's not right." I voiced my thoughts.

"Great Scott! Is Otto ordering again?!" Gibson exclaimed.

The rest of us looked at the counter and Otto was in front in line. I knew the Little Joker had a huge appitite, but this is ridiculous... And troublesome...

Just then, something charged into the establishment. It was a large blue dog with bulging red eyes. Looked like the same stray dog from before, but mutated.

Everyone ran or fainted at the sight of the dog. The Monkeys summoned their weapons, ready for a fight.

"Monkeys mobilize!" Chiro shouted, as he entered Hypermode, " **Hyperforce Go!** "

The dog looked at us. I sensed something strange coming from its presense.

"I've got this mutant mut!" Nova spoke up.

She leaped toward the dog, but dog was able to kick her away. It was Sparx's turn.

" **Magna-Tingler Blast!** " Sparx shouted, as he fired his blast at the dog.

The dog jumped out of the way. Nova, Sparx and Gibson charged toward it. The dog fired back with a green haze from its mouth.

Nova, Gibson and Sparx entered the haze and froze in disgust.

"Ugh! The stench wave!" Sparx exclaimed.

Gibson fainted, "Egad!"

The dog jumped over us and made its way to the kitchen.

"It's heading for the kitchen!" Antauri noticed, then shouted, "Otto, stop it!"

But Otto was busy still eating. The dog landed on the counter and eat some of Otto's food.

"Hey! That's my food, dog!" Otto shouted.

He summoned his saws and leaped to attack, but the dog caught him with its tail and punched him with its feet. The dog threw Otto into one of the drink machines. The machine filled Otto's mouth with its contents.

Otto swallowed and sighed, "I'm full." Then smiled, "But delicious."

The dog entered the kitchen and was about to attack the employee. Chiro stopped it by grabbing its tail.

"I think it's time I housebroke you." Chiro told the dog, then threw it out of the kitchen.

Antauri and I jumped out of the way. The dog turned and growled at Chiro. Chiro leaped on the counter, ready to fight back.

"Wait! Stop!" I shouted, running in between the dog and my best friend, "There's no need for this."

Chiro looked at me and lowered his stance. I walked over to the dog. It looked ready to attack me.

"Shh, shh. It's okay, boy. Easy. I'm not gonna hurt you." I assured it with a gentle smile.

The dog looked at me with its bulging red eyes. The growling faded to a steady pant.

I slowly, gently raised my hand and petted its head, "Good boy. I bet you're still hungry, huh?"

The dog's panting quickened with a smile and wagged its tail. That means 'yes'. I smiled and used my psychokinesis to create a pile of food in front of the dog. It started eating. Otto joined it. The others gathered around the counter.

Gibson smiled, "The mutated animal simply desires more unhealthy meat products."

"And what's wrong with that?" Otto asked, still eating with the dog.

Nova looked over to me, "How did you know the dog was hungry, Ellie?"

I shrugged, "I had a feeling."

After the whole ordeal was taken care of, it was time to leave. Chiro, Nova, Gibson, Otto and Sparx used their rocket packs to return to the Super Robot. Antauri and I decided to stay behind a bit longer.

"Strange." Antauri spoke up with his arms folded, "How did the creature get this way? And why is it only placated by Wonder Fun food?"

"It's not right, I tell ya!" A man in an asparagus costume shouted, as he ran past us with a shopping cart of vegetables, "Watch what you eat! Cuz you are what you eat!"

I put my hands behind my back, "Something's definitely wrong with this establishment. I don't like this, Antauri."

Antauri nodded, "Neither do I, Ellie."

* * *

 _ ***The Next Morning...***_

I woke up to the sound of banging on my door. I rubbed my eyes, put my glasses over my eyes and made my way to the door. The banging got a bit impatient.

"I'm coming. Keep your tail on." I called with a yawn.

I opened to the door and gasped. Chiro was at my door, but something was wrong with him.

His skin was tanned and his head was bloated, like there was fat building underneath his skin.

"Chiro, what happened to you?" I asked in worry.

"I don't know, I just woke up like this." He answered, then shouted, "It must be Wonder Fun Meat World! Captain Beefy Box is really a colon with a face!"

"A colon?" I repeated. Chiro nodded. "We've gotta tell the others about this." I told him.

We ran into our color-coded elevators to the Command Center. The Monkeys were present, looking over the status of Shuggarzoom City.

"Team! The talking box is really a six-foot-tall colon! With a face!" Chiro shouted.

The Monkeys turned and looked at their leader. Shock was evident on each of their faces.

"Chiro! What happened to your head!?" Nova exclaimed.

"You look like an inverted belly button." Sparx joked.

"This is serious, Sparx!" I told the red Monkey with folded arms.

Chiro nodded in agreement, "Wonder Fun Meat World is out to destroy us!"

"And how do you know all this?" Gibson asked.

"My allergic reaction?" Chiro guessed, "It's affecting my senses! I can see right through their fast food lies!"

I looked around and noticed the Little Joker wasn't in the room, "Wait a second. Where's Otto?" I asked.

As a reply, the Central Computer switched to Wonder Fun Meat World.

Otto was leaving the establishment with a bag of food and a meat stick in his mouth, "Wonder Fun Meat World, I love you."

Huh... Thank you, Super Robot.

"There he is." Sparx noticed, "Stuffing his big face."

Otto returned to the Command Center via his elevator, "Don't feel so good..."

The Monkeys, Chiro and I looked at the Little Joker with concern. He looked worse than I do, when I eat... Oh no...

Otto grabbed a fry and starting eating it. He looked worse.

Quickly, Gibson slapped the food from his hand and Otto fell to the ground, "Otto! Stop eating that, you fool!"

Otto burped a meatball on to the ground of the Command Center. The Monkeys circled around the meatball. The meatball exploded and morphed into a meat monster.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Nova covered her mouth.

"Aim for Gibson." Sparx told her, "I'll take the meat monster." He summoned his magnets and shouted, " **Magna-Tingler Blast!** "

He fired his blast at the monster. But the monster split its head in half and the blast hit the wall behind it.

I entered Hypermode and summoned my claws. Antauri did the same.

" **Double Ghost Claw Attack!** " He and I shouted and we dived toward the monster.

We were able to slice through sides of the monster's head. The monster roared in pain and knocked Antauri and I into the nearest wall.

"I've got the brute!" Gibson shouted, as he summoned his drills and fired lasers at the monster.

The lasers attacked where Antauri attacked. The monster roared in pain and attacked. Chiro ducked, but Gibson was thrown into the wall behind us.

"Gibson!" Sparx cried.

"Get back! Here it comes!" Chiro alerted, as the monster approached us.

The monster angry at us. It scooped us into its mouth and Chiro entered Hypermode. The explosion of energy freed us from the monster. The monster exploded into pieces of meat all over the wall.

"You did it, Chiro!" Nova smiled with a thumbs up.

Sparx smiled, picking up a piece of meat from the floor, "That's it! We've gotta fricassee the beast!"

"I've got a plan." Chiro spoke up, then instructed, "Sparx, take the left. Gibson, take the right."

Gibson nodded with a smile, "I see your scheme." Then turned to Sparx, "Sparx, force it into the Techno Ball."

He and Sparx leaped into action and fired their lasers at the ground near the monster. The monster backed into the Engine Room behind it.

"Firing up the Engine Room." Chiro notified, as he turned a dial.

The monster entered the Engine Room and the door closed. The orb glowed red with heat.

"Quantum radiation at 9!" Gibson read, as the screen showed the stats of the Engine Room.

We can hear the monster screaming within the room.

"It's working!" Antauri noticed.

The Engine Room cooled down and the door opened to release the steam and smoke. The monster hopped out, now small and looked like a burned piece of ham with a face.

"Can it get any more disgusting than this?" Sparx asked in disgust.

Otto approached the burned piece of sentient meat, bent down to its level and licked it. He smiled in delight, "Low in cholesterol."

"Otto!" Nova shouted, as she and Sparx dragged Otto away from the meat and into the Sick Bay.

I picked up the piece of meat with my claw and encased it in an orb of black energy. I flicked my wrist and the orb disappeared with a swirling motion. Leaving only a small speck of meat in my palm.

"What did you just do, Ellie?" Chiro exclaimed.

"I sent it elsewhere, so it won't harm anyone else." I answered, then gave the speck to Gibson, "I think you might want to give this speck a look, Gibson."

Gibson took the speck and smiled, "It's like you read my mind, Ellie."

* * *

 _ ***A Little Later, in the Sick Bay...***_

The Monkeys and I took Otto and Chiro to the Sick Bay, to help heal them. Gibson was looking over the sample I gave him. And Antauri just finished making one of his special veggie-shakes.

He gave the shake to Otto, "Drink this nutrient veggie-shake, Otto. It will help purify your contaminated cells."

Otto took the drink and stuck his tongue into it. He turned his head away in digust, "It tastes like armpit!"

"Drink it!" Nova told him sternly.

Otto drank the drink and gagged a little. Chiro and I were sat across from each other. His hands over mine. Chiro was out of Hypermode, but I remained.

"Remain calm, Chiro. The Power Primate taught me a way that will be able to boost your healing abilities." I told him.

"Is it gonna hurt?" Chiro asked me.

"I don't think so." I assured.

Then I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. A black flame with a deep green hue enveloped my body and a bright green flame enveloped Chiro's. The flames merged and enveloped Chiro. Chiro braced himself and the puffiness in his face started to fade.

He completely returned to normal and the flames seperated, returning to their rightful owners. Chiro opened his eyes and smiled, "That feels a little better. Thanks, Ellie."

I smiled back, then turned to Gibson, "Did you figure out what this meat is, Gibson?"

"An interesting question, Ellie." Gibson answered, looking through the microscope, "It's not meat at all. But a parasitic, alien organism designed to make us complacent." He explained, "No wonder everyone in the city has been compelled to become repeat customers."

Then he gasped and stepped back from the microscope, "Uh-oh! I think it sees me! And it looks rather peevish!"

The sample grew in size and moved away from the microscope.

"It's growing out of control!" Nova gasped, as she moved away from the creature.

The creature grew around the same size as the Monkeys and turned its attention to attack us.

"Sparx, look out!" Antauri alarmed Sparx.

Sparx turned, only to see the meat creature lauching for him and started eating his head. Sparx ran around the Sick Bay, trying to get the creature off, but kept running into the equipment.

"Be carefull, Sparx!" Gibson shouted.

Chiro grabbed the veggie shake from Otto, "Gimme that!"

He threw the shake at the creature. The dark green substance of the shake spayed over the meat creature's body and fell off Sparx's head. It laid on the ground, limp.

"Fast thinking, Chiro." Nova smiled at Chiro, "How'd you know it would work?"

"You'd ever taste one of those shakes?" Chiro asked with a smile of his own.

"Enough for voliting, Monkey Team." Antauri spoke up, turning to one of the screens, "Look."

We all turned and looked at the screen. The image showed Wonder Fun Meat World and more people lining up to eat there again. The citizens of Shuggarzoom looked worse than Chiro did. This is not good...

"Just as I feared." Gibson spoke up, "The food is altering their genetic structure."

I narrowed my eyes at the screen, "Something doesn't add up."

Chiro looked at Antauri, "Antauri, can you make more of those shakes?"

Antauri nodded, "I can."

"Then let's put an end to Wonder Fun Meat World once and for all!" Chiro instructed, "Monkeys mobilize!"

With that, the Monkeys, Chiro and I took our stations in the Super Robot and made our way to Wonder Fun Meat World. Once we arrived, Chiro entered Hypermode and we exit the Super Robot. The door was locked, so we blasted in through a wall.

Captain Beefy Box was sitting on a large pile of money, with two of the waitresses.

"The jig is up, Captain Beefy Box!" Chiro told the talking box, "I know what you really are."

Captain Beefy Box smiled, "Actually, Chiro. I'm not Captain Beefy Box at all."

He withdrew his arms and legs into his body and exploded into a purple colon-like alien creature with a crown on top of its head. This must be what Chiro was talking about.

"My name's Cloggy Colon Creature." The creature introduced in a deep smooth voice, as the waitresses ran, "And I talk straight-up gangster, homie!"

Sparx summoned his magnets, "Don't move, Colon. I've got you in my sights."

Cloggy Colon Creature glared at the red Monkey, "Oh snap! You can't bust up my establishment and get away with it! You've got nothing on me, chumps!" Then he looked to the kitchen, "Bust some moves, boys!"

The other three characters from the commercial started dancing and singing the jingle theme song.

Cloggy Colon Creature showed an initial ring to Chiro, "Kiss the ring, Chiro." Then walked to a lampshade and pulled it down, "I'm outie."

A hatch opened behind him and he jumped in, making his escape. The characters continued dancing and singing. The Hyperforce, except for Antauri and I, joined them.

"Monkey Team! Snap out of it! They're controlling your very consciousness!" Antauri shouted, but the Hyperforce couldn't hear him.

I grabbed Antauri's bottle of nutrient veggie shake and threw it at the characters. I used my psychokinesis and make the bottle explode on top of them. The veggie shake spayed over them. The characters screamed in pain, as their true colors were revealed. They were meat creatures as well.

Antauri smiled at me, "Very efficient thinking, Ellie."

I smiled back with a blush. The singing and dancing stopped and the Hyperforce woke from their trance.

"Huh? What? What happened?" Chiro asked.

Nova shivered, "I feel so greasey!"

Antauri pointed to the creatures, "Look with true eyes of what looms before you."

The creatures charged to attack us. The Monkeys and I summoned our weapons, ready to fight.

Chiro smiled and took a stance, "It's time we break the food chain, Team."

Nova nodded, "Let's tenderize them!"

The fry-like creature attacked first. It attacked Gibson and threw him into Antauri. Otto charged toward it and sliced it in half with his saws.

The next creature to attack was the drink. It grabbed Sparx with its stretched out straw and lifted him into the air.

"Somebody help!" Sparx shouted.

"I'll drain this drink of its so-called sustainance!" Gibson shouted.

He charged in and jabbed his drills into the drink's side. The drink melted into a puddle of liquidized meat.

"He-e-elp me-e-e-e..." The drink cried, before completely melting.

Next, and last, was the meat stick creature.

" **Monkey Mind Scream!** " Antauri shouted, as he fired his attack at the creature.

Chiro delivered a roundhouse kick and the meat stick creature flew over the counter and hit a wall. It melted in defeat.

Chiro smiled, "And that takes care of that."

"Otto! How many times do I have to tell you?!" Gibson shouted at Otto, who was liking the puddle of melted meat on the ground.

Otto stopped and turned to Gibson, "Oops. Sorry." He gave the puddle one more lick and smiled, "All done."

Nova summoned her gauntlets and punched the hatch open, where Cloggy Colon Creature escaped.

"This is where Cloggy Colon Creature escaped!" She notified.

We walked through the doorway and gasped. Inside was a factory of sort. The infected citizens of Shuggarzoom were wrapped up and dropped into large take-out boxes.

"What is going on here?" Chiro asked.

"Don't you see?! Cloggy Colon Creature wasn't just feeding Shuggarzoom!" Gibson shouted, "He was fattening them up to devour them!"

"You've got to be kidding me..." I sighed in a deadpan tone.

Pretty obvious when you're a six-foot-tall talking colon creature! I knew there was something else going on with Wonder Fun Meat World. And this takes the cake!

Cloggy Colon Creature came into the factory, blasting through a brick wall, "Oh yeah!" Then he picked up some of the citizens and laughed, "That's right. I'm rich! I can eat anyone! I'm the king, baby!"

He ate the citizens in his left tentacle and grew larger in size.

"Oh no!" Chiro gasped.

Cloggy Colon Creature saw us and smirked, "On my planet, humans are the ultimate fast food. My species loves them! With secret sauce."

He ate the other citizens in his right tentacle and grew in size again.

Then he turned to the Monkeys, "But monkeys..." He licked Otto's face and cheered, "Monkeys are a delicacy back home!"

Then Cloggy Colon Creature sniffed the air. His mouth watered, "What is that delectible aroma?"

He turned to me. He licked my face and licked his lips in thought.

He cheered and smiled at me, "It's you! How can that be possible? You look human, but you taste like a monkey with spice." His smile faded, "What are you, girlie!?"

Otto grabbed my hand and we ran, "Let's get outta here!"

The others followed and we ran out of Wonder Fun Meat World. Cloggy Colon Creature continued to grow and climbed on top of the establishment.

"Faster! We gotta get to the Super Robot!" Nova shouted.

The Monkeys, Chiro and I made it back to the Super Robot, which was where we left it, and took our battle stations. The Super Robot approached Cloggy Colon Creature.

Colon Creature growled, "I hate you, Super Robot! I hate you and only you!"

He attacked the Super Robot's torso. The Super Robot took a step back.

"This colon is out of its mind!" Chiro shouted, then announced, "Firing Finger Missiles!"

The Super Robot fired the missiles at Cloggy Colon Creature. Colon Creatured dug his face into his head and deflected the missiles back at the Robot. The impact threw the Super Robot into a building behind it.

"I make the rules!" Cloggy Colon Creature shouted, "Cause I've got cash money! It's all about me now!"

He started laughing. The Super Robot picked itself back to its feet.

"We've gotta take out this colon, before it takes out half the city." Chiro summarized, "Charging the Lasertron Fury."

"Chiro, no!" I shouted, "You could hurt the citizens inside the colon."

Chiro deactivated the Lasertron and sighed, "Alright. You take care of this one, Ellie."

I nodded and made the Super Robot charge toward Cloggy Colon Creature.

"You think you own me?!" Colon Creature shouted, "You ain't nothing! Nothing! You hear me?!"

He jumped out of the way, before I could tackle him. He stretched his arms around the Super Robot and started squeezing it.

"Otto, get us outta here!" Chiro instructed Otto.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Otto answered, but Cloggy Colon Creature's grip tightened.

"I've got your boy hanging!" Colon Creature taunted.

"Servo-motors are overheating! Power's failing!" Chiro alerted, "I think it's over, Team."

"I can't believe we're going out like this." Sparx growled, "Crushed by a 200-foot gangster colon!"

Cloggy Colon Creature started laughing. Then he stopped and turned to behind him. Colon Creature let go of the Super Robot and shouted, "You little mini-freaks! Get off me! I'll squash that bug!"

The citizens of Shuggarzoom were throwing vegetables at Cloggy Colon Creature. Colon Creature tried to protect himsef, but he starte regergitating the citizens he ate.

"It's working!" Gibson gasped, "The vegetables are reversing the creature's gerth!"

Cloggy Colon Creature continued to regergitate the citizens her ate, "I didn't eat that!" Shinking in size, "That's corn!" Until he was his original size.

The citizens cheered. The Super Robot towered over Cloggy Colon Creature.

"I'm innocent! Innocent, I tell ya!" Colon Creature pleaded and begged.

I made the Robot leaned to his height and Chiro used the speaker system, "You're on the fast train out of this town, Cloggy Colon Creature."

The Super Robot picked the creatured up and dropped it into the chimney of Wonder Fun Meat World. It picked up the establishment, revealing Mr. Gakslapper's hover-burger stand underneath.

Sparx chuckled, "Oh yeah. Time for take-out."

The Super Robot threw Wonder Fun Meat World toward the sun.

* * *

 _ ***Later That Afternoon...***_

With everything back the way it was, Mr. Gakslapper treated the Monkeys, Chiro and I to lunch.

"I want to thank you again, Monkey Team." Mr. Gakslapper smiled, "From now on, all your meals are on the house."

"Very gracious of you, Mr. Gakslapper." Antauri smiled, "I'll have the vegetarian special."

Gibson nodded, "As will I."

Sparx smiled, "Yeah, me too."

I giggled, "Make that four vegetarian specials."

Nova raised her hand, "And here."

Chiro smiled, "Make that veggies all around."

Otto shook his head, "Not me, Chiro." Then turned to Mr. Gakslapper, "Give me beef."

Mr. Gakslapper smiled, "If I get the monkey-gist of that, six veggies and a classic hover-burger. Coming right up."

Then he turned to his grill.

"It's good have good, old Mr. Gakslapper back in business." Chiro smiled.

Nova nodded, "Yeah." Then turned to Otto, "How come you didn't order a veggie burger, like the rest of us, Otto?"

"Hey. I gotta be me." Otto answered with a thumb to his chest.

Antauri nodded, "Well put."

Mr. Gakslapper delivered our order on a tray, "Here you go, Team. Get it while it's hot."

Then he returned to his stand. Each of us grabbed a burger and started eating. Otto started coughing and gagging, like something was in his throat.

He managed to cough out two blue hairballs, "What's with all this blue hair?" He asked.

"Gross!" Nova exclaimed.

"It's a rare delicacy from... Uh..." Chiro tried to explain, but drew a blank and shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not exactly sure where." But he smiled and grabbed his hover-burger, "Oh well. It's good."

Otto nodded in agreement, "Yeah. It does kinda grow on you." Then he grabbed a bottle of Gak-Sauce, "Especially with Gak-Sauce."

Then he started drinking the sauce from the bottle. The Monkeys and I just looked at him.

And just like that, I've lost my appitite.


	25. The Skeleton King Threat

The Skeleton King Threat.

 **Ellie's POV.**

Finally, a monster-free day to do something we've been meaning to finish.

Gibson was working on the control console, talking the primate tongue into the microphone. The translator, we all have been working on, activated and started translating the chirps in seconds.

"It's working." Gibson smiled, "The hyper translator has, at last, de-coded our advance primate language for simple human comprehension."

I clapped my hands, "Way to go, Gibson."

Chiro nodded with a smile, "This is great. The people of Shuggarzoom will finally be able to understand you guys."

"Whoohoo! Let's order take-out!" Otto cheered.

"Actually, Otto, I've already prepared a rather important, educational presentation." Gibson interjected.

"Uh-oh. Let me guess." Sparx spoke up, "You're gonna blab about all our crazy adventures, right?"

"You got something better to say, Sparx?" Nova asked him.

Sparx nodded, "Yeah. Tell the people we don't like bananas!"

"Perhaps we can all learn something from Gibson's work." Antauri spoke up.

I nodded in agreement, "I agree with Antauri. The people of Shuggarzoom need to know what Gibson has put together."

Gibson nodded, "Thank you." Then looked at me, "I'm going to be needing you in the Simulator, before we begin."

I nodded int understanding and used my elevator to the Body-Sync Simulator. I switched my glasses to visor-mode and powered up the Simulator.

I started hacking into Shuggarzoom's power grid, and connected the Super Robot's signals to the radio and television antennaes within the city.

"Okay, Gibson. The signals are ready when you are." I notified.

"Activating hyper translator braodcast." Gibson replied.

The signal traveled across the grid. A loud alarm went off, catching the attention of the citizens of Shuggarzoom.

* * *

The televisions switched on to the Monkeys and Gibson spoke, "Citizens of Shuggarzoom City. I am Mr. Hal Gibson. Science Officer of the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce. As you know, our city is ever under seige by a diabolical force of darkness."

* * *

I entered an image of the Skeleton King towering over the city. His laugh echoing across the speakers. The citizens cowered.

* * *

I switched the screen back to Gibson, as he continued, "The time has come for you to be initiated into the hidden secrets of our evil enemy. It is time you are prepared for... The Skeleton King Threat."

* * *

The citizens calmed and started talking amongst each other. Their eyes not leaving whatever screen was in front of them. They were listening.

This is good.

* * *

Gibson walked over to the Central Computer of the Command Center, "Foremost among the Skeleton King's threats is the Level 1 Monster attack." He pointed to an image of the Super Robot being attacked by Flytor, the lava squid and a mutant giant cyclops creature, "These creature-based assaults on the city have one goal; Chaos and destruction."

I switched the image to a calm and cool Shuggarzoom City.

"The streets of Shuggarzoom may seem peaceful, but be wary."

Then I played videos of the numerous monster attacks on Shuggarzoom.

"For a Level 1 ground attack can occur at any time. Horrid beasts will slither, crawl and ooze their way to creating untold havoc."

The listed attacks follow: The Formless Horde. Mouth-tor. Cloggy Colon Creature. The Sunflower Mutant. Mistress Winter and her minions. The Dog Mutant. Then the Tentacled Eye.

"The sleepy shores of Shuggarzoom may appear safe, but the watery depths can unleash Level 1 horrors beyond imagination."

The Tentacled Eye emerging from the water. The Super Robot inside Q and seeing the creatures within. The Worm that is now holding up Shuggarzoom's reseviour. Then we turn to the sky.

"Keep an eye to the skies. For the most diabolical Level 1 monsters come from above. Winged abominations rain an unrelenting chaos from the heavens!"

Listed attacks: The horned eye. The Tentacled Eye and Flytor.

Then the screen returns to Gibson.

* * *

"Level 1 monsters are but one aspect of a greater danger." He finished.

Antauri cleared his throat and decided to speak, "Level 2 attacks are psychological in nature. Perpetrated by our most hanous arch foes. Observe this rogue's gallery of villainy."

I switched the screen to show attacks from enemies around our size, as Antauri named them.

"Elevator Monster. Lord Scrapperton. Cloggy's nefarious fast food henchmen: Cookie Large Stick. Jiggy Gell-Shake and Big Meat Cone. Cheetah with a Moustache."

The screen switched back to Antauri, as he continued, "And worst of all... Mandarin."

I played a video callback on who Mandarin was. Then videos of the fight between us and the crazy orange Monkey.

* * *

I switched the screen back to Gibson.

"We have seen two aspects of the Dark Lord's evil, but there are worst things." He continued.

I activated my holographic projector and put my hands behind my back, "No. There's the dreaded Level 3 attacks to be counted for. Where _we_ become the monsters to Skeleton King's whim."

The screen played Level 3 monster attacks, as listed: The Monkeys, Chiro and all of Shuggarzoom turned into infected zombies. The Formless clones of me confusing Chiro and the Monkeys. Gyrus Krinkle brainwashing the Monkeys into thinking Chiro was the enemy and taking his place. Then to Gibson, the Super Robot and I mutating under the effects of the static Skeleton King virus from Thingy.

* * *

The screen switched back to Gibson.

"The Level 1, 2 and 3 monster attacks have proven unsuccessful... So far..." Gibson continued, "However the most powerful threat of all has yet to be revealed. The Skeleton King himself."

I nodded, "The Level 1, 2 and 3 monster attacks originate from the master of evil, the Skeleton King."

Gibson walked over to the Central Computer screen, "To defeat our enemy, we must know our enemy." He pointed to the screen, "Let us examine his zombie realm."

The screen faded to the orbit of Shuggarzoom, with the Citadel of Bone flying overhead.

"Skeleton King resides in a massive sentient spaceship, composed entirely of bone. The major source of his evil power: The Citadel of Bone."

The screen showed footage of Skeleton King ordering the Citadel to attack the Super Robot and Jinmay.

"Boasts tremendous destructive capability," Gibson continued.

The footage switched to inside the Citadel, showing Gibson and I infiltrating and avoiding detection.

"Within the Citadel lurk horrors beyond imagination."

Captain Mobius Quint struggling to keep his sanity. Then back to the former.

"This haunted craft is where the Skeleton King not only keeps his monster army of destruction and chaos..." I pointed out, "But creates them."

Gibson nodded and continued, "Born out of his evil pit of ooze, come Skeleton King's foot soldiers of evil: The Formless Minions."

The footage showed the Formless being created in the pit. Then number of clips of the Formless attacking the City and the Hyperforce.

"Always attacking in numbers, the Formless cannot be reasoned with. They are a mindless horde, obeying only the will of their Skeleton King."

I shook my head, "However what they lack in intelligence, the Formless make up in brute force."

Gibson nodded again, "These shape-shifting terrors can appear in many forms." Then added, "And let us not forget Skeleton King's terrifying herald: TV Monster."

The footage switched from the Formless to clips of the attacks of TV Monster.

"Supernaturally bound to Skeleton King, TV Monster speaks for his master, and executes his every command."

The footage returned its attention to Skeleton King himself, as Gibson continued, "The Undead Master's power extends beyond the reach of mortals. Drawing seemingly unlimited evil from unknown sources."

* * *

The screen returned to the blue Monkey, as he continued, "All lesser evils easily fall under his spell."

I played footage of certain bad guys being punished under the fist of Skeleton King. Sakko losing his eye. Planetoid Q losing his understanding of choice. Skeleton King tricking Jinmay that Chiro hated her.

"Skeleton King offers power beyond imagination." Gibson explained, as the screen returned to him, "But his price often involves the soul. Be wary, citizens. For even the pure of heart can be tainted by his all-corrupting might."

I noticed Antauri glance at me. I gave him an assuring smile. Like he said, I have a strong will and heart of pure light under my dark exterior. He blushed and looked away. Sparx must've noticed, cause he tilted his head.

I played the footage of the Sun Riders aging under Skeleton King's glare alone. Chiro becomig overwhelmed by his fear of water, before he learned to swim.

"In the end, can anything stop Skeleton King?" Gibson asked.

The footage showed of my dream of Skeleton King in a graveyard.

"Skeleton King's intention to use his every ghastly resource to see Shuggarzoom City poisoned by his evil."

The footage showed Skeleton King rising the dead from their graves and switched to the citizens of Shuggarzoom as the infected zombies.

Mandarin joining forces with the Dark Lord and becoming the super-soldier. Me defeating him above the Hidden Fortress. Then being replaced by a Formless Clone...

Wait... A Formless Clone? Jinmay being tricked? My dreams? I don't remember puting those in the files. Where did they come from?

 _ **...**_

Oh well... If it still behaves like Mandarin and feels like Mandarin... Formless or not, it's still Mandarin.

* * *

"Against a Skeleton King threat, what hope does Shuggarzoom City have?" Gibson asked, as the footage switched back to him.

Then he assured with a light smiled, "Rest easy, citizens. For you have us: The Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce."

* * *

The citizens of Shuggarzoom cheered. Then a giant humanoid man with a large boil on his forehead attacked Shuggarzoom City. He fired a blast of energy at the citizens, making them all bald.

Chiro and the Monkeys took their stations and I disconnected the broadcasting signal. Sparx fired the finger rockets to get the giant's attention. It worked.

"Okay Monkey Team, how did we miss this guy?" Chiro asked.

"Something feels very off." I noted.

"Scans indicate that this 'human' possesses a deviant genetic anomaly." Gibson informed.

"You mean he's really, really big?" Otto asked.

The giant rammed his shoulder into the Super Robot. Chiro activated the main boosters to counteract the momentum.

"Cross-reference links this creature to Flytor." Antauri notified, "A Level 1 monster we defeated in the past. More specifically, to the four monsters that were created on the same day Flytor appeared."

"Weird. I only remember three monsters creating Flytor." Chiro pointed out.

"Accessing surveillance footage." Antauri spoke up.

Footage showed of an average man walking down the street, until a piece of the fruit-like vessle landed on top of his head, "Ow... My head..."

So this monster was a human. It sort of explains the boil and making everyone bald, like him.

"Hey! I don't remember that guy!" Nova spoke up.

The Super Robot and the giant threw fists at each other.

"Yeah? Well he's starting to look real familiar to me." Sparx noticed.

"I speculate prolonged incubation." Antauri spoke up, "The transformation must have occured quite recently."

"I get it. This Level 1 monster is actually a Level 2." I concluded, "Clever..."

"Diabolical!" Chiro shouted.

"My analysis suggests the source of the genetic anomaly is that strange growth on his cranium." Gibson informed.

"That's a boil, Gibson." I told him.

"Oh..." He uttered.

"Let's get rid of it." Sparx encouraged.

"Right, Sparx!" Chiro nodded, then gasped.

The giant raised his fist and hit the Super Robot over the head and kicked it into the air.

"Ready Rocket Punches!" Chiro instructed.

Sparx and Gibson disengaged and made a knuckle sandwich with the giant's head. The giant retaliated and threw the Fist Rockets to the ground. Otto and Nova aimed for a flying kick, but the Giant grapped Otto's Foot Cruiser and thew the Super Robot across the street.

Ow...

"We've lost power." Antauri notified.

"We're gonna have to do this the old fashioned way." Chiro instructed, "Monkeys Mobilize!"

We exit our stations and took off into the air. Chiro, the Monkeys and I flew around the giant, to try and confuse it, but it wasn't working very well.

"Nova! Be careful!" Antauri shouted.

Nova noticed a hand coming for her. I dived in and pushed her out of the way. Sparx and Antauri weren't very lucky and and got thrown on to the ground.

Nova and I summoned our weapons, " **Double Monkey Attack!** "

We attacked the boil and pressed it down, but the boil bounced back and threw us on to the ground as well.

Otto summoned his saws, " **Whirling Destructo-** " But he got caught and thrown to the ground too.

"Monkey Team! Power Sphere Attack! Go!" Chiro instructed.

The Monkeys and I summoned our weapons and combined our energy into a sphere. Chiro threw the sphere into the boil, like a volley ball. The boil exploded and sprayed slime over us, throwing us to the ground.

The giant shrunk in size and returned to an ordinary man.

Of course, the Monkeys, Chiro and I were bald, due to the slime.

"Look at me! I looke like shaved rat!" Sparx cried.

"You were going bald anyway." Nova shrugged with her arms folded.

Otto smiled and hugged himself, "Smooth. I kinda like it."

"At least it's over." Chiro sighed.

"Perhaps not." Gibson pointed at the puddle of slime.

The puddle started to move. The Monkeys and I summoned our weapons, ready. The slime gathered and left the planet. We withdrew our weapons.

"Do you think it'll come back?" Chiro asked.

"We must always be prepared. Lest any Skeleton King threat return." Antauri answered.

Chiro shook his head, "Actually..." He placed his hand over his bald head, "I meant do you think our hair will grow back?"

I kept my eyes to the sky. That slime felt different to any slime I've sensed before. It felt cold. Like it was... Ooze.

Whatever you're up to, Skeleton King, we'll be ready for it...


	26. Antauri's Masters

Antauri's Masters.

 **Ellie's POV.**

The deep waters of the harbor of Shuggarzoom.

The Monkeys, Chiro and I were in our stations of the Super Robot, looking for an ancient sea demon, under the name 'Achulu'. If we don't handle the demon now, he'll make Shuggarzoom the new sunken city.

"Where is he?" Chiro asked. "Achulu's gotta be around here, somewhere."

"The entity is curiously invisible to our radar scans." Gibson noticed, as he reconfigured the scans, "Setting to a higher frequency."

The sonar scans heightened. I looked over the scan through my visor. Lot of fish down here.

"I say we wait him out on the surface." Sparx spoke up, "I don't like this."

Otto activated his receptors, "I got hyper-sonar contact." Then alarmed, "It's coming right at us!"

I looked at the scans and something large was coming from behind us. The Robot turned and saw the demon.

"It's on the attack!" Antauri notified, "Readying Torso Cannons!"

"Fire!" Chiro shouted.

The Torso Cannons fired at Achulu, but it protected itself and the blasts didn't even tickle it. The demon charged and grabbed the Robot's head.

"It's got Antauri and Ellie!" Nova cried.

Achulu ripped the head off the Super Robot, knocking Antauri and I out of our positions. Achulu put the head in its mouth and swam off.

"Disengaging Underwater Armor Mode!" I shouted, as my station put my in an armored wetsuit, rebreather helmet and my rocket pack. The orb opened and shot me out.

"Activating Brain Scrambler Mode." Antauri announced and flew out of the demon's mouth.

"Monkey Team. Ellie and I are free." He told the Team, "We're returning to-"

Then intense pain surged through me. I gritted my teeth and clutched my head, as a green flame eneloped me. It burned.

"Something's wrong with the Power Primate!" Chiro groaned in pain.

Power Primate, what's wrong? Is something hurting you? Tell me!

The pain intensified to the point my very bones felt like they were burning and getting shocked by dark energy. I seethed and got Achulu's attention. I couldn't hear and see anything.

I screamed and released a powerful wave of energy at Achulu. Achulu protected itself, but my explosion left a mark. My body felt limp and I blacked out.

* * *

 **Chiro's POV.**

The pain subsided, but Ellie looked like she was still in pain. Gibson and Sparx were able to return Antauri back to the Super Robot.

"Antauri, are you okay?" Nova asked.

"I'll be fine." Antauri answered.

Ellie screamed and released an explosion of black and green energy at Achulu. Similar to Nova's explosion. It was hurting the demon. How much power does one girl have?

The flame faded and Ellie blacked out.

"Ellie!" Antauri and I cried in worry.

Sparx quickly grabbed her and put her into the Command Center, "I got her."

Achulu charged toward the Super Robot.

"Come on, Team. Let's make seafood out of this squid-bag." Otto encouraged.

"Firing Mega Missles now!" I announced.

The Robot fired its missles at the sea demon. But the missles had no effect.

"Chiro, the reef above Achulu." Gibson instructed.

I nodded, "Already on it."

I fired the antennea laser at the reef and the rocks fell on top of the demon. There was no movement.

Sparx cheered, "Let's blow this mud-hole and get home."

* * *

 _ ***A Little Later...***_

We returned to HQ and found Ellie already in the Sick Bay, inside one of the recovery tubes.

Sparx and Otto were making repairs. Antauri was in his quarters. He hasn't been acting like himself since we got back. Nova, Gibson and I were checking on Ellie.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Nova asked.

"Ellie has a deeper connection with the Power Primate than we thought. Her brainwaves are off the scale." Gibson started, "But I believe she is going to be fine."

Nova and I looked at each other. We made our way to Antauri's quarters, with Gibson, and knocked on the door. Inside, Antauri was meditating.

"Antauri, can we speak to you for a minute?" I asked.

Antauri turned to us, "Of course, Chiro."

"We were just wondering... Why you haven't been yourself lately?" Nova asked.

"I've been sensing something ominous within the Power Primate." He answered.

"I've been feeling it too." I told him, "Ellie must've felt it. She's out-cold right now."

Antauri looked at me with concern, "Is she alright?"

"She'll be fine." I assured, then asked, "What's happening?"

"Something terrible." He answered, his brows furrowing.

"Perhaps I should run a few test on your cyber-static nervous system." Gibson suggested.

Antauri lifted his hand and shook his head, "No, Gibson. The trouble lies not within my body, or mind, but within my spirit." Then announced, "I have decided to visit my order for counseling."

"Your order? What order?" I asked.

"The Veron Mystics." He answered, "The ones who taught me the ways of the Power Primate many years ago." He sulked, "This is something I must do alone."

With that, he returned to his meditation.

* * *

 _ ***Later That Night...***_

 **Antauri's POV.**

"Good luck, Antauri. Have fun on your vacation." Otto farewelled.

"He's not going on vacation, Otto." Nova told him.

"Farewell for now, Monkey Team." I farewelled as I entered the black elevator, "Take care of the city. And yourselves."

I entered the Brain Scrambler and left Shuggarzoom into deep space. Once it was quiet, I turned to the hatch to my left, "You can come out now, Ellie. I know you stowed away."

Ellie, in Hypermode, exit the hatch, "I couldn't let you go alone. I had a bad feeling you weren't coming back."

The Brain Scrambler jumped into hyperspace.

"You don't have to worry about me, Ellie. We're travelling to the safest place in the cosmos." I assured her.

We exit hyperspace and entered the orbit of a planet that looked like a vast green gem.

"Kurala-Dall. Jewel world of the Veyron Mystics."

The Brain Scrambler flew toward the planet. Past the stratosphere the planet lived up to its nickname. Everything from the minerals, flora and fauna were crystals or crystal-like.

Ellie gasped, "It's beautiful, Antauri."

"The Power Primate is stronger here than anywhere else in the galaxy." I told her.

She smiled, "I can feel it. This place feels familiar too."

I smiled back, "It should. You were born here."

"Whoa." Was all she could say.

* * *

 **Ellie's POV.**

Antauri piloted the Brain Scrambler to a large building crafted by emeralds, and landed the aircraft just outside the doorway. I still can't wrap the fact that I was born on this planet. But it does explain a few things...

Antauri and I exit the Brain Scrambler.

"The Temple of the Verons." Antauri spoke up, as he walked toward the doorway. I followed beside him.

We walked deeper into the hallway, two floating figures, wearing white hooded cloaks and masks, were waiting.

The one on the left (Our right) bowed to Antauri in greeting in a light voice, "Greetings, Brother Antauri. Master Zan has been expecting you."

"Master Xan?" I repeated.

"Our High-Mystic, Sister Eleanor." The one on the right answered in a deep voice, bowing to me, "It is relieving to see how you have grown. Master Zan has been expecting you as well."

He spread his arms wide. In a bright light, Antauri and I were wearing dark grey monk uniforms with black hooded cloacks. My scarf, glasses and gloves remained.

"Come with us." The left one instructed, then floated down the halway.

Antauri and I followed behind them. We entered a room with a two-headed stone guardian, around the same size as the Super Robot. Between its legs was a gateway.

The deep-voiced Mystic turned to me, "You must remain here, Sister Eleanor. No Initiate may pass."

"But..." I was about to argue, but Antauri assured me, "Wait here. I'll return soon."

He followed the Mystics into the doorway. Before he entered through, I grabbed his arm.

"Antauri... Please come back to us safely." I told him.

Antauri looked at me. He lifted my head and pressed his lips against mine. This took me by surprise. My heart exploded, time stopped and my face heated up. He pulled away and resumed into the gateway.

I sat down and waited.

 **My child, there is something you must know.**

Power Primate? What happened? What's wrong?

 **I can feel your concern.**

 **The High Mystic has been performing something dark and sinister.**

I put my hand over my heart as it started to burn painfully.

Master Xan? How? What's he done to you?

 **You catch on quick, my child.**

 **A great evil is seeping into my very essence.**

 **It's the-**

An intensely powerful surge of pain shocked me to my knees, cutting Power Primate from our mental conversation.

I gasped, "Antauri!"

I had to help him! I ran toward the gateway, but the guardian sprung to life and grabbed me.

"You shall not pass!" The guardian told me.

"Let me go. I'm not your enemy. I need to help Antauri!" I told it, struggling to breathe.

"You shall not enter." The guardian told me, "You are no master of the Power Primate."

"The Power Primate lives within me. I can prove it." I answered.

Not listening to me, the stone guardian threw me into the wall on their left. It approached me, ready to finish me off.

"Very well." I sighed.

I closed my eyes and summoned the White Monkey Astal Body.

The guardian took a step back in shock, "Impossible! How can this be?"

" **Monkey Fu!** " I shouted, firing an energy blast at the gaurdian.

The guardian crumbled and fell to pieces. The Astral Body withdrew and I ran into the gateway. I ran though a multi-colored tunnel. Then I felt a surging pain, like something painful was sucking the life out off me. My bones burned.

"What's... Going... On?" I asked, seething.

My heart burned and my body surged in pain again.

Antauri? Can you hear me? Where are you? Power Primate, what's happening? Hello? Anyone!

The tunnel turned black with mutliple mirrors. I continued down the tunnel, until a large mirror caught me attention. It showed me Shuggarzoom City under attack of Skeleton King. Formless overrunning the streets.

Skeleton King standing over the city in ruins, "Shuggarzoom is mine!"

"No..." I gasped, stepping back.

This can't be what the Mystics see in the future of Shuggarzoom. If this is true, Master Xan must've turned to the darkness and...

"Antauri!" I exclaimed.

I need to call the others, but the Mystics took away my communicator. I have to remember Antauri's training. Create an astral form of myself to the Monkey Team.

I sat in a meditive position and closed my eyes. I took deep breaths and ignored the burning pain. Come on. I need to contact the Monkey Team. We're in trouble, if I don't.

I opened my eyes, and I found myself in the Command Center of the Super Robot. The Monkeys and Chiro were still repairing it. I looked at my hands. My holorgraphic projector, but black with a green hue and less monkey-like. My astral form! I did it!

I shook my head and called, "Monkey Team! Chiro! Can you hear me?"

Otto hung upside down and looked at me. He exclaimed, "Ellie's a ghost!"

He fell to the floor. The other Monkeys and Chiro dropped what they were doing an gathered in front of me.

"Ellie! Where are you? Are you safe?" Chiro asked me, "Where's Antauri?"

"I'm at the Temple of the Verons." I explained, "Skeleton King is coming for a second attempt. He'll succeed if we don't-"

The pain worsened inside me. I clutched my head and screamed, cutting off my connection. The last thing I heard was Nova calling my name in worry.

I opened my eyes and saw a mirror showing me Chiro and the Monkey on their way.

"Hurry, guys." I whispered.

Then I ran toward the other side of the tunnel, to the third gateway. The tunnel lead to a large room, with a blue flame in the center. I approached the gateway, but the flame blocked my path and took the form of a sphinx. The sphinx fired lasers from its eyes, but I jumped out of the way and summoned my claws.

"Please, let me through. I want to help." I told her.

"Theeerrreee isss nooo heeelp!" The sphinx told me, as she armed to attack me with her claws.

I dodged and the sphinx fired her laser-eyes at me. I jumped away to keep my distance, but got cornered by a wall.

Think like a monkey, Ellie.

I climbed the wall and leaped onto the sphinx's back. She tried to kick me off. She gave a powerful kick, my grip slipped and I was launched into the air. She hit me in the back with her laser attack, then buried me.

Okay... Now, I'm angry.

I summoned the White Monkey Astral Body and the sphinx fired her lasers at me again. I ran around two circles, until I tackled her onto her back. She grabbed my shoulders and fired her lasers again, through the astral body and at me.

My body felt like it was in the center of a stormcloud. I had to do something before this sphinx kills me!

" **Monkey Mind Scream!** " I shouted as the astral body fired a Monkey Mind Scream into the sphinx's face.

She exploded, knocking me in the ceiling. The astral body withdrew itself and I landed on the ground with a thud. Oww...

I picked myself up and walked through the gateway. The next tunnel lead to a flight of stairs, with crystals growing on both sides. No sign of a guardian either. Hmmm...

I reached to touch the gateway. It sparked and sent a jolt of powerful energy through me. It hurt. Some kind of secondary barrier. Great...

Wait a minute... Everything was starting to make sense. The first guardian flinched when I summoned the White Monkey. The second was defeated by an energy attack, merged with the astral body. Deeper levels of the Power Primate! Then that means I have to merge the White Monkey with myself! Become one with it. Shouldn't be hard, should it?

I closed my eyes and focused my thoughts on the White Monkey merging with me. Letting us become one.

 **My child... We** _ **are**_ **one...**

I felt my body surge with power, as I felt lighter than air. I opened my eyes and walked toward the gateway. With little resistance, I walked through and entered a large white room with an alter on the ceiling. A pool of energy was spiraling with dark energy. My body shivered, as I felt cold just looking at it.

The power faded.

"Skeleton King will rule the universe, under the might of the Dark Ones." A dark voice cackled, "Your 'Chosen One' will be destroyed. And your 'Child of the Primate' will reunite with her father, at his side."

Antauri growled and shouted, "NEVER!"

He leaped to attack the cloaked Veron, but it stopped him in mid-air and lifted him into the vortex. That must be Master Xan. The dark energy sparked and he screamed in pain.

Anger burned in my already burning heart. I summoned my claws and leaped toward the Veron.

"Get away from him!" I shouted, " **Ghost Claw Attack!** "

My attack scratched his mask and the force threw into the closest step. Antauri fell the the ground.

I jumped down after him, "Antauri!"

Antauri got himself back to his feet and looked at me with a weak smile, "Rescuing me is becoming a habit of yours."

I smiled, "I call it 'Putting-Others-Before-Yourself." Then my smile faded, "Are you alright?"

Antauri nodded, "I have been better. But I'll survive."

"Will you!?" Master Xan shouted.

We turned to him and it turned out his mask was cracked, shining light our of it. He removed hia cloak and mask and glowed like a star. Antauri and I shielded our eyes until the glow faded. Under the cloak and mask, Master Xan revealed to be humanoid in shape, but black with dark colored parts.

"Behold. The countenants of your destructor." He told us.

Master Xan raised her arms and absorbed dark energy from the pool. He fired it at us. I stepped in front of Antauri.

" **Nether Shield!** " I created a shield of black energy, but the dark energy pierced through it and knocked me to the stair behind us.

"Ellie!" I heard Antauri call.

"I am impressed by your diligence, Sister Eleanor." Master Xan complemented, as I struggled to get up, "But you are not the Child of Primate."

"You're wrong!" Antauri shouted.

Master Xan fired another blast at him, but Antauri jumped out of the way and started running around the hexagon.

"What's this? Hold still, you fool! Then it'll be quick!" Master Xan shouted, as he fired blasts at Antauri, but he kept missing him.

Xan was able to hit Antauri, but Antauri charged toward him, ready to attack with primal rage. Howver Xan was able to catch him and throw him into the stair behind him.

I got back to my feet and summoned the White Monkey. I took Xan by surprise by whacking him across the face with the tail. Xan looked at me and zapped me with dark energy.

I tried to protect myself, but the dark energy started sapping the White Monkey out of my body. It felt like before: my life was being sapped out of me. It burned.

Xan laughed, "The end of the pitiful Monkey Team is at hand!"

Then there was a loud pounding sound, followed by the ceiling collapsing. It revealed the Monkeys and Chiro have arrived. Just in time, guys.

"Don't count it!" Sparx told Zan. Antauri and I smiled in relief.

The Monkeys and Chiro charged to attack Xan, but he was able to knock them back. He even forced Nova through him, scaring her.

It was Chiro's turn, but Xan turned to me and grabbed me by my scarf.

"Lower your weapon, Young Chiro, or this girl will not see what happens next." He told Chiro.

Chiro had no choice, but the cancel the Inner Primate.

Xan laughed and looked at me, "You've mastered the gates, Sister Eleanor. But you are no master. Your White Monkey is mine!"

I looked at Xan, then at Antauri and Chiro. I made the astral body grab Xan, and refuse to let go.

"What are you doing?" Xan asked.

"You want the White Monkey? You can have it!" I told him, " **Monkey Fu!** "

I fired the White Monkey astral body into Xan and the vortex. The last thing I heard was Xan laughing, until my body fell limp and my mind went dark.

* * *

 **Chiro's POV.**

Xan faded into the vortex. The vortex reacted and was ready to exploded. I picked up Ellie and Nova grabbed Antauri. The Monkeys and I exit the temple and reached safety to the vehicles.

"The time of the Veyron Mystics has come to an end." Antauri sighed.

The explosion grew and destroyed the temple. A pillar of purple and white shot up to the sky.

"It seems that the Power Primate has also come to an end." Gibson grimaced.

"No, Gibson." A familiar whispered.

Ellie was awake. "The Power Primate is not gone. I can still hear it."

"Then... Where is it going?" Nova asked.

"I think I know." I answered...

 **To be continued...**


	27. We, Chiro and Ellie (Updated)

We, Chiro and Ellie.

 **Eleanor's POV.**

"Geo-magnetic disruptions blanket the planet's atmosphere. I'm not getting an transmittions at all. I fear for Shuggarzoom City." Gibson announced, as I piloted the Super Robot back to Shuggarzoom, my hologram projector activated.

A lot of bad things have happened. The Veron Mystics have turned bad. They've corrupted the Power Primate. Skeleton King was in charge of the whole scheme, and I sacrificed the White Monkey to save everyone.

I can still hear the Power Primate's voice in my head, though. But it's very weak from the corruption. Sometimes it says things that Skeleton King would say, and quickly apologises.

"Something's wrong." Nova spoke up.

Otto nodded, "Yeah. It's like something's missing."

"The Power Primate. I can't feel it anymore." Chiro gasped in a sad tone, "It's gone, isn't it, Antauri?"

I shook my head, "No. I can still hear the Power Primate's voice in my head. It's very weak though."

Antauri nodded, "Ellie is right. Skeleton King has corrupted it beyond our ability to weild it. He will attempt to use use it to end creation itself." Then explained, "He has allied himself with an ancient evil. Eons ago, when the galaxy was young and worlds were just coming to be, a vile cosmic force desired to destroy all reality, it implanted offspring, The Dark Ones, within the core of countless planets, knowing that one day, far into the future, they would be free to spread their evil like a plague across the universe. The Veron Mystics were to make certain that never happened."

I folded my arms in thought. That vision with the demons. Are they a few of the Dark Ones? Why did my father choose the ally himself with them? A good, noble man of magic and science turned suddenly evil and a destructive force. Unless it wasn't on his own accord...

"Heh. But they blew it." Sparx spoke up, snapping me out of my thoughts, "And now Skeleton King is gonna let one of those things loose?"

Antauri and I stared at him. Obvious answer to an obvious question, Sparx. Yes, he is!

Sparx folded his arms, "This is gonna be a great day!"

The alarm went off. The screen showed the Citadel of Bone inside the Pit of Doom.

"Skeleton King has arrived." I grimaced.

"It has begun." Antauri finished.

A large army of Formless of all shapes and sizes exit the Citadel and made their way across the bridge to Shuggarzoom City. They attacked everything and everyone in sight.

Angry, I took my elevator to the Body-Synch Simulator and piloted the Super Robot back to Shuggarzoom and land on top of one of the giant Formless attacking the citizens.

Chiro turned to the Monkeys, "Team, we protect the city first, then we find Skeleton King. And finish this once and for all."

With that, everyone took their stations and prepared to fight off the Formless. The Formless fought back by attacking us from behind. Chiro fired the Torso Cannons at the flying Formless and the slug-like ones attacked from behind.

"Sparx! Gibson! Take them out!" Chiro told the two fist pilots.

" **Fist Rockets! Go!** " Sparx and Gibson called, as the Robot turned and fired the Fist Rockets at the Formless.

"The Formless are massing at Sector 6!" Antauri alerted.

I looked over the alert and saw the Formless combining into three Formless monsters in Shuggarzoom Park, just above the Hidden Fortress. The Super Robot flew toward the park and fought the three giants. However, they regrew and healed their injuries.

Chiro activated the turbo booster rockets, so we could fight them in the air, but one of the Formless Giants punched the rockets offline. The Super Robot fell to its knees, and another Formless Giant clawed the Robot's face, removing the face and exposing the skeleton.

Antauri and I screamed as sparks flew and I felt the Super Robot's pain.

"Antauri! Ellie!" Chiro cried, then his temper triggered, "That's it! **Lasertron Fury!** "

He fired the Lasertron Fury and attacked the three Formless Giants until there was nothing left of them. The Super Robot powered down and fell to its knees. Everyone left their stations to check on the status on the Robot.

"What's our status, Team?" Chiro asked, as he arrived.

"The Lasertron drained the system." Gibson reported, "We're down to emergency power only."

The ground shook all around us, knocking us off-balance.

"What was that?" Sparx asked.

The Central Computer showed the Citadel of Bone and the Pit of Doom. A chart showed of the Citadel hitting the core of Shuggarzoom.

"No..." I grimaced, "Skeleton King's Citadel has broken into the planet's core. The Dark Egg has been breached!"

I felt a surge of cold jolt through me. My head ached and my bones burned. Behind my closed eyes, I could see a monster moving in the darkness. Pulsing with a heartbeat. A red eye opened and looked at me. I opened my eyes and gasped.

The Citadel fired three mines toward the Super Robot.

Antauri saw the mines approaching and pressed a button, "Antennea Ray activated!"

The Super Robot fired its Antennea Ray and only destroyed two. The remaining one hit the Super Robot and knocked it onto its back, throwing us with it.

I regained consciousness and rubbed my head in pain. A group of bulk Formless entered the room. Being quiet and quick, I entered the Techno-Ball and set the neutron generator to critical overload.

I'm sorry about this, Super Robot. But I'm low on options.

I turned to the Formless, who just picked up Antauri and Chiro.

"Hey!" I called, "It's me your master wants. Come get me!"

The group of Formless appraoched me, dropping Antauri and Chiro. I backed into the Techno-Ball, ready to close the door. Once they were all inside, I pressed to door button, jumped into the ventilation tunnel and created a shield around myself.

The generator exploded, taking out the Tencho-Ball, the Formless and ripped a hole in the Super Robot's torso. Ow... I felt that...

Everything calmed down, and the Formless gone, I put the Monkeys and Chiro into their rightful elevators. I gave each of them a kiss on the forehead. It breaks my heart to see my family in this state, but it looks like I have to face my father alone.

The ground shook again and the cold jolt surged through me. The clouds in the sky were morphed into a colorful, but altered sky. The wind picked up, knocking down skyscrapers. The Dark Egg is gonna hatch soon. Anger burned in my heart. I have to stop this from happening!

I grabbed my rocket pack and turned to the Monkeys and Chiro, "Goodbye, Monkey Team. I love you all."

With that, I flew off to the final confrontation with my father, Mandarin, and the Dark Egg.

As I arrived, the Egg was opened and their was a pool of energy. I could feel the corrupted Power Primate's presense. Skeleton King and Mandarin were watching over the transaction.

"The Dark One feeds, my lord." Mandarin smirked.

"Yes... Soon the corrupted Power Primate will give my master the strength to break free." Skeleton King started. Mandarin started sniffing the air. "By now, those putrid primates lay shattered under the fury of my monster army." Skeleton King grinned, "The boy ravaged. His cold flesh laid to waste. And the girl fallen with her 'everlasting light' extinguished."

Mandarin growled and started screeching, looking at me. Skeleton King followed and saw me as well.

"The girl yet lives?!" Skeleton King growled.

He lifted his finger and gestured a 'Come Here'. A force picked me up and carried me to him. He lowered his hand and the force dropped me with a thud.

"You are fortunate, girl. You will witness the birth of the Dark One." Skeleton King told me, "Once free, Shuggarzoom will be consumed. Your friend's civilization ended."

"All this, just so you can bow to what made you into the monster you are now." I spoke up, "Turning on your own flesh and blood."

"So, you've come to accept what stands before you." Skeleton King smiled.

I struggled to get back to my feet, "I've come to accept that my father was a good man." I glared at the tyrant, "You are just a mere shadow of who he was!"

Skeleton King glared at me, "Mandarin, finish this insect."

Mandarin grinned and summoned his energy blade from his guantlet. I summoned my claws and blocked his attack.

Mandarin grinned at me, "This brings back memories, does it not? You and me. Locked in a battle to determine the future."

He and I charged toward each other and locked in combat. Mandarin and I were even-stevens, until he used his agility to outmaneuver me and landed a blow on my right arm. He kicked me back.

Mandarin withdrew his weapons and smiled, "Come, my dearest sister. You belong with us. Father and I can teach you to reach your full potential. Without the Power Primate."

I charged to attack with my left claw, but he was able to dodge and kick me back toward Skeleton King.

Mandarin frowned, "Such a waste..."

"Some benelovent, cosmic force chose you to protect this universe." Skeleton King spoke up, picking me up with the power of his staff, "You are special. I will not see you wasted." He turned me to face him, "You will provide the final sustainance the Dark One needs to break free!"

Mandarin gasped, "But, my lord! She can be a powerful asset to us. She just needs to understand why."

Skeleton King and I looked at the Formless monkey. Why does he care that I should live? He's tried to kill me three times.

Suddenly a blast of energy struck Skeleton King, throwing his staff out of his hand. A familiar black Monkey with ghost-like claws grabbed the staff. Mandarin jumped to attack, but the Monkey whacked him away and threw the staff into the pool.

It was Antauri.

He leaped into the air and attacked Skeleton King with his claws and dodged the tyrant's attack. Antauri was able to leave a mark on Skeleton King's 'eye' on his chest. It sparked and Skeleton King growled in pain and strike back with a wave of dark energy.

The smoke and dust from the attack cleared and Antauri was gone. I could still sense him around the area.

"You always were the most clever of the Monkeys." Skeleton King chuckled, "But your weakness is obvious."

He lifted his hand and the force carried me closer to him and started shocking me with his dark energy.

"Antauri! Don't!" I shouted.

But he jumped out from his hiding place. Skeleton King raised his free hand and the force grabbed Antauri from his neck.

"You created us... To protect the universe..." Antauri spoke up between breaths.

"A mistake, Antauri." Skeleton answered, as Antauri shut down, "Just as all life is nothing more than a tragic, pointless mistake." He chuckled, "One that I... We will soon remedy."

He started to laugh, unaware Antauri sprung back to life and used his claws to phase through and grab his organic organs. Purple energy errupted and Skeleton King screamed in pain. Skeleton King stepped back and fell into the pool.

Flames of black and purple exploded from the pool. The force dropped us on the ground.

The flames vanished and I turned to the black Monkey next to me, "Antauri, that was incredible. How...?"

Antauri turned to me, "Is the Power Primate really gone, Ellie?"

I smile grew on my face. Then I saw something approaching him from behind.

It was Mandarin!

I pushed Antauri out of the way, as Mandarin drew his blade and he ran it straight through me.

"Ellie!" I heard Antauri cry, as all I could feel was the burning of the energy blade and the growing numbness.

"Such a waste..." Mandarin frowned, as I fell to the ground and he withdrew his blade, "You should've joined us when you had the chance..."

I glared at the Formless monkey. With my last ounce of strength, I summoned my claws, " **Phantom... Strike!** " I shouted as I attacked the ground with my claws.

Black energy traveled and the ground underneath Mandarin's feet gave out. He fell into the pool.

Antauri ran to me and picked up my head, "Hold on, Ellie. You are going to be alright."

"Never mind... About me, Antauri..." I looked at him, "The Egg... It needs... To be... Sealed..."

Then I gasped as a beam of purple energy attacked us. The aftershock threw me away from Antauri and off the edge. I was able to grab the ledge and saw something that would give you nightmares for weeks.

My father was alive and he was merged with some tendril attached to his head, " **I... Awaken... Let the world shatter before its master...** "

Antauri tried to get back to his feet. Skeleton King turned his attention to him and roared at him.

Something powerful filled me with great strength. I leaped over the ledge and landed in between Antauri and my father.

"Stay away from him..." I growled.

Skeleton King attcked me with a beam of energy. " **Nether Shield!** " I created a shield, but it disappeared and I was thrown across the platform. I couldn't move anymore. The strength was gone.

Tears welled up in my eyes, "Antauri... I'm so sorry. I failed you."

Skeleton King floated over me, " **You failed your world!** "

He aimed to finish me off, but a large robot foot stepped on the tendril and knocked him to the ground. It was the Super Robot. How is it still functioning?

Otto, Sparx, Chiro, Gibson and Nova flew out of the Super Robot. A smile of relief appeared on my face, "Monkey Team... Chiro..." They're alright. Thank goodness.

"Hang on, Ellie." Otto shouted, as he reached his hand to me.

Two red beams knocked them out of the air and another tendril knocked the Super Robot down. The ground cracked an opened more on impact of the Robot's fall.

Skeleton King rose again, " **I WILL BE FREE!** "

The pool rose higher and the ground shook. The Dark One was starting to surface. This is bad.

"It's breaking out!" Sparx cried.

 **My child... Only a heart of pure light... Can expel the darkness...**

A small smile grew on my face. I understand, Power Primate. I know what I have to do: Let everything go. My powers. My fears. My spirit. To save my friends. To save my family. To save Shuggarzoom and the universe.

* * *

 **Antauri's POV.**

A second of silence, then I felt something warm and beating comfort me. I turned and saw Ellie stepping back toward the edge of the platform, engulfed in a hot white flame.

My heart sank and screamed. I knew what she was doing. I ran after her, "Ellie, no!"

Ellie fell into the pool. Her essence exceeding beyond her restrictions. I can't believe she did that. Why?

An explosion of white energy and a white flame in an azure hue flew out of the pool and toward me. I raised my hands and the flame rested. I could feel Ellie's presence within the flame. She purified the Power Primate with her essence.

The flame turned black with a green hue, phased through me, enveloping my body with a white flame, and flew into the Super Robot. The Robot was enveloped in a white light. The Dark One began to emerge from the pool. The Super Robot started moving on its own.

"Uh... Who's driving the Robot?" Otto asked.

The Robot placed its hands over the Dark One Egg and Power Primate energy began sealing the crack. How is that possible? The energy separated the head of the Dark One from its body. It floated out of the Pit and into the skies of Shuggarzoom.

The egg was fully sealed. The Super Robot shut down. The white flame around my body faded and everything went calm.

"Did we win?" Otto asked.

"I... I think so." Sparx answered.

 _Antauri..._

Ellie?

 _Antauri... Come find me... I'm alive..._

Determination filled my heart and I climbed the pit to journey across the Zone of Wasted Years. If Ellie says she's still alive, I have to find a way to bring her back.

* * *

 _ ***Later, The Next Morning...***_

 **Chiro's POV.**

The Monkeys and I held a small funeral for Ellie. Her glasses, scarf and gloves rested in her white elevator.

Otto placed a gear next to the elevator.

"We're gonna miss you, Ellie." Nova whispered.

"She always thought about the wellbeing of others before herself." Gibson sulked.

"As Antauri would say, 'The end of life was but the beginning of a greater journey'." I whispered.

"But she's all alone now." Otto sadly pointed out.

Sparx shook his head, "No. No Monkey Team member is ever alone."

With that, Gibson and Sparx began the repairs on the Super Robot.

I balled my hands into fists and closed my eyes to fight back the tears. They fell anyway and I fell to my knees.

My best friend. My sister. Why did she sacrifice herself for us?

I felt Nova put her hand over my shoulder.

I couldn't help but wonder. Wherever Antauri has run off to, I hope he knows where he's going.


End file.
